Le dragon rouge de Saxe
by ilem-a
Summary: 5.Alors qu'Albion prospère dans l'unité, une menace terrible vient accoster ses rivages : le roi Hengist, son sorcier Horsa et leurs guerriers Saxons sont déterminés à conquérir l'île légendaire pour laquelle ils ont traversé un océan. Le temps est venu d'éprouver la grande alliance d'Albion. Merlin et Arthur arriveront-ils à temps pour sauver le royaume de Nemeth ? Et à quel prix?
1. Résumé, disclaimer et note

**LE DRAGON ROUGE DE SAXE**

**Résumé :**

Alors qu'Albion prospère dans l'unité, une menace terrible vient accoster ses rivages : le roi Hengist, son sorcier Horsa et leurs guerriers Saxons sont déterminés à conquérir l'île légendaire pour laquelle ils ont traversé un océan, et commencent leur invasion par le royaume de Nemeth... Ils ont apporté avec eux une arme redoutable, de taille à faire tomber la citadelle de la princesse Mithian. Le temps est venu d'éprouver la grande alliance forgée par les Cinq Royaumes. Arthur et Merlin réussiront-ils à arriver à temps pour sauver le peuple de Nemeth ? Parviendront-ils à faire face à l'arme mortelle avec laquelle Hengist et Horsa sont déterminés à mettre Albion à genoux ?

Ils auront besoin de toutes leurs ressources pour vaincre l'ombre sanglante du dragon rouge de Saxe... et à quel prix !

**Disclaimer :**

Pas à moi... oooooh, j'aurais tant voulu, qu'ils soient à moi, Merlin et Arthur... mais la BBC les a créés... je ne fais que les emprunter... pas de profit fait, rien que du plaisir d'échangé ! :).

**Note et remerciements : **

**A moi, chevaliers de la Table Ronde ! Je parle bien sûr de mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers, de tous ceux qui n'ont pas peur de continuer l'aventure vers Camlann, qui m'ont réclamé la suite, et qui, par conséquent, sont en train de lire cette note... Je vous remercie du fond du coeur de vos encouragements et de votre ténacité ! **

**Un merci très spécial à : Legend, Ma, Dollop Head, Julie, (alias : Gauvain, Perceval, Léon et Elyan.. dans l'ordre que vous préférez... et... non... je ne me prends pas pour Arthur XD).**

**Tous les soirs je me couche en postant pour vous et tous les matins je me réveille en souriant devant vos coms ! Merci ! Si vous n'étiez pas là je ne sais pas si j'aurais écrit tout ça ! Legend ton dernier com me touche particulièrement... jusqu'au bout... tu es adorable, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**

**Loooooo où as-tu disparu ? Ca fait des siècles que tu n'as plus reviewé ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Tu es mon Lancelot, et je ne veux pas que tu reviennes en zombie, hein ! alors débrouille-toi pour le faire en chair et en os ;)**

**Merci à tous les autres qui reviewent régulièrement ! Nellium (toujours féministe), Narilla Snape (toujours poète), Saroura 92 (toujours sensible), ma douce Clia (qui ne sera peut-être pas des nôtres pour cette suite et à qui je suis content d'avoir offert une "fin heureuse") **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer : Vicky, Valir, Sabrinabella, Emelyne35, (j'ai vu que tu suivais l'histoire depuis le début et je te remercie mille fois d'être venue poster ce com à la fin de l'âge d'or qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur !), Annadryia, LolOW, Guest, MppO, Miharulaboulette...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis la première partie de la série dans leurs favoris : nekochan200, annadryia, Sheila90, Sabrinabella, Maïawela, Kyuyimina Muya, Dollop Head, ninoox 974 91, sophiepieri, yaoi chan powaa, lolOW, Miharulaboulette, Nellium... et à ceux qui ont mis les histoires en alerte, comme Salmonelodie qui suit ce récit depuis le début !**

**Mes plus plates excuses à ceux que j'ai oubliés...**

**Tous les autres, sachez que vos coms comptent pour moi, même si vous n'en laissez qu'un seul ! Chacun me pousse à écrire la suite !**

**Explications aux nouveaux arrivants**

_Pour ceux qui prennent le train en route, euh, pardon... le dragon ! Vous allez entamer l'épisode 5 de ma saison 5 alternative... Un petit résumé des 4 épisodes précédents s'impose si vous ne voulez pas vous fatiguer à les lire. _

**1. A l'Aube d'Albion**

Le premier épisode de ma saison 5 débute juste après l'épisode 413, le lendemain du mariage entre Gwen et Arthur.

-Camelot est ruinée par le bref règne de Morgane, les stocks de vivres ont été dilapidés, Arthur se tourne vers Mithian pour lui demander de l'aide afin d'éviter à son peuple la famine, en laissant le royaume sous la direction de Gwen pendant son absence. Au moment de son départ, il confie Gwen à Merlin...

-Merlin découvre la vérité sur la "trahison" de Gwen et le retour de Lancelot et la rétablit pour Gwen et Arthur.

-Gwen découvre la magie de Merlin lorsqu'il la sauve d'un complot visant à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle accepte son ami et promet de l'aider à garder son secret jusqu'au jour où il sera prêt à en parler lui-même.,k

-Lors de sa rencontre avec Mithian, Arthur lui parle d'Albion. Mithian l'aide en échange de sa promesse de faire s'asseoir ensemble les souverains des 5 royaumes autour d'une même table pour la signature d'un grand traité de paix.

**2. Le choix de Morgane.**

-Morgane suite à sa défaite vit seule dans la forêt, elle déteste tout le monde. Mais elle est très proche d'Aithusa, qui a grandi très vite et est devenue une belle dragonne blanche adulte.,Aithusa semble avoir beaucoup d'affection pour Morgane, elle la protège et lui dit qu'elle va avoir un choix très important à faire.

-Merlin sauve Arthur qui est l'objet d'une attaque mystérieuse pendant un conseil de la Table Ronde. Mais les apparences sont contre lui, les chevaliers et Arthur croient tous qu'il a essayé d'assassiner le Roi. Seule Gwen le soutient parce qu'elle connaît la vérité, aidée de Gauvain qui n'arrive pas à croire que Merlin est un traître. Après une violente altercation avec Arthur, Merlin réussit à s'enfuir et se réfugie dans la forêt d'Acétir.

-Là, il rencontre Morgane. Elle est déterminée à le pousser à bout et à le rendre aussi malheureux qu'elle l'est elle-même. Les face à face se succèdent, Morgane essaie d'entraîner Merlin du côté obscur de la force, Merlin tente de faire a comprendre à Morgane qu'elle a tort...

-Merlin est bouleversé quand il découvre qu'Aithusa soutient Morgane, il croit que les dragons l'ont trahi parce qu'il a failli à son destin : réhabiliter la magie à Camelot. Il se remet complètement en question.

-Il découvre finalement que les dragons ne l'ont pas abandonné. Kilgarrah ignorait qu'Aithusa soutenait Morgane. Aithusa s'explique : elle veut que Merlin emmène Morgane dans le passé pour lui montrer quelque chose et elle lui donne un sort de voyage dans le temps. Merlin convainc Morgane de l'accompagner à l'Antre de Cristal où ils joignent leur pouvoir pour revenir au jour où les chevaliers de Médir ont attaqué Camelot.

-Ils découvrent qu'après avoir été enlevée par Morgause, la sorcière a uni l'âme de Morgane à celle d'un démon pour faire d'elle un instrument de vengeance contre les Pendragon.

-Ayant découvert la vérité sur sa soeur, Morgane décide de partir dans un voyage initiatique pour découvrir si elle aura la force de dompter son démon intérieur. Elle et Merlin se séparent, avec beaucoup d'admiration et d'amitié l'un pour l'autre malgré leurs différences...

**3. La magie de Merlin.**

Après l'altercation avec Merlin et sa fuite dans la forêt d'Acétir, Arthur est complètement défait, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Il comprend rapidement que Merlin n'a pas vraiment essayé de le tuer et veut absolument qu'il revienne, mais ne se sent pas prêt à accepter sa magie. Gwen pendant ce temps remplace son mari pour négocier la grande alliance d'Albion avec Annis, Mithian, Loth et Bayard, prouvant qu'elle est une femme forte et une Reine qui a son mot à dire dans la construction de l'avenir.

De son côté Merlin retrouve Morgane qui l'appelle au secours, elle a sauvé plusieurs jeunes magiciens de condamnations à mort arbitraires sur le chemin de son pèlerinage et les a pris sous son aile. Elle vient de découvrir un village de druides mystérieusement brûlé... par magie. Seuls deux enfants en ont réchappé. Le criminel est introuvable. Le lecteur découvre qu'il s'agit de Solel, un jeune chevalier récemment arrivé à la Cour d'Arthur, qui est dans les bonnes grâces du Roi et lui indique un moyen de faire revenir Merlin à la cour sans pour autant accepter la magie. Il s'agit de le soumettre à des Rites qui le priveront de ses pouvoirs pour toujours. Arthur est très intéressé par cette solution...

Merlin et Morgane avec l'aide de Kilgarrah et Aithusa emmènent les enfants magiciens sur l'Ile des Bénis où ils entreprennent de reconstruire les institutions de l'Ancienne Religion et de leur offrir un sanctuaire. Merlin surveille et protège Camelot à distance en même temps...

Au terme d'une longue réflexion, Arthur décide d'aller à la recherche de Merlln et de lui proposer un choix : accepter les Rites et revenir avec lui à Camelot ou garder sa magie et rester en exil. Gwen avertit Merlin des plans d'Arthur et Merlin décide d'accepter les Rites quand Arthur lui laissera le choix. Mais pas avant d'avoir lancé un ultime sortilège qui lui permettra de lui révéler toute la vérité. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, Merlin accepte les Rites et Arthur accepte son dernier sortilège, il revit alors toute leur histoire par les yeux de Merlin et se rend compte qu'il ne veut surtout pas que Merlin sacrifie sa magie pour lui. L'amour et la confiance entre Merlin et Arhur sont restaurés et Arthur accepte la magie (mais seulement celle de Merlin). ils rentrent ensemble à Camelot.

De son côté, Solel va voir Morgane... qui le reconnaît aussitôt, il s'agit en fait de Mordred. Il lui montre la vision d'un avenir sans magie, pour lui, Arthur et Merlin sont responsables. Il lui demande de choisir son camp, mais elle refuse de lui répondre...

**4.L'âge d'or de Camelot**

Arthur et Merlin réussissent à changer l'image de la magie, en la faisant accepter progressivement par le peuple de Camelot. Leur complicité est plus forte que jamais et donne lieu à de nombreuses confusions et qui-proquos. "Dragoon-Emrys" (ou Merlin l'Enchanteur) est nommé sorcier officiel de la Cour de Camelot et conseiller à la Table Ronde. En parallèle, le Roi et son magicien, aidés de la Reine, préparent le grand traité de réhabilitation de la magie.

De son côté, Mordred, dont tout le monde à Camelot ignore l'identité, se met à espérer dans la capacité de notre trio de choc à changer l'avenir sans magie qu'il a vu. Il commence à croire sincèrement en Arthur. Il réalise aussi qu'il est amoureux de Morgane...

Morgane, elle, lutte contre les visions qui l'envahissent en refusant de se laisser gagner par la fatalité.Elle continue d'aider Merlin à distance... Avec l'appui d'Arthur, ils arrivent à empêcher les dernières formes de représailles qui existent contre les détenteurs de la magie.

A la fin de l'épisode, le traité de paix qui marque la fondation d'Albion est signé entre les cinq royaumes lors d'une grande cérémonie où la magie est aussi réhabilitée... tout cela en présence des druides et du Grand Dragon... Camelot est en plein âge d'or, Arthur et Merlin ont accompli leur destinée... De son côté, Mordred, qui a sauvé la vie d'Arthur au péril de la sienne et est hanté par ses crimes passés, rejoint Morgane et lui avoue ses sentiments... Morgane voit à quel point il a changé, et cède à ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Tous deux sont maintenant amoureux...

**Mille excuses pour cette loooooongue mise au point !**

**Tout de suite, le 1er chapitre de l'épisode 5 ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**_J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire part de ce chapitre ! Ca y est, nous sommes au début... de la route de Camlann ;)._**

**_Pour vous repérer dans la lecture : partons de l'idée quatre ans ont passé depuis la fin de l'Age d'Or de Camelot, quatre ans de paix, de prospérité, d'alliance et de petites aventures quotidiennes où nos personnages préférés ont été heureux. Il faut bien qu'un jour, les ennuis commencent ;). Eh bien voilà, c'est aujourd'hui ! Je vous laisse découvrir de quelle manière ! Ce sont mes premières scènes d'action, donc dites-moi si ça vous plaît ;). Il y en a pas mal d'autres qui sont prévues au programme ! _**

CHAPITRE 1

Dans l'aube blafarde, les navires aux voiles déchirées abordèrent les côtes de Gedref avec des allures de vaisseaux fantômes, émergeant de la brume un par un jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient des centaines à danser sur les vagues face au rivage rocheux.

Ils étaient poussés par les restes de la tempête qui avait soufflé toute la nuit, et qu'ils avaient bravée sans crainte. Les Saxons ne connaissaient ni la peur, ni la défaite; ils étaient forts; ils étaient déterminés; ils avaient franchi un océan pour atteindre leur but et ils avaient apporté avec eux leur arme la plus redoutable.

En ce matin d'hiver, froid et pluvieux, où ils abordaient enfin sous un ciel chargé de nuages la terre d'Albion qu'ils étaient venus pour conquérir, aucun cri de victoire ne fusa dans les rangs de leurs guerriers aux yeux brillants. Les bannières rouges flottaient aux mâts des navires, claquant au vent, et les hommes étaient plongés dans un silence à la fois calme et impatient en regardant l'île légendaire qui était enfin était à leur portée. Ils attendaient que leur Roi, Hengist le Téméraire, pose le premier son pied sur cette terre de légende, de magie et de mystère pour la réclamer sienne.

Hengist le colosse, avec ses cheveux rouges et sa barbe enflammée, le visage tanné par le soleil et le regard implacable, bondit à bord du premier canot, et, lorsqu'il eut atteint le rivage, se retourna vers ses hommes pour leur faire face.

-Trois lunes durant, contre vents et marées, nous avons voyagé pour gagner cette île que beaucoup prétendaient être légendaire. Mais les rochers sous mes pieds sont réels et solides, et les côtes que nous avons trouvées ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination. Voici la terre promise que je ferai mienne, s'exclama Hengist, en plantant sa bannière sur la plage. Vous tous, qui avez osé m'accompagner jusqu'ici, entrerez dans la légende en

C'était le signal.

Sur le plus grand des navires de la flotte saxonne, les rameurs entourèrent une cage gigantesque, recouverte d'un dais noir, et la firent déscendre vers la barge plate qui avait été alignée avec la coque, grâce au système de cordes et de poulies qui leur permettaient de la décharger, transpirant à grosses gouttes sous l'effort que réclamait la manœuvre.

Hengist regarda la barge tanguer lorsqu'elle réceptionna le poids de la cage, et il sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds au son du rugissement familier.

Il se retourna vers son sorcier, Horsa, maître de la magie noire, qui l'avait rejoint sur le rivage, et les deux hommes échangèrent un sombre sourire. Malgré le froid, Horsa allait les bras nus, et ses bras étaient couverts de runes étroitement entrelacées qui luisaient d'un éclat sanglant dans la froide lumière du matin. Le rugissement s'amplifia. Le sorcier éleva les mains et ses yeux se changèrent en flammes. « _Aiuk Ummul », _tonna-t-il, et le sol cessa de trembler. Hengist hocha la tête, satisfait.

Il éleva la main, et, par dizaines, les féroces guerriers de Saxe, armés de haches, d'épées , d'arbalètes et de lances, sautèrent dans les canots pour rejoindre leur Roi sur la terre promise. Lorsque la cage eut été traînée sur la plage, les rangs des hommes qui l'entouraient s'espacèrent, avec révérence, et Hengist tonna :

-Libérez la Bête !

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Le chevalier ouvrit la porte à grands fracas la porte de la salle du Conseil en s'exclamant «Votre Altesse ! » d'un ton qui tremblait d'épuisement, et Mithian comprit immédiatement à sa voix qu'il était gravement blessé. Ce ne fut qu'un instant plus tard, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur lui, détaillant son état par habitude, qu'elle réalisa à quel point. Le pectoral de son armure avait été percé et enfoncé, comme à coups de masse d'armes, et le sang coulait le long de son bras droit qui semblait avoir été impitoyablement broyé. C'était un miracle que le jeune homme soit arrivé jusqu'au fort de Nemeth avec de telles blessures; seuls son courage et sa détermination avaient pu lui permettre de supporter une chevauchée endiablée alors qu'il était si cruellement touché. Il se dégagea de l'appui des gardes qui l'avaient escorté jusque là et fit un pas en avant, la main tendue vers sa souveraine.

Les conseillers de Nemeth le regardèrent avec horreur, sachant tous ce que cette apparition signifiait : la guerre... mais d'où pouvait-elle venir, en ces temps de paix et de prospérité, alors que tous leurs voisins étaient aussi leurs alliés, et que l'unité s'étendait sur les royaumes d'Albion ?

La princesse ne prit pas le temps de se poser ces questions sans attendre, elle se précipita vers son chevalier à l'agonie, pour le soutenir. Il s'effondra dans ses bras, du sang coulant sur ses lèvres, et elle tomba à genoux sous son poids. Il s'accrocha à elle, et ils restèrent face à face. Ses yeux troubles étaient rivés à ceux de Mithian. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. C'était Asef, un jeune soldat de sa garde, qu'elle avait anobli quatre mois plus tôt, puis envoyé faire ses preuves en tant que sentinelle sur les côtes de Gedref.

-Princesse... réussit-il à souffler.

-Que s'est-il passé ? l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Nous étions en poste... à Gedref. Nous les avons vus arriver par la mer... Nous pensions pouvoir donner l'alerte, mais ils ont été plus rapides. Ils nous ont attaqués... Ils étaient si nombreux...

-Combien ?

-Des milliers... nous n'avions aucune chance. Je suis le seul survivant du massacre...

-Qui sont-ils, Asef ?

-Nous l'ignorons... Ils sont venus d'au-delà de l'océan... leurs navires ont abordé nos côtes par centaines. Les terres de Gedref... sont perdues... Votre Altesse, ils marchent sur Nemeth...

Un éclair de terreur brilla dans le regard du chevalier agonisant.

-Pardonnez-moi, ma Dame... J'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi ils m'ont laissé en vie... Je les ai guidés jusqu'à vous... Pardonnez-moi...

-Ne vous blâmez pas, Asef, ordonna Mithian, avec un mélange de dureté et de douceur. Vous avez fait preuve de bravoure, vous avez donné l'alerte, et grâce à vous, nous saurons recevoir ces envahisseurs comme ils le méritent.

-Princesse... vous ne comprenez pas, dit le jeune homme, ses yeux, dilatés d'horreur. Ils ont avec eux un monstre... leurs sorts mettront Nemeth à feu et à sang... Rien ne pourra les arrêter... il faut fuir. Je vous en prie...

Il s'effondra complètement dans ses bras, et Mithian l'étendit à terre, bouleversée. Le regard d'Asef se faisait de plus en plus trouble elle posa deux doigts sur sa gorge, et sentit son pouls faiblissait. Il ne survivrait pas... La princesse sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Puis elle vit le jeune homme lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience, et bouger les lèvres, dans un ultime avertissement :

-_Vos jours sont en danger. Fuyez pour votre vie._

Il rendit son dernier souffle, et elle pensa avec rage : «du diable si je vais _fuir _».

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, déterminée, et ordonna à ses capitaines :

-Préparez-vous pour la bataille.

Puis elle quitta la salle du Conseil au pas de charge pour se diriger vers son armurerie personnelle.

-Mes vêtements de combat et mon armure, ordonna-t-elle à son jeune serviteur, Thomas, qui l'avait suivie en courant.

Le garçon l'aida à retirer sa robe de cérémonie, et lui passa sa veste matelassée, ses chausses, et ses bottes. Il disparut un instant, puis revint avec sa cotte de mailles. Quand elle l'eut enfilée, il commença à boucler les pièces de son armure, mais elle le chassa d'un geste de la main.

-Je me charge de cela. Va me chercher du parchemin et de l'encre, et retrouve-moi au pigeonnier, dit-elle en prenant son épée.

Elle entendit des cris par la fenêtre, mais elle refusa de regarder dehors. _Pas encore, _pensa-t-elle, en empruntant au pas de course les escaliers qui menaient de son armurerie personnelle à la tour où se trouvait le pigeonnier. Elle atteignit la pièce haut perchée sous la charpente, et ouvrit la cage où se trouvaient les oiseaux voyageurs qu'elle utilisait pour ses correspondances avec Annis et Guenièvre. Avibelle, la plus vaillante de ses colombes, vint aussitôt se percher sur sa main. Mithian caressa sa tête blanche et murmura :

-Tu devras voler à tire d'aile aujourd'hui. Ne me fais pas défaut... Nemeth a besoin de toi.

Thomas apparut en courant à la porte de la tour, rouge et essoufflé; il apportait avec lui une plume, un encrier et les petits rouleaux de parchemin sur lesquels Mithian avait l'habitude d'écrire ses messages. Dehors, les cris s'étaient changés en hurlements de panique. Thomas était blanc comme la mort. Il devait avoir regardé par la fenêtre... Mithian lui adressa un regard calme, et lui demanda :

-Sont-ils nombreux ?

-Leurs rangs noircissent la plaine, Votre Altesse, dit le jeune serviteur, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. L'horizon tout entier est en flammes... Ils seront à nos portes dans moins d'une heure.

Mithian prit la plume, et griffonna à la hâte :

_Gwen,_

_Nemeth est attaquée. Des envahisseurs venus d'au-delà des mers ont débarqué sur les côtes de Gedref hier matin. Ils sont à nos portes au moment où je t'écris, forts et nombreux. Si Camelot ne vient pas à notre secours dans les plus brefs délais pour l'amour d'Albion, il est possible que cette lettre soit la dernière que j'écrive. _

_Je vais faire face et me battre aux côtés de mes chevaliers pour essayer de protéger la citadelle le plus longtemps possible._

_Fais en sorte qu'Arthur se mettre en marche dès que vous aurez mon message, et dis-lui d'emmener Merlin. _

_La sentinelle à l'agonie qui m'a prévenue a parlé de sortilèges..._

Elle hésita un instant, puis écrivit encore :

_Garde mon souvenir dans ton cœur si nous ne devons pas nous revoir, chère Gwen._

_Si je tombe, c'est à toi et Arthur que je veux léguer mes terres. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, n'abandonnez pas mon peuple aux mains des barbares. Vous devez le protéger, quoiqu'il en coûte._

_Mithian. _

Elle attacha le message à la patte d'Avibelle, ouvrit la fenêtre, et lui ordonna : «vole».

Puis, elle regarda le spectacle sur lequel elle avait évité de s'attarder... La ville de Nemeth était en proie au chaos et à la panique; les gens hurlaient de terreur en courant dans les rues. Au-delà des fortifications qui protégeaient la cité, le serpent noir, interminable de l'armée ennemie se déroulait sur la plaine; la forêt dont venaient les guerriers étaient embrasée de flammes l'horizon tout entier était incandescent.

Mithian fit demi-tour, Thomas sur ses talons elle déscendit les marches quatre à quatre, traversa son armurerie au pas de course, puis, la salle du Conseil, que ses chevaliers avaient désertée pour partir s'équiper à la hâte. Ses nobles étaient restés, attendant ses ordres. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour leur parler.

-Nous allons sortir en-dehors des murs pour les affronter là où nos chevaux nous donneront l' les portes après notre départ et veillez à ce que les fantassins et les archers adoptent une position défensive le long des murailles. Tous les hommes valides de la cité en âge de combattre doivent avoir une arme. Tenez le siège aussi longtemps que vous pourrez; ne cédez pas s'ils vous demandent de vous rendre. Nos alliés sont informés de la situation. Ils ne nous abandonneront pas.

-Ma Dame ! s'exclama Astor, le plus proche conseiller de son père. Vous devez rester ici, avec vous !

Elle était sur le point de passer la porte quand elle se retourna vers lui.

-Si j'étais née homme, Astor, et que je reste ici, avec vous, pendant que mes hommes combattent et meurent, vous me jugeriez d'une lâcheté impardonnable.

-Mais vous êtes née femme, protesta le Conseiller.

Mais elle n'était pas une enfant, à qui un vieil homme pouvait dire quoi faire. Elle avait trente ans, elle dirigeait seule sa principauté, et elle s'exerçait aux armes tous les jours depuis cinq ans pour pouvoir être prête le jour où elle aurait à affronter une éventualité comme celle-ci. Peut-être avait-elle moins de muscles qu'un homme dans son bras, mais son esprit compensait ce qui lui manquait force brute. Anthonin, son capitaine, l'avait bien formée à utiliser ses atouts pour compenser ses faiblesses, et elle avait foi dans son enseignement.

-Je n'en ai pas moins de courage au combat, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Et comme il ouvrait la bouche, elle le fit taire en s'exclamant, les yeux étincelants

-Je ne resterai pas calfeutrée ici à attendre pendant que mes hommes meurent, pour que les barbares finissent par me trouver sans défense et par me réclamer comme leur dû. Si j'agis ainsi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'eux, aussi, me verront comme une simple femme. Je ne suis pas une simple femme, Astor. Je suis la princesse de Nemeth, et la fille de mon père. Si je dois mourir, ce sera au combat, l'épée à la main, entourée des chevaliers qui m'ont toujours servie fidèlement, en faisant honneur aux principes dans lesquels je crois.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle du Conseil et déscendit les marches en direction de l'armurerie principale.

-Nous sommes prêts, ma Dame, dit Anthonin, le capitaine de sa garde, en venant vers elle. Pour pouvoir lancer l'assaut sans faire courir de risques aux gens de la cité, nous devons quitter les murs avant que l'ennemi ne soit sur nous.

-Faites amener les chevaux dans la cour. Nous partons à l'instant.

Anthonin hocha la tête et la devança.

Mithian adressa un salut solennel à ses chevaliers, qui la regardaient tous avec fierté.

-Notre peuple compte sur nous pour le défendre, dit-elle, simplement. Ne lui faisons pas défaut.

Puis, elle quitta l'armurerie principale, sur les traces d'Anthonin.

Thomas était toujours sur ses talons, courant plus qu'il ne marchait.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse, ma Dame ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Mithian se retourna vers lui et le regarda. Il n'avait pas encore quinze ans, il était sur le seuil de l'adolescence. Elle l'avait pris à son service quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il était déraisonnable de sa part de l'avoir gardé auprès d'elle alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir un homme, mais elle avait trop d'affection pour lui pour le remplacer par une servante qui aurait été plus appropriée. _Sur le point de devenir un homme, mais pas encore un homme, _se rappela-t-elle avec tendresse, à la vue des tous premiers poils qui ornaient son menton et de son visage encore enfantin sous ses boucles en désordre.

-Retourne à l'intérieur, et mets-toi à l'abri, Thomas. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger inutilement, dit-elle doucement.

-C'est hors de question ! s'écria-t-il, indigné. Je ne vais certainement pas aller me cacher pendant que vous sortez affronter _une armée, _pour qui me prenez-vous!

-Tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir manier l'épée, rétorqua Mithian d'un ton intransigeant.

-Qui dit cela ? lui répondit-il, avec effronterie. Les mêmes personnes qui prétendent que vous devriez rester en arrière sous prétexte que vous êtes une femme ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Personne ne me reprochera jamais de vous avoir abandonnée, dit Thomas, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air obstiné. Si vous allez là-dehors, je viens avec vous.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non, parce que, quelque part, elle pensait que personne n'avait le droit d'interdire à une personne, si jeune soit-elle, de choisir de quelle manière elle voulait vivre, ou mourir. Même s'il s'agissai d'une femme, ou d'un garçon de l'âge de Thomas...

Alors elle lui répondit simplement :

-Va mettre une cotte de mailles, prends une épée, et veille à rester toujours à mes côtés pendant le combat.

Le visage de son serviteur s'éclaira, et il fila en courant vers l'armurerie. Mithian déscendit les derniers escaliers qui la séparaient de la cour, et s'approcha d'Animax, son destrier de combat, qu'un jeune palfrenier menait à sa rencontre. Elle posa la main sur le chanfrein de l'animal, par-dessus sa têtière métallique, et elle murmura :

-C'est l'heure.

Puis elle monta en selle, sans avoir besoin d'aide pour enfourcher sa monture. Sa cotte de mailles était plus légère et plus fine que celles de ses hommes, et son armure, forgée spécialement pour elle, protégeait éssentiellement ses épaules, son buste et ses avant-bras; elle était complétée par un gilet de cuir matelassé qui n'entravait que très peu ses mouvements en comparaison de l'attirail que portaient ses chevaliers. Elle utilisait comme arme principale une lance de combat qui lui permettait de frapper ses ennemis avant qu'ils ne puissent engager avec elle un corps à corps brutal, où elle risquait d'être perdante. Son bouclier de protection était fixé à son avant-bras gauche, ce qui libérait sa deuxième main pour qu'elle puisse se servir de son arme d'appoint, une arbalète de poing, facile à recharger; si elle devait tomber en rupture de flèches, il lui resterait encore les quatre dagues qu'elle portait à sa ceinture pour se défendre à distance avant qu'elle ne soit forcée de tirer l'épée pour le combat rapproché. Guenièvre et elle avaient développé cet arsenal en échangeant à distance sur les difficultés qu'elles rencontraient pendant leurs entraînements, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de se lancer dans une étude pratique des arts de la chevalerie quatre ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'elles se rencontraient, il arrivait très souvent qu'elles s'exercent ensemble, unies dans l'idée que si un jour, Albion devait être menacée, il était hors de question qu'elles doivent rester en arrière, à attendre le retour des hommes en se tenant par la main...Guenièvre n'était pas fille de forgeron pour rien c'étaient ses expérimentations qui avaient donné naissance à l'armure, et à la cotte de mailles dont elles possédaient des modèles identiques. Mithian regrettait qu'elle ne puisse être là, aujourd'hui, à ses côtés...

Les chevaliers de Nemeth étaient tous en selle, à présent.

Thomas arriva dans la cour en courant, et regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré : tous les chevaux étaient pris, il ne lui en restait plus un seul... il leva sur elle des yeux qui disaient : _ne me laissez pas en arrière. _Mithian lui tendit la main et lui dit :

-Monte. Tu chevaucheras derrière moi. De cette manière, il te sera plus facile de me protéger.

Thomas lui sourit, et bondit en selle derrière elle.

Mithian éperonna sa monture, et s'exclama :

-En avant.

Les habitants de la cité se figèrent pour regarder les chevaliers de Nemeth, guidés par leur souveraine, remonter fièrement la rue principale au petit galop; les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, inondant brièvement la citadelle de l'éclat du soleil couchant tandis qu'ils franchissaient le passage.

-Pour Albion ! résonna la voix forte et fière de la Princesse Mithian.

Le galop des chevaliers s'accéléra alors qu'ils se mettaient en formation d'attaque, leur V altier fonçant à la rencontre de l'armée ennemie en approche.

Dans un claquement brutal, les portes de la citadelle se refermèrent.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Avibelle volait, le message accroché à sa patte, dans les cieux enténébrés, en direction du pigeonnier de Camelot. Le faucon aux yeux perçants volait juste au-dessus d'elle, et elle faisait une proie idéale... L'air vint lisser ses plumes, et il crispa ses serres. Un plongeon, à-pic, et il transperça la colombe. Lorsqu'il plongea son bec acéré dans ses entrailles chaudes, son sang coula sur le message qu'elle aurait dû porter à la Reine Guenièvre. Le faucon se posa sur un arbre pour dévorer sa proie et regarda vers l'horizon en commençant à la dépecer. Au loin, des flammes rougeoyaient dans la nuit, accompagnées d'un fracas assourdi de clameurs, de hurlements humains et de cliquetis métalliques, auxquels se mêlaient des rugissements qui faisaient trembler la terre...


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Julie : j'ai dit que je vous emmènerais à Camlann en douceur... :) Crois-tu que j'oserai massacrer l'un de mes personnages dès le premier chapitre ? La réponse dans le deuxième chapitre... :) . Pour ce qui est des bébés : je ne dirai rien... il faudra lire la suite pour comprendre ;) Ma : o_o, tu me lis de ton portable ! si ça n'est pas une preuve de fidélité... ! Emelyne35 : ouiiii tu es revenue ! Super ! Il te faudra certainement quelques kleenex d'ici la fin de l'épisode, mais je tiens à dire que selon mes prévisions j'en ai encore deux autres à écrire avant d'arriver au bout de l'histoire alors garde un paquet en réserve pour plus tard ;) Legend : tu as vu ça ? j'ai essayé, oui, d'incorporer un peu de la légende à mon récit (pour tenter de rattraper ma totale nullité en géographie et en histoire qui doit se sentir par moments...!). Enfin, voyons les choses du bon côté : vu les libertés que prend la série, moi aussi je peux, non ? Ca me fait plaisir que ce premier chapitre vous ait tenus en haleine ! Dollop Head : toujours malade ? Guéris et reviens vite, tu nous manques !**_

_**Une pensée pour le 504 original ce soir où revient Mithian :) Trop hâte !**_

**_Et tout de suite, en exclusivité : le nouveau réveil royal d'Arthur :)_**

CHAPITRE 2

-Merlin !

La voix furieuse du Roi de Camelot fit trembler les murs de pierre.

Les serviteurs n'attendirent pas d'entendre le bruit de course précipitée qui allait suivre cette exclamation traditionnelle; parfaitement rôdés, ils s'éparpillèrent en courant et bondirent dans leurs cachettes attitrées aux quatre coins de la cuisine alors que Merlin, lancé en pleine course, franchissait le seuil de la porte dans une bouffée de vent, les yeux illuminés d'or, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Chaque matin, il arrivait un peu plus vite, et chaque matin, Arthur le serrait d'un peu plus près.

Il se murmurait que le Roi, qui du temps de sa jeunesse avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit au réveil, arrivait désormais à bondir sur ses pieds aux aurores _en moins de cinq secondes _dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur son magicien de serviteur avant que celui-ci ne lui échappe dans une nuée d'étincelles. Personne ne savait _comment _Merlin arrivait à chaque fois à trouver précisément les mots qu'il fallait pour le réveiller (sauf peut-être la Reine), mais apparemment, il ne ratait jamais sa cible, parce qu'il ne se passait pas un matin sans qu'il réussisse à entraîner Arthur dans une course-poursuite déchaînée à travers le château aux premiers feux du jour, qui se terminait inévitablement en bataille rangée. Le parcours était toujours le même, passant par la chambre, les couloirs, la cuisine, la salle du conseil, les écuries, et la cour, avant de remonter vers la chambre. Il était bien connu que les levers d'Arthur étaient plus efficaces pour maintenir le Roi en forme, malgré son penchant fâcheux pour les pâtés en croûte, que toutes les séances d'entraînement qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses chevaliers.

Les serviteurs levèrent le nez de leurs cachettes avec des sourires benêts, prêts à assister _au grand spectacle du matin. _Alors que Merlin traversait la pièce à toute vitesse, Arthur passa la porte à son tour attrapa les pommes qui se trouvaient sur la table la plus proche (posées là à cet effet), et se mit à les lancer en direction de sa cible. Merlin disparut. La première pomme s'écrasa sur le mur. Il réapparut à côté du foyer principal. La seconde pomme fusa. Merlin disparut à nouveau. La seconde pomme attérrit dans les flammes. Arthur se mit à le canarder; Merlin se retrouva à dix endroits en même temps.

-Arthur !

Ca, c'était la voix de la Reine. Guenièvre déboula au centre de la pièce, entraînée par sa course au milieu du tir de pommes incessant qu'alimentait son mari. Elle attrapa une poêle et se mit à les faire rebondir pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu des feux nourris. Les pommes repartirent vers Arthur, qui fut obligé de se baisser pour ne pas les prendre en pleine tête. Trois assiettes cassèrent, la moitié du stock de provisions s'écroula par-terre. Le Roi fit « aïe ! » quand il se cogna l'orteil contre un placard. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à jeter des pommes pour autant. Merlin bondit sur la table centrale comme pour montrer à quel point il lui était facile d'éviter les projectiles, les narguant d'un gigantesque sourire.

Gwen retourna contre lui ses coups de poêle, lui infligeant un double tir nourri.

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! Même si vous vous y mettez à deux ! triompha Merlin.

Les pommes éclatèrent comme un feu d'artifice. Merlin prit son élan et courut au plafond il passa juste au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur à travers la porte. Le Roi réussit presque à attraper son foulard. Presque. Alors qu'il était en plein exercice de voltige, à deux doigts de disparaître, Merlin trouva le temps de s'exclamer à l'attention du personnel de cuisine: «bonjour à tous et désolé pour le dérangement ! » puis de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine d'un claquement de doigts. Arthur et Guenièvre échangèrent un regard, les yeux plissés. Puis Arthur disparut à la suite de Merlin, lancé à toute allure, et Gwen fila sur les traces d'Arthur.

-Merlin ! vibra la voix du Roi alors qu'il disparaissait.

-Arthur ! s'indigna la voix de Guenièvre derrière lui.

Et la course-poursuite continua à travers le château, les entraînant sur leur parcours habituel vers les chambres des chevaliers.

Ils expulsèrent Gauvain de son lit par la manière forte quand Arthur se retrouva à bondir dessus pour essayer d'attraper Merlin qui le narguait assis sur le chandelier qui était pendu au plafond. Merlin lui échappa sur un éclat de rire et ressortit de la chambre en _surfant_ sur le lit, qu'il abandonna derrière lui en travers de la porte en guise d'obstacle tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en courant dans le couloir. Guenièvre bondit par-dessus pour lui donner la chasse Arthur le poussa sur le côté pour se frayer un passage. Ils tournèrent en rond trois fois autour d'Elyan qui tentait d'arriver jusqu'à l'armurerie sans se faire bousculer, lui donnant le vertige; et firent fuir Léon qui se trouvait tranquillement installé en train de terminer de boucler son armure quand ils firent finalement irruption dans la pièce à toute allure. Toutes les armes qui se trouvaient rangées soigneusement se mirent à danser dans les airs, qu'il s'agisse d'épées, de lances ou de haches, glissant entre les doigts du couple royal qui se concurrençait pour mettre la main dessus. Au centre de la spirale se trouvait un Merlin très amusé. Arthur réussit à saisir une lance dont il se servit pour essayer d'épingler Merlin au mur par le revers de sa veste, mais il rata sa cible de quelques centimètres. Gwen décida de lui prêter main forte en lançant quatre de ses poignards en moins de cinq secondes comme si elle était une spécialiste du tir au couteau... La veste resta clouée au mur, mais Merlin s'évanouit dans les airs avec un rire non sans s'être exclamé : «joli tir, Gwen ! ». Arthur bondit à la suite de Merlin à travers la cour le magicien fonçait vers les écuries... Arthur réussit à le coincer dans une des stalles et à l'envoyer par-terre en lui faisant un croche-pied. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent à rouler pêle-mêle dans le foin.

-Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama Arthur, essoufflé et triomphant, en administrant à Merlin un shampoing de paille.

Merlin riait, coincé en-dessous de lui. Le Roi se mit à le recouvrir de foin à pleines poignées, et il éternua. Il tenta une percée par la droite mais Arthur l'immobilisa en le saisissant par les poignets, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu es coincé. Est-ce que tu te rends ? dit le Roi, d'une voix victorieuse.

Merlin plissa les yeux, amusé. Arthur avait _vraiment _l'air d'y croire.

-Dans vos rêves, votre Anerie, dit-il, et Arthur piqua du nez dans le crottin quand il s'évanouit dans les airs.

Merlin fila comme l'éclair, sachant à quoi s'attendre Guenièvre avait bondi sur un des chevaux de l'écurie au moment où il en ressortait pour pouvoir lui donner la chasse. Elle le poursuivit à travers la cour, lancée au grand galop il doubla de vitesse pour ne pas être rattrapé, mais elle était sur ses talons quand il atteignit les marches il les grimpa quatre à quatre elle poussa sa monture derrière lui à travers le couloir, refusant d'abandonner la poursuite.

Arthur réussit à la rattraper lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par une procession de domestiques qui s'éparpillèrent avec des cris de surprise.

Guenièvre lui tendit la main et il bondit en selle derrière elle. Le couple royal remonta les escaliers au galop, volant à travers les corridors... Cinq minutes plus tard, il y avait un cheval dans la chambre du Roi et de la Reine, et la bataille s'interrompait sur un triple éclat de rire essoufflé alors que Merlin, du foin plein les cheveux, lançait un « encore perdu ! » triomphant.

-Ce nouveau truc d'apparaître à dix endroits en même temps ! s'exclama Arhur à l'intention de son ami. C'était fantastique !

-Et Gwen est en train de devenir encore plus forte que vous au tir sur cible mobile, répondit Merlin. Elle a failli m'avoir avec ses couteaux !

Le cheval les regarda d'un air perplexe. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et le renvoya dans l'écurie d'un claquement de doigts. Ses yeux virèrent brièvement à l'or tandis qu'il rétablissait d'une pensée tout le chaos qu'ils avaient provoqué avec leur remue-ménage du matin.

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui suis obligé de nettoyer derrière vous ? dit-il, en prenant de faux airs de martyre.

-Parce que tout est toujours de ta faute, dit Arthur, d'un ton réjoui.

-Vous êtes _vraiment_ des garnements, dit Gwen, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Merlin pour en ôter la paille, et en roulant des yeux devant le crottin qui ornait le nez d'Arthur. Quand je pense aux choses que vous me faites faire ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que devenir Reine me condamnerait à galoper à travers tout le château en chemise de nuit chaque matin pour poursuivre mon Roi de mari et son magicien de conseiller !

Arthur la fit taire d'un baiser et la fit danser à travers la chambre. Gwen rit. Elle semblait incroyablement jeune et insouciante, avec ses boucles en désordre et sa robe de nuit. Arthur la renvoya vers Merlin qui la fit tourbillonner légèrement dans les airs, lui arrachant un «oh» de surprise. Elle se reposa gracieusement sur le sol et haussa un sourcil.

-Conseil, dit-elle, en frappant dans ses mains.

Et sur ces mots la journée _ordinaire _commença.

Arhur disparut derrière son paravent Merlin s'immergea dans les profondeurs de l'armoire et Guenièvre se retira dans la garde-robe attenante à la chambre qui était son espace privé, refermant la porte.

Merlin dit le sort pour remplir leur deux baignoires, puis celui pour chauffer l'eau, et entendit un double « mmm » de satisfaction arriver à ses oreilles. Arthur dit « savon à la lavande ! », Gwen « huile de rose ! » et les articles flottèrent jusqu'à se mettre à portée de leurs mains sans qu'il ait besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Pendant ce temps, Merlin sélectionna leurs vêtements du jour en passant mentalement en revue leurs gardes-robes respectives, leur envoya leurs serviettes puis laissa sa magie se charger de les habiller. Il était si habitué à faire les choses dans cet ordre-là qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

A une époque, Gwen avait décidé de prendre une servante, mais l'essai n'avait pas très bien fonctionné; la malheureuse jeune fille avait juste le cœur trop fragile pour la manière dont ils organisaient leur quotidien, et elle avait rendu son tablier après un peu plus d'une semaine. Gwen avait pensé recruter une magicienne, mais elle s'était ravisée. Merlin introduisait déjà bien assez de magie comme ça dans leur intimité; en rajouter davantage aurait été frôler l'excès. Il s'occupait donc de servir le Roi _et _la Reine, ce qui, au vu de ses aptitudes, ne représentait pas une charge de travail excessive.

Pour l'heure, penché par la fenêtre alors que sa magie agissait pour lui, Merlin regardait les chevaliers accueillir deux nouveaux venus encapuchonnés, qui semblaient en piteux état...

-Merlin ? dit Arthur, qui, fraîchement vêtu, s'approchait de la fenêtre. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quelque chose qui ne me semble pas être de très bon augure, répondit-il.

-Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Guenièvre, qui venait de les rejoindre, vêtue de sa robe bleue.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard tous les trois et arrivèrent à la même conclusion :

-Conseil.

Ils n'avaient pas atteint la porte que Gwen eut un gémissement étouffé et s'exclama :

-Oh, non. Ca recommence. Bassine !

Merlin réagit assez vite pour sauver la situation quand elle se pencha en avant, gagnée par la nausée. La bassine était juste sous ses lèvres lorsque le haut-le-coeur la saisit. Il posa une main réconfortante entre ses omoplates tandis qu'elle toussait

-Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, la réconforta-t-il. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Je vais bien, dit-elle avec une grimace.

-Guenièvre ! intervint Arthur, avec inquiétude, en l'aidant à se redresser. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux, de courir pendant une demi-heure tout autour du château alors que tu es malade ! Je croyais que les malaises étaient passés ? Tu avais l'air en forme ce matin ?

-Je me sentais très bien tout à l'heure, protesta-t-elle. Je pensais vraiment en avoir terminé avec les hauts-le-coeur, mais visiblement, cette grippe est un peu plus tenace que je ne le croyais.

-Peut-être devrais-tu rester ici et te reposer ? proposa Merlin, avec sollicitude.

-C'est hors de question, s'indigna-t-elle. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était qu'un malaise passager...

-Ca fait plus d'une semaine que ça a commencé, insista Arthur. Peut-être que tu devrais voir Arwin pour qu'il te prescrive quelque chose...

-Plus tard, dit-elle d'une voix ferme aux deux hommes qui la couvaient comme deux mères poules. D'abord, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin, Arthur et Guenièvre étaient à peine arrivés dans la salle du Conseil que Léon entra au pas de course, escortant les deux visiteurs qu'ils avaient aperçus dans la cour depuis la fenêtre de la chambre un peu plus tôt. Leurs visages étaient invisibles sous leurs capuchons, leurs capes dissimulaient leurs corps. Ils marchaient courbés sur eux-mêmes. Le plus petit des deux soutenait le plus grand, qui semblait mal en point et ne tenait que difficilement sur ses jambes.

Léon s'avança vers le couple royal et leur magicien et s'exclama :

-Sire. Ma Dame. Merlin. Ces deux voyageurs viennent de Nemeth. Ils ont de graves nouvelles à vous apprendre...

A cet instant, le plus grand des deux arrivants eut une inspiration tremblante, et s'exclama d'un ton étouffé par l'émotion :

-Gwen.

La Reine reconnut immédiatement cette voix et fit un pas en avant, incrédule, en s'exclamant

-Mithian ?

Léon ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Visiblement, il ignorait qui il avait escorté dans la salle du Conseil...

Mais Gwen aurait reconnu la voix de Mithian entre mille, parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement son alliée. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle était devenue, au fil des lettres, des expériences et des rencontres, son amie et sa confidente... Ce qui la perturbait, c'était la douleur, et l'épuisement qui vibraient dans ses paroles... Et ce capuchon qui dissimulait son visage. Pourquoi Mithian aurait-elle voulu se présenter à Camelot de manière anonyme ?

-Oui. Mithian, leur répondit la voix sourde, chargée de souffrance et de reproches.

Et la princesse rejeta sa cape en arrière pour se révéler à eux.

Les trois hommes présents eurent un mouvement de recul horrifié, et Gwen étouffa un cri.

Mithian portait son armure de combat sous sa cape, mais celle-ci était affreusement déformée, et percée de déchirures qui ne pouvaient avoir été infligées que dans le feu d'une bataille terrible. Sa jambe droite était tordue malgré l'éclisse qui l'entourait, son flanc droit était en sang, son épaule droite, démise, et son profil droit était lacéré par trois longues éraflures parallèles qui défiguraient la beauté éthérée de son visage. Au-dessus de ses grands cernes noirs, son regard habituellement espiègle paraissait hanté par le souvenir d'horreurs sans nom. Elle était dans un tel état d'épuisement que c'était un miracle qu'elle parvienne à tenir debout sur ses jambes. Gwen poussa se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

Mais Mithian dégaina son épée d'une main tremblante et secoua la tête avec un regard accusateur.

-Je vous en prie, ma Dame, souffla le garçon qui la soutenait.

Mais la princesse pointa son épée sur Guenièvre et s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus à notre aide ? Je vous avais appelés au secours...

-De quoi parles-tu, Mithian ?

-Mon message...

-Nous n'avons jamais reçu de message, dit Gwen, horrifiée que _Mithian _la menace avec la pointe de sa lame.

Le regard de la princesse hésita.

-Avibelle... dit Mithian, épuisée. Je te l'ai envoyée il y a de cela quatre jours...

-Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus d'un mois, protesta Gwen. Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à la dernière lettre que je t'avais écrite...

Les yeux de Mithian se fermèrent, dans une expression de pure douleur sa main s'abaissa, et, avec un frisson, elle lâcha son épée, titubant contre le garçon qui la soutenait.

-Après deux jours, j'ai cru que Camelot était tombée aussi, souffla-t-elle. Mais ensuite... quand je suis arrivée ici, et que j'ai vu que tout allait bien, j'ai pensé... que c'était à dessein que vous nous aviez abandonnés... à dessein que vous aviez laissé Nemeth être détruite... Avibelle était ma meilleure colombe... Comment aurais-je pu me douter...

Mithian vacilla sur ses jambes, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle perdit conscience. Gwen la reçut dans ses bras, aidée par le garçon qui la soutenait, et elle vit le sang goutter de ses blessures, à travers les bandages maladroits qui pansaient son bras et son flanc.

-Merlin, vite ! s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée. Il faut l'amener à Arwin. Elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Emelyne35: j'ai vraiment bien rigolé en écrivant cette scène ! Emelyne35, Ma, Legend : vous êtes plus perspicaces qu'Arthur et Merlin en ce qui concerne Gwen ;) Sabrinabella : super, tu es là toi aussi ! j'essaierai toujours d'insérer des petits passages plus légers au milieu de l'intrigue... même si celle-ci devient clairement plus sombre. Legend : après 4 ans, les "réveils" d'Arthur ont bien évolué... ! La complicité Arthur/Merlin amplifie leur tendance à se chercher (et à ce stade c'est manifeste qu'ils ont appris à se détacher de ce qu'en pensent les gens, ils assument pleinement et leur amitié et leur gaminerie occasionnelle ;)) J'aime imaginer que Gwen est incluse dans cette amitié très proche qu'ils partagent, ce qui "modernise" un peu les relations entre eux trois et les rend plus chaleureuses. J'ai lu pas mal de fics où Gwen et Merlin sont en concurrence, pour moi depuis le début ils sont complémentaires et ils en sont conscients, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ressortir et je resterai dans cette optique jusqu'à la fin ;).**_

_**Le chapitre 3 maintenant, on se recentre sur Mithian ! **_

_**Si vous trouvez quelques similitudes entre le combat livré par notre Princesse avec l'aide de Thomas et la dernière charge de Theoden dans le Retour du Roi (où interviennent Eowyn et Merry), sachez que c'est fait exprès:). Je rends hommage à un passage que j'adore dans le chef-d'oeuvre d'un auteur de légende... Petit clin d'oeil à Tolkien aussi que vous reconnaîtrez facilement... le nom de la Bête:)**_

CHAPITRE 3

Les bâtards qui avaient blessé Mithian allaient le payer cher, pensa Arthur, les yeux étrécis par la colère, alors qu'Arwin, le médecin de la Cour, examinait les plaies et les fractures de la princesse inconsciente. Le Roi savait reconnaître des blessures de guerre quand il en voyait, et il savait aussi que, pour avoir écopé de celles-ci, la princesse devait avoir combattu avec acharnement. Avec acharnement !

Elle avait _marché _sur une jambe brisée pour rejoindre Camelot, bon sang ! Comment avait-elle réussi à supporter la douleur ?

Arwin pratiquait son examen avec minutie sous leurs yeux; il n'était pas magicien; comme Gaïus avant lui, il comptait sur la science pour soigner ses patients il était en cela un bon contrepoint à Merlin, qui savait utiliser sa magie pour pratiquer des sorts de guérison miraculeux à l'occasion. Arthur avait tenu à ce qu'il en soit ainsi lorsqu'il s'était finalement décidé à recruter un remplaçant pour pourvoir le poste de Gaïus, afin de pouvoir s'appuyer pleinement sur les atouts des deux pratiques pour pouvoir apporter les meilleurs soins aux malades. Arwin était jeune, mais il avait étudié avec un maître expérimenté qui voyageait en tant que médecin itinérant et qui soignait aussi bien les simples villageois que les soldats blessés sur les champs de avait séjourné un temps chez les druides pour améliorer sa connaissance des plantes et des remèdes et il faisait un excellent docteur. Contrairement à Merlin, il avait la tête froide et il était capable d'analyser les choses avant d'agir.

-Elle a une fracture nette en-dessous du genou droit qui a été éclissée correctement, mais suite à laquelle elle aurait dû rester immobile...la brisure s'est aggravée à la marche, un os fendu comme celui-ci ne peut supporter le poids d'un corps adulte; c'est ce qui a causé la courbure du tibia, énonça Arwin, d'un ton professionnel, au-dessus de Mithian toujours inconsciente. L'os doit être brisé et repositionné ou elle boîtera toute sa vie. La cage thoracique semble enfoncée comme après un choc à la masse d'armes, mais il ne semble pas que les organes vitaux soient touchés. Son pectoral a dû la protéger. Deux de ses côtes sont cassées, et trois sont fêlées.. Les marques de lacération sur le flanc et le visage semblent être dues aux griffes d'un animal. L'épaule droite est démise, et porte une plaie due à une lame, qui a tranché dans les muscles mais n'a pas abîmé les tendons.

Le jeune garçon qui avait accompagné la princesse était assis à côté d'elle, et il pleurait, complètement sous le choc de cet inventaire catastrophique.  
-C'est toi qui s'est occupé de sa jambe ? demanda Arwin avec douceur.

-Je lui ai dit... d'utiliser des béquilles, mais elle a répondu que ça ne ferait que nous retarder, bégaya le serviteur, bouleversé. Elle était en sang, brisée de partout... mais elle a insisté pour que nous avancions _vite. _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'appuie pas trop sur sa jambe, je vous jure que j'ai essayé... mais elle peut être tellement têtue... Alors j'ai fait ce que je pouvais... pour la soulager. Je connais un charme, pour ôter la douleur... je l'ai pratiqué à sa demande. Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment boîter toute sa vie à cause de moi ?

-Pas _à cause de toi, _dit Arwin, d'un ton conciliant. Ton éclisse était remarquablement bien faite vu les moyens dont tu disposais.

-Elle ne voulait pas me laisser la poser. J'ai dû la forcer... et elle était furieuse. Je ne savais plus quoi faire...

-Tu pourrais la guérir, dit Arthur, en se retournant vers Merlin.

-Je le ferai, dès que nous aurons parlé, lui répondit Merlin, d'un ton conciliant. Mais les sorts de guérison sont éprouvants, et, si j'en utilise un pour la soigner, elle risque de dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée en contrepartie pour pouvoir s'en remettre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous accorder ce luxe nous devons d'abord comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et je doute que Thomas soit capable de nous le dire dans l'état de nerfs où il se trouve.

Arthur hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

A côté de lui, Gwen était en larmes, sous le choc.

-Elle a cru que nous l'avions abandonnée, souffla-t-elle.

-Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, dit Merlin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Avibelle n'a pas réussi à arriver jusqu'au pigeonnier de Camelot. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir ?

-Nous aurions pu si tu employais ta magie à surveiller les frontières d'Albion plutôt que de la gâcher à jouer avec des pommes, rétorqua Gwen à Merlin, furieuse.

-Guenièvre ! dit Arthur, choqué.

Merlin retira sa main de l'épaule de Gwen comme si ses paroles l'avaient brûlé et baissa les yeux, gagné par la honte.

-Non, elle a raison. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Nemeth pouvait être menacée. Les Cinq Royaumes sont en paix, je n'ai jamais eu l'habileté de Morgane pour ce qui est des prémonitions, et je... j'ai baissé ma garde, avoua-t-il.

Il sentit son cœur sombrer.

-J'ai failli à mes devoirs, souffla-t-il, retourné. Je m'en excuse...

-Les excuses sont inutiles, répliqua Gwen, bouleversée. C'est agir qu'il faut !

-Guenièvre ce n'est pas de la faute de Merlin personne ne s'y attendait nous avons tous été pris par surprise, intervint Arthur.

-Désolée, chuchota la Reine, les larmes aux yeux. C'est juste que... je ne supporte pas l'idée que nous l'ayions abandonnée.

-Je sais. Mais nous ne l'avons pas abandonnée. Quoiqu'il ait pu se produire, nous allons tout remettre en ordre. Je te le promets, Guenièvre, dit Arthur.

Il posa une main conciliante sur le bras de sa femme, et une autre sur celui de Merlin.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Je vais la réveiller maintenant, annonça Arwin, quand il eut terminé de nettoyer les blessures de la princesse, de suturer et de refaire ses bandages.

Il avait remis son épaule en place, mais il n'avait encore pas touché à sa jambe.

Il ouvrit un flacon de sels, et les fit respirer à Mithian, qui reprit brutalement conscience, le visage pâle et les pupilles dilatées.

-Ma Dame ! s'exclama aussitôt Thomas, en lui serrant la main.

Les yeux de la princesse cherchèrent instinctivement ceux d'Arthur, et la première chose qu'elle dit fut:

-Mon peuple. De grâce... Il faut aller aider mon peuple.

Arthur lui prit la main et hocha la tête.

-Je vous le promets, dit-il. Mais d'abord, vous devez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

La douleur fit blêmir Mithian Merlin vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et posa une main sur son front pour la soulager; instantanément, elle respira avec moins de difficulté; son regard s'éclaircit et elle jeta à Merlin un regard éperdu.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle..

-Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé, demanda Merlin d'une voix douce.

Mithian hocha la tête, et ses souvenirs éclatèrent dans son crâne, la ramenant à l'instant fatidique où les chevaliers de Nemeth avaient chargé l'ennemi dans le soleil couchant... Ils étaient lancés au grand galop, franchissant à pleine vitesse la distance qui les séparait de l'armée des envahisseurs; la princesse sentait encore le vent fouetter son visage, et la main de Thomas qui penché derrière elle s'accrochait convulsivement à sa taille elle éprouvait à nouveau le frisson qui s'était saisi de son âme sur le seuil de la grande bataille...

Quoi que puissent en penser Astor et ses conseillers, elle était fière de chevaucher avec ses hommes

Même si elle devait trouver la mort aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne regretterait la décision qu'elle avait prise de les guider auu combat...

Animax galopait en tête de leur formation en V, tandis qu'elle brandissait sa lance tout droit devant elle.

Leurs ennemis étaient innombrables, mais ils étaient à pied; même s'ils étaient lourdement armés, la charge de chevalerie de Nemeth leur porterait un coup violent lorsqu'elle les enfoncerait par le centre, les obligeant à s'éclater sur les côtés. Avant de quitter la cité, Anthonin leur avait donné pour instruction de ne surtout pas s''éparpiller sur le champ de bataille : seuls, ils feraient des proies faciles... leur force venait de leur unité... et de leur vitesse. Ils devraient donc reformer les rangs le plus vite possible après le premier choc frontal et se replier suffisamment loin du cœur de la mêlée pour pouvoir attaquer une seconde fois lancés au grand galop.

Mithian tira plusieurs flèches de son arbalète alors que la distance entre eux et leurs cibles se raccourcissait. Thomas rechargea l'arme pour elle, prouvant son utilité, et elle abattit cinq hommes avant de concentrer tout son poids sur sa lance. Les soldats ennemis étaient disciplinés. Ils ne se dispersèrent pas à leur approche malgré la menace imminente que représentait leur charge. En conséquence, le heurt fut d'une violence extrême. Animax était lancé à pleine vitesse et il renversa trois hommes en les heurtant de plein fouet. Mithian en embrocha deux sur sa lance et ils se retrouvèrent cernés de toutes parts. Thomas avait tira l'épée pour empêcher les combattants ennemis les plus proches d'avancer trop près de leurs flancs en taillant furieusement à sa droite et à sa gauche, mais les envahisseurs étaient tout autour d'eux et ils commencèrent à se rapprocher inexorablement...

Mithian reçut un coup d'épée à l'épaule mais ne sentit pas de douleur dans la pression du moment la blessure ne devait pas être grave, car elle arrivait toujours à bouger son bras. Elle entendit Anthonin crier son nom et soudain sa garde rapprochée réussit à la rejoindre pour l'extraire du piège où elle était prisonnière. Animax bouscula les hommes qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir.

Princesse et chevaliers réussirent à se dégager de la mêlée. Ils décrivirent une large volte, reprenant le galop, puis, retrouvant leur formation serrée, ils attaquèrent la tête des cohortes adverses, cette fois, par le flanc. Ils étaient lancés à pleine vitesse lorsque Mithian vit apparaître face à elle le sorcier aux bras couverts de runes.

-Attention ! cria Thomas dans son dos, d'une voix désespérée.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'homme, un géant aux tresses pâles et au corps entièrement tatoué de motifs complexes, dont les yeux sombres flamboyaient d'un éclat rougeâtre comme s'ils reflétaient le soleil couchant, eut un sourire machiavélique qui n'était destiné qu'à elle, et il étendit la main devant lui en prononçant une incantation rocailleuse.

Le temps ralentit, l'air devint trouble comme de l'eau.

Mithian vit bouger les lèvres du barbare comme dans un cauchemar.

Elle entendit le murmure de Thomas derrière son épaule, et elle réalisa vaguement qu'il prononçait lui auussi des paroles dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Avant qu'elle ne puisse mesurer l'ironie de la situation : _mon serviteur aussi est un sorcier ? _l'onde de choc la percuta de plein fouet.

Elle entendit les cris d'horreur des hommes de sa garde rapprochée. Puis Animax fut projeté dans les airs à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant de retomber lourdement sur son flanc droit. Mithian fut soufflée par le choc quand ils percutèrent le sol et elle sentit une douleur atroce s'épanouir dans tout son côté droit. Elle aurait dû être morte, mais elle arrivait encore à bouger...

Elle chercha désespérément son souffle, puis, tenta de se redresser. Mais sa jambe était coincée sous son destrier de guerre. Animax eut un sursaut d'agonie, et retomba sans force. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de son poids mort, elle était piégée.

Thomas avait roulé à quelques mètres d'elle et il gisait sur le sol. Elle pensa qu'il était mort sur le coup, mais alors qu'elle regardait vers lui, il releva la tête et cria son nom. _Va-t'en, _articula-t-elle avec ses lèvres, parce qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais au lieu de faire preuve de bon sens, il tenta de se redresser sur un coude pour ramper dans sa direction.

Sa garde rapprochée était retenue par les soldats ennemis. Elle et Thomas étaient seuls, et le sorcier aux bras couverts de runes s'approchait d'eux, avec un sourire triomphant.

-Princesse de Nemeth, l'entendit-elle dire. Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter les murs de votre forteresse pour venir nous affronter ici. Vous allez payer très cher pour cette erreur. Vous allez mourir de la plus horrible des façons.

Ce fut alors que la Bête se posa lourdement aux côtés de son maître, faisant trembler le sol. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol, labourant la terre à moins de deux mètres de Mithian.

La princesse cria, les yeux brouillés de terreur.

C'était une créature horrible, d'un rouge écarlate, au regard jaune et malveillant, aux crocs aussi longs et aiguisés que les poignards. L'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle lui faisait songer à... Non ! De révulsion, son esprit rejeta l'idée en bloc. La tête monstrueuse de l'immense créature se pencha vers elle, ses dents à découvert. Sa patte aux longues griffes acérées lui déchira le flanc, faisant jaillir son sang, éraflant son visage au passage, et elle comprit qu'elle allait être dévorée vivante... La peur lui rendit ses forces. Sa main chercha désespérément sa lance, qui était retombée non loin d'elle...

-Mange-la, Smaug, dit le sorcier, avec un sourire carnassier.

La créature rugit de plaisir... Les doigts de Mithian se tendirent vers son arme...elle sentit sa jambe droite écrasée se briser sous elle, et la douleur lui interdisit de se tordre davantage pour gagner les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient. _Trop _loin, pensa-t-elle, le souffle coupé. La bête ouvrit sa gueule pour l'engloutir. Mithian entendit un «non !» retentissant et elle vit Anthonin remonter vers elle au galop, l'épée brandie, fonçant sus au monstre. Celui-ci se désintéressa d'elle pour se tourner vers cette nouvelle proie. Mithian le vit ouvrir démesurément ses mâchoires gigantesques; un rugissement terrible fit trembler la terre... et un torrent de feu jaillit de la gueule de l'animal. «Anthonin !» hurla-t-elle en voyant le capitaine de sa garde se désintégrer sous ses yeux dans la fournaise. Le torrent de flammes souffla le chevalier qui lui avait tout appris et calcina sur-place la moitié des hommes de Mithian qui s'étaient rassemblés derrière lui... Les survivants battirent en retraite et s'éparpillèrent, en proie à la terreur.

La princesse eut un sanglot horrifié, et regarda vers les murs de la citadelle, le cœur brisé. _Mon peuple... _pensa-t-elle, au désespoir. Elle regarda vers sa lance toujours inaccessible, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit Thomas. Il avait ramassé l'arme et il se tenait courbé sous le poitrail du monstre. Ses yeux étaient dilatés de terreur, mais, profitant de ce que l'attention de la Bête était ailleurs, il raffermit sa prise sur la lance, qui se mit à briller d'un éclat bleuté, et, de toutes ses forces, il la frappa la créature au talon...

Le cri du monstre fit trembler le sol. Thomas et Mithian se retrouvèrent entourés d'un cercle de flammes. Le sorcier aux bras couverts de runes, le visage déformé par la rage, tendit la main en direction de Thomas :

-Je t'écorcherai vivant pour ce que tu viens de faire, tonna-t-il.

Thomas se retourna vers Mithian, en proie à la panique.

-_Mère Source viens à mon secours, _pria-t-il, à mi-voix.  
Puis sa main toucha celle de la Princesse, et des paillettes d'or dansèrent dans ses yeux.

Mithian sentit le monde tourbillonner autour d'elle, et elle perdit conscience.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Quand Mithian rouvrit les yeux, elle et son serviteur étaient tous les deux seuls, dans la forêt. Thomas était penché sur elle, affairé à éclisser sa jambe avec un emplâtre d'argile, des branches vertes et de longs lambeaux d'écorce. Elle se demanda pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal. Son membre avait percuté le sol de plein fouet puis été écrasé par le poids d'un destrier de guerre mort. Il devait être complètement broyé... il était probablement inutile de songer à le sauver. Mithian s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ce qu'il soit si peu douloureux...

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, désorientée.  
-A l'abri, lui répondit le garçon, d'une voix étouffée.

-Est-ce que tu nous a transportés ici par magie ? lui demanda-t-elle, en plissant les yeux.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son serviteur, comme celui d'Arthur, était en secret un magicien.

Thomas secoua la tête.

-J'en serais incapable. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas puissants comme ceux de Merlin. Je ne sais pas me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre instantanément comme il le fait.

-Alors... comment as-tu fait pour m'amener ici ? dit Mithian, sans comprendre.

-J'ai lancé un sort de dissimulation qui nous a rendus invisibles tous les deux aux yeux du sorcier et de sa créature. Il a du croire que je vous avais déplacée quelque part ailleurs, parce qu'il est parti en emportant son... monstre avec lui dès qu'il ne nous a plus vus... J'imagine qu'attaquer Nemeth était plus important pour lui que de se lancer à notre poursuite... dès que l'armée nous a dépassés, je vous ai emmenée pour vous entraîner à l'écart de la bataille. Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici en vous portant.

-Alors, nous ne devons pas être très loin de la citadelle. Nous devons y retourner immédiatement, décida Mithian.

-Non ! s'écria Thomas en l'empêchant de se lever. Vous êtes gravement blessée, il vaut mieux que vous ne bougiez pas.

Mithian regarda enfin sa jambe, son flanc et son épaule. Les plaies étaient vilaines, mais elle n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais état pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'être projeté dans les airs à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, puis qui avait percuté le sol avant d'être écrasé par le poids de son cheval de bataille. Ce n'était pas normal... Elle se souvint du murmure de Thomas dans son dos juste avant que le sorcier couvert de rune ne l'attaque.  
-Pas si gravement blessée que ça... murmura-t-elle, en réalisant enfin pourquoi. C'est grâce à toi... n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai entendu parler dans l'Ancienne Langue...

Thomas eut l'air profondément peiné.

-C'était un sortilège de protection, dit-il, simplement. Mais le bouclier n'a pas fonctionné comme il l'aurait dû, parce que je manque d'expérience... Si j'étais meilleur magicien, vous n'auriez pas été blessée du tout.

-Je suis _vivante, _répondit-elle simplement.

-Vous avez la jambe cassée et l'épaule disloquée.

-Est-ce que... tu peux me guérir ?

Il secoua la tête.  
-Non, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là non plus.

Et soudain, il se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Thomas... dit Mithian, avec affection. Tu as été extraordinaire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais magicien ? Je n'ai jamais été opposée à la magie, et les lois concernant son interdiction sont levées depuis longtemps en Albion... savoir que tu avais des pouvoirs ne m'aurait pas empêchée de te prendre à mon service, au contraire.

-Je voulais m'améliorer assez pour être un bon magicien avant de vous apprendre la vérité, sanglota-t-il. Pour être digne de devenir le protecteur de la princesse de Nemeth... Arthur a Merlin, et... je ne voulais pas vous faire honte. Regardez le résultat... vous êtes blessée, et je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider.

-Tu peux m'aider à me mettre debout, dit Mithian.  
-Je ne vous aiderai pas à retourner à la citadelle, protesta Thomas, horrifié.

-Mon peuple a besoin de moi ! rugit Mithian.

-Non, vous n'irez pas là-bas ! dit farouchement le garçon.

Il baissa les yeux et Mithian comprit ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire à l'expression de son visage.

-Il est... trop tard, réussit-il enfin à articuler. La citadelle est tombée... les barbares ont investi la place.  
-Non ! rugit-elle, en luttant pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Je ne laisserai pas mon peuple aux mains de ces sauvages !

-Ma Dame, je vous en supplie ! Cela ne servirait à rien d'y retourner seule, sauf à ce qu'ils vous fassent prisonnière, ou pire. Allons en direction de Camelot plutôt... Merlin et le Roi Arthur devraient bientôt arriver, avec le message que vous leur avez envoyé..._Eux _pourront vous aider.  
Mithian regarda Thomas avec colère... puis soupira. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à ces barbares seule, il lui fallait l'aide d'Arthur.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Mais nous devons nous mettre en route sans attendre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les appartements de Gaïus, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin et Arwin regardèrent Mithian alors qu'elle terminait enfin le terrible récit de l'infortune qui venait de frapper Nemeth, choqués par la violence de l'attaque autant que par son issue tragique.

Pas étonnant que la Princesse soit si bouleversée. Ces envahisseurs venus des mers semblaient être particulièrement dangereux, et ils paraissaient maîtriser les arcanes de la magie noire.

Malgré lui, Merlin frissonna. Il y avait autre chose, dans le récit de Mithian, qui le perturbait profondément...

-Cette bête... ce... Smaug, dit-il enfin, d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que... c'était un dragon ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Julie : je me torture les méninges pour vous inventer une intrigue qui vous tienne en haleine... et tu devines tout à l'avance ? Petite maline, va ! Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Morgane ? Ma : cool, tu accroches au côté plus "sombre" ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Legend : ouiii, le Seigneur des Anneaux est incontournable pour tout fan de fantasy qui se respecte ! J'ai du le lire quand j'avais douze ans, bien avant que les films ne sortent à l'écran. Mon passage préféré est dans le Retour du Roi, avec Theoden, Eowyn et Merry, pendant la dernière charge du Rohan... tu verras quand tu y seras ;) Pour ce qui est de Thomas, oui, il assure ! Vous allez découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur lui dans ce chapitre...**_

_**Vous allez aussi découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur les dragons ;) et apprendre comment Kilgarrah a fini enchaîné sous le château (je me suis bien cassé la tête pour répondre à cette question !)**_

CHAPITRE 4

La question que Merlin formulait à voix haute, tous se l'étaient posée à l'un ou l'autre moment du récit de Mithian.

Pourtant, la réaction de la princesse et de son serviteur fut instinctive :

-Non ! s'écrièrent-t-ils, tous les deux en en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand vous l'avez décrit, reprit Merlin, la gorge serrée. Selon vous, Smaug a des ailes, des crocs, des griffes... et il crache du feu...Il m'a tout l'air d'être un dragon. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre.

-Je sais ce qu'est un dragon, protesta Mithian, indignée. Cette créature n'avait rien à voir avec Kilgarrah ou Aithusa, Merlin, je te l'assure... Elle était...

La princesse frissonna, puis souffla :

-Affreuse.

-Ce que veut dire par là ma Dame, intervint Thomas, c'est que les dragons sont des créatures d'une grande intelligence, habitées par une sagesse ancienne. Cette bête... n'était qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. Je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre once de conscience en elle, seulement une grande malignité... et une fureur stupide. Alors... peut-être... ressemble-t-elle effectivement à un dragon, mais comme la Princesse... je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit un.

Merlin mâchonna pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, en essayant de tirer ses idées au clair.

-Quand tu l'as frappé avec la lance enchantée... Smaug a-t-il été blessé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je crois bien qu'il l'a été, vu son rugissement, dit Thomas. Même si j'avoue ne pas m'être attardé à vérifier.

-Oui, mais a-t-il saigné ? insista Merlin.

-Cela, je l'ignore, répondit Thomas, en secouant la tête. J'étais entièrement concentré sur Mithian. Je devais absolument la mettre en sécurité.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Arthur à Merlin, avec inquiétude.

-La magie des dragons est plus puissante que celle du magicien humain le plus talentueux qui puisse exister, expliqua Merlin. C'est pourquoi aucune lance, même enchantée par un sorcier, ne saurait infliger à un dragon de blessure permanente. D'où ma question. Car si Smaug est un véritable dragon, il ne peut pas saigner...

-Attends une minute... Es-tu en train de dire qu'aucun dragon ne peut être tué de la main d'un homme ? s'étonna Arthur.

-A moins que cet homme ne soit un Seigneur des Dragons, et qu'il ne charme le dragon en question de telle sorte de lui ordonner de mourir pour lui, acquiesça Merlin.

-Pourtant, mon père... commença Arthur.

-Oui. C'est précisément ce qui s'est passé au temps de la grande Purge... lorsque votre père a décidé d'exterminer les dragons. Il a été obligé, pour se débarrasser d'eux, de recourir à un stratagème extrêmement cruel...

Tout le monde l'écoutait à présent, et Merlin soupira. C'était une histoire triste qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter. Kilgarrah lui avait dite un jour, lorsqu'il lui avait appris que les dragons ne pouvaient pas être tués si facilement, et que Merlin lui avait demandé comment Uther s'y était pris pour les détruire... Le Grand Dragon n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient bouleverser aisément, mais lorsqu'il lui avait appris de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé enchaîné en-dessous du château, Merlin avait pu ressentir l'intensité de sa peine. Cette histoire était celle de la destruction de sa famille, et son cœur lui faisait mal lorsqu'il se mit à la raconter à son tour.

-Il ne restait que sept dragons dans tout le royaume, et sept Seigneurs des Dragons pour se tenir à leurs côtés. Kilgarrah était l'un deux, et, comme vous le savez tous, mon père, Balinor, était son compagnon. Après la mort d'Ygraine, Uther décida d'attirer les Seigneurs des Dragons dans un piège... Après les avoir invités en prétextant vouloir faire la paix avec eux, il les convia à le suivre dans une pièce très spéciale, que Nimue, la sorcière, avait entourée pour lui d'un puissant sortilège .A l'époque, elle et Uther étaient amis, et quand le Roi lui demanda de concevoir pour lui un endroit sûr où se mettre à l'abri des attaques magiques en cas de besoin, elle n'imagina pas qu'il pensait à autre chose que s'en servir pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Elle ne savait pas que son cœur s'était retourné contre la magie, et elle ignorait tout de ses véritables projets... A peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce ensorcelée que les Seigneurs des Dragons se retrouvèrent privés de leurs pouvoirs. Uther les tenait à sa merci. La garde royale les entoura le Roi les fit enchaîner, et il leur ordonna de convoquer l'un de leurs dragons... S'il n'avait capturé qu'un seul Seigneur, celui-ci se serait laissé mourir plutôt que de lui obéir, car les intentions d'Uther étaient claires... il voulait mettre les dragons à mort un par un. Mais il les tenait tous les sept, et il ne tarda pas à trouver leur point faible. Il y avait parmi eux deux amants, un jeune homme nommé, Assilian et une jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Bessia. Uther tortura la jeune femme sous les yeux de son compagnon, et Assilian finit par appeler son dragon pour interrompre les souffrances de sa bien-aimée. Uther lui ordonna de charmer le dragon de telle sorte qu'il soit disposé au sacrifice, puis, il laissa le choix au Seigneur des Dragons : être responsable de la mort de Bessia, ou de celle de Filburrargh. Assilian fit son choix... et Fillburargh mourut de sa main. Après cela, Uther força Assilian à convoquer les six autres dragons et à les tuer un par un. Le tour de Kilgarrah vint en dernier. Mais au lieu de le tuer, Uther le fit enchaîner en-dessous du château à titre d'exemple... comme le dernier représentant de son espèce. Bessia au désespoir trouva le moyen de se donner la mort... et Assilian, qui avait trahi les siens, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Uther fit exécuter quatre des Seigneurs survivants, mais Gaïus réussit à faire s'échapper mon père avant qu'il ne le mette à mort.

Merlin se tut, bouleversé. Arthur posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste intime et réconfortant. C'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il partageait sa douleur. Merlin savait qu'il était sincère dans sa compassion. Depuis qu'il avait volé pour la première fois avec Kilgarrah, le Roi était totalement tombé sous le charme du Grand Dragon. Il aurait troqué son bras droit contre un looping en plein ciel et il appelait Aithusa sa «Dame Blanche». Ce geste réaffirmait : _je ne suis pas mon père. _Cela, Merlin le savait déjà parfaitement. Il échangea un long regard avec Arthur.

-Les barbares croient sans doute que ce Smaug est l'arme qui leur permetra de conquérir Albion, dit doucement le Roi. Mais si Smaug est un dragon, tu pourras le charmer pour prendre le contrôle sur lui. Et s'il n'en est pas un, cela signifie qu'il est vulnérable aux armes que nous pourrons retourner contre lui. Dans tous les cas, nous disposerons d'un moyen de le vaincre.

Merlin hocha la tête, rasséréné.

-Nous prendrons le départ aujourd'hui même, décida Arthur. Le peuple de Nemeth compte sur nous...

-Merci, dit Mithian, soulagée.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Je viens avec vous.

-C'est hors de question, s'exclama Arthur.

-Dès que Merlin m'aura guérie, je serai prête à partir, insista-t-elle.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Mithian, intervint Merlin. Les sorts de guérison ont un coût : vous allez passer les prochains jours plongée dans un profond sommeil, qui est nécessaire pour que votre organisme puisse se rétablir... Par conséquent, vous ne pourrez pas nous accompagner.

-Je ne resterai pas en arrière alors que mon peuple a besoin de moi ! s'écria Mithian, obstinée.

-Je resterai ici avec toi, dit Gwen, en lui prenant la main.

Merlin, Arthur et Mithian lui adressèrent un regard stupéfait. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient de la part de la Reine... Elle s'entraînait si dur depuis si longtemps pour pouvoir jouer son rôle au combat !

-Il faudra que quelqu'un veille sur elle pendant sa convalescence, expliqua Guenièvre. Mithian est mon amie, je ne la laisserai pas seule.

Arthur eut un soupir soulagé.

-Je me demandais comment je réussirais à te convaincre de ne pas venir, avoua-t-il à sa femme.

-Dis-toi bien que ce n'est que partie remise, lui répondit-elle avec un regard farouche.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin s'éclipsa à ce stade de la conversation, parce qu'il avait besoin de parler à Morgane. Il était encore sous le choc des évènements qui avaient bouleversé Nemeth, et il savait une chose. Si ses talents divinatoires laissaient à désirer, ceux de la dernière des Grandes Prêtresses, en revanche, étaient parmi les plus exceptionnels qui aient jamais existé de mémoire de magicien. Il était furieux contre elle. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'allait pas lui rendre visite fréquemment il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il passe au moins une journée en sa compagnie sur l'Ile des Bénis.

Le Sanctuaire comptait des dizaines d'édifices, à présent, en plus du Temple et de la Maison de Morgane :il y avait notamment la demeure des Magiciens (où résidaient les jeunes gens), le cloître des Prêtresses Aspirantes (où habitaient les jeunes filles), la Maison des Hôtes (où s'installaient les invités de passage), le Cirque de la Magie (la grande arène où Morgane entraînait ses élèves au combat), et le Temple d'Avalon (où les jeunes prêtresses apprenaient à communiquer avec le monde des esprits). Morgane avait travaillé dur pour faire de l'Ile des Bénis un endroit magnifique, et quiconque y posait le pied était frappé par l'impression de pouvoir et de sérénité qui émanait des lieux.

A chaque déplacement, Merlin se ressourçait au Temple, il divertissait les nouveaux élèves en leur montrant les mille et une manières d'utiliser la magie pour des activités agréables, il passait du temps en compagnie des «anciens» qui avaient grandi (surtout avec Wildor, dont il se sentait très proche), il saluait Aithusa qui aimait à se prélasser sous le soleil magique du bouclier ET il parlait avec Morgane. Leurs sujets de conversation principaux tournaient autour de l'Ancienne Religion, de la magie, des dragons, et d'Arthur, évidemment.

Le fait était que Morgane savait probablement que cette attaque allait se produire, et qu'elle aurait eu mille occasions de lui en parler. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Le tout était de comprendre _pourquoi_. Il était vraiment en colère contre elle lorsqu'il saisit le miroir dont ils se servaient pour communiquer à distance quand ils avaient besoin de se parler face à face plutôt que par télépathie, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer en personne jusqu'à l'Ile des Bénis pour aller la trouver. Il lui envoya un message abrupt : _rendez-vous en image, immédiatement._

Il sentit son étonnement par leur lien télépathique, et, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage stupéfait de Morgane apparut dans le miroir enchanté.

-Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de parler ? Je ne suis pas ta domestique. Je ne t'ai jamais vu de si mauvaise humeur... Tu as avalé un ours aujourd'hui ?

-Nemeth ! coupa-t-il, avec sécheresse. Savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ?

L'expression attristée de Morgane lui apporta aussitôt sa réponse..

-J'ai eu... des visions à ce sujet-là, reconnut-elle, avec réticence. Est-ce que Mithian est vivante ?

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? s'énerva Merlin, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

-Parce que j'ignorais si mes visions allaient se réaliser, et _quand _elles viendraient à le faire, répondit Morgane, hérissée. Es-ce que Mithian est vivante ?

-Tu as _vu _ce qui allait se passer, et tu n'as rien fait ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai envoyé l'un de mes enfants à la princesse en le chargeant de veiller sur elle.

Merlin resta sans voix.

-Thomas... vient du Sanctuaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'était un enfant druide de Nemeth que j'ai recueilli il y a quatre ans, répondit Morgane. Après avoir fait pour la première fois ce rêve, celui où Mithian mourait pendant la bataille... je lui ai montré la princesse et je lui ai parlé de ma vision. Il m'a dit qu'il voudrait faire pour elle ce que tu faisais pour Arthur. Etre son protecteur. Il est reparti pour Nemeth dès que j'ai jugé qu'il était suffisamment formé pour remplir ce rôle et il est devenu le page de Mithian. A-t-il réussi à la sauver, oui ou non ?

Merlin soupira.

-Oui.

Morgane haussa un sourcil dans le miroir.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû être si dur avec toi.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'un ton qui disait _j'ai l'habitude._

-Tu aurais dû m'informer de cette vision quand même... L'attaque de Nemeth m'a pris de court. Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'autre ? A propos de la manière dont doit se dérouler la bataille à venir ? Quelque chose qu'il serait utile que je sache... ?

Morgane détourna les yeux, mais trop tard pour qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer la terreur qui y passait.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, même à toi, dit-elle. Il est préférable que je ne t'en parle pas. Tu sais comment est l'avenir... Lorsque nous tentons de l'influencer, il est presque toujours impossible de savoir si nos décisions le changeront en bien ou en mal.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'interrompit.

-Toi et Arthur allez partir pour Nemeth, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Morgane.

-Oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes alliés avec Mithian, nous devons l'aider.

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Merlin, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quelque chose de très important. Quand tu seras à Nemeth avec Arthur... pendant la grande bataille. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'invoque pas Kilgarrah.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? dit-il, le cœur en vrac.

-Kilgarrah ne doit pas venir à ton aide, répéta Morgane d'une voix tendue. Si tu l'appelles, quelque chose de terrible se produira. J'ai vu et revu cette scène dans mes cauchemars, Merlin, et je refuse qu'elle devienne une réalité.

Merlin sentit son souffle lui manquer.

-Est-ce qu'Arthur... ? commença-t-il, d'une voix terrifiée.

-Arthur se met toujours en danger, répondit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. C'est dans son sang. Et toi, tu trouves toujours le moyen de le protéger. C'est dans le tien. Cette fois-ci, fais en sorte que ce moyen n'ait rien à voir avec Kilgarrah. C'est tout.

Merlin soupira.

-Je ferai mon possible, promit-il.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

Arthur partit informer ses chevaliers de se préparer pour la bataille, Arwin partit dans la réserve avec Thomas pour chercher de quoi restaurer la princesse afin qu'elle reprenne des forces avant que Merlin n'utilise sa magie pour la guérir, et Guenièvre se retrouva seule aux côtés de Mithian dans les appartements de Gaïus.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de rester en arrière à espérer que ton mari te revienne vivant, dit la princesse, d'une voix étouffée. La Guenièvre que je connais aurait voulu se battre... à moins d'avoir une raison de ne pas vouloir monter au combat. Une _très bonne _raison ?

Gwen se retourna vers Mithian, et un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Après quatre ans, enfin, dit Mithian, avec chaleur.

-J'avais cessé d'espérer, répondit Gwen, d'une voix tremblante. Mais, oui, tu as deviné... Je suis enceinte. Mon Dieu, Mithian. Tu es la première à le savoir c'est le tout début, je n'en ai encore parlé à personne...

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Voir un peu de lumière dans les yeux de Mithian réchauffa le cœur de Gwen.

-Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je le sais; il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se réjouir... Et c'est le pire des moments possibles pour attendre un enfant. A l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre ? dit-elle, d'un ton tendu.

-Gwen, je t'en prie, dit Mithian. Toutes ces lettres que nous avons échangées, où tu te faisais tant de souci, à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir donner un héritier à Arthur... et tu es _enceinte. _Qu'importe le contexte. Cet enfant est une grâce, et tu dois t'en réjouir.

Gwen hocha la tête. Elle _était _heureuse d'être enceinte. Au cours des quatre dernières années, la seule ombre de son existence avait été cette absence de vie dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas commencé à se faire du souci tout de suite, bien sûr elle savait que parfois, ces choses-là prenaient du temps. Mais après la première année sans grossesse, la peur s'était lentement immiscée en elle... Et si elle s'avérait incapable de donner un héritier au trône de Camelot ? Et si Arthur se retrouvait privé de déscendance à cause d'elle ? C'était une crainte qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager avec son mari. Il avait toujours agi comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Pas un commentaire, pas un reproche, pas une lamentation sur le fait qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais suggéré qu'ils utilisent certains recours (magiques ou non magiques) pour tenter de forcer la nature. Il avait perdu _sa mère _parce que son père était incapable d'accepter le fait qu'elle soit stérile ! L'aimant comme il l'aimait, jamais Arthur ne la soumettrait à ce qu'Uther avait exigé d'Ygraine... mais Gwen avait plusieurs fois pensé qu'elle serait prête à faire cette démarche d'elle-même. Peut-être même, sans lui en parler ? Un jour, elle était allée trouver Merlin, en lui demandant de l'aider. Merlin s'était mis en colère. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre elle.

-Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que _songer _à faire appel à la magie pour co,cevoir un enfant, Gwen ? s'était-il exclamé. Imagines-tu comment Arthur le vivrait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Mais il ne peut rester sans héritier, avait protesté Gwen.

-En certaines choses, la nature ne peut être forcée sans graves conséquences telle est la loi de l'équilibre... Gwen, c'est de _toi _qu'Arthur a besoin, pas d'un héritier. Il serait très heureux d'être père, bien sûr, mais je sais aussi qu'il est prêt à l'accepter si cela n'arrive pas. Du moment que vous soyiez ensemble. Du moment que vous soyiez _unis. _

-Mais si Camelot n'a pas d'héritier...

-Vous en adopterez un, coupa Merlin. Je ne t'aiderai pas en cela, Gwen, et je te supplie de renoncer à ton projet.

Elle avait renoncé. Elle s'était obligée à cesser d'y penser. Et une semaine plus tôt... alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus... les symptômes étaient arrivés.

-Arthur ne sait pas, dit-elle à Mithian. Je ne veux pas lui dire avant qu'il parte. Ca le distrairait de sa mission et il a besoin de tous ses esprits pour affronter cette bataille.  
Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Il a été un mari tellement parfait, Mithian. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a reproché le fait...que cet enfant ne vienne pas. Il n'a même pas... abordé le sujet, il a juste été... Arthur. Tendre, prévenant, drôle, enthousiaste, les yeux remplis d'étoiles à chacun de ses regards sur moi. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, je ne cessais de me demander : et si cet enfant ne venait _jamais _? Et si les étoiles dans ses yeux finissaient par disparaître ?

-Cesse de dire des sottises, gronda Mithian. Arthur t'aime pour toi-même, non pour les héritiers que tu peux lui donner. Et aujourd'hui, tu _es _enceinte.

-Oui, acquiesça Gwen.

-Et voilà pourquoi nous sommes toutes les deux laissées en arrière, à attendre que les hommes rentrent, dit Mithian, avec ironie.

-Je ne serai pas toujours enceinte, dit farouchement Gwen.

-Ni moi toujours blessée, répondit espièglement Mithian.

-J'ai tellement peur pour lui, Mithian, articula la Reine de Camelot. Il si stupidement, si merveilleusement brave, toujours prêt à déposer sa vie pour son peuple, pour ses chevaliers, pour ses amis, pour Albion... J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, j'ai peur de le perdre.

Mithian regarda son amie et elle souffla

-Il reviendra, sois-en certaine. Arthur reviendra. Si quelqu'un peut combattre ces barbares, c'est lui. Il est avec Merlin. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Guenièvre trembla.

-S'il meurt au combat, il ne saura jamais pour l'enfant...

-Tu devrais le dire à Merlin, dit Mithian. L'apprendre déconcentrera peut-être Arthur, mais je suis certaine que Merlin mettra encore deux fois plus d'énergie qu'à l'ordinaire pour le protéger s'il sait qu'il sera bientôt père.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Lorsqu'il revint de son entretien avec Morgane, Merlin demanda à Mithian si elle était prête, et elle hocha la tête. Elle avait mangé en son absence. Arwin et Guenièvre étaient présents à son chevet, ainsi que Thomas.

Le jeune magicien regarda Merlin lancer le sortilège de guérison avec un regard fasciné.

Il n'incantait pas il travaillait par simple imposition des mains; l'or dans ses yeux n'était pas qu'une simple étincelle, prompte à se faner. Il brillait sans faiblir. Merlin commença par endormir Mithian en plaçant deux doigts sur son front, puis il posa ses mains sur sa jambe brisée, remettant d'abord l'os en place pour lui faire reprendre sa forme d'origine, puis accélérant sa calcification jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement ressoudé. Il guérit ensuite les blessures de son flanc et de son visage, qui se refermèrent parfaitement, jusqu'à être réduites à des cicatrices blanchâtres, puis s'occupa de la plaie de l'épaule qu'Arwin avait remise en place et renforça les ligaments qui avaient été malmenés. Il travaillait en silence; ses gestes étaient fluides, sa concentration extrême. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Mithian dormait paisiblement.

-Merci, dit Gwen, avec un regard reconnaissant à Merlin.

Il hocha la tête, et la Reine l'honora d'un sourire. Elle semblait soulagée. Il l'était aussi qu'elle ne soit plus fâchée contre lui.

Thomas souffla :

-Je n'avais jamais vu aucun sorcier travailler comme vous, sans incantations. Vous êtes extraordinaire.

-Je le suis, répondit Merlin, sans fausse modestie. Mais c'est à toi que Mithian doit la vie.

Le jeune magicien rougit.

-Ses cicatrices vont-elles disparaître ? demanda-t-il, avec inquiétude.

-Non, malheureusement. Je peux accélérer le processus de guérison, mais pas effacer toute trace des blessures qu'elle a reçues. Elle ne boîtera pas, mais l'os de sa jambe sera plus fragile, et son épaule risquera de se démettre à nouveau si les ligaments sont brutalisés. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ce qu'elle ressentira s'approchera de la manière dont les vieux combattants éprouvent leurs anciennes blessures de guerre. La souffrance sera donc très supportable.

Merlin fit une pause, puis, il reprit à l'intention de Thomas:

-J'ignorais que tu avais été l'un des élèves du Sanctuaire.

Thomas s'empourpra encore un peu plus.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous l'apprendre. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps sur l'Ile des Bénis.

-Accompagne-moi un instant, dit Merlin, en se levant.

Ils laissèrent Mithian entre les mains d'Arwin et de Guenièvre et ils prirent le chemin de l'armurerie, où Merlin devait retrouver Arthur.

-Comment va Dame Morgane ? demanda Thomas.

-Bien, répondit Merlin. En vérité, c'est elle qui m'a appris qu'elle t'avait envoyé auprès de Mithian avec pour mission de veiller à sa protection.

-C'est moi qui me suis porté volontaire, dit le garçon, en frissonnant. C'était un soir... je venais juste d'arriver au Sanctuaire, je me souviens, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors j'ai marché jusqu'au Temple pour prier. Je pensais me retrouver seul, mais Dame Morgane était là, assise devant le bassin de divination. Elle semblait si triste. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, et elle a dit : «Tu es le garçon de Nemeth, n'est-ce pas ? ». J'ai hoché la tête, et elle a soupiré. «J'ai vu ta princesse mourir cette nuit dans un de mes rêves ». Puis, elle a effleuré le bassin, et ma Dame, Mithian, est apparue à la surface de l'eau. C'était la première fois que je voyais son visage, et je l'ai trouvée si belle, et si brave, que j'ai senti mon cœur se briser à la pensée qu'elle doive mourir. J'ai dit à Dame Morgane : «Elle semble être si bonne pourquoi doit-elle mourir ? N'y a-t-il personne pour la protéger ?». Elle m'a regardé pensivement, et elle a dit : «Non ». «Moi, je pourrais », ai-je répondu. «Veiller sur elle, la protéger. Comme Merlin le fait pour Arthur ». Dame Morgane a souri, et elle a murmuré : «Peut-être ne mourra-t-elle pas après tout ». Six mois plus tard, elle m'a renvoyé à Nemeth, après m'avoir appris tout ce qu'elle savait

- Tu as honoré ton engagement avec bravoure, murmura Merlin.

-Je n'ai pas été brave, protesta le jeune homme. Je ne pouvais juste... pas la laisser mourir sans faire quelque chose pour la sauver...

-Parce que tu l'aimes, dit simplement Merlin. Et que c'est le cœur, le plus important. Tu as été brave, Thomas. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas un travail... facile, de veiller à la sécurité d'un prince obstiné.Tu as montré beaucoup de courage, Thomas. La princesse n'a pas à rougir de t'avoir à ses côtés.

-Dame Mithian est une souveraine généreuse, dit le garçon en redressant la tête. Elle a à cœur le bien-être de son peuple et elle gouverne avec sagesse. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour elle. Lorsque Dame Morgane me l'a montrée, j'ai su immédiatement que je voudrais la servir comme vous servez Arthur.

Merlin sourit au jeune homme, puis, se retourna, sentant qu'Arthur venait vers lui.

L'instant d'après, le Roi apparaissait dans le couloir, marchant au pas de charge..Merlin fronça les sourcils. Cet air déterminé ne présageait rien de bon...

-Les chevaliers sont en train de se préparer pour le départ, annonça-t-il. Crois-tu que tu pourrais déplacer l'armée jusqu'à la citadelle par magie ?

-Je ne peux pas déplacer instantanément un si grand nombre de personnes ! protesta-t-il. Même moi, j'ai mes limites, Sire...

-Dans ce cas, nous formerons un groupe restreint pour organiser une mission de reconnaissance pendant que le reste de l'armée prendra la route classique, décida Arthur. Nous avons besoin de nous rendre compte par nous-mêmes de la gravité de la situation. De savoir si les envahisseurs se sont attaqués à la population, et de nous faire une idée de la manière dont ils ont investi la citadelle...Tu pourrais transporter sur-place une petite équipe d'éclaireurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui voulez-vous que j'emmène avec moi ? demanda Merlin, avec inquiétude.

Arthur le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-_Moi, _bien sûr, _idiot._ Qui d'autre voudrais-tu emmener ?

-C'est dangereux, répliqua aussitôt Merlin. Vous êtes le Roi et...

-Précisément ! répondit Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, protesta Merlin. Laissez-moi y aller avec l'un ou l'autre de vos chevaliers.

-J'ai besoin d'évaluer la situation par moi-même avant de lancer l'offensive, coupa Arthur. Ecoute : ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous _voir. _Tu lanceras un sort d'invisibilité, comme ça nous ne risquerons rien. Nous arrivons, nous faisons le tour de la citadelle, ni vus ni connus, pour examiner la situation d'un peu plus près. Nous ouvrons grand nos yeux, nous laissons un peu traîner nos oreilles, nous prenons un couloir de déplacement instantané pour nous éclipser discrètement, et voilà : le tour est joué ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

Parfois, Arthur était désarmant d'optimisme.

-C'est _toujours _plus compliqué que ça. Leur sorcier semble puissant il peut très bien avoir lancé des sortilèges de protection autour de la citadelle pour se prémunir contre ce genre d'intrusion. Auquel cas nous serons détectés dès que nous aurons posé le pied sur-place, et...

-Merlin. Leur sorcier est peut-être puissant mais je suis certain qu'il l'est _moins _que toi. Rappelle-moi qu'est-ce que dit toujours Kilgarrah ? Tu es _le magicien le plus puissant de tous les temps._ Si seulement tu voulais arrêter d'être une telle _fille._

-Je suis peut-être une _fille _mais vous êtes le crétin le plus suicidairement intrépide que je connaisse, rétorqua Merlin, furieux. Je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pourquoi donc ne m'écoutez-vous jamais ?

-Parce que je suis le Roi, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil. Et que c'est moi...

-Qui décide, je sais, soupira Merlin, résigné. Prenons au moins deux chevaliers de plus avec nous si vraiment vous voulez y aller en personne.

-Qui conseillerais-tu ? demanda Arthur, qui était d'humeur généreuse.

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps au premier nom qui s'imposait. Un seul des chevaliers de la Table Ronde était à la fois aussi courageux qu'Arthur, aussi fort que Gauvain et aussi bon stratège que Léon.

-Solel, dit-il sans hésiter.

Arthur hocha la tête. Le jeune homme qui était arrivé à Camelot quatre ans plus tôt était l'atout indispensable à avoir à ses côtés pour une mission périlleuse. Ils étaient parfaitement d'accord sur ce point. Merlin était le premier à trouver que les chevaliers avaient parfois leurs défauts, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Solel les yeux fermés parce qu'il était l'équipier parfait pour partir en mission. Il ne se montrait jamais ni obstiné, ni idiot, ni imprévisible; il savait réfléchir, écouter et agir, tout cela dans le bon ordre, en témoignant d'une intelligence sur laquelle on pouvait _toujours _compter. L'avoir avec eux permettrait à Merlin d'être absolument certain qu'Arthur soit bien gardé et de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses objectifs avec l'esprit tranquille.

Il envisagea brièvement Gauvain comme deuxième candidat, puis se ravisa. Gauvain avait un peu trop tendance à foncer tête baissée mieux valait prendre...  
-Léon ? dit Arthur, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Merlin acquiesça.

-Très bien. Ce sera Solel et Léon, dans ce cas. Nous partons dans une heure, annonça le Roi.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Ma : tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ? lol. Il faut quand même que j'arrive à garder un peu de suspense, déjà que Julie devine tout ! C'est amusant... je ne te voyais pas en fan de combats ;). Me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ! Julie : Smaug est en effet le dragon rouge amateur de trésors dans Bilbo le Hobbit ! Ca a été mon premier dragon dans la fantasy... souvenirs souvenirs ;). Et Gwen sait qu'elle est enceinte (Mithian aussi... et quelqu'un d'autre sera mis au courant bientôt ;)). Legend : même réponse que pour Ma... je ne vendrai pas la mèche ! Mais ce sont de bonnes questions à se poser. Vous êtes d'excellents lecteurs :). Concernant la grosse tête de Merlin : oui mais ça ne va pas durer XD. D'autant qu'il va avoir affaire à forte partie et qu'Arthur va lui donner du fil à retordre. Emelyne 35 : le Sanctuaire est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup aussi :). Quant à Merlin... il est plus sûr de lui... par moments (il n'a quand même pas changé de personnalité, dans ce chapitre, vous allez le retrouver en version mère poule qui se ronge les ongles... et le voir se retrouver le nez par-terre comme dans les bonnes vieilles parties de chasse). _**

**_En effet, tous les personnages sont unis par des liens très forts... et très complexes. C'est sur ces liens que j'essaie de construire mon développement, petit à petit, et chaque détail compte... Vous allez découvrir un peu plus comment a évolué Solel... Son point de vue n'est pas exploité dans ce chapitre mais vous pourrez le regarder du point de vue de Merlin et vous faire une idée ;)). _**

**_Sur ce, action, il est temps d'aller faire un tour du côté des Saxons ! _**

CHAPITRE 5

Les troupes de Camelot prirent le départ sous le commandement de Perceval une heure plus tard.

Arthur avait gardé à ses côtés Elyan, Gauvain, Léon et Solel.

Il se tourna vers les deux premiers, et leur annonça d'une voix solennelle :

-Elyan. Gauvain. Vous ne nous accompagnerez pas pendant cette campagne.

Elyan adressa au Roi un regard révolté et Gauvain ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

-J'ai besoin de vous deux ici, pour veiller sur Guenièvre et Mithian, coupa Arthur, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Je ne peux partir le cœur tranquille qu'en sachant que je les laisse entre de bonnes mains. Je place un tiers de la Garde de la Garde des chevaliers sous votre commandement afin d'assurer la protection de Camelot. S'il devait m'arriver malheur, je compte sur vous pour protéger la Reine, la Princesse et le peuple.

Ils hochèrent la tête, toute velléité de rébellion étranglée dans l'oeuf. Les Saxons représentaient une grave menace, et Camelot ne pouvait être laissée sans protection... même s'ils auraient préféré pouvoir accompagner Arthur au cœur du danger, ils savaient que leur Roi leur faisait un grand honneur en leur confiant cette mission.

-D'accord pour cette fois, Votre Hauteur, dit Gauvain avec un sourire. Mais pour la suivante, je veux avoir droit à ma part d'action sur le champ de bataille !

-Regardez-moi ce mauvais joueur, se moqua Léon. Gauvain, tu vas être le garde du corps personnel des deux plus belles dames d'Albion... si ça n'est pas une consolation...

La remarque de Léon fut saluée d'un éclat de rire unanime, et Arthur sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il était bon d'être là, entouré de ses frères d'armes, à échanger des plaisanteries idiotes, pour se détendre à la veille de la bataille.

-Heureusement qu'Elyan reste avec toi pour te surveiller, dit encore Léon à Gauvain, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Personne ne remarqua pas le regard désapprobateur que jetait Solel en direction de Gauvain, tandis que celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents de séducteur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était sur le point de rejoindre Arthur, Léon et Solel dans la salle du Conseil lorsque Gwen l'intercepta. Elle courut pour le rattraper : il entendit le bruit précipité de ses pas dans le couloir juste derrière lui. Elle cria : «Merlin ! ». Il se retourna alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration altérée. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et chercha son regard.

Il vit ses excuses dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les formule à voix haute...

-Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi tout à l'heure. J'étais bouleversée à cause de Mithian. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Les Saxons sont les seuls responsables...

-Merci, dit-il, du fond du cœur, en pressant ses doigts contre les siens. Mais tu avais raison... j'aurais dû me montrer plus vigilant.

-Non, Merlin. Ne dis pas ça. Tu fais tellement pour nous tous. Pour Arthur, pour moi...pour le peuple d'Albion.

-J'espérais que la paix durerait plus longtemps, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

-La paix reviendra, murmura Gwen. Elle doit revenir, parce que...

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, dans un geste protecteur, baissa les yeux, avala sa salive, puis, à nouveau, regarda vers lui.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Merlin...

Il attendit, suspendu à ses lèvres, le coeur plein d'espoir face à ce geste qu'elle venait d'esquisser. Il revit les signes : les nausées du matin, les brisques changements d'humeur... Se pouvait-il que...

-Je porte l'enfant d'Arthur, confirma-t-elle.

Le bonheur qui éclata en lui était si fort qu'il lui fit tourner la tête. Il eut un sourire idiot. «Gwen », souffla-t-il, et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui, le nez enfoui contre son cou.

-Nous allons avoir un petit Arthur, dit-il bêtement, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il imaginait déjà le bébé magnifique que Gwen mettrait au monde; ses gazouillis qui résonneraient dans les couloirs du château; la manière dont il ferait éclater de rire le petit prince en le faisant s'envoler comme un oiseau sur les ailes de sa magie; les histoires qu'il lui raconterait pour l'aider à s'endormir. Comme il serait aimé, cet enfant ! Il aurait les yeux et le courage d'Arthur, et le sourire et la douceur de Gwen. Et peut-être, un peu de la sagesse de Merlin... s'il réussissait à participer comme il l'entendait à son éducation ! Il se voyait facilement lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur les sciences et sur la magie, comme Gaïus l'avait fait pour lui pour lui apprendre à utiliser sa tête et à écouter son coeur.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla-t-il, encore étourdi. C'est une si merveilleuse nouvelle...

-Merlin, dit Gwen, attendrie. On croirait que c'est à toi que je viens tout juste d'annoncer que tu vas être père.

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je trouve l'occasion d'être père un jour avec le temps que je passe à courir après Arthur, lui répondit Merlin, amusé. Par conséquent, cet enfant est sans doute ce qui s'approchera le d'un fils pour moi... et c'est un peu comme ça que je le considère.

Il sourit et dit :

-Je l'aime déjà, tu sais, Gwen. Je suis sûr qu'il sera formidable.

Il hésita, puis demanda :

-Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à...

Elle hocha la tête. Il posa timidement une main sur le ventre de son amie, et murmura une bénédiction dans l'Ancienne Langue. Il sentit le frisson de la vie lui répondre par un frémissement contre sa paume, et il eut un petit sursaut étonné. Si jeune, et déjà, si fort ! Pas de doute... c'était le fils d'Arthur... Son sourire s'élargit.

-Ne le lui dis pas, souffla Gwen, en l'implorant des yeux. S'il l'apprend avant d'avoir vaincu les Saxons, il sera incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le connais. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déconcentré pendant la bataille. Et... Merlin...

-Oui.

-Promets-moi que tu me le ramèneras vivant, souffla Gwen en se cramponnant à lui.

-Je te le jure, répondit gravement Merlin. Quels que soient les pétrins dans lesquels il trouvera _encore _le moyen de se fourrer, je ramènerai son père à cet enfant, et notre Roi, à sa Reine. Tu peux compter sur moi, Gwen.

-Je sais, dit-elle, en lui effleurant la joue.

Puis elle se détourna, et s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, pour ne pas laisser l'émotion la submerger.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Tu es en retard, Merlin, dit Arthur, en haussant un sourcil, alors qu'il les rejoignait dans la salle du Conseil.

-Désolé, dit-il, machinalement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire aux anges.

Arthur lui lança un regard étrange.

-Quelle est la raison de ce visage idiot ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Oh, euh... rien, répondit Merlin, en faisant aussitôt disparaître son sourire.

Quel imbécile ! Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu à cacher le moindre secret, et il avait oublié quel piètre menteur il pouvait faire.

-J'étais en train de penser à... mais... c'est sans importance, parce que j'ai un sortilège à lancer, s'embrouilla-t-il.

A la pensée de l'incursion qu'ils préparaient en plein territoire ennemi, la joie qui s'était saisie de Merlin avec la bonne nouvelle que lui avait annoncée Gwen disparut instantanément et il ne put s'empêcher de s'angoisser. Les mises en garde de Morgane l'inquiétaient, et il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer avant de foncer tête baissée au cœur du danger. Mais bien sûr, il n'en était pas question. C'était si typique Arthur, de décider de s'embarquer à l'impromptu dans une mission comme celle-ci. _Je veux voir de quoi il retourne par moi-même ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! _Combien de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient le Roi lui avait-il servi le même refrain avant que les évènements ne tournent à la catastrophe ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours si impatient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas déléguer les tâches périlleuses et laisser ses chevaliers faire le travail à sa place ? Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de courir en première ligne et de se montrer d'une bravoure extraordinairement stupide ? _Parce que c'est Arthur, _se répondit Merlin à lui-même, en poussant un soupir. Arthur _était _brave, inconscient du danger et toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour les autres. Merlin l'aimait pour ça à peu près autant qu'il le détestait de faire si peu de cas de sa propre vie. Il était condamné à se faire du souci _pour deux _dans ce genre de circonstance. Il s'étonnait juste de ne pas avoir plus de cheveux blancs avec toutes les frayeurs que son ami lui avait déjà faites.

-J'espère que tu seras capable te rappeler quel sortilège lancer, s'exclama Arthur, qui avait l'air d'en douter sérieusement.

Merlin lui adressa un regard indigné. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et par moments, Arthur avait tendance à oublier à qui il s'adressait. Merlin acceptait de bonne grâce que son Roi se moque de lui dans la plupart des domaines, mais il n'aimait pas qu'il le traite comme s'il était incompétent en matière de magie, parce que s'il y avait bien un art qu'il maîtrisait, c'était celui-là.

Un instant plus tard, il vit les lèvres du Roi s'incurver sur un sourire, et il comprit que c'était une plaisanterie... Très bien. Il devait être _vraiment _nerveux pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué tout de suite. Mais il fallait avouer que cette mission de reconnaissance ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Approchez-vous les uns des autres. Je vais tous nous rendre invisibles avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de déplacement instantané.

Arthur, Solel et Léon se rapprochèrent. Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient d'impatience. Léon, qui était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il était la cible d'un sortilège, avait l'air d'être pressé que l'expérience se termine. Solel, lui, était aussi serein qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jeune chevalier ne semblait plus éprouver aucun problème vis à vis de la magie. Depuis qu'elle avait été réhabilitée à Camelot, il paraissait l'avoir admise comme quelque chose d'utile, et de naturel, dont il n'avait pas la moindre raison de se méfier, mais dont il ne faisait pas non plus toute une histoire. Merlin appréciait particulièrement le fait qu'il ne manifeste si répulsion ni excès d'enthousiasme vis à vis de ses pouvoirs.

Il travailla rapidement à la création du bouclier de protection, tissant d'abord le sortilège qui consistait à brouiller leur image, puis, ajoutant celui qui supprimait leurs bruits et leurs odeurs en contrepoint.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il hocha la tête, puis, se concentra pour ouvrir la fenêtre sur la citadelle de Nemeth. Les quatre voyageurs se saisirent par les mains, et s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans le couloir.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Ils se matérialisèrent sur les remparts. Merlin avait choisi ce point d'arrivée parce que c'était un bon poste d'observation, depuis lequel ils auraient une excellente vue sur l'ensemble de la cité. Le sort d'invisibilité qu'il avait lancé les dissimulait complètement aux regards ennemis. Arthur et ses deux chevaliers mirent quelques instants avant de retrouver leur sens de l'équilibre, Solel, recouvrant plus vite que Léon et le Roi sans doute en raison de son jeune âge. Puis, les quatre hommes regardèrent autour d'eux en silence. Le premier aperçu qu'ils eurent sur Nemeth donnait le frisson, et témoignait de la violence effrayante qui avait dû avoir lieu lors du siège de la citadelle. Le champ de bataille qui se trouvait devant les murailles était noir de cadavres que survolaient les corbeaux. Les corps des hommes qui avaient âprement défendu les remparts jonchaient encore le chemin de ronde, dans l'état où ils étaient tombés. La ville en contrebas avait été incendiée, et plusieurs quartiers avaient brûlé de fond en comble. Des dizaines de cadavres étaient entassés dans les rues... Beaucoup portaient l'armure des chevaliers, mais certains étaient vêtus comme de simples habitants, prouvant que les envahisseurs s'étaient montrés sans pitié dans le choix de leurs cibles. C'étaient d'ailleurs les seuls Nemethiens qui soient en vue. Les rues étaient désertes, à l'exception des guerriers venus de l'océan qui patrouillaient dans la ville par petits groupes, vêtus de leurs cuirasses, se déplaçant d'un pas alerte.

-Où sont les gens ? demanda Arthur, d'une voix tendue.

Et Merlin comprit aussitôt que, quoi qu'ait pu prétendre son ami, il ne se limiterait certainement pas à _un tour de reconnaissance de la ville pour se faire une idée de la situation. _Sa tension grimpa aussitôt en flèche alors qu'il s'imaginait tous les ennuis qui restaient encore à venir.

-Ils ont dû les rassembler quelque part, répondit Solel, à voix basse.

-Nous devons découvrir où, décida Arthur. Il faut nous assurer que leurs vies ne sont pas menacées...

-Attention ! s'exclama Merlin.

Une patrouille arrivait droit sur eux, sur le chemin de ronde. Ils se dispersèrent pour dégager l'allée centrale et restèrent cois quand les barbares les dépassèrent sans les remarquer. Ils étaient armés d'épées et de haches, et ils étaient équipés de petits boucliers ronds en bois, renforcés de métal. Ils ne portaient pas d'armures, mais d'épaisses cuirasses cloutées. Leurs cheveux étaient tressés et leurs barbes épaisses; les casques qu'ils portaient sur leurs têtes, ornés de piques et de cornes, leur conféraient un aspect étrange et effrayant. Beaucoup arboraient des runes tatouées sur leurs visages ou sur leurs mains. Merlin leur trouva une ressemblance immédiate avec celles de l'Ancienne Langue, et il en conclut qu'elles avaient une fonction de protection. Il leva les yeux sur Arthur et le vit suivre le détachement d'un regard qui en disait long sur son envie d'en découdre avec ces hommes.

-Arthur ! souffla-t-il, en lui faisant signe de faire profil bas.

Le Roi arrêta de suivre l'escouade du regard avec une moue mécontente.

-Ils doivent être très nombreux pour avoir réussi à assiéger Nemeth en si peu de temps, signala Léon. Or nous n'avons vu jusqu'ici que des détachements comptant une dizaine d'hommes.

-Le gros des troupes doit se trouver à l'intérieur du château, intervint Solel, en regardant vers la forteresse.

Et Merlin dut réprimer un gémissement quand il entendit Arthur conclure:

-Alors, c'est là-bas que nous irons.

Puis le Roi demanda :

-Merlin, peux-tu nous y transporter ?

-Je préfèrerais éviter, Sire, répondit-il, d'une voix tendue. Je vous rappelle que ces gens ont au moins un sorcier dangereux avec eux. Si j'utilisais ma magie maintenant, il pourrait le certainement le ressentir, et s'il venait à notre rencontre, nous n'aurions plus aucune chance de pouvoir passer inaperçus.

-Un simple non aurait suffi, Merlin, dit le Roi, amusé. Pas de problème, nous irons à pied.

-Arthur, je pense qu'il serait préférable de...

Mais le Roi n'écoutait déjà plus rien. Il les conduisit le long du chemin de ronde, jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche, et s'y engouffra pour rejoindre la cité en ruines. Les autres le suivirent; Léon sur ses talons, Merlin derrière lui, et Solel fermant la marche. Ils furent obligés de s'écarter précipitamment du chemin à deux reprises quand d'autres barbares les croisèrent. A chaque fois, Merlin sentit son cœur lui sauter dans la gorge en scrutant l'expression d'Arthur. Il pouvait presque éprouver physiquement la démangeaison que le Roi éprouvait dans son bras armé.

Solel, qui était toujours attentif à tout, remarqua rapidement à quel point Merlin était préoccupé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit le jeune chevalier, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les premières rues de la cité au pas de course. Je sais que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le protéger; je te promets que je ne le perdrai pas de vue un seul instant.

Merlin acquiesça, soulagé du réconfort que lui adressait Solel. Il savait que le jeune homme ne parlait pas à la légère. Au cours des dernières missions, il s'était souvent trouvé en première ligne pour défendre Arthur lorsque c'était indispensable, son épée, s'interposant presque toujours miraculeusement entre le Roi et les mauvais coups qui lui étaient destinés. Il y avait eu la fois où Arthur s'était mis en tête de chasser lui-même les brigands qui avaient envahi la route qui reliant Camelot à Mercia et celle où un petit groupe de druides renégats avaient commencé à terroriser les villages qui se trouvaient à la frontière entre Camelot et Nemeth; il y avait eu la mêlée de l'an passé, où Arthur avait failli mourir si stupidement parce qu'il avait tellement voulu prouver qu'il était toujours le plus habile jouteur de tout le royaume; et la dernière embuscade dans laquelle ils étaient tombés dans la vallée des Rois Déchus...

Solel avait sauvé la vie d'Arthur presque autant de fois que lui dans les dernières années, et Merlin hocha silencieusement la tête à son attention, en signe de remerciement pour son soutien. Puis, il se hâta en direction d'Arthur qui gagnait du terrain sans les attendre.

Le Roi pénétra à l'intérieur de plusieurs maisons tandis qu'ils traversaient la cité, pour vérifier si les habitants effrayés ne se cachaient pas à l'intérieur, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne dans les chambres désertes qu'ils visitèrent. Seul le vent d'hiver, qui s'engouffrait à travers les portes battantes avec un bruit sinistre, était présent pour leur tenir compagnie.

-S'ils leur ont fait du mal... dit Arthur, d'un ton chargé de menaces.

-Nous le découvrirons bientôt, Sire, murmura Léon.

-Et dans tous les cas, nous leur ferons payer leurs crimes lorsque nous reviendrons avec le reste des chevaliers, rappela Solel.

-J'ai juré de protéger le peuple de Mithian, répondit Arthur d'un ton obstiné.

Sa bouche se réduisit à une ligne étroite, et il ne parla plus pendant tout le temps qu'ils prirent à remonter le reste de la ville. Les portes du château étaient ouvertes. Dans la cour, les barbares avaient planté un peu partout leurs bannières écarlates, entre d'autres amoncellements de corps, parmi lesquels Merlin nota des vêtements de qualité, appartenant à des nobles... Il n'y avait toutefois ni femmes, ni enfants parmi les victimes.

Arthur fit une pause rapide à l'entrée du château et ils écoutèrent les clameurs qui venaient de l'intérieur.

-Ils sont là, souffla Merlin.

Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Arthur était reparti en avant.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Les couloirs étaient bondés de guerriers en cuirasse, le sol, jonché de restes de nourriture. Le château de Mithian, qui avait toujours été tenu avec un si grand soin, était méconnaissable. L'air était étouffant et il régnait une odeur de transpiration et de cuir mouillé. Merlin contint un haut-le-coeur alors qu'il se faufilait derrière Arthur à travers la foule, en s'efforçant de ne bousculer personne. Il se maudit en pensée de n'avoir pas pensé à compléter son sort de dissimulation par un sort de perméabilité avant de quitter Camelot. Le danger que l'un d'eux percute un barbare de plein fouet existait bel et bien et augmentait leurs chances d'être repérés. Il n'osait pas remédier à ce problème maintenant de peur d'alerter le sorcier... Arthur rasait prudemment les murs en menant leur troupe, mais il y avait tant de monde autour d'eux ! Ils peinèrent à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la grande salle. Quand ils furent arrivés sur le seuil, Arthur pila brutalement. Merlin l'emboutit, trébucha, et se retrouva par-terre.

-Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur, en l'attrapant par le col pour le tirer précipitamment sur ses pieds.

Et il crut qu'il allait étrangler le Roi quand celui-ci ajouta en roulant des yeux :

-Toujours aussi maladroit.

Léon pouffa dans sa barbe et Solel eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, se révolta Merlin.

-Silence, ordonna Arthur.

Merlin reporta son attention sur la pièce. Sur le trône de Mithian se tenait un homme, un géant, aux cheveux et à la barbe rouges, qui portait une épaisse cuirasse noire. Les guerriers qui étaient attroupés tout autour de lui scandaient son nom en frappant le sol : «Hengist ! Hengist ! Hengist ! ».

L'homme se leva et ouvrit les bras pour leur imposer le silence.

-Guerriers de Saxe, s'exclama-t-il, vous avez combattu bravement et mis vos ennemis à genoux. Nous avons remporté la victoire, la première de celles qui nous permettront de conquérir l'île légendaire d'Albion ! Je vous avais promis de nouveaux territoires et des richesses innombrables. Celles que nous avons trouvées ici ne sont rien en comparaison de celles qui nous attendent dans les royaumes voisins.

Les barbares hurlèrent leur approbation à ces paroles fougueuses, et Merlin vit la main d'Arthur se crisper sur la garde d'Excalibur. Solel posa sa main sur le bras du Roi, dans un geste apaisant. Merlin avala sa salive.

-Voici venu le temps de fêter ! s'exclama Hengist.

La porte qui se trouvait derrière le trône s'ouvrit, et un détachement de barbares entra. Les hommes cuirassés encadraient une vingtaine de jeunes femmes terrifiées qu'ils poussèrent impitoyablement vers le centre de la pièce en les menaçant avec leurs lances. C'étaient des demoiselles de la Cour. Elles étaient toutes noblement vêtues sans exception...

-En Saxe, la coutume veut que les femmes des vaincus dansent pour les vainqueurs, s'exclama Hengist d'une voix triomphante. Seule la vie des meilleures danseuses sera épargnée... Elles auront alors la chance de trouver parmi les Saxons de nouveaux maris. Dansez, maintenant, mesdames. Dansez pour vos vies.

Un rire unanime salua l'exclamation du géant aux cheveux rouges. Les jeunes femmes s'accrochèrent les unes aux autres, en proie à la terreur, cherchant désespérément une issue qui n'existait pas du regard... Merlin vit Excalibur se dresser lentement. Son regard rencontra celui d'Arthur, et il secoua désespérément la tête en articulant : _pas maintenant. _Léon semblait lui aussi sur le point de bondir. Le visage de Solel était orné par une expression de dégoût, mais Merlin nota qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se placer juste devant Arthur, comme pour l'empêcher d'obéir à une impulsion irréfléchie...

Les barbares se mirent à frapper le sol en rythme et une chanson paillarde s'éleva dans la salle. Les gardes qui encadraient les jeunes femmes commencèrent à les bousculer. L'une d'elles poussa un cri perçant, et chercha à fuir elle fut repoussée sans ménagement au milieu des autres.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, souffla Arthur, indigné.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, intervint Merlin.

Il était aussi révolté que les trois autres, mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de remporter la victoire cernés comme ils l'étaient, et la perspective d'Arthur courant vers sa propre mort pour finir submergé par le nombre de ses ennemis était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Quelques unes des jeunes femmes, cédant à la pression, avaient commencé à danser, et leurs spectateurs s'échauffaient peu à peu. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir où tout cela allait mener, et Merlin sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'intervenir, quand l'une des danseuses étendit les bras, et se mit à incanter d'une voix forte.

Une sorcière parmi les courtisanes ! Les yeux de la jeune femme flamboyèrent comme l'or, et la terre trembla, bousculant les barbares qui se mirent à crier de rage. La danseuse était galvanisée par la peur, et par la colère; avec sa magie, elle arracha sa lance au garde le plus proche, l'enflamma, et la lança tout droit en direction d'Hengist en hurlant : « Meurs ! »

Le temps se figea brutalement.

La lance resta suspendue dans les airs.

Merlin sentit un pouvoir immense, noir et froid comme la mort envahir la pièce comme une marée montante.

C'était une magie puissante, mais si habilement maîtrisée qu'elle semblait l'être sans effort...

Ce fut alors qu'il vit apparaître, de derrière le trône, le sorcier Saxon aux cheveux pâles.

Son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts de runes. Ses dents étaient limées sur un sourire carnassier. Il arriva sur le devant de la scène sans se presser, d'un pas lent et gracieux. Il posa son doigt sur la lance, et elle tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis qui résonna comme un bruit fracassant au milieu du silence. Puis il étendit la main, forçant le temps à reprendre son cours, et, au milieu du brouhaha et des cris perçants, il dit :

-_Forbeanisst._

Face à lui, la sorcière qui avait tenté de tuer Hengist s'enflamma comme une torche sous les yeux horrifiés de Merlin... Il ne put rien faire pour la sauver : la décharge de pouvoir utilisée était telle qu'en l'espace de quelques instants, il ne resta plus d'elle que des cendres...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Arthur, blanc comme un linge.

-Merci à toi, Horsa, dit Hengist, en souriant à l'homme aux cheveux pâles.

-C'est lui, souffla Merlin, le visage défait. C'est le sorcier dont nous a parlé Mithian.

Il était loin de se douter que l'homme en question serait un ennemi si redoutable.

**_A ce stade, je suis obligé de vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne va pas vous plaire ! Je pars en voyage demain soir... et je ne serai de retour que lundi prochain dans la soirée. Il est très peu probable que je trouve le temps d'écrire (et de poster) dans cet intervalle, à moins d'une surprise... Je ne promets rien pour ne décevoir personne. Je m'excuse par avance auprès de ceux d'entre vous qui me suivent tous les jours et qui attendent la suite avec impatience. _**

**_Je travaille à flux tendu, je poste toujours ce que j'écris le soir même, je n'ai donc pas pu préparer mes chapitres à l'avance en prévision de mon absence ! _**

**_Je tiens à vous rassurer : la suite est déjà écrite dans ma tête et je serai fidèle au "post" lundi prochain. Il n'est pas question un seul instant que je vous abandonne en plein suspense ! Je sais trop ce que c'est d'avoir envie de connaître la fin d'une histoire :). Vous allez me manquer pendant les prochains jours ;). Profitez-en pour commenter! Je suis sûr que pas mal d'entre vous en profiteront pour rattraper leur retard de lecture ;) _**

**_J'espère que mes fidèles chevaliers (qui sont toujours à jour) seront bien au rendez-vous quand je reviendrai !_**

**_Je vous aime, les gens XD. A tout bientôt !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Me voilà de retour ! C'est un peu la panique car je rentre de voyage ce soir et je reprends le boulot aux aurores. Mais je vous avais promis un post lundi et le voilà ;) (je tiens toujours parole). Désolé si ce n'est pas aussi pas aussi bon que ça devrait l'être après cinq jours d'absence ! (beaucoup de crapahutage mais pas beaucoup d'avancées dans l'intrigue... toutes mes excuses !). Ce chapitre devait être plus long mais je suis trop vanné ce soir pour attaquer le passage final donc j'ai décidé de le découper en deux pour que vous ayez quand même quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent demain matin ;). **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews en mon absence ! Emelyne 35 : en effet, Solel est aux côtés de Merlin, et il a à coeur de l'aider, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre;). Quant à Arthur, c'est une vraie tête brûlée quand il part en mission, mais toujours pour la bonne cause. Dollophead : ça m'a fait trop plaisir que tu reviennes ! j'ai cru que tu avais disparu ;). Et ça te plaît toujours ! Youppie ! **__**Ma : Horsa va être rude adversaire pour Merlin ;) Legend : merciii pour ta longue review pleine de suppositions (j'adore). Vous allez découvrir un peu plus tard qu'il y a pas mal de paramètres à prendre en compte pour la bataille à venir, mais je garde le suspense ! Julie : c'est vrai, faut pas que je me plaigne; d'ailleurs, franchement je trouve ça flatteur que tu cherches à deviner la suite ;) et je vais essayer d'améliorer mon suspense... Vicky : je pense que beaucoup partagent ton inquiétude pour Gwen... pour ce qui est de la confrontation Merlin/Horsa, elle est inévitable, mais Merlin préfèrerait ne pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant ;)**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier Nellium, LolOW et LeoSam59 pour leurs reviews dans La Magie de Merlin et l'Age d'Or de Camelot. Nellium, tu as choisi de partir sur une note positive, merci pour ton soutien sur les 4 premiers épisodes et sois heureuse ! LolOW, j'adore tes coms, toujours si vivants ! Pour les remous, c'est par ici que ça se passe ;) si tu trouves que tout est trop zen dans la première partie dépêche-toi d'en arriver à cet épisode XD. LeoSam59, ton com m'a beaucoup touché, reviens vite me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite :)**_

CHAPITRE 6

Arthur étudiait le sorcier Horsa avec attention, les sourcils froncés comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Après quelques instants, il se retourna vers Merlin, d'un air confiant, et lui dit:

-Tu pourrais le combattre, non ?

Merlin renvoya un regard choqué à son Roi. Arthur était sérieux. Il semblait attendre qu'il dissipe son bouclier de protection dans l'instant pour se livrer à un duel magique à mort sous ses yeux. Le jeune magicien secoua la tête, excédé. Parfois, il doutait sincèrement du bon sens de son ami.

-Merlin ? insista Arthur.

-Non ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'Horsa nous remarque ! Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux !

-C'est pourtant l'occasion rêvée de nous débarrasser de lui avant la bataille, dit le Roi, en haussant un sourcil. Sincèrement, tu devrais la saisir...

-L'occasion rêvée ? s'étrangla Merlin, indigné. Nous sommes _quatre _et ils sont des milliers ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper d'eux tout seuls ! Pour attaquer Horsa je serais obligé d'annuler le bouclier de protection qui nous a permis de nous infiltrer jusqu'ici et de me rendre visible.

-Et alors ?

-Vous me croyez franchement capable de terrasser ce sorcier en deux coups de cuiller à pot, tout en m'occupant de sauver votre royal derrière des haches de mille guerriers Saxons furieux?

-Oui ? dit Arthur, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Je suis doué, mais quand même pas à ce point-là ! lâcha Merlin.

-Je suis certain que tu _pourrais, _si seulement tu t'inquiétais moins des détails, s'agaça Arthur.

-Une armée ennemie au grand complet est loin d'être un simple _détail _!

-Je t'ai vu faire des choses incroyables avec ta magie, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Si seulement tu réfléchissais un peu moins... !

-Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux utilise sa cervelle et vous n'avez pas l'air disposé à le faire ! Je me soucie avant tout de votre _sécurité._

-Merlin...

-Nous ferions mieux de suivre les prisonnières pour voir où ils les gardent enfermées..., intervint Solel pour couper court à la dispute.

L'incident avait interrompu le spectacle de danse. Hengist, mécontent, venait d'ordonner à sa garde de raccompagner les jeunes femmes au cachot. C'était une opportunité inespérée de découvrir le sort que les Saxons avaient réservé aux survivants du siège. Arthur adopta aussitôt l'idée de Solel et renonça à tenter de convaincre Merlin de passer à l'attaque. Rapide comme l'éclair, il rengaina son épée et fila derrière les geôliers qui escortaient les captives, slalomant avec grâce au milieu de la salle bondée. Il était totalement concentré sur son objectif et bien sûr, il ne regarda pas en arrière un seul instant pour voir si ses compagnons le suivaient.

Léon et Solel le rattrapèrent en courant, décidés à ne pas le perdre de vue.

Merlin pesta entre ses dents. Que ne venait-il pas de proposer ? Il était fou d'inquiétude. Et la confiance excessive qu'Arthur semblait placer en lui n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Horsa et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine...

Le sorcier regardait tout droit dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était capable de distinguer sa présence. Merlin pouvait presque sentir les doigts noirs et glacés de sa magie qui cherchaient à le palper, s'avançant à tâtons pour s'emparer de lui... Il eut la nausée rien qu'en imaginant ce contact répugnant. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti tant d'obscurité dans le pouvoir d'un sorcier... La magie était une force vivante, spontanée, bondissante et enchanteresse, qui recelait le principe de la vie elle-même. Mais celle qu'utilisait Horsa semblait pervertie à la source... comme si sa nature avait été altérée, corrompue, viciée... Pour Merlin, ressentir la magie comme une chose morte, froide, puissante et mauvaise était un véritable supplice, et il mit quelques instants avant de réussir à s'extraire de la fascination horrifiée qu'exerçait Horsa sur lui.

Il découvrit alors qu'Arthur avait disparu de son champ de vision.

En proie à la panique, il se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois quelques instants plus tôt. Il cherchait à retrouver sa trace en sautillant dans sa course pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus les grandes têtes des Saxons, quand, dans un moment d'inattention, il emboutit un garde de plein fouet.

L'homme tituba en arrière et percuta son voisin le plus proche, qui l'insulta copieusement, puis, le repoussa en direction de Merlin d'une violente bourrade. Merlin réagit instinctivement en plongeant vers le sol pour éviter une nouvelle collision. Le Saxon lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, puis bascula par-dessus son corps et s'affala par-terre, cette fois-ci à plat ventre.

Les soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu es soûl comme un coing ! se moqua l'un d'eux.

-Je ne suis pas soûl ! s'exclama l'homme, furieux. J'ai heurté quelque chose !

-Un obstacle imaginaire ?

-Il n'avait rien d'imaginaire ! Je l'ai senti comme je sens le sol sous mes pieds !

-Tu veux dire, sous ton ventre.

Un nouvel éclat de rire collectif retentit. Une véritable foule commençait à s'amalgamer autour de la victime, attirée par le chahut. Merlin s'éloigna à quatre pattes en zigzaguant entre les jambes des Saxons du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il se retrouva très vite coincé par l'afflux des curieux qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Le sort de perméabilité lui brûlait les lèvres. Si seulement il avait pu prendre le risque de le lancer ! _Stupide, stupide, stupide, _se morigéna-t-il pour la dixième fois de n'avoir pas pris cette précaution avant le départ, alors qu'il évitait de justesse de se faire piétiner.

La voix d'Horsa retentit derrière son épaule, causant une sensation de fourmillement dans son estomac.

-Sur quoi crois-tu avoir trébuché ?

Merlin se retourna en hâte et vit le sorcier Saxon tendre une main amicale au soldat. Le regard d'Horsa était plein d'intérêt. Il se doutait de quelque chose. A nouveau, ses yeux perçants se tournèrent vers Merlin... _Non, non, non, _pensa le magicien. Ses pouvoirs s'activaient malgré lui, en réaction à la présence de son ennemi... Il les refoula de toutes ses forces et chercha une issue du regard au milieu du cul-de-sac où il s'était coincé. Il n'en trouva aucune... Et les autres avaient bel et bien disparu en l'abandonnant en arrière ! Il sentit la pression monter en lui. Sa magie mise à mal lui criait de réagir, mais il refusait de l'utiliser. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre échappatoire...

-Merlin !

Il frissonna de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Solel. Le jeune chevalier était revenu en arrière pour le chercher... Merlin le chercha des yeux au milieu de la forêt de jambes qui l'entourait, et le vit apparaître, accroupi à l'extérieur du cercle des curieux.

-Par là ! lui indiqua Solel, en lui montrant un passage étroit qui venait juste de se dégager.

Merlin se faufila en rampant vers l'issue, en prenant garde à ne toucher personne. Les guerriers s'échauffaient progressivement au-dessus de lui, polémiquant sur les raisons de la chute à coups de plaisanteries graveleuses. Horsa de plus en plus méfiant s'efforçait de résoudre le mystère de l'obstacle invisible, posant des questions beaucoup trop pertinentes au goût de Merlin. Il était presque certain que le sorcier avait pu percevoir sa présence tout à l'heure... et il sentait ses soupçons augmenter d'instant en instant. Merlin devait s'éloigner de lui... _vite. _Il était sur le point de rejoindre Solel lorsqu'un Saxon apparut juste devant lui, lui barrant la route. Il était de nouveau coincé... La magie d'Horsa se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui.

-Solel, appela-t-il, d'une voix étranglée

-Je suis là, Merlin.

La voix du jeune chevalier était tendue à craquer.

-Ne bouge pas. Je vais essayer de faire diversion...

Solel toujours accroupi avança lentement jusqu'au Saxon qui empêchait Merlin de passer, et détacha avec dextérité la boucle du ceinturon auquel était fixé le fourreau de son épée. L'arme tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis. L'homme se retourna et se pencha pour la ramasser. Merlin s'engouffra dans la trouée qui venait de s'ouvrir. Solel l'attrapa par le bras et le hissa sur ses pieds. Ils fuirent tous deux en courant par le couloir qui se trouvait derrière le trône. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de l'agitation, le jeune chevalier s'arrêta, et regarda Merlin, qu'il agrippait solidement par le bras.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Seulement dans ma fierté, reconnut Merlin à contre-coeur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé et j'ai toujours survécu jusqu'ici.

Solel lui adressa un regard plein de compassion dit d'un ton consolateur :

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Arthur veut tellement porter secours au peuple de Mithian qu'il en oublie tout le reste...

-Je sais, coupa Merlin, avec un soupir. Quand il est dans cet état, il oublie d'utiliser sa tête... Rattrapons-le vite avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Solel acquiesça avec gravité et ils repartirent côte à côte en courant.

Arthur et Léon avaient emprunté le soupirail qui déscendait vers les profondeurs du château, sur les traces des prisonnières. Ils avaient avancé sans les attendre et ils durent se hâter pour pouvoir les rattraper.

-Que penses-tu de ce sorcier, Horsa ? demanda Solel à Merlin, alors qu'ils déscendaient les marches quatre à quatre. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait être un adepte de la magie noire ?

Merlin était étonné. Solel parlait rarement de magie, mais sa question était très pertinente, prouvant qu'il devait beaucoup réfléchir pendant ses silences...

-C'est probable, reconnut-il.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, acquiesça Solel.

-Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? dit Merlin en lui coulant un regard surpris. Seuls les magiciens peuvent sentir ces choses-là d'habitude.

-Je t'ai dit un jour que mon père utilisait la magie noire, lui rappela le jeune chevalier. Je me suis toujours senti très mal à l'aise en sa présence... à cause de la nature de ses pouvoirs. Ce Saxon me fait ressentir exactement la même chose... Tout à l'heure, je l'ai éprouvé si fort que j'en avais le cœur dans la gorge. J'ai toujours été assez intuitif... j'ai l'habitude d'être attentif à ce genre de signes.

-Ton impression est juste. Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain dans la magie d'Horsa, confirma Merlin. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne souhaite pas le confronter maintenant. Mais bien sûr, Arthur ne peut pas comprendre ça.

-Arthur devrait t'écouter davantage, dit Solel, avec simplicité.

-Il a fait énormément de progrès ces dernières années, mais rien n'est jamais gagné avec lui, grogna Merlin. Surtout quand il décide de faire passer son devoir avant tout le reste...

Ils se retrouvèrent à un embranchement et choisirent le couloir de droite qui semblait s'enfoncer profondément sous terre de préférence à celui de gauche qui remontait vers la surface. Après quelques instants, ils débouchèrent sur la salle de garde qui menait aux cachots. Léon et Arthur étaient accroupis derrière un mur, observant les Saxons qui étaient rassemblés sur les bancs, à boire et à jouer aux dés tout en discutant bruyamment.

-Pourquoi avoir autant tardé ? dit Arthur, dès qu'il les aperçut.

-Merlin... commença Solel.

-... s'était perdu ? coupa Arthur, réduisant le jeune chevalier au silence. Merlin, nous ne sommes pas en _promenade de santé _ici. Essaie d'éviter de t'égarer à l'avenir, bon sang, j'ai besoin de t'avoir sous la main.

Merlin voulut lancer une réplique bien sentie mais le Roi enchaîna sans attendre :

-Ils ont enfermé les prisonnières dans les cachots qui se trouvent juste derrière la salle de garde. Ces femmes sont terrifiées...Nous devons impérativement trouver le moyen de leur faire passer un message pour les aider à tenir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas leur parler, protesta Merlin. Le bouclier...

- Il va falloir le lever, répondit Arthur d'un ton sans appel. Parce qu'il est hors de question que nous abandonnions ces prisonnières à leur sort si leurs vies sont menacées. Je ne partirai de toutes façons pas d'ici sans les avoir d'abord rassurées; elles ont le droit de savoir que nous venons à leur secours.

Merlin soupira.

-Vous prenez des risques inconsidérés, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit Arthur, les yeux étincelants.

-Je sais, se résigna Merlin. Venez. Nous devons nous rapprocher des cellules.

Ils traversèrent la salle de garde, empruntèrent le couloir principal de la prison et scrutèrent l'intérieur des cachots. Il n'y avait que des femmes et des enfants enfermés là. Les conditions de leur détention étaient déplorables. Les cellules de Nemeth étaient spacieuses, mais les Saxons y avaient entassé leurs prisonnières par centaines si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas la place nécessaire pour bouger ni pour s'étendre à l'intérieur. C'était tout juste si certaines captives réussissaient à trouver un peu d'espace pour s'asseoir lorsque leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Il n'y avait pas d'air frais, pas de sanitaires, ni rien à manger à l'intérieur des cellules; des abreuvoirs de pierre où stagnait une eau croupie leur permettaient sans doute de ne pas mourir de soif, mais sans autres aménagements, les malheureuses ne pourraient pas survivre très longtemps.

Elles étaient toutes dans un état de terreur et d'épuisement extrême.

Les Saxons les avaient séparées, non, selon leur classe sociale, mais d'après des critères purement esthétiques.

Les jeunes filles les plus agréables étaient enfermées ensemble dans une première cellule, qu'elles soient de souche aristocratique ou roturière. Celles dont la beauté était moins frappante avaient été parquées ensemble dans un second cachot, tandis que les vieilles et les enfants avaient été entassés les uns sur les autres dans la troisième cellule. Les raisons mêmes de ce tri étaient aussi évidentes que révoltantes et Merlin se demanda sincèrement s'il ne pourrait pas tenter l'expérience de transporter toutes ces prisonnières à travers un couloir de déplacement instantané pour les mettre en sécurité, quitte à mettre leur mission en péril. Il l'aurait fait, si seulement il avait été certain de réussir. Mais il avait déjà _essayé _de transporter un détachement complet de chevaliers sur d'importantes distances, et ça n'avait jamais été sans ratés qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas ruiner ses ressources dans un sortilège de cette ampleur sachant que Horsa le guettait et risquait de faire irruption sur-place avant qu'il n'ait mis tout le monde à l'abri... les conséquences seraient trop lourdes en cas d'échec.

Mieux valait garder la tête froide et s'en tenir au plan initial.

-Vous ne pouvez pas leur apparaître à toutes, dit-il à Arthur. Je vais essayer de soulever discrètement le bouclier de sorte de vous rendre visible à une seule d'entre elles. Mieux vaudrait faire passer le message à quelqu'un que nous connaissons déjà...

Le regard du Roi glissa de visage en visage, et s'éclaira quand il s'arrêta sur une jeune femme brune, à l'air épuisé, qui portait une robe bleu pâle.

-Dame Almécia, dit-il, en la pointant du doigt. C'est une des demoiselles de confiance de Mithian. Elle est très écoutée à la cour de Nemeth. Elle pourra facilement être le porte-parole des autres.

-Très bien. Allons-y... tout en douceur, murmura Merlin.

Ses yeux se teintèrent brièvement d'or alors qu'il levait délicatement le voile d'invisibilité qui protégeait Arthur. C'était un infime mouvement de magie, et pourtant, il sentit l'étau de la présence d'Horsa se focaliser immédiatement sur ce déplacement à peine perceptible, le figeant sur-place comme une souris sous le regard d'un chat. Il retint sa respiration. Le sorcier surveillait étroitement les alentours... il était aux aguets, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Merlin considéra sa position et décida de ne pas l'alerter davantage.

-Ca devrait suffire, souffla-t-il.

Arthur se glissa contre les barreaux, et appela à voix basse :

-Dame Almécia !

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle d'un air éperdu. Arthur répéta son nom, et elle finit par le distinguer en plissant les yeux.

-Roi Arthur, est-ce bien vous ? dit-elle, d'une voix hésitante. Vous êtes trouble, comme un rêve... Pourtant, cela fait des jours que je ne dors pas... Vous êtes réel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Dame Almécia, je suis réel, dit hâtivement Arthur.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux, les yeux dilatés par la peur.

-Comment pouvez-vous être ici ? Qui vous a averti du péril qui s'est abattu sur nous ?

-A qui parles-tu ? demanda une autre prisonnière, intriguée, en se rapprochant des barreaux à son tour.

-Dame Almécia, nous sommes protégés par un sortilège d'invisibilité, dit Arthur à voix basse. Vous seule pouvez me voir et m'entendre. Lorsque nous serons repartis, vous ferez passer discrètement le message aux autres... mais pour l'instant, évitez d'attirer leur attention sur nous. Nous sommes en mission de reconnaissance et nous devons agir le plus discrètement possible. D'accord ?

La dame de compagnie hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle à sa compagne. Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

L'autre prisonnière soupira, et se laissa choir sur le sol. Dame Almécia se retourna vers Arthur qui la dévisageait d'un air soucieux.

-Vos jours ont-ils été menacés ? Les Saxons vous ont-ils laissées penser qu'ils risquaient de vous exécuter ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous tuer pour l'instant. Ils nous apportent de quoi manger tous les jours, ils veulent aussi que nous dansions pour eux... et ils choisissent les plus belles femmes parmi les prisonnières pour leur tenir compagnie.

Arthur avala sa salive, et Merlin sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

-Il y a plus grave, dit la jeune femme, ses doigts, crispés sur les barreaux. Ils nous ont séparées de nos maris, de nos pères et de nos frères. Nous ignorons où ils les ont emmenés. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont toujours vivants. De grâce, Sire. Essayez de découvrir ce qu'ils leur ont fait si vous le pouvez...

Arthur hocha la tête.

Dame Almécia le regarda avec espoir et demanda enfin:

-La Princesse … ?

-Mithian a réussi à s'échapper et à donner l'alerte, murmura Arthur. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes ici. Ne perdez pas espoir. Les chevaliers de Camelot sont en marche pour vous secourir. Dans deux jours, mes troupes seront aux portes de Nemeth. J'enverrai un détachement de mes meilleurs hommes pour assurer votre protection dès le début de l'attaque. Soyez prêtes lorsqu'ils arriveront pour vous délivrer. Nous vaincrons ces Saxons, et vous retrouverez votre liberté, je vous en donne ma parole... Faites en sorte de tenir bon jusque là. Nous allons tenter de découvrir ce qu'ils ont fait de vos compagnons, et leur faire passer le même message qu'à vous.

-Soyez béni pour ce que vous faites, Arthur Pendragon, souffla la jeune femme. Nous serons prêtes lorsque vos chevaliers arriveront.

Arthur hocha la tête. Doucement, tout doucement, Merlin repositionna son bouclier. Il manipulait la magie avec une telle délicatesse que même Horsa ne sentit aucun remous dans le champ de force cette fois-ci. Quand il eut terminé, il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Arthur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ensuite. C'était évident : le Roi ne quitterait pas les lieux avant d'avoir découvert ce qui était arrivé aux hommes de Nemeth.

-Et s'ils étaient tous morts ? demanda Léon, formulant à voix haute l'idée qui leur avait, à tous, traversé l'esprit.

-C'est une possibilité, fit remarquer Solel.

-Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, nous devons découvrir la vérité avant de quitter les lieux, affirma Arthur.

Et cette fois, personne, pas même Merlin, ne songea à le contredire.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Merci à vous d'être fidèles au poste ! Julie : aaaah je suis content que tu nages en plein mystère ;). LeoSam59 : youhou ! tu nous a rattrapés ;). Merlin et Solel combattant ensemble, tu y auras droit, mais Solel révélant ses pouvoirs... c'est une autre histoire ;). Morgane va bientôt réapparaître; un peu de patience... je dirais qu'il y aura entre 10 et 15 chapitres pour cet épisode, mais ça va dépendre de la taille des chapitres. J'ai encore 2 épisodes prévus après celui-ci. Ma : toujours parmi les premières à reviewer ;) je t'imagine au saut du lit bondissant sur ton Pc tiens XD. Très juste pour dame Almecia... euh... petite faiblesse de scénario : Arthur aurait du lui donner une preuve ! Legend : le truc c'est que Merlin est le même qu'Arthur, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensemble... mais à vouloir jouer au plus malin on se brûle, même quand on est un Seigneur des Dragons ;)_**

**_Allez, je vous livre ce chapitre que j'avais grande impatience de vous écrire..._**

**_Ca parle de dragons et je vais avoir le plaisir de vous faire quelques frayeurs (j'espère) ;) _**

CHAPITRE 7

Après avoir retraversé la salle de garde en catimini pour s'éloigner des cellules, Arthur, Léon, Merlin et Solel commencèrent à explorer minutieusement les souterrains qui se trouvaient en-dessous du château de Nemeth dans l'espoir de retrouver les prisonniers portés disparus. Ils étaient déterminés à apprendre s'ils étaient vivants ou morts, mais ils réalisèrent rapidement que l'entreprise risquait de leur prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. La bonne nouvelle était que les Saxons avaient manifestement négligé d'investir cette partie de la forteresse, qui était parfaitement déserte. Mais les galeries qui s'intriquaient au sous-sol étaient sombres et innombrables, et ils s'égarèrent à de multiples reprises dans leur dédale compliqué. Ils furent forcés de rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois pour revenir en arrière et ils faillirent se perdre au passage.

Mais ils firent quelques découvertes intéressantes au cours de leur ronde, comme lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la source qui jaillissait sous le château, ou quand ils tombèrent sur un tunnel d'évacuation fermé par une simple grille, qui donnait sur la partie nord de la cité. Ces trouvailles inattendues leur donnèrent l'occasion de commencer à ébaucher une stratégie par rapport à la bataille à venir...

-Le trajet entre les cachots et cette issue est court, et il offre l'avantage de ne pas être gardé, dit pensivement Léon, après avoir examiné la configuration des lieux. Il suffirait de faire sauter la grille pour obtenir le moyen idéal de faire sortir les prisonniers, sans qu'ils soient exposés au plus gros de la bataille.

-Les chevaliers qui seront chargés de la mission de sauvetage pourront les aider à s'échapper avant que la forteresse ne soit assiégée, acquiesça Solel. La première attaque que nous lancerons sur les remparts servira de diversion pour leur permettre de mener à bien cette opération Il ne reste plus qu'à leur trouver un abri où ils pourront être en sécurité ensuite...

-La tour de garde de la cité me semble être un bon compromis, dit Arthur, en pointant du doigt l'édifice qui se trouvait au centre de la ville de Nemeth, à deux cents mètres de la grille devant laquelle ils se pressaient. Elle est suffisamment loin à la fois du château, et des remparts, pour être épargnée par le plus fort de la bataille. Elle paraissait abandonnée lorsque nous l'avons dépassée tout à l'heure et elle semble assez spacieuse pour fournir un bon refuge. Avec une seule entrée et toutes ces meurtrières,elle sera facile à défendre... Pour peu qu'un stock d'arcs, d'arbalètes et de flèches y attende les rescapés lorsqu'ils la rallieront, ils pourront aisément prêter main forte à l'équipe de sauvetage et contribuer à leur propre protection.

-Je déplacerai les armes en question jusqu'à la tour avant le début de l'attaque, affirma Merlin. De cette manière, nos fugitifs les trouveront dès qu'ils entreront et ils pourront défendre leur position.

-Excellente idée, approuva Solel. Mais si l'un de nos alliés magicien pouvait accompagner l'équipe de sauvetage, ce serait encore mieux. Il pourrait disposer un bouclier de protection autour de la tour une fois arrivé à l'intérieur pour la protéger des flammes, ce qui augmenterait le niveau de sécurité.

-Gili tiendrait parfaitement ce rôle, s'exclama Merlin, avec enthousiasme. Ses dons se sont beaucoup développés au cours des trois dernières années, et je suis certain qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir prouver sa valeur en nous apportant son aide. Il est encore trop jeune pour prendre le risque de s'exposer dans une bataille ouverte mais je le vois tout à fait sur une position défensive comme celle-là.

-Penses-tu qu'il acceptera de nous rejoindre ? demanda Arthur, les yeux brillants.

-Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, répondit Merlin.

Après cet échange, ils reprirent leur exploration des souterrains avec une vigueur renouvelée, et ils finirent par tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu les préparer au spectacle qui les attendait...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les hommes prisonniers étaient parqués dans une grande salle souterraine aux allures de caverne, enchaînés les uns aux autres comme des animaux. Ils semblaient encore plus affaiblis que les femmes, et, si toutefois c'était possible, encore plus effrayés... Pourtant, ils n'étaient que très peu gardés. Merlin s'étonna de voir les quelques Saxons isolés qui les surveillaient avec négligence, marchant entre les rangs des captifs avec l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs... Si les Nemethiens s'étaient rebellés, ils auraient facilement pu les submerger en nombre et s'enfuir...

Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils à ce point passifs, à ce point silencieux ? Comment ne songeaient-ils pas à saisir leur chance ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si terrifiés ?

Merlin fut confus et incertain jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la cage qui se trouvait au centre de la caverne.

Puis il manqua une respiration lorsque son regard se posa sur la bête assoupie derrière les barreaux.

_C'EST SMAUG._

Il inspira profondément, puis, une seconde révélation éclata dans son esprit.

_SMAUG EST UN DRAGON._

L'enchaînement de ses idées ressembla alors à un grand feu d'artifice désordonné, teinté de révolte, de colère, d'effroi et de choc : _dragon -cage-cage-barreaux-barreaux-collier-collier-prison- HORSA._

Une haine glaciale s'insinua en lui.

Comment Horsa avait-il _osé _?Traiter un _dragon _comme son _animal, _comme sa _chose. _L'attacher comme s'il était son esclave. C'était indigne d'un sorcier. Ce Saxon barbare ignorait-il donc ce qu'étaient les dragons? A quel point ils étaient liés à l'existence même de la magie ? Pourquoi tout magicien quelles que soient ses allégeances leur devait respect et révérence ? Certaines choses, dans l'Ancien Culte, étaient plus que sacrées... et même les plus indignes des renégats le savaient. Horsa ne méritait pas de vivre s'il était capable de bafouer ainsi les choses les plus essentielles...

Merlin sentit son regard s'embuer de larmes de rage. Sa magie tourbillonnait furieusement en lui.

Il se força à se calmer, et à jeter sur la créature un regard impartial.

Smaug avait les paupières closes. Son mufle reposait sur ses pattes antérieures ornées de longues serres tranchantes. Il paraissait grand, même enroulé sur lui-même dans l'espace réduit d'une cage. En le mesurant du regard, Merlin sous le choc réalisa qu'il faisait bien le double de la taille de Kilgarrah, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être extrêmement vieux, car les dragons continuaient à grandir tout au long de leur existence. Il était doté de muscles puissants et déliés. Ses ailes étaient remarquablement longues et fortes. Sa couleur, rouge écarlate, évoquait celle du sang. Il aurait dû donner une impression de vigueur et de pouvoir, mais il avait l'air... mal en point, sans qu'il soit possible à Merlin d'expliquer pourquoi précisément. Ses écailles sanglantes ne brillaient pas, comme s'il était malade. Son corps exhalait une puanteur que Merlin n'avait jamais respirée auparavant et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le doux parfum de la magie.

Puis, le dragon ouvrit les yeux, et Merlin comprit que quelque chose clochait chez Smaug.

Ce regard jaune et malsain qui papillonnait était rempli de fureur à la vue des barreaux, mais cette fureur était celle d'une bête sauvage, pas celle d'une créature intelligente. Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la créature arrivèrent jusqu'à Merlin, incohérentes et désordonnées, alors que le dragon tournait la tête en direction des captifs. _Faim. Viande. Manger. _Des images d'hommes réduits en lambeaux dansèrent brièvement sous les yeux du jeune magicien qui recula par réflexe, saisi par la nausée.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?balbutia Solel, à côté de lui.

Merlin secoua la tête.

Thomas et Mithian avaient vu juste quand ils avaient essayé de décrire Smaug, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point.

_C'est un dragon, mais ce n'est pas un dragon. _

C'était une évidence, mais Merlin ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

Aucun sorcier, même redoutable, ne pouvait dominer un dragon au point de le priver d'intelligence. Les Seigneurs des Dragons eux-mêmes en étaient incapables. Merlin le savait d'expérience. Bien qu'il ait déjà été conduit à aliéner la volonté de Kilgarrah, même dans les moments où il l'avait tenu en son pouvoir il n'avait _jamais _eu la moindre prise sur ses pensées. Il pouvait le commander, mais pas le _contrôler. _L'esprit d'un dragon était tout simplement trop puissant, trop complexe et trop vaste pour que celui d'un être humain soit capable de le contenir...

Il n'y avait que deux solutions.

Soit Smaug n'était pas un dragon.

Soit Horsa n'était pas un homme.

Merlin frissonna et se concentra sur la créature, pour explorer sa première hypothèse, le sondant de ses yeux magiques.

Les dragons n'étaient pas seulement des créatures vivantes. Ils étaient des créatures _de la magie. _Plus que de chair et de sang, ils étaient faits de pure magie. Un sorcier comme Merlin pouvait sentir les nœuds de pouvoir dont les dragons étaient formés comme une explosion de puissance au sein de la trame omniprésente de la magie sur terre. La présence d'un dragon se manifestait habituellement à ses yeux dorés comme une grande éruption de force au milieu d'un dessin diffus et tranquille.

Et les remous de la magie tout autour de Smaug étaient bel et bien ceux qui signalaient la présence d'un dragon. C'était le même degré de puissance, les mêmes émanations spectaculaires... il ne pouvait donc y avoir aucun doute. _Smaug était un dragon. _Cela signifiait-il qu'Horsa n'était pas un homme ? Et qu'était-il alors ? Un démon ? Merlin frissonna, sondant à nouveau le nœud de pur pouvoir qui s'ouvrait là où se trouvait la créature. Quelque chose dans sa nature était profondément inhabituel, et le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Exactement comme la magie d'Horsa.

La ressemblance entre les deux frappa Merlin brutalement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, parce qu'un violent malaise se saisit de lui. Il fut saisi d'un frisson, puis, d'une crampe, et il eut à peine le temps de se pencher en avant pour vomir.

-Merlin ! dit Arthur, en se précipitant vers lui pour le soutenir. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non... réussit-il à articuler.

Solel, lui aussi, était blanc comme un linge...

Un instant plus tard, le sorcier Saxon pénétrait dans la caverne. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui tranchait avec les nœuds de ses tresses blafardes. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la cage, et fit disparaître les barreaux d'un geste de la main. Merlin l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, dans l'ancienne langue. Le dragon tourna vers son maître ses yeux jaunes et vides, et sa gueule s'entrouvrit.

-Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Horsa à son oreille.

Face au dragon, les prisonniers commencèrent à s'agiter. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient à s'écarter le plus possible de la bête pour se plaquer contre la paroi rocheuse... Merlin avala sa salive, luttant pour empêcher son estomac de se retourner à nouveau.

-Amenez le prisonnier ! ordonna le sorcier.

Smaug fouetta l'air de sa queue avec impatience. Les gardes choisirent un captif au hasard dans les rangs. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un homme grand et robuste. Ils le détachèrent du groupe et voulurent le pousser devant eux en direction du dragon. Le prisonnier leur résista farouchement; il essaya de leur échapper, puis, de les combattre à coups de poing; lorsqu'ils le firent battre en retraite à coups d'épée, il se mit à hurler, d'abord, de rage, puis, de pure terreur. Ils durent l'empoigner par les coudes, et le traîner par-terre pour le forcer à avancer tandis qu'il se débattait furieusement.

Ils le jetèrent devant la bête puis reculèrent précipitamment.

La victime voulut se redresser et s'enfuir. Mais rapide comme l'éclair, Smaug abattit sa patte antérieure en travers de son dos pour le plaquer sur le sol, enfonçant profondément ses serres dans sa chair tendre. L'homme cria de douleur. Le dragon découvrit ses crocs couverts de bave. Merlin ouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait plus d'air. Il étouffait...sa poitrine était comprimée comme dans un étau. Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. A travers le voile de panique qui était tombé sur lui, il sentit les mains d'Arthur sur lui tandis que sa voix terrifiée s'exclamait :

-Merlin, Merlin _respire _! Par tous les Dieux, que lui arrive-t-il ?

-C'est... à cause du dragon, dit Solel. Ne le sentez-vous pas ?

-Merlin !

Il se cramponna à Arthur, incapable de détacher son regard du spectacle qui se jouait en contrebas. Smaug frappa. Ses dents déchirèrent une jambe. Avec un rugissement triomphant, il la lança dans les airs puis l'avala, la tête en arrière, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Sa victime était toujours vivante et hurlait indistinctement.

Et Horsa riait.

-Mange, mon beau. Mange, disait-il.

La bête saisit la tête de l'homme entre ses dents et tira. Merlin cria quand le cou se rompit.

Le monde qui l'entourait se mit à tourbillonner furieusement autour de lui, et une lumière bleue, irréelle, se matérialisa sous ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle se condensa pour former la silhouette d'un dragon immense, terrible et majestueux, au regard courroucé par l'indignation.

-_Voleur, _gronda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Smaug. _Je suis Frendorargh._

L'instant d'après, Merlin avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la caverne. Il réalisa vaguement qu'il devait être tombé. Il était couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Les mains d'Arthur étaient toujours sur lui. Les yeux bleus du Roi plongèrent dans les siens, accusateurs.

-Tu viens de _t'évanouir, _pointa Arthur, incrédule.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il.

-Vas-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu te comportes comme une fille cette fois ?

-Je ne me comporte pas... comme une fille, dit Merlin, en essayant de le repousser pour se redresser.

Arthur soupira et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. En bas, Smaug venait d'achever son sombre festin. Horsa le conduisait à l'extérieur de la caverne, une main posée sur son épaule comme s'il guidait un cheval, et non un dragon. La créature marchait pesamment à ses côtés. Merlin plissa les yeux, et dit :

-Je dois faire quelque chose pour lui.

Puis, il se mit à courir sur les traces de la bête, dégringolant dans sa hâte le long de la paroi rocheuse, et cette fois, ce furent les trois autres qui se retrouvèrent obligés de le suivre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Merlin, attends ! cria Arthur alors qu'ils couraient à travers la caverne. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Je croyais que c'était dangereux de s'approcher d'Horsa de trop près !

-Le dragon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour le dragon, répondit Merlin, d'une voix hallucinée.

-Nous devons d'abord parler aux prisonniers ! lui rappela le Roi.

-Oh.

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur, le visage hanté. Il ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même...

-L'un des proches conseillers de Mithian se trouve parmi les captifs... peux-tu lever le bouclier pour me permettre de lui parler ? insista le Roi.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Le regard de Merlin se teinta d'une étincelle d'or.

-C'est fait, dit-il. Excusez-moi maintenant. Je dois y aller.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais ses réprimandes moururent sur ses lèvres. Merlin ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Il s'était déjà retourné pour foncer sur les traces de Smaug et d'Horsa.

-Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il ne doit pas rester seul, intervint Solel. Je vais l'accompagner... Sire,prenez Léon avec vous et allez parler aux prisonniers. Merlin et moi vous retrouverons ici dans très peu de temps.

Solel fonça sur les traces de Merlin, sans attendre l'autorisation d'Arthur.

Le Roi perplexe se retourna vers Léon et avoua :

-Je croyais que c'était _ma sécurité _le plus important ? Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Horsa s'était arrêté dans une seconde caverne, déserte et bien plus étroite que la précédente, où brûlait un feu d'une chaleur étouffante. Des ossements jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux de viande faisandée s'accrochaient encore à certains d'entre eux. L'endroit ressemblait à une tanière...

Smaug, repu, s'étendit sur le sol à proximité des flammes pour se chauffer le flanc.

Le sorcier grimaça un sourire en écoutant les grognements d'aise de sa créature.

Merlin s'était immobilisé sur le seuil de la caverne, le teint blanc et les yeux fixes, quand Solel le rattrapa et s'exclama :

-Attends.

Merlin se retourna vers lui, avec une expression torturée.

-Quel que soit le sortilège qui le tient sous emprise, souffla-t-il, il faut que je le libère. Le voir ainsi m'est insupportable...Je _dois _l'aider, Solel.

Le jeune chevalier fronça les sourcils.

-Tu parles... de Smaug, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas... Smaug, dit Merlin, d'un ton blessé. Je suis un Seigneur des Dragons, je ne peux pas... laisser faire une telle chose.

-Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu dis, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs alors qu'Horsa est dans la pièce, le raisonna Solel. Quoi que tu veuilles tenter, nous devons attendre qu'il soit parti.

Merlin acquiesça, avec difficulté, puis, se retourna vers le sorcier Saxon.

Horsa incantait à mi-voix. Ses doigts étincelaient d'une lumière rouge sombre, presque noire, dont il se servait pour dessiner des runes sur les écailles du dragon alangui.

Il entourait son corps de ces inscriptions comme d'un bouclier, traçant et retraçant les cercles de pouvoir avec patience.

Solel regarda ce spectacle avec ses yeux de druide, et il frissonna. Il sentait que ces runes étaient fondamentalement malfaisantes. Il n'avait rien d'un enfant de choeur: de par le passé, il avait déjà utilisé la magie à des fins destructrices. Mais jamais de cette manière-là, en courbant sa nature de telle sorte qu'il s'agissait presque d'une inversion de la Source. Lorsqu'il employait la magie pour tuer, il ne faisait que concentrer puis relâcher son pouvoir. C'était suffisant pour anéantir tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage... mais ça n'avait rien de malsain... au contraire. C'était un acte libérateur, un exutoire... la vie qui engendrait la mort, et non... _la mort qui engendrait la vie. _Cette manière de pratiquer lui donnait envie de vomir, et il savait que pour Merlin, l'expérience devait être encore pire, parce que sa sensibilité de Seigneur des Dragons venait s'ajouter à ses perceptions de magicien.

_Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour combattre Horsa si cela devient nécessaire, _pensa-t-il.

Comment interviendrait-il _sans _révéler ses pouvoirs, c'était une autre question. Il s'était habitué à les dissimuler, avec le temps, ne les utilisant qu'à l'insu de ses frères d'armes pour intervenir judicieusement pendant une bataille quand personne ne le regardait. Mais pendant un duel magique ? Il risquait d'être démasqué, alors qu'il était plus déterminé que jamais pour que personne n'apprenne jamais la vérité à son sujet. A quoi bon ? Le passé était le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre ans plus tôt, il avait cessé d'être Mordred. Pour Arthur. Pour Albion. Pour Morgane. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, de devoir vivre dans le secret, dans le mensonge. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pleinement ce qu'avait enduré Merlin, pendant toutes ces années où il s'était dissimulé à ceux qui étaient les plus chers à son cœur...

Peut-être était-ce pourquoi il se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui. Et pourquoi il éprouvait de la sympathie à son égard. Malgré ses réticences initiales, il avait appris à apprécier la personne qu'était Merlin. Il respectait la manière dont il servait Arthur et il reconnaissait sa virtuosité en matière de magie.

Merlin avait la chance de pouvoir être lui-même aujourd'hui, contrairement à Solel, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ait toujours la vie facile. S'il avait besoin de son aide dans ce combat, il le trouverait à ses côtés, pour défendre la cause dans laquelle il était impliqué au même titre que lui: Albion.

L'Albion qu'avait bâtie Arthur, qui respectait les druides et les sorciers et qui leur garantissait la liberté d'exercer leurs dons.

Cela ne signifiait pas que Solel était exempt de tous reproches à l'égard de Merlin. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où il le jalousait. Il le jalousait de pouvoir se rendre sur l'Ile des Bénis en plein jour quand il n'y venait jamais que de nuit. Il l'enviait d'être aimé d'Arthur _avec _sa magie et non malgré elle. Mais il savait aussi apprécier l'humilité de Merlin et la manière dont il s'abstenait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour son confort personnel. En cela, il était son exemple, quand parfois, il avait l'impression d'éclater du désir d'être enfin reconnu lui aussi...

Il savait qu'il était condamné à demeurer dans les ténèbres. Les ténèbres des nuits qui abritaient son amour pour Morgane. Les ténèbres des crimes passés qu'il s'efforçait de racheter avec honneur.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Si seulement Arthur continuait à être le grand Roi dans lequel il croyait.

Si seulement Albion continuait de tenir ses promesses.

Horsa avait cessé d'incanter. Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps il caressa la tête de Smaug, puis, il emprunta l'une des galeries qui partaient de la caverne pour quitter les lieux. Solel et Merlin écoutèrent le bruit de ses pas décroître lentement. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, à attendre en silence. Puis Merlin avança vers le dragon, d'un pas lourd.

Solel le sentit dissiper le bouclier de protection qui l'entourait et s'exclama :

-Merlin, non!

Merlin ne l'écoutait pas.

Il se planta face au dragon, ses yeux brillant comme l'or, et Solel l'entendit s'exclamer d'une voix rauque, comme s'il était en transe :

-_Oo dragon, imalla sufa kai goveta desrope malakeh..._

Les yeux de Smaug se dilatèrent de surprise, et se tintèrent d'une étincelle qui en était absente un instant plus tôt.

-_Frendorargh ? _dit Merlin, d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

Le dragon souffla dans ses naseaux, et sa gueule s'entrouvrit, laissant entrevoir ses dents tranchantes.

-_Parle-moi, _supplia Merlin.

Smaug poussa un rugissement et déroula l'immensité de son corps, se dressant de toute sa taille au-dessus du jeune magicien. Ses ailes étaient déployées, son cou, tendu, ses mâchoires, ouvertes. Sa posture était clairement menaçante. Mais Merlin ne fit pas mine de reculer, au contraire il avança d'un pas, la main tendue en signe de paix.

Solel comprit instinctivement ce qui était en train de se passer. Merlin était un Seigneur des Dragons; il ne réagissait pas face à ces créatures comme le commun des mortels, avec peur ou avec méfiance; il les _aimait._ Exactement comme Morgane qui lui faisait ses yeux d'amoureuse à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait d'Aithusa. Il ne se rendait pas compte du danger manifeste que représentait Smaug, avec ses mâchoires grandes ouvertes... Quand il réaliserait que le dragon n'avait pas la moindre intention de _dire _quoi que ce soit, il serait trop tard et il ne pourrait plus réagir qu'en utilisant sa magie pour se défendre... déclenchant le piège parfait qu'Horsa avait mis en place à son intention.

Le jeune chevalier ne réfléchit pas. Il fonça en avant et se jeta sur Merlin. Smaug cracha sur le magicien un torrent de flammes dévastatrices à l'instant où Solel l'atteignait. Avant que le jet brûlant ne le frappe de plein fouet, Solel l'avait plaqué à terre, les protégeant tous deux sous son bouclier. La chaleur ardente lui brûla les mains, mais c'était sans importance.  
Il sentit Merlin rassembler sa magie pour les protéger et il cria :

-Merlin, _non _ ! Ton bouclier ! Vite !

Merlin ne l'écouta pas. Il ordonna au dragon de se soumettre, utilisant l'ancienne langue combinée à la magie des Seigneurs des Dragons pour l'obliger à l'écouter. Smaug laissa ces paroles ricocher sur lui sans leur accorder la moindre importance et les envoya bouler tous deux d'un coup de l'une de ses pattes antérieures. Ses serres, labourèrent le bouclier de Solel assez profondément pour le trouer.

Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent sans-dessus-dessous et percutèrent un mur.

Smaug rugit et la caverne trembla. Solel se redressa, en posture défensive, tenant Merlin derrière lui pour le protéger. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule monstrueuse et ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes, les recouvrant tous deux d'un filet de bave.

Solel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'une présence glaciale envahissait les lieux. Horsa. Horsa arrivait. La nausée lui souleva l'estomac. Il sentit Merlin rassembler ses forces, focalisé sur le dragon.

-Merlin, c'est un piège ! hurla-t-il, pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie.

-Aucun dragon ne peut être insensible à l'appel d'un Seigneur des Dragons ! répondit Merlin, à moitié fou.

-Si tu dis vrai, Smaug n'est pas un dragon, s'exclama Solel.

Et brandissant son épée, il la planta de toutes ses forces dans le poitrail de la bête qui leur faisait face. Merlin et lui restèrent figés. La plaie ne saigna pas. Le dragon arracha la lame avec ses dents et la rejeta au loin. En l'espace de deux secondes, la blessure s'était entièrement refermée. Exactement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Nous avons un problème, dit Solel d'une voix blanche.

Smaug gronda et sa tête serpenta en direction de Merlin, à toute vitesse, les dents à découvert.

-Réactive ton bouclier, vite ! cria le chevalier.

Cette fois, il sentit Merlin remettre en place le sort de dissimulation qu'il avait dissipé pour tenter de charmer le dragon. La magie fit une embardée. Les dents de Smaug se refermèrent sur du vide alors qu'ils plongeaient tous les deux en-dessous de son ventre.

Horsa se matérialisa dans la caverne.

Au même instant, Arthur et Léon déboulèrent en courant par la galerie qui se trouvait à l'opposé.

Solel eut un cri de désespoir.

Merlin vit le regard d'Arthur se focaliser sur lui, dilaté par l'inquiétude. Il vit le regard d'Horsa s'arrêter sur Arthur, plissé par la haine. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait levé le bouclier du Roi pour lui permettre de parler avec les prisonniers, et qu'il avait _oublié de le remettre en place. _

Pour le commun des mortels, le Roi était peut-être invisible. Mais Horsa pouvait voir Arthur.

Le sorcier Saxon leva la main vers sa cible. Ses doigts se mirent à luire d'un éclat rouge, ensanglanté.

Merlin se redressa contre le poitrail de Smaug, environné de silence, un silence pesant, parfait, un silence _impossible._

_Parce que le cœur d'un dragon vivant produisait un vacarme assourdissant lorsqu'il battait si près d'une oreille humaine._

Smaug était mort.

La révélation n'eut pas le temps de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Merlin. Smaug se retourna vers Arthur, et vomit un torrent de flammes dans sa direction. Au même instant la magie d'Horsa fusa par ses doigts étincelants et meurtriers pour réduire le Roi à néant. Merlin vit l'éclat doré des flammes et la vague rouge du sortilège se refléter dans le bleu du regard d'Arthur à l'instant où la double attaque fatale fondait sur lui. Il était trop tard pour intervenir. _Trop tard..._

L'esprit de Merlin bloqua. Arthur ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était inconcevable. La peur de perdre son ami à jamais le submergea avec une telle puissance qu'elle souffla tout le reste. Sa magie monta en lui comme une vague irrépressible, hurlant le nom d'Arthur en même temps que lui. Et le temps se replia sur lui-même avec une telle violence que le monde trembla.

Le retour en arrière ne dura que quelques instants, mais ces instants suffirent à Merlin pour voler vers Arthur à la vitesse de l'éclair, remettre le bouclier du Roi en place, ouvrir le couloir de déplacement instantané... et disparaître en entraînant Arthur, Solel et Léon avec lui.

Ils furent recrachés dans les champs, à une journée de chevauchée de la cité de Camelot, et ils retombèrent en vrac, les uns sur les autres.

Léon vomit. Solel, allongé sur le dos, éclata d'un rire un peu fou. Arthur se redressa à quatre pattes, encore sous le choc, et il cria à Merlin qui titubait sur ses jambes, complètement désorienté :

-_C'est ça que tu appelles faire preuve de discrétion ?_

_-_Arthur !

Merlin se précipita vers lui et se mit à l'ausculter frénétiquement pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau. «Vous êtes vivant», répétait-il comme un forcené en cherchant des blessures imaginaires. Arthur essaya de le repousser. Puis il vit les larmes qui cascadaient sur son visage et il soupira.

-Merlin, dit-il, en l'empoignant par le cou pour l'empêcher de bouger. Merlin _arrête ça. _Je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien. Tu nous a sauvé la mise. Exactement _comme d'habitude._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Le front plissé par le souci, Arthur regardait Merlin qui se balançait sur lui-même, le visage blanc et le regard trouble. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil, même dans ses pires moments.

Son visage était baigné de larmes et ses yeux avaient l'air complètement fous. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Il était trop tard, répéta le magicien, pour la centième fois. Il était trop tard. Il était trop tard.

-Merlin, _par pitié, _grinça Arthur, au supplice_. _Arrête de dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être mort.

Les yeux de Merlin se dilatèrent d'effroi.

_-_Trop tard.

_-_Trop tard... pour quoi ? dit Arthur en le cherchant du regard.

Merlin détourna la tête, horrifié, comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre à voix haute.

_-_Pour vous sauver, murmura Solel, qui était assis non loin d'eux, encore secoué de vertiges.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-L'un d'entre vous daignerait-il _s'exprimer clairement ?_

-Ce qu'il vient de faire, aucun magicien ne l'a _jamais _fait avant lui, répondit Solel d'une voix étouffée. Ce n'était pas _seulement _de la magie, Arthur. Il a replié le temps sur lui-même pour gagner les secondes nécessaires à votre salut, et le temps _est reparti en arrière_. Personne ne peut se remettre de ça dans un claquement de doigts. Merlin a besoin de récupérer.

-Hé, Merlin. Tu as fait repartir le temps en arrière, dit Arthur, d'un ton affectueux, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami. Tu ne voudrais pas te réjouir d'avoir réussi un exploit pareil plutôt que de te lamenter comme une pleureuse à un enterrement ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Merlin, avec difficulté, en regardant Arthur.

Son visage était défait.

-Vous auriez pu mourir. _Je... vous ai laissé mourir._

-Merlin, ça suffit, ordonna Arthur d'un ton implacable. Je suis vivant. Je suis là. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir derrière ce maudit dragon comme si ta vie en dépendait.

-Je voulais... l'aider.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

-L'aider, hein. Nous parlons bien du monstre qui a dévoré un être humain _vivant _sous nos yeux.

Merlin lui renvoya un regard pitoyable.

-Oh, ça va, grogna Arthur. Je _sais, _c'est _plus fort que toi. _Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons et tu te transformes en mère courage dès qu'une de ces créatures est dans les parages, qu'importe ce qu'elle dévore en guise de déjeuner. Donc... tu as essayé de lui parler... et...

Merlin fuit son regard à nouveau.

-Smaug ne l'a pas écouté, intervint Solel.

-Alors ? Pourquoi Smaug _le dragon_ n'obéit-il pas à Merlin _le Seigneur des Dragons _? demanda Arthur comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

-Feldirargh... articula-t-il.

-A tes souhaits, dit Arthur.

Une expression de douleur passa sur les traits de Merlin. Le haut-le-coeur le saisit un instant plus tard, et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il vomit. Arthur l'aida à se redresser et l'emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il l'adossa contre un arbre et lui toucha les mains. Glacées. Il les prit dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, puis il lui tendit sa gourde et lui ordonna :

-Bois.

Merlin prit une gorgée, puis renonça à se désaltérer.

-Feldirargh _était _un dragon. Avant... de mourir, et de devenir la créature d'Horsa... _Smaug._

-Smaug serait mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il m'avait l'air bien vivant, à moi, tout à l'heure, quand il a essayé de nous transformer en torches, signala Arthur.

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Il est mort. Son esprit l'a quitté. Je l'ai vu... dans la caverne...

-Un dragon fantôme ? dit Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

-La magie qui l'habitait... celle qui vient de la Source, et qui aurait dû revenir à la Source au moment de sa mort... elle a été piégée dans sa carcasse, corrompue et manipulée de sorte à servir les desseins de l'homme qui a voulu se l'approprier... Horsa n'est pas seulement un sorcier, c'est un nécromancien. Et il a ressuscité un _dragon _pour en faire sa créature. Il est vraiment... _très _dangereux, Arthur.

-Mmm.

Le Roi pétrissait les mains froides de Merlin entre les siennes pour les réchauffer tout en réfléchissant. La situation était assez insolite, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Merlin, Arthur s'était habitué aux situations insolites, et il avait appris à réfléchir en conséquence : sans s'étonner des choses surprenantes (il en voyait presque tous les jours) ni s'insurger des faits extraordinaires en s'exclamant : _mais c'est impossible_. De toute évidence, _impossible _était un mot inventé par un homme terrifié en pleine crise de déni, qui ne comptait pas le moindre magicien parmi ses amis.

-Donc... Smaug est mort.

La conclusion suivante s'imposait :

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Merlin réagit exactement comme Arthur s'y attendait : en bondissant comme un chat en colère.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez tout ce qu'implique la situation ! Smaug est aussi puissant que n'importe quel dragon, mais il n'est qu'un animal sans âme qui obéira aveuglément à son maître quoi qu'il lui commande. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur lui. Je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne peux pas le charmer, je ne peux pas le convaincre de combattre à nos côtés plutôt qu'à ceux des Saxons. Et il n'existe pas d'arme qui puisse tuer un dragon. Solel a essayé de le transpercer, et il n'a pas saigné !

-Il n'existe peut-être pas d'arme qui puisse tuer un dragon _vivant, _dit Arthur, avec un petit sourire_. _Mais moi, j'ai une épée qui a le pouvoir de tuer ce qui est déjà mort.

Le regard stupéfait de Merlin se posa sur lui.

_Après ça, _pensa Arthur, triomphant, _tu n'oseras plus jamais t'exclamer que je n'utilise pas ma cervelle._

_-_Si vous l'utilisiez plus souvent, vous n'auriez pas l'impression d'être aussi intelligent les rares fois où vous vous en donnez la peine, souffla Merlin, amusé.

-Merlin. Sur quoi nous étions-nous entendu à propos de _mes _pensées ? Défense de lire dans mon esprit, rappela Arthur.

-Pas besoin, se moqua Merlin. C'est écrit sur votre visage en grosses lettres rouges. _Tête de cuiller._


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Julie : Arthur qui s'occupe de Merlin, c'est bien pour changer ;) et Arthur peut être adorable quand il le veut bien. Ma : je suis content que tu aimes Solel. Il est un peu devenu le "Merlin" de la série, forcé de garder ses pouvoirs secrets... Et il est sincère et courageux dans ce qu'il fait, c'est un grand chevalier. Merlin était forcé de vouloir sauver Smaug. J'ai toujours dans l'esprit sa tête quand il a vu l'oeuf dans le 403 : une vraie mère poule... les dragons sont la seule chose qui puisse réussir à le détourner de son devoir envers Arthur. Encredeclavier 45: merci de nous rejoindre ! Oui, Merlin était tout bouleversé d'apprendre que Gwen était enceinte :). Comme d'autres l'ont dit, on croirait que c'est lui le père... je suppose que lui et Arthur sont tellement liés que c'est tout comme à ses yeux. Emelyne 35: c'était amusant d'inverser les rôles classiques de Merlin et d'Arthur. J'ai été inspiré par le 505 ou je trouvais ce pauvre Merlin complètement dépassé ! Plus que la série o_o, ça c'est un compliment... franchement les personnages de cette série sont juste un délice à écrire... mais l'idée originale revient à la BBC ;). J'essaie de rester fidèle à l'esprit... et de raconter ce que j'aimerais voir... (un Merlin libre, qui se lâche en magie, un Arthur déterminé, mais qui n'a pas peur de montrer ce qu'il ressent... bref on peut toujours rêver !) Legend : merci ! je voulais renforcer le suspense et vous mettre dans l'ambiance de la bataille à venir... Smaug en dragon mort (dans l'esprit de Lancelot-revenant) est un point clé de mon intrigue. Je dois dire que je me suis bien cassé la tête pour trouver une explication logique par rapport au fait que Smaug soit capable de résister au pouvoir de Seigneur des Dragons de Merlin. Celle-ci s'intègre parfaitement à la construction de mon histoire parce qu'elle justifie quelque chose que je devais faire arriver (et que je ne voyais pas du tout comment amener). Vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre de quoi il s'agit... mais vous saisirez bientôt. Gardez aussi en mémoire ce dont Merlin est capable quand Arthur est menacé ;). LeoSam59 : si j'arrive à te surprendre c'est super ! Merlin a vraiment eu le coeur brisé quand il a vu ce qu'Horsa avait fait à Smaug..._**

**_LolOW : merci pour tes super reviews dans la Magie de Merlin ! La révélation des pouvoirs de Merlin à Arthur sous forme d'impressions et de sentiments m'a été expressément demandée par Choup37, qui rêvait d'en voir une comme ça, c'est donc elle qu'il faut remercier pour ce passage. Le but était un peu de faire les 2 révélations alternatives dans une même histoire : celle qui se passe très mal et celle qui se passe superbement bien. Je me suis fait très très plaisir dans les derniers chapitres de la Magie, sur un registre beaucoup plus léger et drôle que tu retrouveras dans l'Age d'Or. Comme tu le dis si bien, la magie et les dragons n'existent plus de nos jours... alors, comment en est-on arrivés là ? Il faudra lire jusqu'au bout pour connaître ma réponse ;). Mais c'est exactement de cette réflexion que je suis parti à la base ! L'Age d'Or sera aussi un tournant pour le développement du caractère de Mordred/Solel... Je suis toujours dans l'idée de rechercher des "fins alternatives" : la fin heureuse, avant la fin malheureuse... Et pour les 2000 ans... j'avoue, c'est raté XD. Mais je suis nul en maths ! J'ai déjà fait un plantage sur les "5 ans de service" (alors qu'il y en avait 6) loool. Sache en tout cas que tes coms sont toujours les très bienvenus et me motivent à continuer ! (c'est du boulot un chapitre par jour!)_**

**_Dans ce chapitre... encore des dragons... et beaucoup de destinées..._**

CHAPITRE 8

Mithian était profondément endormie. Thomas qui l'avait veillée sans relâche avait lui aussi cédé à l'épuisement. Mais Guenièvre, qui se trouvait assise au chevet de la princesse, était incapable de trouver le sommeil, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Les yeux grands ouverts sur les ténèbres, elle frissonnait en pensant à Arthur, et Merlin, qui s'apprêtaient à combattre, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait bien les perdre. Si cela se produisait, il ne lui resterait plus que cet enfant, qu'elle portait en elle... Sa main reposait sur son ventre, dans un geste maternel. Son bébé était trop petit pour qu'elle puisse le sentir, mais il était là, en elle, ne demandant qu'à naître...

Quoiqu'il arrive, elle le protègerait.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ma Dame ? dit la voix hésitante de Gauvain dans son dos.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Il est très tard, reprit le chevalier, d'un ton soucieux. Vous devriez aller dormir.

-Je suis incapable de dormir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle se retourna vers lui, et elle avoua:

-J'ai peur, Gauvain.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

-Voilà qui ne ressemble pas à ma Reine... Peur...

-... pour Arthur. Et...

Elle hésita un instant, puis continua :

-...pour son fils.

Les pupilles de Gauvain s'élargirent de surprise et de joie, et Guenièvre hocha la tête.

-S'ils devaient perdre la bataille...

-Ma Reine, dit Gauvain, solennellement. Je vous jure que je ne laisserai aucun mal vous arriver, ni à vous, ni à votre enfant. La Reine et l'héritier d'Arthur seront en sécurité avec moi. Je vous en donne ma parole d'honneur.

-Je sais combien vous êtes honorable, Gauvain, dit Guenièvre, en soutenant son regard. J'ai vu de par le passé combien vous pouviez être fidèle à vos amis. J'espère que vous me comptez parmi eux.

-C'est le cas, dit-il, en lui pressant la main.

Elle acquiesça lentement.

-Merci, Gauvain, dit-elle.

Elle serra sa main en retour, et ils restèrent longuement ainsi, côte à côte, dans l'obscurité.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur, Merlin, Léon et Solel rejoignirent les chevaliers de Camelot alors qu'ils franchissaient la frontière du royaume de Nemeth. Ils eurent fort à faire une fois que le campement fut établi.

Le Roi et ses deux chevaliers délivrèrent aux autres le compte rendu de leur mission de reconnaissance et passèrent un long moment à débattre de leur stratégie. Merlin de son côté s'éclipsa pour partir à la rencontre des druides, et il revint accompagné d'Alator et de Gili.

Tous deux s'étaient portés volontaires pour participer à la bataille. Il en découla d'autres conjectures sur l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs, et, au final, la nuit était très avancée lorsque les débats finirent par s'interrompre.

Arthur était épuisé et il avait hâte de s'étendre à côté du feu de camp.

Mais alors qu'il marchait à travers le campement, il vit la silhouette solitaire de Merlin qui était assis, à l'écart, et il soupira. Depuis son altercation avec le dragon, Merlin était inquiet et effrayé.

Ce n'était pas le bon état d'esprit à la veille d'une bataille. Changeant de trajectoire, Arthur s'approcha de lui. Le regard bleu de son ami se leva presque aussitôt vers lui, creusé d'ombres profondes.

-Merlin, dit le Roi, d'un ton affectueux. Viens. Il faut dormir.

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais arriver à fermer l'oeil, répondit Merlin, d'une voix tendue. Je préfère continuer à réfléchir...

-Tu réfléchis trop, lui rappela doucement Arthur.

Merlin émit un son amusé, puis, il avala sa salive, et ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent plus profondément dans ceux de son Roi. C'était le genre de regards qu'Arthur n'avait jamais partagés qu'avec son serviteur. Ceux qui se passaient de mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et qui ne pouvaient advenir qu'entre deux êtres extrêmement proches. Proches comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Proches à la vie, à la mort.

Arthur ne connaissait personne qui savait parler avec ses yeux comme Merlin. Il ne connaissait personne non plus qui soit capable comme Merlin de lui couper le souffle d'un simple regard. Parfois il se demandait si cela venait de l'intimité profonde qu'ils avaient développée lorsque le sort de vérité les avait unis l'un à l'autre. Mais il doutait que ce soit _seulement _ça. Merlin savait parler avec ses yeux bien avant de lancer ce sortilège. Peut-être était-ce juste qu'alors Arthur n'avait pas encore appris à bien le regarder.

-J'ai peur, Arthur, murmura le magicien, d'une voix étranglée.

-Je sais, répondit le Roi, simplement. Je te _vois, _Merlin_._

-Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue ? Si je ne réussis pas à vous protéger ?

Arthur haussa les épaules et dit :

-Je mourrai.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme quand vous évoquez votre propre mort ? se révolta Merlin.

-Tous les hommes meurent, répondit Arthur, avec un sourire. Pourquoi serais-je différent ?

-Parce que... vous l'êtes. Différent. _Essentiel._

Arthur hocha la tête. Il savait. Il savait qu'_essentiel _n'était pas que _pour Albion, _mais aussi _pour Merlin. _L'inverse était vrai également, bien sûr. Mais il y avait une différence entre eux. Depuis que Merlin lui avait révélé ses pouvoirs, Arthur avait cessé de redouter de le perdre. Parce que Merlin... avait quelque chose d'immortel, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être cela venait-il de l'essence de sa magie, qui respirait la vie. Arthur n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer _périssable. _Fragile, parfois, oui, bien sûr, en-dessous de tout ce pouvoir qu'il possédait. Et heureusement, car autrement, comment auraient-ils pu être amis ? Personne ne pouvait avoir pour confident un surhomme sans faiblesses. Fragile, donc, mais pas _mortel. _Dans un coin de son esprit, Arthur savait, que selon toutes probabilités, il mourrait avant Merlin. Et il en était soulagé. Parce que survivre à son autre moitié était ce qu'il pouvait exister de pire, mais que ce ne serait pas _son _épreuve. Parfois, il s'en voulait de réfléchir ainsi, parce que, forcément, si ce n'était la sienne, ce serait celle de Merlin. Et Merlin malgré toute sa magie était merveilleusement humain, et pouvait être incroyablement vulnérable. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer _seul. _Il n'arrivait pas à se représenter un monde où il ne pourrait pas être présent pour apaiser sa tristesse ou son inquiétude, un monde où il ne trouverait pas les bons mots pour le faire sourire. Quand Merlin souriait, la lumière qui apparaissait sur son visage dissipait un peu les ombres qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui, et l'espoir rejaillissait même lorsqu'il était mince.

-Je ne mourrai pas _demain, _dit Arthur, d'un ton assuré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? répondit Merlin.

-Parce que tu seras là pour me protéger. Tu as toujours été là pour me protéger. Tu as inversé le cours du temps pour moi aujourd'hui.

Merlin baissa les yeux.

-Peut-être que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je connais ta magie, dit Arthur, avec confiance. Je sais que tu es beaucoup plus puissant qu'Horsa, quels que soient les tours qu'il garde dans sa manche. Et je sais aussi, que, quoi que nous devions affronter ensemble, tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

-J'ai failli le faire aujourd'hui...

-Oui, tu as failli. Mais tu m'as sauvé quand même, lui rappela Arthur.

Et il répéta :

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai _jamais_, promit Merlin, les larmes aux yeux. Je mourrai plutôt... je vous en fais la promesse.

Le Roi sourit, et hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Tu vois, dit-il d'une voix sereine. Je n'ai pas de raisons de m'inquiéter. Viens dormir, maintenant. Il est tard.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de transpiration, et réalisa qu'elle était en train de labourer son crâne avec ses ongles. Toujours ce cauchemar atroce qui transformait ses nuits en enfer... D'instinct, elle tâtonna dans le lit, cherchant la forme de Solel à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, et de son réconfort, pour oublier les ténèbres de sa vision. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, et elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas là.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était en campagne, avec Arthur, et l'issue de cette campagne était celle qu'elle ne cessait de voir en rêve.

Un rêve changeant dont la fin n'était jamais la même. Mais quelle que soit cette fin, elle était horrible, toujours endeuillée par la souffrance. Morgane se leva de son lit, incapable de se rendormir, et elle déscendit dans le jardin.

La douce brise du soir ne lui fut d'aucun réconfort. Seule, Aithusa aurait pu l'être. Mais la dragonne s'était absentée et lui avait demandé de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Morgane resserra autour d'elle son manteau blanc, assaillie de frissons. Lorsque le démon contrôlait sa vie, elle avait cessé d'avoir peur. Parce qu'elle avait tout perdu, parce qu'elle ne possédait plus rien, plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait tant de personnes qu'elle aimait, et tant de choses auxquelles elle tenait.

La magie. Solel. Merlin. Arthur. Cette île. Ses enfants. Ses devoirs de prêtresse. Les dragons.

Les dragons...

Elle ferma les yeux, traversée par une vague de souffrance.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces images qui la torturaient. Les écailles blanches d'Aithusa, éclaboussées par un geyser de sang écarlate. Les yeux d'or de Kilgarrah qui se fermaient pour toujours. Arthur transpercé par sa propre épée, qui gisait sur le sol, et l'appelait... _Morgane... _Ses nuits étaient hantées par le bruit des combats. Les épées et les ondes de la magie s'entrechoquaient dans son sommeil. Les bannières des barbares triomphants déchiraient la terre d'Albion. Le dragon rouge de Saxe était un monstre qui détruirait tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce à quoi elle tenait.

_Aithusa. Kilgarrah. Arthur._

Parfois, ses visions se jouaient d'elle, allant jusqu'à lui montrer sa propre mort... Son seul soulagement était que, quel que soit l'avenir dont elle rêvait, Solel n'y apparaissait jamais. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Ou cela signifiait-il qu'il était destiné à périr avant tous les autres ?

Elle sentait le moment fatidique approcher, par toutes les fibres de son âme de sorcière.

Elle devait parler aux dragons, cette nuit...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Les yeux d'argent d'Aithusa tourbillonnaient furieusement tandis qu'elle scrutait les avenirs probables, l'un après l'autre; elle était en apparence immobile, mais dans ses pensées, elle voyageait à travers le temps...

Elle était une virtuose à cet exercice, et cependant, Kilgarrah, qui la veillait patiemment, l'entendit émettre un grondement de frustration alors qu'elle rencontrait un écueil... toujours le même... celui sur lequel elle butait à chaque fois qu'elle en arrivait à ce stade de sa progression. Elle s'était lancée dans son ascension temporelle trois heures plus tôt, et elle avait déjà été arrêtée cent soixante-trois fois au même stade. Pourtant, elle refusait de lâcher prise. Le grand dragon vit le tournoiement furieux de ses yeux s'inverser alors qu'elle recommençait le processus, passant à l'embranchement suivant pour essayer un autre chemin.

Kilgarrah soupira profondément. L'exercice était voué à l'échec. Aithusa avait _déjà _parcouru tous les chemins existants. Quand elle affirmait en avoir peut-être oublié un, elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de réessayer...

Le grand dragon étendit sur sa compagne une aile protectrice. Aithusa s'était toujours montrée plus sage et plus pondérée que lui dès lors qu'il s'agissait de destins. Elle était une dragonne blanche, une rareté au sein de leur espèce, une célébration de la magie qui avait concentré en elle toutes ses ressources pour pouvoir survivre à cette époque.

Elle était née dotée de facultés exceptionnelles, qui lui permettaient d'accéder à des connaissances qu'un dragon ordinaire, même aussi ancien que Kilgarrah, ne parviendrait jamais qu'à effleurer de l'esprit. Elle pouvait visiter chaque embranchement de l'arbre des possibles qui formait le futur, peser le poids de chaque destin dans sa construction, et savoir précisément les évènements qu'il était possible d'influencer, et ceux qui étaient inévitables.

D'habitude, elle ne s'énervait pas contre les choses qui ne pouvaient être modifiées, ni ne s'acharnait à rechercher des alternatives là où il n'en existait pas... Elle savait au contraire, bien mieux que Kilgarrah, accepter les évènements qui arriveraient fatalement comme des choses qui ne pouvaient être changées et se concentrer sur les zones troubles du destin pour incurver l'histoire dans le sens qu'elle désirait lui voir prendre.

C'était pourquoi elle avait sauvé Morgane... Mais cela même n'était pas suffisant pour changer complètement l'histoire qui était inscrite dans la trame du destin.

Le point d'achoppement vers lequel ils se précipitaient, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il adviendrait et ils n'avaient pu trouver aucune solution viable pour le contrer complètement, malgré des heures passées à parcourir le futur pour rechercher un embranchement alternatif idéal... alors à quoi bon s'acharner maintenant ?

Kilgarrah souffla dans ses naseaux et se répondit à lui-même : _parce qu'elle est bouleversée._

Quoi d'étonnant ?

Toutes les Reines l'étaient quand elles atteignaient pour la première fois l'apogée de leur cycle de fertilisation et s'apprêtaient à entrer en période de floraison magique...

Le grand dragon pouvait sentir la brûlure que la magie en ébullition infligeait à Aithusa alors que les signes de sa maturation devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles. Le parfum de pur sortilège qu'elle distillait était tout autant une torture pour lui. C'était une question d'heures, avant qu'il ne soit temps pour eux de prendre leur envol pour concevoir en plein ciel leur couvée. Ils étaient les deux derniers représentants de leur espèce, mais bientôt, leurs semences magiques mêlées donneraient naissance à une nouvelle génération de dragonneaux...

Quand il songeait à leur déscendance à venir, Kilgarrah était invulnérable à la peur. Vingt années durant, il avait vécu enchaîné dans une cave, persuadé d'être le dernier de son espèce. Puis, Merlin avait ramené Aithusa à la vie. Et une seconde chance inespérée lui avait été offerte. Une chance de perpétuer la lignée des dragons, une chance de sauver la magie.

Il était fort de la deuxième jeunesse que lui procurait tant d'espoir.

-Kilgarrah !

Le grand dragon gronda de colère en entendant la voix humaine se répercuter contre les parois de la caverne qui était leur refuge, à lui et Aithusa. C'était un endroit sacré, et un endroit intime.

Qui osait venir les déranger ici ?

La voix hésitante se fit entendre à nouveau.

-Kilgarrah ?

-C'est Morgane, dit Aithusa, en redressant la tête à travers sa transe. Va voir ce qu'elle veut et renvoie-la au Sanctuaire.

A nouveau, Kilgarrah soupira. Il ne s'était jamais senti la moindre affinité avec Morgane, mais Aithusa l'aimait. Au point qu'il se demandait parfois si le lien qui unissait la dragonne blanche à la grande prêtresse n'était pas aussi puissant que celui qui l'attachait à Merlin. Il trouvait cela étrange et dérangeant. Merlin et lui étaient unis par le sang. Merlin déscendait d'une longue lignée de Seigneur des Dragons il était naturel qu'ils soient proches. Morgane n'était pas de leur famille, et pourtant, Aithusa l'avait choisie, de préférence à tous les autres magiciens qui arpentaient la terre d'Albion. Choisie comme sa favorite et comme sa confidente. Une humaine dont l'âme était liée à celle d'un démon !

Le grand dragon s'approcha de l'entrée de la caverne.

La grande prêtresse n'y avait pas pénétré. Elle se tenait respectueusement sur le seuil. Kilgarrah ne pouvait qu'approuver cette attitude. Bien qu'il ait longtemps eu de sérieux griefs à l'encontre de la sorcière, elle avait maintes fois prouvé qu'elle connaissait leurs usages et qu'elle combattait à leurs côtés au cours de ces dernières années.

-Kilgarrah, le salua-t-elle.

-Morgane, dit-il, en la jaugeant de son regard doré.

Bien sûr, il pouvait voir ce qui, en elle, plaisait à Aithusa. Morgane était une femme intelligente, et une puissante magicienne. Elle avait juré de se dévouer entièrement à l'Ancien Culte, et elle était de celles qui savaient tenir parole. Elle avait aussi réussi à contrôler son démon intérieur, ce qui prouvait une grande force d'âme.

-Aithusa ne peut te recevoir, lui dit Kilgarrah. Elle est occupée et ne souhaite pas être dérangée.

-Je le sais. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas venir la retrouver ici... Mais en vérité, c'est à vous que je voudrais parler, et je vous supplie de m'écouter, répondit humblement la prêtresse.

Elle semblait troublée et préoccupée, et le Grand Dragon la prit en pitié.

-Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il.

-J'ai eu une vision cette nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'est... un songe récurrent, qui me hante, où apparaît un sorcier Saxon dénommé Horsa... et un dragon rouge répondant au nom de Smaug.

Kilgarrah se sentit impressionné par cette humaine minuscule. Beaucoup de sorciers voyaient l'avenir, bien sûr mais la plupart étaient incapables de distinguer les nœuds ou carrefours de la destinée. Ils se contentaient de rêver d'évènements sans importance, ou alors, impossibles à influencer. Tomber directement sur un nœud lors d'un songe involontaire était déjà la preuve d'un grand pouvoir. Mais arriver à distinguer avec précision des évènements catalyseurs dans les branches de l'Arbre des Possibles... et en extraire des noms, nécessitait de la virtuosité.

Morgane n'en était visiblement pas dépourvue...

Merlin quant à lui n'avait jamais manifesté de talent particulier dans le domaine de la voyance. Ses pouvoirs auraient dû lui permettre de voyager facilement dans l'avenir, mais il était si terrifié à l'idée de connaître certaines choses à l'avance qu'il refusait de s'en servir.

C'était Merlin. Il désirait si désespérément que _tout se termine bien. _Kilgarrah l'aimait pour ça : pour sa bonté et pour son optimisme. Il n'aurait jamais voulu l'en priver à force de mises en garde.

-Je vous en prie, dit Morgane, d'une voix terrifiée. Dites-moi que les choses ne vont pas se passer comme je l'ai vu. Dites-moi qu'il est possible d'agir pour empêcher ces évènements de se produire...

Le grand dragon rit, stupéfait par l'audace de la sorcière.

-Comment se termine ton rêve ? demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

-Quelqu'un meurt, dit la grande prêtresse, en frissonnant.

-Qui ? insista Kilgarrah.

-Ce n'est jamais la même personne, admit-elle, avec inquiétude. Mais que ce soit Arthur, Merlin, Aithusa, vous, ou moi... quelqu'un finit _toujours _par mourir_._

Le grand dragon hocha la tête.

-C'est juste, Morgane Pendragon. A ce stade de l'avenir, quelqu'un doit mourir. Et sachant cela, tu en sais bien assez. Retourne-t'en à présent.

-Je vous en prie.

Morgane mit un genou en terre. Elle semblait désespérée.

-Je vous en prie, Kilgarrah. Ni vous, ni Aithusa ne devez aller au combat.

-Je sais ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, rétorqua Kilgarrah, piqué au vif. Je suis un dragon. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, malgré tes pouvoirs. Là où tu ne distingues qu'un fragment, je peux voir cent chemins. Là où tu n'as que des impressions, je décèle la vérité. Tu n'as rien à m'appendre, prêtresse. Et tu n'as certainement pas d'ordres à me donner.

Morgane baissa la tête.

-Tu dois partir, maintenant, dit durement Kilgarrah.

-Oui. Je vais partir, acquiesça Morgane.

Elle se redressa et affirma :

-Faites mes adieux à Aithusa, et dites-lui qu'elle restera toujours ma Reine. Je vais rejoindre mon frère pour combattre à ses côtés.

-Non !

La voix d'Aithusa résonna dans la caverne dans un grondement de fureur, faisant sursauter la prêtresse. La dragonne blanche apparut quelques instants plus tard, rayonnante de colère.

-Retourne au Sanctuaire, Morgane, ordonna-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas là qu'est ma place, répondit la jeune femme. La bataille qui se prépare est aussi la _mienne._

Aithusa la dévisagea avec gravité.

-As-tu vu ce qui se passera si vas là-bas?

-J'ai vu ma propre mort, dit calmement Morgane. Et je l'accepte. Si quelqu'un doit vraiment mourir lors de cette bataille, que ce soit moi. C'est avec joie que je donnerai ma vie au nom de ce que je défends.

_-_Morgane.

La voix d'Aithusa se fit tendre.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour que tu donnes ta vie en sacrifice. Si tu fais cela, tu anéantiras l'avenir que je me suis donné tant de mal à construire, et tu seras responsable de la mort de la magie. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Morgane trembla violemment.

-Non, dit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas non plus la mort d'Arthur ! C'est mon frère... et je l'ai déjà abandonné tant de fois et trahi tant de fois... C'est à ses côtés que je devrais être. C'est à ses côtés que je _veux _être.

-Je comprends, dit Aithusa. Mais si vraiment tu veux aider Arthur, c'est au Sanctuaire que tu dois te rendre, et non à ses côtés.

Morgane détourna les yeux, pâle comme la mort.

-J'ai besoin que tu croies en moi, dit la dragonne blanche.

Et Kilgarrah vit le regard de la magicienne se teinter de tant d'amour, et de peur mêlées, qu'à nouveau, il éprouva de la compassion pour elle.

-Comme tu voudras, ma Reine, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour, et quitta la caverne par magie.

Kilgarrah regarda Aithusa étendre ses ailes. Elle était magnifique, et elle était _prête._ C'était un miracle. Même si les dragons naissaient avec des connaissances infuses, leur organisme mettait du temps à atteindre la maturité nécessaire pour être capables de concevoir. Quarante à cinquante années humaines étaient le délai classique pour qu'une Reine entre en période de fertilisation pour la première fois. Aithusa n'avait éclos que depuis six ans, mais elle avait usé de sa magie pour accélérer le processus de sa croissance, et elle avait réussi à réduire ce délai au minimum.

C'était un véritable exploit, et elle avait puisé dans ses ressources vitales pour l'accomplir, mais elle lui avait expliqué, la nuit où elle avait renvoyé Merlin et Morgane dans le passé, pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'elle agisse ainsi, quitte à brûler dans la tentative toutes ses réserves de pouvoir.

Kilgarrah soupira.

La voie de l'avenir où la magie pourrait survivre était si étroite, et si périlleuse... Ils l'avaient remontée ensemble à d'incalculables reprises, Aithusa le guidant à chaque carrefour pour lui montrer à quel point l'échec allait être difficile à éviter. Si les humains qui les entouraient avaient su, à quel point l'époque où ils vivaient était sombre et dangereuse malgré ses allures triomphantes, ils en auraient sans doute perdu le sommeil... Peut-être était-ce ce qui arrivait à Morgane. Peut-être la grande prêtresse était-elle trop douée pour son propre bien... Les menaces qui pesaient sur la magie étaient terribles.

La victoire ne se remporterait pas sans que ses défenseurs aient à faire de grands sacrifices...

_Quelqu'un doit mourir, _avait dit Kilgarrah à Morgane.

Mais il y avait bien plus en jeu dans le moment qui se dessinait que la mort d'un être.

Il y avait la vie de _cinq _êtres d'une importance primordiale dans la balance...

La magie ne pouvait exister sans les dragons; tout comme les dragons ne pouvaient exister sans la magie. Kilgarrah, Aithusa et leurs semblables étaient la manifestation physique de la magie dans le monde... A chaque dragon qui naissait, la magie reprenait vigueur... à chaque dragon qui mourait, elle mourait un peu. Et si les dragons disparaissaient, la magie disparaîtrait avec eux, à tout jamais.

Leur présence était une prolongation du pouvoir de la Source, et elle alimentait la Source.

C'est pourquoi, quoiqu'il advienne d'autre, la perpétuation de leur espèce était l'élément vital auquel Kilgarrah, et Aithusa devaient veiller, la clé de l'avenir tout entier.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

La dragonne blanche mentait. Elle était irritée et tendue. Les choses ne risquaient pas d'aller en s'améliorant... Après l'Envol, les œufs mettraient une année entière à se former en elle, au cours de laquelle elle devrait se montrer particulièrement prudente et vivre une existence protégée.

Puis viendrait l'épreuve épuisante de la ponte, au terme de laquelle Merlin, en tant que dernier Seigneur des Dragons, serait appelé pour faire éclore les dragons nouveaux-nés...

-Nous pourrions y aller ensemble, dit Aithusa, en fixant ses yeux d'argent sur lui.

-Cela signifierait retarder l'Envol d'un an et perdre le bénéfice de tous tes efforts, répondit calmement Kilgarrah. Six ans que tu brûles tes réserves dans ce seul but, et tu voudrais renoncer maintenant ?

-Ensemble nous pourrions les vaincre.

-Et remporter une victoire temporaire. Mais inutile. Nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela, Aithusa. Nous ne pouvons reporter l'Envol d'un an parce que la ponte doit avoir lieu dans un an au plus tard pour que la couvée soit viable. Tu ne peux partir combattre Smaug juste après l'Envol car tu seras trop vulnérable à ce moment précis pour pouvoir lui tenir tête. La marge d'action dont nous disposons est trop mince et l'enjeu trop élevé.

Aithusa gronda. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Le cycle de la fertilisation était très délicat chez les dragons, parce que chaque œuf conçu nécessitait une énorme quantité de magie préparatoire pour pouvoir être viable; après un an de montée en puissance, où la semence enchantée que la Reine portait en elle avait accumulé jour après jour la charge magique nécessaire à la création d'une nouvelle existence, la fourchette de floraison, où devait intervenir la fécondation proprement dite, ne durait que deux heures. Kilgarrah devait impérativement lui fournir sa semence complémentaire pour parachever l'oeuvre dans cet intervalle, sans quoi tout serait à recommencer, reportant d'un an au moins leur première couvée. Aithusa avait assez de charge magique en elle à cet instant précis pour former cinq œufs. Une dragonne ordinaire ne pouvait en concevoir qu'un seul à la fois... Qu'elle ait réussi à en préparer autant relevait du miracle même pour une créature d'exception comme elle... Et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir répéter l'opération dans un si court laps de temps si elle dépensait ses ressources actuelles dans une bataille.

De rage, elle montra les dents et fouetta l'air de sa longue queue.

-Ni toi, ni Merlin, ni Morgane ne devez mourir, récapitula Kilgarrah d'une voix mesurée. Et pourtant, nous savons que quelqu'un mourra, parce que c'est inévitable. Cela ne laisse que deux choix. Arthur... ou moi.

Aithusa lui adressa un regard implorant.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, dit le grand dragon, d'une voix mesurée

-Je suis plus puissante...

-Tu es trop précieuse, coupa-t-il.

Elle tourna vers lui son visage aux yeux d'argent.

-Toi aussi, tu es précieux...

-Pour quelques heures, encore, lui répondit-il, avec tendresse. Lorsque j'aurai apporté ma magie à ta semence, toi seule seras indispensable, ma Reine.

-...précieux pour moi, Kilgarrah, gronda doucement Aithusa. Pour moi, pas pour l'espèce.

-J'ai vécu vingt ans en croyant être le dernier. Mais ensemble, nous allons engendrer une nouvelle couvée. L'espèce est plus importante que toi, ou que moi, Aithusa. Plus importante que le Roi Arthur, ou que Camelot. Combien de fois m'as-tu répété que seul comptait la survie de la magie ? C'est aujourd'hui. C'est _maintenant._

Aithusa inclina la tête.

Alors qu'il regardait sa Reine, Kilgarrah se surprit à envier à Merlin son innocence...

Parce que les hommes étaient ignorants, ils croyaient être capables de façonner l'avenir avec leurs actes présents, et pouvoir échapper à leur destinée... Les dragons, eux, jouissaient d'un bien plus grand savoir, mais parfois, cette connaissance pouvait aussi être un fardeau. .

Lui et Aithusa s'étaient toujours efforcés d'encourager, à chaque croisée du destin, l'avènement d'un avenir dans lequel la magie serait libre, mais il savait que les chances que ce futur advienne étaient extrêmement minces; c'était sur les choix personnels de quelques êtres humains faillibles que reposait l'équilibre du monde, et il était impossible de s'assurer que ces personnes prendraient les bonnes décisions, celles qui aboutiraient au meilleur dénouement possible...

Même Merlin, qu'il avait éduqué, formé, conseillé, et à qui il avait appris à réfléchir, restait fondamentalement imprévisible...

Aithusa et lui avaient passé des heures à réfléchir au dilemme que représentait le futur.

Le meilleur dénouement possible était, de toutes façons, un _mauvais _dénouement à ce stade de l'histoire.

Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru tous les embranchement.

Ensemble, ils avaient pris les décisions les plus sages.

Ce n'était pas le moment de les remettre en cause.

Il sentit la magie de la Source entrer en éruption en Aithusa, et il l'entendit murmurer :

-Shelayivin, Ergarargh, Adrinial, Gorka, Fildurargh.

C'étaient les noms que Merlin donnerait un jour à leur cinq déscendants.

-Il est temps de prendre notre Envol, ma Reine, affirma Kilgarrah, en croisant son regard d'argent.

Aithusa plissa les yeux, puis, s'élança vers le ciel, distillant tout autour d'elle le parfum de magie de sa floraison. Kilgarrah trompeta et prit son essor à sa suite, la poursuivant avec vivacité à travers les nuages. Ils s'élevèrent très haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des nuages, montant vers les étoiles en rivalisant de vitesse. Ils étaient parfaitement accordés l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils montaient en spirale, jouant avec la force du vent qui tendait les membranes de leurs ailes. Ils s'alignèrent parfaitement, côte à côte. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs corps s'effleuraient presque...

Kilgarrah, victorieux, amorça le mouvement de bascule de son aile droite pour passer en vol inversé, le ventre offert aux nuages. Aithusa, était juste au-dessus de lui. Il remonta vers elle. Elle déscendit vers lui. Leurs serres s'accrochèrent les unes aux autres, et les deux dragons se retrouvèrent solidement arrimés. Ils se redressèrent à la verticale, face à face, pour continuer à monter encore plus haut, en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes. Leurs cous s'entrelacèrent. Leurs gueules s'ouvrirent. Kilgarrah exhala son souffle magique. Aithusa respira les flammes bleues de son pouvoir... Des arcs de lumière se mirent à crépiter tout autour des deux dragons alors que leurs magies complémentaires s'unissaient. A l'intérieur d'Aithusa, les cinq vies étaient en train de prendre chair, fécondées par le souffle de Kilgarrah, et la trame de la magie elle-même se mit soudain à gonfler en puissance, enrichie de ces cinq nouveaux dragons en devenir qui se formaient dans le ventre de la Reine. Les œufs ressemblaient à de minuscules trésors, ils brillaient comme de petites étincelles... Kilgarrah rassembla toute sa puissance pour la souffler en Aithusa, et communiquer à ses déscendants la force et la sagesse qu'il tirait de la Source, brûlant toutes ses réserves pour féconder l'avenir... Une explosion de lumière blanche se produisit sous les étoiles.

_C'est fait, _dit Aithusa, dans un soupir.

Les deux dragons se mirent à tomber à pic, tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Kilgarrah était épuisé... Aithusa battit des ailes pour les redresser, et lui cria _réveille-toi ! _

Le grand dragon mit de longues secondes avant de bouger, au cours desquelles la terre en-dessous deux commença à se rapprocher de plus en plus vite... puis, ses ailes se déployèrent pour les stabiliser. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques instants de la collision, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se séparèrent, volant au ras du sol avant de reprendre leur essor côte à côte_._

Aithusa à bout de forces se posa à l'intérieur de la caverne, et laissa son visage reposer contre la pierre. Kilgarrah vint la caresser de la pointe de son museau, avec tendresse.

-Ils seront beaux et forts, dit-il.

-Comme leur père, répondit-elle.

-Comme leur mère, rectifia-t-il. Et l'un d'eux sera un dragon blanc.

-Adrinial, confirma Aithusa.

Elle inclina la tête.

-Merlin aura besoin de toi, dit-elle.

-Protège l'avenir quoiqu'il en coûte, ma Reine. Il est temps pour moi de m'envoler vers mon destin, murmura Kilgarrah.

Lorsqu'il quitta la caverne, Aithusa ne le regarda pas partir. Elle ne le suivit pas des yeux.

Elle resta là, pressée contre la pierre, et elle pensa que parfois, chercher à infléchir le destin pouvait être un jeu cruel.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Merci Emelyne35, Ma, Julie, Legend, LeoSam59, pour vos reviews fidèles et quotidiennes ! Je me doute bien que vous vous posez plein de questions, mais c'est le but (niark niak niark). Eh oui, je PEUX être cruel (parfois). Toutes les étapes du récit sont déjà dans ma tête ;) donc je sais où je vais (vous non, pas encore... et tant mieux !). Ecrire cette fanfic est un très bon exercice car en postant chapitre après chapitre pas moyen de revenir en arrière, il faut penser à tout à l'avance... Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose de cohérent..._**

**_Vous apprécierez dans ce chapitre quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas fait jusqu'ici ! Un peu d'Armor ;) _**

CHAPITRE 9

Lorsque Morgane rejoignit le Sanctuaire, après avoir quitté la caverne aux dragons, elle était nerveuse et agitée. Elle aurait été incapable de se recoucher et de dormir, aussi se mit-elle à faire les cent pas dans le jardin. Arthur avait besoin d'elle elle le savait, elle le _sentait. _Comment Aithusa pouvait-elle lui interdire de jouer son rôle dans la grande bataille à venir ? Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de rester là et d'_attendre _à ne rien faire ? Morgane embrassa du regard les beaux édifices blancs de l'Ile des Bénis, qui, comme toujours, respirait la sérénité. Ici se trouvait le havre de paix qu'elle avait construit. Ici se trouvait l'univers parfait où la magie s'exprimait selon son idéal. Mensonges et illusions que tout cela. Dans le monde _réel, _tout était en train de s'effondrer. Les hordes barbares menaçaient Albion, Arthur, et le rêve d'une terre unifiée... Elle était la dernière grande prêtresse. Ses premiers disciples avaient grandi, et ils étaient aujourd'hui de jeunes adultes, aptes à s'engager dans un combat même difficile si c'était au nom d'une juste cause. Peut-être Aithusa faisait-elle erreur quand elle lui disait de rester à l'écart. Peut-être le pire n'adviendrait-il que si elle n'intervenait pas...

Alors que Morgane allait et venait furieusement, le démon tirant sur ses chaînes dans la prison de son cœur, Wildor apparut sur le seuil de la porte, accompagné d'Adèle et Marika. Elle les avait tous les trois recueillis adolescents, mais ils étaient aujourd'hui des magiciens accomplis, et elle devinait ce qui les avait réveillés. _Eux aussi _avaient rêvé de l'avenir.

-Dame Morgane, dit Wildor, qui menait le groupe, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Est-il vrai qu'une grande bataille se prépare ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, émerveillée comme toujours par le beau jeune homme, noble et brave, que Wildor était devenu. A proximité de la Source, ses dons s'étaient beaucoup développés, et dans l'Arène aux Duels, il n'était pas rare qu'il réussisse à lui tenir tête. Il ferait un magnifique champion pour Albion. Morgane était terriblement fière de lui.

-Si Merlin doit combattre pour défendre Albion, nous devons l'aider, s'exclama Wildor.

Les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient derrière lui hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Adèle était une maîtresse de la terre et de l'eau; Marika, elle, avait des affinités avec l'élément de l'air. Morgane les avait entraînées à travailler de manière complémentaire lorsqu'elles affrontaient un ennemi. Lorsqu'elles couplaient leurs pouvoirs aux siens, ils formaient un magnifique trio. Et ce fut là, sous l'effet combiné de leurs trois regards déterminés, que Morgane prit sa décision.

-Vous avez raison, dit-elle. Nous n'allons pas rester ici à attendre l'issue du combat... Je vais aller jusqu'à la frontière de Nemeth pour offrir à Merlin notre participation. Réunissez tous ceux d'entre vous qui sont en âge de se battre et emmenez-les se ressourcer au Temple. Vous devez entrer en méditation pour augmenter votre charge magique. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces spirituelles le moment venu, alors tenez-vous prêts... Je reviendrai pour vous chercher au lever du soleil.

Elle plissa les yeux et commença à incanter. Merlin lui apprenait toujours de nouveaux sortilèges lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Leur passion commune pour la magie rendait leurs rendez-vous si passionnants, et si instructifs, que Morgane ne pouvait s'en lasser. Parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux d'humeur, ils occupaient ensemble le centre de l'Arène, et offraient à leurs élèves la vision de ce que pouvait être un grand combat. Les pouvoirs de Merlin surpassaient ceux de Morgane, mais il les infléchissait de sorte de les ramener au même niveau pour lui donner toutes ses chances. Et le reste du temps, il lui enseignait ses nouvelles découvertes... La grande prêtresse ne maîtrisait pas les déplacements instantanés aussi bien que son mentor, mais elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à rejoindre la frontière entre Camelot, et Nemeth, en l'espace de trois sauts. Et elle déterminée à rejoindre Merlin avant que l'aube ne se lève pour lui faire part de sa décision. Elle se tiendrait à ses côtés avec ses disciples lors de la grande bataille. Aithusa pouvait bien lui ordonner de rester à l'écart; elle n'était pas une enfant à qui l'on pouvait dicter sa ligne de conduite. Si la guerre qu'elle avait vue en rêve devait avoir lieu, elle en ferait partie. Aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Merlin, Solel... et surtout, surtout, Arthur.

Morgane n'avait pas reparlé à son frère depuis quatre ans, depuis qu'ils s'étaient regardés à travers le miroir qu'elle lui avait envoyé...Elle pensait à lui, souvent, et il ne se passait pas une seule semaine sans que Merlin ne lui donne de ses nouvelles... Quand ce n'était pas Merlin qui lui racontait les dernières aventures d'Arthur, c'était Solel qui le faisait, avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, lui faisant rêver qu'un jour, peut-être, elle et son frère pourraient se revoir, et se parler _vraiment_.

Elle repoussait sans cesse ce moment; et depuis si longtemps... parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, bien qu'il lui ait pardonné. Coupable de tous les torts qu'elle lui avait infligés, coupable de l'avoir autant maltraité, alors qu'elle aurait dû veiller sur lui, et le guider, comme une soeur aînée plus sage. Quelle sorte de famille étaient-ils, tous deux, à s'aimer de loin tout en étant incapables de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, à penser l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se résoudre à se parler ? Une famille que les évènements avaient brisée... Aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais oublier que Morgane avait tué leur père alors qu'Arthur avait tout fait pour le sauver...

Morgane n'arrivait pas à imaginer que ses retrouvailles avec son frère puissent être aussi légères, ou aussi spontanées, que l'avait été leur relation autrefois. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se résoudre, avec lui, à une relation formelle, de Roi à Grande Prêtresse. Il devait probablement éprouver le même blocage vis à vis d'elle... L'existence qu'ils avaient partagés en tant que frère et sœur lui semblait si loin... Pourtant, elle était incroyablement fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu, et du Roi fantastique qu'il faisait. Et elle savait qu'il l'était tout autant de la manière dont elle gérait ses propres devoirs... Merlin le lui disait : _il parle rarement de toi, mais lorsqu'il le fait, il est facile de voir, à quel point il t'aime, combien il voudrait pouvoir te retrouver, et combien il hésite à faire le premier pas. _Ces paroles résumaient tout.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Morgane atteignit son but un peu avant la grisaille de l'aube.

Le campement des troupes de Camelot était encore endormi. Silencieuse comme une plume, elle se posa au milieu des chevaliers assoupis, puis s'avança, entre les feux de camps, à la recherche de Merlin.

Elle le trouva endormi, dos à dos avec Arthur, un peu à l'écart des autres, devant les braises mourantes. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés pour lutter contre le froid qui forcissait toujours juste avant l'aube. Morgane remarqua avec un sourire involontaire que son frère dormait _avec _son armure, puis, elle nota avec attendrissement que lui et Merlin partageaient la même couverture. Evidemment, Arthur avait tiré la couverture vers lui, et Merlin n'en avait plus qu'un petit coin pour se couvrir, ce qui l'avait obligé à se recroqueviller comme un oiseau. Il ressemblait à un enfant dans cette posture, et non au mentor qui la guidait. Le visage qu'il lui offrait à elle, celui du maître de magie puissant et attentionné, était à mille lieues de la fragilité qui ressortait en lui lorsqu'il était auprès d'Arthur.

Et c'était si typique d'Arthur, de lui chiper la couverture; même endormi, il fallait qu'il rappelle à tout le monde que c'était _lui _le Roi.

Dans leur sommeil, Roi et magicien semblaient tous les deux si jeunes et innocents. Leurs têtes noire et blonde se touchaient, leurs bouches étaient entr'ouvertes. Leurs traits nobles et gracieux étaient détendus, leurs cils effleuraient leurs joues. Morgane aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à les réveiller. Elle était incapable de contenir l'immense tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour eux en cet instant. Elle ne voyait pas le Roi Présent et A Venir. Elle ne voyait pas Le Plus Puissant Magicien de Tous les Temps. Elle regardait dormir son petit frère, celui qu'elle avait gavé de pâtés en croûte quand enfant il venait pleurer dans ses bras les yeux embrouillés de larmes, et le jeune Merlin toujours prêt à rendre service aux autres, qu'elle avait connu adolescent au château de Camelot et qui lui avait offert son amitié maladroite. Cette époque lui semblait tellement loin aujourd'hui, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle y repensait, lorsqu'elle revoyait leur jeunesse, leur innocence et leur optimisme, elle se languissait de ces moments bénis où ils ignoraient encore ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, pour une journée, et goûter simplement à la camaraderie enthousiaste qu'ils avaient partagé en ce temps de quêtes, d'humour et de bravades... lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Lequel d'entre eux aurait pu imaginer quel destin les attendrait dix ans plus tard ? Quelles épreuves ils auraient à affronter ? Quelles souffrances ils devraient endurer ?

Morgane n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Arthur ou Merlin, tels qu'ils avaient été hier, tels qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui puissent mourir dans la journée qui viendrait. Elle voulait pour eux tant d'autres moments d'insouciance. Elle rêvait pour eux de tant d'autres années. Quand elle songeait à ses visions horribles, tout son être se révoltait à la pensée qu'elles puissent se réaliser...

_Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, _pensa-t-elle, avec conviction.

Tout doucement, elle utilisa le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait avec Merlin pour le tirer de son sommeil serein.

Il cligna des yeux, releva une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés, et la regarda avec surprise.

-Morgane ? dit-il, incrédule.

Il se leva précipitamment.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler.

Merlin hocha la tête.

-Viens, dit-il.

Il l'entraîna vers la forêt. Morgane vit deux silhouettes émerger du sous-bois, et marcher vers eux. Elle reconnut aussitôt Alator. Autrefois, ils avaient été alliés, puis ennemis, mais à présent ils travaillaient dans le même camp. Le second magicien était très jeune, et Morgane ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle réalisa qu'ils surveillaient le campement et qu'ils avaient assisté à son arrivée. Ils l'avaient identifiée comme une alliée, raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés à elle.

Le bouclier de protection magique dont ils avaient entouré le périmètre représentait une défense efficace contre toute intrusion ennemie. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi tous les chevaliers s'autorisaient le luxe de dormir à poing fermé.

Morgane éprouva brièvement leurs sortilèges de surveillance et en approuva la solidité : sage initiative, face à un adversaire aussi redoutable qu'Horsa.

-Morgane, dit Merlin. Tu te souviens d'Alator.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle, en hochant la tête.

-Et voici Gili.

-Dame Morgane, dirent les deux magiciens, en s'inclinant vers elle en signe de respect.

-La bataille qui se prépare sera terrible, dit Morgane, d'une voix calme. Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez recevoir. Je suis venue vous annoncer que les magiciens du Sanctuaire ont décidé de combattre aux côtés des troupes de Camelot. Vous pouvez compter sur ma présence, ainsi que sur celle de mes sept meilleurs disciples.

-Merci, dit Merlin, d'un ton soulagé. Horsa est un sorcier puissant. C'est aussi un nécromancien... Plus nous serons nombreux pour l'affronter, plus nous aurons de chances de remporter la victoire.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Arthur ouvrit les yeux et sentit aussitôt que Merlin n'était plus à ses côtés. Il faisait encore sombre. Où donc était passé son ami insomniaque ? Le Roi se redressa, et le chercha du regard.

Il finit par le distinguer à l'orée de la forêt, entouré de trois silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Les deux premières étaient, incontestablement, celles d'Alator et de Gili.

La troisième lui était inconnue, et lui tournait le dos. La cape qui la drapait était de velours ivoire, bordée de fourrure d'hermine. Elle retombait sur le sol en longs plis gracieux, la couleur de l'étoffe immaculée tranchant avec l'obscurité environnante.

Arthur se leva, tendant l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre les conciliabules secrets des magiciens.

Disposés ainsi, en cercle, ils semblaient appartenir à une confrérie dont il se sentait exclu...

Il s'approcha, tenaillé par la curiosité. Merlin, qui face à lui, le vit arriver, s'exclama : «Arthur».

L'inconnu encapuchonné de blanc, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna d'un geste.

Et Arthur se retrouva face à Morgane. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir _là. _De surprise, il recula d'un pas. Morgane haussa un sourcil, et un sourire légèrement amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

_Tu as peur de moi, petit frère ? _disaient ses yeux où pointait une expression de défi. Cela rappela tant à Arthur la sœur qu'il avait connue autrefois qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

-Morgane, dit-il, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.

_-_Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir partir au combat _sans _moi, petit frère ? dit-elle, en lui adressant un regard amusé.

-Morgane est venue nous offrir son aide, lui expliqua Merlin.

Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu que la veille au soir, comme si cet appui inattendu le rassurait pleinement, et Arthur en eut du baume au cœur. Si Merlin était optimiste, alors il pouvait l'être aussi.

-Sept de ses disciples sont suffisamment entraînés pour l'accompagner; nous serons donc au total onze magiciens, continua Merlin, avec enthousiasme.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit Arthur, d'un ton réjoui.

-Tu as vraiment changé, alors, remarqua pensivement Morgane.

Arthur lui adressa un regard étonné.

-Je me souviens d'une époque où tu aurais préféré mourir que de reconnaître que tu pouvais avoir besoin de mon aide, lui rappela-t-elle.

-J'étais jeune, et idiot, dit-il, en roulant des yeux.

-Mon aide, ou l'aide de n'importe quelle femme, continua-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. Merlin m'avait prévenue que tu avais changé d'avis sur la question mais j'avais un peu de mal à le croire.

-J'ai épousé Guenièvre, dit Arthur, comme si cela expliquait tout. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir _depuis._

L'instant d'après, Arthur et Morgane riaient ensemble. Merlin n'aurait jamais cru assister à ce spectacle... les Pendragon, frère et sœur, enfin réunis. Uther avait peut-être de nombreux torts, mais il avait eu la grâce d'engendrer de beaux enfants. Côte à côte, le Roi et la Grande Prêtresse avaient un air de parenté indéniable; il émanait d'eux la même noblesse, la même fierté, la même prestance... Merlin se souvint que, bien avant de découvrir ses pouvoirs, Morgane était pour Arthur une vaillante adversaire à l'épée. Elle n'avait jamais reculé devant une bataille. L'avoir à leurs côtés aujourd'hui était un atout de taille contre Horsa.

_-_Sire ?

Les quatre magiciens et le Roi se retournèrent pour regarder Solel, qui s'approchait pour les rejoindre, une main posée sur la garde de son épée.

-Tout va bien, dit Arthur.

Le regard du jeune chevalier se posa sur la grande prêtresse et ses pupilles de dilatèrent, sous le choc. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de dissimuler un sourire face à sa réaction... Il se souvenait d'avoir eu la même, la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Morgane. La jeune femme faisait à la plupart des hommes qui la découvraient une forte impression...

-Morgane. Tu ne connais pas Solel. L'un des plus braves chevaliers de la Table Ronde, et un ami fidèle, dit Arthur. Solel. Voici ma sœur, Morgane, la dernière grande prêtresse de l'Ancien Culte.

-Ma Dame, dit Solel, son émotion, pleinement inscrite sur son visage.

-Chevalier Solel, dit Morgane, d'une voix froide et altière, en le saluant de la tête.

Puis, elle se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur Merlin, et Arthur.

-Comment avez-vous prévu d'organiser l'attaque ? demanda-t-elle.

-Voici notre stratégie, lui répondit Merlin. Lorsque nous arriverons en vue de la citadelle, les chevaliers, sous la direction de sire Léon, lanceront une attaque frontale sur les remparts. Nous espérons qu'Horsa sortira à découvert avec son dragon, Smaug, pour les contrer. Nous sommes presque certains qu'Hengist les enverra tous deux à notre rencontre, car ils sont son arme la plus redoutable... Moi et Arthur attendrons leur arrivée de pied ferme pour les empêcher de nuire aux troupes de Camelot et les attirer à l'écart de la bataille où nous pourrons les affronter. Nous pensons qu'Excalibur peut détruire Smaug. Pendant que nous occuperons Horsa, Alator déplacera Gili et un petit groupe de chevaliers à l'intérieur de la citadelle afin qu'ils libèrent la population de Nemeth et qu'ils l'évacuent hors du château. Ils se replieront en direction de la tour de garde de la cité. Leur groupe se séparera en deux. Gili et la moitié des chevaliers resteront pour protéger la tour. Alator, Perceval et leurs hommes se fondront parmi les Saxons pour ouvrir les portes de la citadelle depuis l'intérieur des remparts, ce qui permettra à Léon et à ses troupes d'investir la forteresse.

-Excellent plan, approuva Morgane. Comment pourrons-nous vous appuyer au mieux ?

-En venant à notre aide, à Arthur et moi, répondit Merlin. J'aurai besoin de concentrer ma magie sur les attaques du dragon afin de permettre à Arthur de l'approcher d'assez près pour le frapper avec Excalibur. Si je dois combattre Horsa en même temps que Smaug, je risque de me retrouver en difficulté.

-Moi et mes disciples, nous nous occuperons d'Horsa, affirma Morgane. De cette manière, toi et Arthur aurez le champ libre pour vous charger de détruire Smaug.

-Il faudra être prudente, Morgane, lui dit Merlin, avec inquiétude. Horsa est un dangereux nécromancien, et un redoutable adversaire.

-Mais il sera seul, et nous serons sept, répondit Morgane, en haussant un sourcil. Je crois qu'il sera plus en danger que nous.

-Morgane... dit Arthur, les sourcils froncés. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes...

-... des risques inconsidérés ? lui répondit-elle, d'un ton de défi. Mais nous en sommes tous là, Arthur. Albion toute entière est en grave danger, et nous nous devons de collaborer ensemble pour la défendre. Vous pourrez compter sur nous. Nous vous retrouverons à midi, devant les remparts.

Sur un dernier regard déterminé à Merlin et Arthur, Morgane conjura un couloir de déplacement et s'apprêta à les quitter. Elle était impatiente de rejoindre le Sanctuaire pour terminer les derniers préparatifs avant la grande bataille...

Alors qu'elle se détournait, ses yeux tombèrent brièvement sur l'expression heurtée de Solel, et son cœur se serra. Il ressemblait à un enfant battu, face à la froideur qu'elle avait manifestée envers lui... Mais à quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire tomber le masque, et le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui manquait autant qu'elle lui manquait... Mais ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître... et c'était son choix à lui qu'elle respectait en agissant ainsi. Ne lui avait-il pas cent fois répété à quel point il était important qu'il garde son secret ?


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Merci à vous, Emelyne 35, Julie, Ma, Legend et Leosam35 ! o_o Ma : tu rêves de cette histoire ? Ouaouh. Tu me fais un énooorme compliment, merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances à tous ! Je suis content que vous ayiez apprécié Armor, et... qui a dit qu'Aithusa allait être furieuse ? ;). Vous verrez bien. Un dernier chapitre avant la guerre...pour renforcer le suspense. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, dites-moi si ça vous a touchés ! **_**_Que fera Solel ? Le mystère reste entier... Vous allez découvrir, en tout cas, à quel point la rencontre avec Morgane en présence de Merlin et d'Arthur sur laquelle je vous avais laissés dans le précédent chapitre a été difficile à vivre pour lui... de là à tout remettre en question ? Peut-être._**

CHAPITRE 10

Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint les chevaliers menés par Perceval sur la route de Nemeth, Solel se sentait complètement laissé de côté. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver ainsi relégué au second plan, comme s'il n'avait subitement plus aucune importance ? Lors de leur mission de reconnaissance, il s'était efforcé d'être présent partout où l'on avait besoin de lui: il avait calmé les ardeurs belliqueuses d'Arthur, il avait empêché Merlin de finir aux mains d'Horsa, il avait tenu tête au dragon lui-même. Il s'en était brûlé les mains, et ses paumes étaient à présent couvertes de cloques, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître par magie, parce qu'il n'était pas supposé être magicien et qu'une guérison miraculeuse aurait paru suspecte.

Il en était donc réduit aux bandages qui lui enveloppaient ses paumes, et aux grimaces qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser lorsqu'il devait porter la main à son épée, et il souffrait en silence en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel sort.

N'avait-il pas suffisamment fait ses preuves, au cours des quatre dernières années _et _pendant cette dernière mission, pour mériter au moins un peu de considération de la part de son Roi, du grand Emrys et des chevaliers qui étaient ses frères d'armes ? Pourtant, Arthur ne lui avait donné aucun rôle clé dans l'attaque qu'ils préparaient. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de rester à ses côtés dans le duel qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer contre Smaug. Il ne l'avait pas convié non plus à seconder l'un de ses capitaines en tant que bras droit. Il ne lui avait confié ni l'attaque des remparts ni la mission de sauvetage qu'il aurait pourtant pu mener tambour battant ayant déjà visité une première fois les sous-sols du château.

Léon et Perceval n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre ouvert la bouche pour demander à Arthur de l'inclure dans sa stratégie... Cela n'était-il pas un comble, quand ils sollicitaient si spontanément son aide et ses conseils à chaque fois que venait le moment d'agir ? Tous leurs compliments sur sa bravoure, son intelligence et son talent au combat ressemblaient à des paroles d'hypocrites.

Merlin de son côté avait tout bonnement _oublié _de le guérir, et Solel était trop fier pour s'abaisser à lui demander son aide, quand il aurait pu faire disparaître ses brûlures lui-même en un tournemain s'il l'avait voulu. Il se sentait déjà assez humilié de devoir cacher ses pouvoirs, sans en plus avoir à mendier d'être réparé par ceux d'un autre...

Si Merlin ne s'apercevait pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il pouvait aussi bien aller au diable, surtout après la manière dont il l'avait protégé, au péril de sa vie, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Smaug.

Quelle belle amitié était-ce là que celle qui se donnait généreusement pour se trouver négligée en contrepartie !

La veille au soir, Solel avait regardé Arthur réconforter Merlin. Ils s'étaient parlé dans le noir, si proches l'un de l'autre, comme des jumeaux dans les ténèbres, se confiant leurs peurs et leurs peines, puis ils s'étaient étendus côte à côte, pour partager dans le réconfort de leur amitié en cette dernière nuit avant la grande bataille.

Solel, lui, s'était couché sans que personne ne lui demande comment il se sentait, ni ne le remercie pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il avait passé une nuit exécrable, à ruminer son sentiment croissant d'être négligé comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre importance...

Et ce matin... Le réveil avait été encore pire. Il avait senti le pouvoir d'un magicien nouveau-venu faire irruption à l'intérieur du campement. Le tiraillement familier de la magie l'avait réveillé. Il avait rapidement constaté qu'Arthur et Merlin ne dormaient plus à l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés pour passer la nuit, et suivi le fil de ses impressions pour les trouver, à l'orée de la forêt, inquiet (idiot comme il l'était, il se faisait _du souci pour eux_) de découvrir s'ils allaient bien.

C'était alors... qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Morgane.

Dans l'état de nerfs où il se trouvait, il n'avait même pas réalisé que l'empreinte magique qu'il avait sentie était la sienne ! Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et dire qu'elle lui manquait était un euphémisme. Quels que soient ses devoirs envers Camelot, sa foi dans la construction d'Albion, son respect pour Merlin et son admiration pour Arthur, Solel aurait mené une existence misérable si ce n'avait été sa bien-aimée. Contraint de vivre chaque jour de sa vie dans la dissimulation et le mensonge, brimant ses pouvoirs et prétendant être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas (ou du moins pas seulement), il s'était condamné à la solitude par le choix qu'il avait fait quatre ans plus tôt, de tirer pour toujours un trait sur son passé. Et il était lourd, le prix de l'honneur et de la rédemption. Si lourd que parfois, il lui semblait presque _trop _difficile à porter...

Il l'aurait été, sans Morgane, car le temps et les mensonges avaient certainement le pouvoir de détruire un homme, si forte que soit sa volonté...

Mais Morgane était _là. _Et elle était le trésor de son existence, celle dont la présence adoucissait sa solitude, celle face à qui il n'était pas obligé de mentir ni de se cacher, l'étoile éclatante qui lui rendait ses forces et lui redonnait l'espoir sa confidente, sa dame, son amante, sa fée.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il avait besoin d'elle comme de l'air qu'il respirait. Chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble éclairait ses jours. Il retrouvait force et courage sous ses doigts enchantés elle était pour lui l'espoir, et l'inspiration. Et lorsqu'il voyait l'amour indéfectible qu'elle lui vouait danser dans ses yeux verts, il se sentait instantanément consolé de toutes ses peines... car, oui, s'il pouvait être à elle, si elle pouvait être à lui, s'il pouvait reprendre son souffle contre sa peau soyeuse, s'ils pouvaient continuer leurs rendez-vous secrets, aucun de ses efforts n'était inutile.

Et il pourrait _tenir. _Quels que soient les sacrifices.

Ses sentiments pour elle assez puissants, assez purs, assez nobles pour faire de lui un homme meilleur.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, ils n'étaient pas seuls lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et la Morgane qui s'était tenue face à lui n'aurait pu être plus différente de la bien-aimée qu'il retrouvait la nuit sur l'Ile des Bénis... toujours si douce, si aimante, et si généreuse. Elle s'était montrée froide, hautaine, méprisante. Elle lui avait à peine accordé un regard... Il était choqué par cet autre visage de Morgane qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir. Au point de se poser la question de sa sincérité envers lui.

Ses yeux tremblants de tendresse, elle les avait offerts à d'autres ce matin.

Arthur. Et... Merlin.

Lui qui avait cru qu'ils lui étaient réservés, il avait réalisé à quel point il s'était fourvoyé...

Solel n'avait rien à redire pour ce qui était d'Arthur.

Il était son frère, et Morgane ne l'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et si compliquée que soit leur relation, nul ne pouvait en nier la force.

Mais Merlin ?

Solel savait, bien sûr, qu'il voyait Morgane à peu près aussi souvent que lui, même si ce n'était jamais aux mêmes heures, ni dans les mêmes circonstances. Merlin venait le jour, Solel venait la nuit. Merlin était son visiteur officiel, Solel était son invité clandestin.

C'était, bien sûr, quelque chose qui le meurtrissait, parce qu'il aurait aimé, lui aussi, parler aux dragons, combattre dans l'Arène et connaître les disciples du Sanctuaire. Il était exclu de tout un pan de la vie de Morgane... qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir partager plus que tout au monde.

Mais il avait accepté, longtemps auparavant, que leur histoire d'amour, à lui et à Morgane, devait rester secrète. Parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais expliquer leur rencontre ni justifier leur lien sans que son identité en tant que Solel soit mise en danger à Camelot... entraînant des répercussions qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer. Lui et Morgane avaient donc choisi, d'un commun accord, de se cacher pour éviter d'être obligés de mentir à des gens qu'ils aimaient, encore plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Aussi, bien que Solel soit parfois las d'être l'amant secret de la grande prêtresse, il acceptait les frustrations qu'engendrait en lui cette situation parce que c'était la seule solution raisonnable.

Leurs moments volés étaient toujours _mieux que rien, _de petites parenthèses magiques où il avait un besoin vital de venir se ressourcer... Ils l'emplissaient toujours de bonheur et d'espoir, ils lui permettaient toujours de repartir rasséréné.

Et puis il se consolait en se disant qu'il était _l'amant _de Morgane.

Merlin, malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait, n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Il ne la touchait pas comme lui le faisait. Il ne la connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait.

Quand Morgane lui parlait de ses rencontres avec Merlin, elle ne lui décrivait jamais rien de plus que des relations cordiales entre magiciens...

Elle admirait Merlin pour ses pouvoirs, ce que Solel trouvait naturel. Il était son maître de magie, et il lui enseignait ses secrets. Ils livraient bataille ensemble dans l'Arène. Ils partageaient une même passion pour les dragons. Tout cela, Solel pouvait le comprendre, et l'accepter. Bien sûr qu'Emrys était le meilleur mentor possible pour Morgane. Bien sûr que la prêtresse avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui.

Mais jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de ses _paroles._

Alors que ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui ?

C'était tout autre chose..., et c'était comme si, pour la première fois, ses yeux s'étaient décillés. Cette complicité profonde, cette empathie instinctive que Merlin et Morgane avaient l'un pour l'autre, était davantage que de l'admiration réciproque, ou une simple relation de mentor à disciple. Et que dire de leurs yeux rivés les uns aux autres, ou des sentiments qui passaient dans leurs regards ? Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cela ressemblait à la symbiose qui unissait des amants de longue date...

Ce matin, Solel n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander, pour la première fois : et s'il y avait plus entre eux que ce que Morgane avait bien voulu lui en dire ? Et si Merlin était pour Morgane ce que Morgane représentait pour Solel ? Un amour véritable... et inaccessible ?

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter...

En les regardant tous les deux, il avait éprouvé une douleur indescriptible...

Ils étaient si beaux, et si parfaitement assortis, que c'en était choquant. Morgane la prêtresse et le Emrys le sorcier. Puissants, majestueux, complémentaires dans leurs magies... dotés chacun d'un dragon auquel ils étaient liés, investis de deux grands rôles au sein de la nouvelle Albion qu'ils avaient contribué à construire.

Ils étaient _parfaitement _assortis. Ils étaient faits pour évoluer en pleine lumière comme un couple idéal...

Arthur avait tant d'affection pour chacun d'eux et ils le lui rendaient si manifestement...

Ensemble, ils formaient une famille.

A côté d'eux, Solel n'était que le menteur pathétique qui se dissimulait dans l'ombre, le canard boîteux, le paria arrivé tardivement qui avait tout fait pour s'accrocher. La cinquième roue du carosse qu'il était facile d'oublier.

Par tous les dieux... ça faisait _mal._

Merlin, qui avait déjà l'amour et la reconnaissance d'Arthur, attirait aussi spontanément ceux de Morgane..., ne pouvait-il donc jamais y en avoir que pour lui...? Pourquoi fallait-il que _Merlin, _qui était déjà né si chanceux de par son destin, se soit attaché en premier à toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour Solel ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il leur ait ravi leur attention et leur gratitude de telle sorte qu'il était impossible, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, de rivaliser contre lui ?

Solel était blessé. Son âme était en peine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des cloques au cœur autant qu'aux mains.

A présent, il chevauchait avec les autres en direction de la grande bataille, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à combattre. Il se sentait triste, fatigué, et il avait l'impression que tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis au cours des quatre dernières années pour prouver sa valeur avaient été dérisoires et inutiles.

Les troupes de Camelot avaient pénétré profondément à l'intérieur des terres de Nemeth et elles atteindraient bientôt la lisière de la forêt qui dissimulait leur progression pour l'instant.

A partir de là, elles se retrouveraient à découvert, face à la citadelle de Nemeth.

Pour pouvoir traverser la plaine sans être repérés, les trois magiciens qui accompagnaient l'armée avaient conçu un plan. Ils allaient activer un bouclier d'invisibilité qu'ils ne dissiperaient qu'une fois au pied des remparts, et qui permettrait aux chevaliers de prendre les Saxons par surprise.

Merlin, Gili et Alator avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour des chevaliers en marche en traçant dans les airs les runes préparatoires au sort de protection. Pendant tout ce temps, Solel les avait regardés faire, en se languissant de pouvoir leur prêter main forte, ses dons inexploités, rageant de frustration à l'intérieur de lui.

A présent, les trois sorciers s'étaient répartis à l'avant, au centre et à l'arrière du cortège. Lorsque les troupes atteignirent le couvert des derniers arbres, les trois magiciens levèrent leurs mains vers le ciel en incantant simultanément, leur pouvoir se matérialisant sous la forme d'une triple arche bleue. La magie se connecta à la magie, et le bouclier en forme de cloche se mit à ruisseler comme de l'eau au-dessus de la tête des combattants, déscendant progressivement jusqu'à toucher le sol pour former autour des chevaliers de Camelot un voile impénétrable.

Solel regarda Arthur, qui chevauchait devant lui, aux côtés de Merlin, la force de leur lien, perceptible malgré leur silence. Il regarda Léon et Perceval, et leurs compagnons les plus proches, qui se serraient les coudes en scrutant l'horizon.

Pas un d'entre eux ne le regardait. Pas un d'entre eux ne prêtait attention à lui.

Son sentiment d'exclusion forcit, se teinta de cynisme et d'amertume, et soudain, il se demanda : _si je disparaissais maintenant, s'en rendraient-ils seulement compte ? _Sans prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il tira sur les rênes de son destrier de guerre. Arthur, Merlin, Léon et Perceval continuèrent à avancer devant lui. Les chevaliers qui le suivaient le dépassèrent sans lui accorder un regard. Les troupes de Camelot défilèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche, et il les regarda passer, anesthésié, comme un rêve qui s'éloignait. Il sentit l'onde de force du bouclier de protection magique le traverser, et se retrouva en-dehors du champ.

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il réalisa qu'il était seul, dans la forêt, immobile, sur son cheval.

Les chevaliers de Camelot continuaient leur route à travers la plaine.

Personne ne s'était arrêté pour lui, et personne ne s'inquiétait de son absence.

Alors il réalisa avec un humour sans joie que ce n'était pas eux, mais _lui _qui était vraiment invisible.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu être aveuglé par l'amour et la loyauté en songeant à ces gens qui faisaient si peu de cas de lui. Comment il avait imaginé pouvoir faire partie de cette _famille, _comment il avait pu espérer être un jour considéré comme leur _frère_.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à lui. C'était lui qui s'était attaché à eux, qui avait tout fait pour s'intégrer, et qui avait appris à les aimer... sans que la réciproque soit vraie.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

_Je n'ai rien à faire ici, _pensa-t-il, la gorge serrée. _Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils peuvent très bien s'en occuper sans moi._

Le cœur en deuil, Solel fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, et repartit dans la forêt, son chemin, l'entraînant à l'opposé de celui d'Arthur. Son le Roi doré par le soleil, en qui il avait espéré si fort, le frère de sa douce Morgane, qu'il craignait tant d'avoir perdue... Que serait sa vie sans eux ? Si peu de chose...

Il n'était rien pour eux, mais lui les aimait toujours, et cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il contempla la route déserte, et il se sentit soudain nu, vulnérable et minuscule. Parce que dépouillé de leurs rires, de leur chaleur, de leur amour, il ne restait plus en lui de place que pour la solitude et la douleur. Parce que dépouillé de l'espérance du chevalier Solel, il ne pourrait que redevenir l'enfant-druide sans illusions qui s'appelait Mordred.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Ma : pas si vite...Ca prend du temps de "changer" ;) Julie : bien sûr qu'ils ont autre chose à faire ! mais en même temps il s'est tellement démené pour assurer auprès d'eux et il aimerait un peu de reconnaissance... tout le monde n'est pas comme Merlin, à accepter de rester invisible sans réagir... Emelyne35 : je ne sais que dire... ne sois pas trop triste quand même (sinon je vais avoir du mal à finir, j'veux pas vous déprimer non plus !) LeoSam: Solel est vraiment fou amoureux de Morgane, par conséquent, elle peut vraiment le blesser si elle n'y prend garde, même involontairement ! Legend : bien sûr que Mordred est jaloux de Merlin. Et ce n'est que le début ! **_

_**En tout cas Solel/Mordred vous réserve encore des surprises, c'est certain.**_

_**Et maintenant... vous l'attendiez tous : la bataille (c'est-à-dire, le début, hein). Dites-moi si l'action vous plaît... J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit palpitant, mais c'est à vous de dire ;)**_

CHAPITRE 11

Lorsque les troupes de Camelot eurent traversé la plaine, Léon prit la tête des chevaliers pour les conduire jusqu'au pied des remparts. Ils étaient toujours dissimulés par leur bouclier d'invisibilité, et les sentinelles n'avaient pas encore donné l'alerte, prouvant que le subterfuge avait réussi à tromper les Saxons.

Merlin, Arthur, Gili, Alator, Perceval et son équipe de sauvetage se dissocièrent de l'armée qui approchait le mur d'enceinte, restant en arrière tandis que les autres s'avançaient jusqu'aux murs de pierre.

Merlin et Arthur obliquèrent vers la droite, tandis que les autres se déportaient sur la gauche.

Les deux groupes s'espacèrent d'environ trois cents pas avant de s'immobiliser.

Puis Merlin leva une main vers le ciel pour donner le signal aux autres magiciens. Les trois sorciers lancèrent les incantations qui étaient destinées à dissiper le bouclier de protection et celles qui leur permettaient de conjurer les échelles d'assaut au même moment. Le brouillard de magie qui dissimulait les troupes de Camelot se dissipa alors, révélant leur présence aux Saxons tandis que les rampes d'accès se matérialisaient pour fournir un passage aux assiégeants...

Il n'y avait que quelques sentinelles sur les murailles mais celles-ci firent aussitôt sonner leurs cors pour donner l'alerte, sous le choc de l'apparition.

Sire Léon regarda les remparts de Nemeth où les Saxons s'amassaient en hâte, en proie à la panique.

Qu'il vive ou qu'il meure aujourd'hui, il mènerait une charge qui aurait toutes les chances de rester à jamais gravée dans l'histoire d'Albion. Arthur lui avait fait l'honneur de lui confier la direction des chevaliers pour cette attaque périlleuse, et c'était son heure, celle de prouver sa valeur au combat, sans avoir à ses côtés ni Gauvain, ni Elyan, ni Perceval, ni aucun sorcier doué de pouvoirs renversants pour le couvrir.

Le vaillant capitaine du Roi était fier que cette chance lui ait été offerte. Elle lui rappelait le monde d'autrefois, celui dans lequel il avait grandi, un monde sans magie où l'épée d'un guerrier et le courage de son cœur étaient les seules armes dont un homme pouvait disposer pour remporter la victoire face à ses adversaires. C'était avant que la banalisation de la magie ne vienne bouleverser les codes de la chevalerie et les règles de la bataille, avant que les braves de Camelot soient surpassés en utilité par l'usage de sortilèges qui dépassaient souvent son entendement...

Léon avait toujours été loyal envers Arthur, mais parfois, il regrettait le temps d'Uther, un temps où le surnaturel n'avait aucune prise sur le destin d'un homme, et où tout acte ne pouvait être accompli qu'à la sueur de son front.

A ses yeux, la magie resterait toujours un mystère inquiétant, qui échappait à la compréhension...

Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était destiné à lui servir d'appât. Mais le temps d'une charge, il avait, réellement, envie d'en faire abstraction, et d'agir comme si rien n'avait changé.

«A moi !» rugit-il, en se ruant vers les échelles, l'épée à la main, donnant le signal de l'attaque.

Ses hommes le suivirent sans hésiter, grimpant avec ferveur pour monter à la rencontre des Saxons pris de court qui s'assemblaient en catastrophe sur les chemins de ronde. Les cors ennemis sonnaient furieusement pour battre le rappel des troupes. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas eu le temps de préparer leur défense et seuls quelques archers étaient présents pour cribler les chevaliers de Camelot de flèches meurtrières lorsqu'ils entreprirent leur rapide ascension.

Léon para les flèches de son bouclier sans cesser d'escalader vaillamment l'échelle, imité par ses hommes.

L'attaque prévoyait que la moitié d'entre eux escaladent les remparts pour aller combattre les Saxons sur le chemin de ronde. Les hommes de réserve attendraient à cheval le moment où Alator et Perceval viendraient leur ouvrir de l'intérieur les portes de la citadelle pour monter au combat...

Lorsque Léon atteignit le parapet, le choc de la première épée contre la sienne fit monter dans son cœur l'enthousiasme du combat. Il repoussa son agresseur d'un bras sûr et puissant et bondit souplement par-dessus le muret pour foncer sus à l'ennemi.

Face à lui, trois hommes armés de haches firent front, les dents à découvert.

«Pour l'amour d'Albion ! » rugit Léon, en les attaquant de toute sa force.

Et les troupes de Camelot déferlèrent en hurlant derrière lui pour investir les remparts.

A l'intérieur de la citadelle, c'était le chaos. Alertés par les cors qui sonnaient furieusement, les guerriers Saxons déferlaient hors du château. Les portes béantes semblaient vomir par centaines des combattants casqués en armures noires qui couraient furieusement les armes à la main; ils noyèrent la cité comme une vague, qui se mit à remonter à toute vitesse en direction de la muraille...La plupart des chevaliers avaient déjà sauté sur le chemin de ronde lorsque la masse de leurs ennemis se mit à surgir par tous les escaliers. Ils furent encerclés par les Saxons innombrables, auxquels ils firent face, coude à coude, taillant et tranchant vaillamment de leurs lames. L'air était rempli de cris et de bruits de ferraille, et l'odeur douceâtre du sang envahit l'atmosphère tandis qu'il giclait à grandes éclaboussures. Les chevaliers de Camelot étaient braves. Mais les Saxons étaient nombreux.

Lorsqu'ils en abattaient un, cinq autres le remplaçaient. C'étaient des guerriers barbares, qui maniaient leurs armes avec une force brutale. Dans la mêlée furieuse, tous les coups étaient permis.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans la salle du trône du château de Nemeth, Hengist regarda Horsa. Tous deux étaient assis face à face, disputant une partie de _bao. _Les pions étaient disposés sur l'échiquier. Le sorcier avait encerclé ceux de son Roi, mais celui-ci était à deux coups de le mettre en échec avec son seul Navigateur. C'était un jeu auquel ils aimaient beaucoup jouer ensemble, car il requérait de la stratégie.

-Ils sont là, dit le géant aux cheveux rouges à son nécromancien. Exactement comme tu l'avais prévu.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'ils nous trouveraient facilement ? lui répondit Horsa, avec un sourire. A quoi bon se fatiguer à chercher ses ennemis quand ils sont disposés à se donner toute la peine... Il est grand temps, à présent, de les recevoir comme il se doit.

Hengist joua son avant dernier coup.  
La Reine des Tempêtes d'Horsa se matérialisa et vint prendre son Navigateur.  
Le Roi grimaça.

-Presque, dit Horsa, avec un sourire. Mais j'ai encore gagné.  
Puis, ses yeux rougeoyèrent, et il gronda :

-_Smaug !_

En-dessous d'eux, les entrailles du château se mirent à trembler, alors que le dragon s'éveillait.

-J'ai hâte d'affronter le grand _Emrys _d'Albion, dit Horsa en se levant.

-Fais-le souffrir avant de le tuer, ordonna Hengist, avec un sourire.

-Je serai honoré de vous obéir, ô mon Roi, répondit Horsa, en inclinant la tête.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Léon vit le château de Nemeth trembler, et soudain, une explosion souffla la majeure partie du toit dans une pluie de débris calcinés. L'instant d'après, le dragon s'élevait vers le ciel par l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer. C'était la créature la plus immense que Léon ait jamais vue maintenant que ses ailes étaient pleinement déployées et que son corps massif et écailleux était déroulé sur toute sa longueur. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait été à l'intérieur de sa cage...

Son vol était pesant et gracieux tout à la fois. Il prit de la hauteur puis approcha des remparts en déscendant progressivement, comme un oiseau de mort. Le vent violent que provoquait le battement de ses ailes jeta indistinctement à terre les guerriers qui bataillaient sur le chemin de ronde, comme s'ils étaient des roseaux sous la tempête. Léon et ses hommes se retrouvèrent plaqués contre le sol, incapables de lutter contre l'ouragan pour se redresser... Autour d'eux, ils entendaient les Saxons pousser des cris terrifiés. Le dragon, qui se trouvait maintenant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, avait la gueule grande ouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à cracher. Léon comprit soudain qu'il ne ferait pas de différence entre alliés et ennemis quand il déciderait d'enflammer les environs... Tous les hommes qui le pouvaient encore battaient en retraite aussi vite que possible dans un innommable désordre.

-En défense ! eut le temps de hurler le chevalier horrifié.

Ses hommes au coude à coude, dont les yeux étaient levés vers le dragon avec une fascination morbide, se ressaisirent au bon moment, et, adoptant la formation défensive qu'ils avaient répétée, joignirent leurs boucliers bord à bord pour former contre le feu un rempart hermétique.

Smaug rugit, et vomit un torrent de flammes pour faire place nette sur les remparts.

L'air se transforma en fournaise... tous n'eurent pas la chance d'échapper aux flammes. Transformés en torches vivantes, plusieurs hommes se mirent à courir à l'aveuglette en hurlant, et basculèrent dans le vide avant de s'écraser en contrebas...

-Tenez bon ! ordonna Léon à ses chevaliers, le visage roussi par la chaleur, derrière leur rempart de métal.

Lorsque le jet de flammes décrut, puis s'épuisa complètement, le chevalier regarda les derniers Saxons fuir en direction des escaliers pour battre en retraite, comme s'ils redoutaient les réactions de leur propre créature. Il leva les yeux et vit le dragon amorcer l'ultime phase de sa déscente dans leur direction. Il comprit alors qu'ils feraient bien d'imiter leurs ennemis... Smaug avait l'intention d'atterrir !

-Reculez, reculez ! cria-t-il à ses chevaliers.

Ils s'éparpillèrent en hâte pour ne pas être écrasés, rendus sourds et aveugles par la force du vent.

Smaug se posa, perché en équilibre sur les remparts, sa silhouette menaçante se découpant en avant-plan des soldats Saxons et des chevaliers de Camelot qui couraient pêle-mêle pour le fuir sans se soucier les uns des autres.

Sous le soleil de midi, le rouge de ses écailles tranchait sur le ciel bleu d'une manière crue, invraisemblable. Ses ailes immenses étaient déployées. Leur envergure donnait le vertige.

Ses serres se crispèrent sur le parapet qui s'effrita sous leur prise redoutable. Sa tête dodelina sur son long cou tandis qu'il regardait en-dessous de lui, d'un œil jaune et inquisiteur. Tous les chevaliers de Camelot n'avaient pas gagné les remparts. Smaug surplombait l'arrière-garde à cheval qui se trouvait encore au pied de la muraille avec l'air d'apprécier le contenu d'une assiette bien garnie.

Les hommes minuscules sur leurs destriers de combat lui renvoyèrent son regard, muets comme des tombes. Sa longue queue serpentine fouetta l'air derrière lui. Il ouvrit sa gueule, découvrant les rangées de ses dents tranchantes, et rugit assez fort pour faire trembler toute la forteresse.

Les chevaux hennirent et se cabrèrent de terreur.

-Dispersez-vous, dispersez-vous !

Les combattants s'éparpillèrent. Le dragon fit claquer ses ailes, prêt à bondir à leur poursuite.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Côte à côte, Arthur et Merlin contemplèrent le dragon sans mot dire, puis échangèrent un regard.

Arthur sourit. La pomme d'Adam de Merlin fit un aller retour sous la peau nacrée de sa gorge.

-Merlin, dit gravement le Roi, en hochant la tête.

-Arthur.

Ils échangèrent la poignée de main des frères d'armes, avant-bras contre avant-bras, épaule contre épaule, leurs regards, rivés l'un à l'autre.

Les yeux d'Arthur brillaient de fierté en regardant son ami...  
-Ca a été un honneur, dit-t-il, solennellement.

Les yeux de Merlin s'éclairèrent d'une lumière tendre, et il répondit :

-Pour moi aussi, Sire.

Puis, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à leur destin.

Arthur dégaina Excalibur. La main tendue, Merlin envoya à Smaug, qui était sur le point de prendre les chevaliers en chasse, une salve de son pouvoir bleu. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une piqûre d'abeille, destinée à retenir l'attention de la bête. Aussitôt, le dragon délaissa les hommes et les chevaux qui s'agitaient à ses pieds, et son regard se focalisa sur le magicien qui l'avait visé, plus loin sur la plaine. Ses yeux jaunes s'étrécirent avec une expression de haine absolue. Il battit de ses ailes puissantes et s'éleva dans les airs avec une grâce incroyable pour une créature de sa taille, et de son poids. Il était en position d'attaque, la tête tendue, la gueule ouverte, les serres pointant en avant.

Le bleu du regard de Merlin brûla comme de l'or en fusion lorsqu'il activa son bouclier magique. Le champ de force se dessina devant lui, vrombissant de puissance. Il le stabilisa de sa main gauche, l'avant-bras replié devant lui à la manière d'un chevalier s'apprêtant à la joute. La surface de pouvoir ovale était assez grande pour protéger toute la hauteur de sa silhouette et de celle d'Arthur qui se tenait à sa droite, au coude à coude avec lui. Excalibur glissa le long du bord du bouclier alors que le Roi se mettait en position d'attaque. Le vide s'était fait autour des deux hommes, et ils offraient un spectacle saisissant, seuls face à la bête qui déscendait vers eux, voilant de sa silhouette gigantesque la lumière du soleil.

Le moment était venu de combattre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

-Maintenant, dit Alator.

Merlin avait activé ses pouvoirs. La puissance de son empreinte magique éclipserait facilement la leur. C'était le moment de se transporter à l'intérieur du château. Gili hocha la tête, et, répétant la manœuvre que leur avait enseignée Merlin, les deux magiciens joignirent leurs mains pour ouvrir le couloir de déplacement.

Perceval et ses hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux sorciers les suivirent aussitôt et se matérialisèrent à leur suite à l'intérieur des cachots où étaient enfermées les femmes. Les gardes n'eurent qu'un instant de stupéfaction avant de se ruer vers eux leurs armes à la main lorsqu'ils constatèrent leur présence...

Perceval bondit à leur rencontre, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action, et il réussit à les envoyer à terre à lui seul.

Pendant ce temps, Gili déverrouilla les portes des trois cellules d'un seul regard magique et s'avança vers les prisonnières qui s'étaient massées vers les portes, prêtes à les suivre.

-C'est le Roi Arthur qui nous envoie, annonça-t-il.

-Nous vous attendions, acquiesça Dame Almécia.

-Venez, nous allons vous conduire en lieu sûr.

Gili eut un hochement de tête à l'attention d'Alator et ils joignirent leurs mains pour ouvrir un nouveau couloir.

La moitié des chevaliers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur pour rejoindre la caverne où étaient détenus les hommes.

-Rendez-vous à la grille, dit Alator à Gili, en partant à leur suite.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Perceval.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit le chevalier. Nous devons quitter les lieux au plus vite...

-Certains de nos enfants sont trop faibles pour marcher, lui répondit Dame Almécia.

Perceval croisa le regard de la jeune femme, puis, jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Il fut bouleversé par la vue des petits épuisés et affamés qui se blottissaient dans un coin de la cellule... et il ne s'en fallut pas de plus de quelques instants pour qu'il en ait ramassé quatre dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait guère en porter davantage...

-Gili ? dit-il, en regardant vers le magicien qui étudiait la situation en réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Que tous ceux qui peuvent avancer suivent Perceval. Les autres... préparez-vous à flotter...

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'un éclat doré alors qu'il commençait à incanter.

Il allait véhiculer les prisonniers les plus faibles par magie.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Les dents du dragon claquèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, sectionnant une mèche de cheveux blonds au passage. Smaug était rapide, et acharné. Il était aussi vicieux... et malin. Quels qu'aient été les espoirs d'Arthur d'en finir rapidement avec lui, il réalisait qu'il était grand temps de les revoir à la baisse. Ils venaient d'encaisser une série de chocs qui les laissaient à chaque fois à moitié assommés. Il était très clair que c'était _le dragon _qui avait le dessus.

-Merlin ! cria-t-il, en voyant venir le coup de patte acéré de la bête qui jouait avec eux à la manière d'un chat, semblant prendre un plaisir sadique à les envoyer valdinguer de droite à gauche. Sur ta droite – attention !

Le magicien sonné se retourna juste à temps pour encaisser le choc des serres tranchantes en plein bouclier mais ils furent projetés en arrière par la violence du coup comme un fétu de paille. Arthur heurta le sol à plat dos pour la cinquième fois. Merlin attérrit sur lui de toute sa longueur dans un «outch » de douleur, lui coupant le souffle. Smaug se retourna vers eux, la gueule entrouverte. Le Roi aurait été prêt à jurer qu'il souriait.

-Nous sommes censés _combattre _ce dragon ! tempêta-t-il hors d'haleine. Pas lui servir de ballon de jeu, bon sang ! Secoue-toi, Merlin ! Nous n'arrivons à rien comme ça !

-Je fais ce que je peux, Sire ! protesta le magicien épuisé, avec une pointe d'indignation dans la voix. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est un dragon, pas un mannequin d'entraînement, et-

-La ferme et debout ! dit Arthur, d'une voix paniquée.

Smaug avait repris de la hauteur au-dessus d'eux. Arthur remit son serviteur sur ses pieds d'une poussée, s'abritant instinctivement derrière lui. Le dragon vomit un nouveau torrent de flammes. Merlin sentit la puissance du feu magique heurter son bouclier de plein fouet et chancela en arrière. Le pouvoir du dragon était sauvage et brutal. L'onde de choc remonta le long de son bras, provoquant en lui un spasme de douleur. Arthur le stabilisa avec son épaule et plissa les yeux, focalisé sur la bête qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, menaçante.

-Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous restons à terre, rugit-il. Tu ne peux donc pas nous envoler jusqu'à lui ?

-Oui, je...

-Un petit effort, Merlin !

-Je ne fais que ça ! pantela le magicien.

Arthur avait le beau rôle, à s'agiter et à donner des ordres... En attendant, c'était _lui _qui se prenait coup pour coup depuis le début de l'engagement, encaissant pour deux; sa magie absorbait une partie des chocs, mais pas _tout. _Il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué des coups et il voyait des étoiles. Il prit une inspiration et bloqua l'air dans ses poumons. Arthur avait raison, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais de cette manière. Il leur fallait réussir à approcher Smaug d'assez près pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent et ils décollèrent du sol pour monter à la rencontre de la créature.

Smaug trompeta en les encerclant de son vol gracieux, visiblement intéressé par cette nouvelle aptitude que venaient de développer ses proies inventives. Merlin essaya de le prendre de vitesse en le contournant à contre-sens, mais le dragon le surprit par un demi-tour brutal en forme de looping. Un jet de flammes vint les cueillir par le flanc; Merlin para de justesse; mais l'impact les projeta en hauteur. Il perdit Arthur. Le Roi poussa un cri alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans les airs comme une toupie, décrivant une large parabole en battant des mains comme s'il se prenait pour un oiseau.

-_Merliiiiiin !_

Merlin se stabilisa d'une décharge magique et fonça pour rattraper Arthur au vol, rapide comme l'éclair. Il saisit son ami par les aisselles et le tira vers le haut à l'instant où Smaug arrivait sur lui pour le gober. Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il les dématérialisa tous deux pour éviter l'attaque suivante. Les mâchoires de Smaug claquèrent sur du vide. Ils réapparurent au-dessus de la tête du dragon, qui leva aussitôt sa gueule pour les happer, mais se dématérialisèrent à nouveau.

-Bonne idée ! Fais-leur le coup des pommes ! s'exclama Arthur, en se souvenant de leurs séances d'entraînement matinales dans les cuisines du château.

Merlin reprenait courage, déterminé à rendre le dragon complètement fou. Smaug n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez ses victimes, et il tournoyait furieusement sur lui-même pour les arrêter, sans rencontrer aucun succès.

-Bien joué ! dit Arthur, avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, rapproche-nous !

Lorsqu'ils reprirent forme pour la dernière fois, ils se trouvaient juste devant la poitrine du dragon, qui les guettait encore dans les airs au-dessus de lui...

-Oui, dit Arthur, triomphant, en armant Excalibur.

Le Roi abattit son épée de toutes ses forces, pour transpercer le cœur de la bête...  
Mais Merlin sentit une nausée violente se saisir de lui, lui indiquant l'arrivée imminente d'Horsa un instant avant qu'il n'apparaisse... Le sorcier se matérialisa sur la plaine, les yeux étincelants de magie, et les bras levés, prêts à frapper. Il avait incanté pendant son déplacement et sa magie fusa aussitôt par ses doigts enflammés. Merlin fut saisi d'un nouveau malaise qui l'empêcha de réagir assez vite pour parer la décharge de pouvoir qui fusait vers eux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

La salve atteignit son but. Le coup d'Arthur fut arrêté net. Le bouclier de Merlin grésilla pitoyablement puis s'éteignit. La vague rouge sombre du pouvoir d'Horsa traversa ses défenses et le percuta en pleine poitrine, ses doigts glacés et maléfiques s'immiscèrent en lui, le faisant hoqueter de répulsion et de douleur. Arthur cria quand Excalibur fut arrachée à ses doigts crispés, lui en brisant deux au passage. L'épée décrivit un cercle dans les airs et se ficha dans le sol, loin en-dessous d'eux, les laissant pantelants et sans défense.

La magie d'Horsa resserra sa prise sur eux, les emprisonnant dans son étau implacable. Le nécromancien fit un ample mouvement du bras, un sourire triomphant sur son visage...

Merlin se sentit soulevé, avec une telle violence qu'il en perdit presque conscience. Dans un instant de lucidité, il eut le réflexe de tendre la main vers Arthur pour l'entourer d'un bouclier anti-choc avant qu'ils ne soient arrachés l'un à l'autre, et fracassés par-terre.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Alator et les chevaliers qui le suivaient s'étaient débarrassé des gardes en faction dans la caverne, et ils avaient libéré les prisonniers qui étaient détenus là en les débarrassant de leurs chaînes... A présent, ils les conduisaient à travers les galeries souterraines, en direction de la grille qu'ils devaient rallier.

Ils tombèrent sur Gili, Perceval et les femmes qu'ils guidaient à l'embranchement de l'un des tunnels...Des exclamations de joie jaillirent des lèvres des prisonniers qui se retrouvaient enfin, après avoir été séparés pendant des jours, ignorants du sort qui avait été réservé aux membres de leurs familles. Malgré l'état d'épuisement et de terreur dans lequel ils étaient, ils se ruèrent les uns vers les autres dans l'émotion des retrouvailles. Des femmes se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs bien-aimés, des pères poussèrent des cris étranglés en retrouvant leurs enfants.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps pour ça, il faut se hâter ! s'exclama Perceval, qui ouvrait la marche, les quatre enfants malades, toujours dans ses bras.

Il se remit à courir. Ils étaient presque à hauteur de la grille...

La grille...

Perceval s'immobilisa à l'extrêmité du cul de sac fermé où ils s'étaient tous rués... Il n'y avait pas de visibilité, il n'y avait pas d'issue. La galerie était barrée par des rochers. Ils étaient piégés.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il, d'une voix stupéfaite. Nous avons suivi le plan du Roi à la lettre...

-Peut-être avons-nous raté un embranchement ? dit Alator, inquiet. Il faut faire demi-tour...

-Il n'y a pas de demi-tour possible, dit une voix scépulcrale au-dessus d'eux. Cette galerie sera votre tombeau.

Alator sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds... il regarda Gili qui cherchait désespérément des yeux le sorcier à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Je ne vois personne ! dit le jeune homme, frustré. Où diable se cache-t-il ?

-Il n'est pas là ! gronda Alator. Imbéciles que nous sommes... nous avons foncé tête baissée dans un piège !

Autour d'eux, les prisonniers criaient de terreur... ils tentèrent de faire demi-tour, mais un violent éboulis bloqua l'autre extrêmité du tunnel. Ils étaient plongés dans les ténèbres. Alator conjura un globe de lumière. Ce fut à cet instant que des torrents d'eau glacée se mirent à couler le long des parois rocheuses du tunnel. L'eau ruissela sur le sol, et commença à monter, inexorablement...

-Nous allons tous mourir, s'exclama Dame Almécia, en s'accrochant à Perceval.

-Alator, Gili ! Il doit y avoir une solution ! Ne pouvez-vous pas nous sortir d'ici par magie ? demanda le chevalier.

Les deux sorciers concentrèrent leur pouvoir sur l'emplacement qui, à l'origine, avait été celui de la grille, espérant forer une ouverture. Mais leur magie ricocha sur les parois, dans une décharge qui se répercuta sur les murs. Les prisonniers crièrent en se jetant à terre pour éviter d'être transpercés. Ce fut à grand peine que les magiciens réussirent à arrêter leur propre magie qui rebondissait furieusement de tous côtés...

Sur les parois du tunnel, se mirent alors à scintiller les runes qui avaient été dessinées partout...

-Horsa, murmura Alator.

-Nous devons forcément pouvoir _faire _quelque chose, protesta Perceval.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Gili, d'une voix blême. Ces runes feront ricocher tous les sortilèges que nous pourrons lancer depuis l'intérieur de ce tunnel... Si nous tentons de formuler des sorts, ils se retourneront contre nous. Il n'y a que depuis l'extérieur que quelqu'un peut intervenir pour nous aider... Si personne ne vient à notre secours très vite, nous finirons tous noyés.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo)

Maintenant que Smaug s'était envolé pour partir chasser Arthur et Merlin, les Saxons qui avaient fui comme un seul face au dragon remontaient à l'assaut. Ils repoussèrent violemment Léon et ses chevaliers qui avaient presque réussi atteindre les dernières marches, les obligeant à se replier vers les hauteurs des escaliers, petit à petit. Leurs rangs étaient serrés et ils affluaient de partout pour les pressurer de telle sorte qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir la moindre percée, bondissant face à eux comme des sauvages avec leurs épées et leurs haches. Les troupes de Camelot se replièrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à se retrouver bloqués sur le chemin de ronde, et bientôt, elles furent acculées contre le parapet.

Ils n'avaient plus aucune marge de manœuvre; ils étaient piégés... Redoublant d'énergie, ils firent face, bien qu'ils soient clairement submergés par le nombre. C'était la bataille de la dernière chance, et c'était pour leurs vies qu'ils combattaient...

Soudain les Saxons de la première ligne s'abaissèrent dans un mouvement général et calculé qui les prit par surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver face à une triple rangée d'arbalètes bandées, prêtes à tirer sur eux à bout portant leurs flèches meurtrières.

-Ne bougez plus.

Léon tremblait de rage et d'impuissance. Ils étaient faits... Il entendit le bruit de bottes pesantes, et les rangs des Saxons s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur chef : Horsa, le Roi aux cheveux rouges, fit irruption sur les remparts, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Déposez vos armes, ordonna-t-il aux chevaliers de Camelot. Immédiatement. Ou vous mourrez tous.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin avait mal. Il était retombé sur son bras, et il avait senti l'os se briser dans la collision. Peut-être était-ce le cas aussi pour quelques unes de ses côtes. Son visage était strié de larmes de douleur, la souffrance lui brisait le corps, mais il _devait _se relever.

Arthur...

Il redressa la tête, cherchant frénétiquement son ami du regard, et il le trouva, inerte, à une vingtaine de pas de lui, étendu dans une position étrange.. comme s'il était désarticulé. La terreur s'empara de lui. Il l'avait protégé. Il était certain de l'avoir fait ! Pourquoi Arthur ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il ainsi... inerte... comme s'il était mort ? Arthur ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible !

Merlin prit appui sur sa bonne main pour se redresser, les yeux rivés vers son Roi, ne voulant penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Aucun danger, aucune blessure ne l'empêcherait de le rejoindre. Un éclair de souffrance traversa son bras cassé. _Respire, _pensa-t-il. Il se releva sur un genou, les dents serrées  
-Où crois-tu aller ainsi ? dit un murmure derrière son épaule.

Il fut forcé de maîtriser son haut-le-coeur et souffla d'une voix rauque :

-Horsa.

Le sorcier Saxon était juste derrière lui. Merlin sentit son front se couvrir de transpiration, réagissant physiquement à la proximité des runes qui recouvraient le nécromancien.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur et triomphant.

-Si puissant... mais si sensible, dit-il, d'un ton amusé. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on refuse de pratiquer la magie noire...

Smaug se posa lourdement aux côtés de son maître, la gueule ruisselante de bave...

Merlin était à leur merci... Il regarda désespérément vers Arthur...

-Il est mort, dit Horsa, étendant la main vers Merlin pour le saisir à la gorge entre les serres de son pouvoir. Aucun homme ordinaire ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton propre sort, _Emrys._

Merlin étouffait.  
Il concentra ses forces télépathiques, et, de toute son âme, il appela.

_Morgane. Morgane, où es-tu ? Je t'en prie. Nous avons besoin de toi._

Le silence qui lui répondit le terrifia. Pourquoi Morgane était-elle absente ? Pourquoi leur connexion était-elle rompue ? Elle avait promis qu'elle viendrait... Merlin sentit sa vision se brouiller. Son regard était fixé sur la forme immobile d'Arthur, par-delà la silhouette d'Horsa qui l'avait contourné pour se placer devant lui et le surplombait à présent, victorieux et cruel. _Arthur est mort... _ces trois mots ôtaient à Merlin toutes ses forces, tout son courage. Les larmes cascadèrent le long de ses joues alors que le désespoir montait en lui... Tout était perdu...

Un instant... Le bras d'Arthur bougeait-il ?

Arthur bougeait ! Arthur n'était pas mort ! Arthur lui faisait signe... maudits signes ! Il n'y avait jamais rien compris ! _Occupe-les ? _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourquoi Arthur était-il en train de s'enfuir ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il avait besoin d'aide ?

Excalibur !

Arthur essayait de récupérer son épée !

Merlin ramena son regard vers Horsa, qui le regardait comme un insecte. _Je dois gagner du temps, _pensa-t-il.

-La magie que vous pratiquez... est une abomination, souffla-t-il, écoeuré. Comment avez-vous osé... usurper le corps de Frendorargh pour créer Smaug ? Les dragons... ne sont pas des jouets à la disposition des sorciers.

-Silence. _Emrys._

Au-dessus de lui, Smaug rugit en approbation.

-Quand je t'aurai tué, je te ramènerai, toi aussi, comme ma marionnette... et tout ce fantastique pouvoir que tu abrites sera à _moi._

Horsa lança sa magie contre lui. Les yeux de Merlin brûlèrent comme de l'or pur. Il étendit sa main valide devant lui et dévia l'attaque, d'instinct. Puis, chancelant, il se remit sur ses jambes, essuyant d'une main le sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres. Il vit Arthur saisir Excalibur, et revenir vers eux en courant... Le Roi semblait effrayé, mais déterminé, et Merlin sentit son estomac se nouer de peur... Arthur allait encore se mettre en danger !

Horsa dut remarquer le changement d'expression dans son regard, parce qu'il commença à se retourner.  
-Non ! rugit Merlin, en lançant contre lui une spirale de flammes bleues.

Horsa gronda et para avec une vague de son pouvoir rouge; il le repoussa en arrière et le jeta à genoux. Le contact de sa magie était insupportable... Merlin sentit ses yeux se révulser...

-Je vais t'écarteler vivant, _Emrys, _gronda le Saxon.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher ! s'écria la voix d'Arthur dans le dos du sorcier.

Le Roi tremblant de rage et de frayeur abattit Excalibur de toutes ses forces sur son ennemi. Horsa réussit à se décaler mais l'épée lui transperça l'épaule, déchirant les runes qui se trouvaient là... Grondant de fureur, il envoya une décharge magique à Arthur. Merlin se dématérialisa et s'interposa entre la salve meurtrière et son ami, réactivant son bouclier juste à temps pour la faire dévier. Il prit le recul de plein fouet. Arthur le réceptionna dans ses bras et le tira vers lui dans un geste protecteur, s'accrochant à lui comme à la vie elle-même. Merlin sentit des larmes de reconnaissance lui brouiller les yeux au contact de ces mains. Arthur était _là. _Rien n'était perdu...

-Viens, vite, il ne faut pas rester ici ! dit Arthur, paniqué.

Horsa furieux agrippait son bras blessé, mais le dragon s'élançait déjà pour les prendre en chasse.

Ils se mirent à courir, d'abord, à vitesse humaine..Puis, faisant flamber une décharge de pouvoir, Merlin accéléra brutalement pour distancer leurs poursuivants.

Smaug et Horsa n'entendaient pas se laisser semer si facilement... Ils lancèrent sur eux une double attaque entrecroisée. Merlin fut forcé de se retourner pour parer. Au mépris de son bras brisé, il éleva les deux mains pour les protéger, lui et Arthur, repoussant à la fois les flammes du dragon et le pouvoir meurtrier du nécromancien. Tout son corps trembla sous la violence du choc qu'il absorba sur la durée. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul...

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Arthur, atterré, à ses côtés. Merlin... où donc est Morgane ?

Merlin secoua la tête. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne comprenait pas.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Julie : tu vas comprendre promis :) Ma : je me doutais que tu aimerais ! J'ai essayé de garder le Merthur dynamique pendant la bataille (avec Arthur qui rouspète : un peu de nerf, Merlin ! et le coup des signes XD). LeoSam : eh oui les vacances scolaires sont terminées ;) je te remercie d'avoir reviewé aussi régulièrement jusqu'ici et j'espère que tu continueras quand même à laisser des mots de temps en temps ! Legend : la réponse à la question dans ce chapitre (pour ce qui est de Morgane !)._

**_Les autres qui s'accrochent encore et qui ne disent rien : vos avis ! vos avis ! s'il vous pléééé _**

**_Je suis content que la bataille vous ait plu jusqu'ici... bien sûr, ce n'est pas terminé ! J'espère juste que ça ne va pas faire trop fouillis... C'est bien organisé dans ma tête, mais l'histoire est quand même complexe et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à suivre. Si il y a des trucs pas clairs, dites-le moi !_**

**_Direction l'Ile des Bénis pour découvrir ce que fait notre grande prêtresse qui n'est pas à l'heure au rendez-vous..._**

CHAPITRE 12

Morgane se matérialisa dans le Temple de l'Ile des Bénis. Elle était venue chercher ses disciples. Elle pensait les trouver en train de méditer pour accroître leurs forces. Mais le sanctuaire de la Source était désert. Où étaient-ils passés ? Elle leur avait pourtant demandé de se préparer pour la bataille en attendant son retour... Croyaient-ils sincèrement qu'elle pouvait se permettre le luxe de perdre du temps maintenant, alors que Merlin et Arthur l'attendaient ? Elle sentit l'agacement monter en elle vis à vis de Wildor qu'elle avait laissé en charge des autres. Elle pensait pourtant pouvoir lui faire confiance pour comprendre que l'heure était grave...

Les sourcils froncés, elle se détourna de l'autel, prête à sortir du Temple pour partir à leur recherche. Mais la porte était barrée par une silhouette qui semblait sculptée dans le marbre... Aithusa ! Pourquoi était-elle ici, sur l'Ile des Bénis ? Elle devait rester absente pendant de longues semaines... Morgane se souvint de l'autorité avec laquelle la dragonne blanche lui avait interdit de se mêler du combat.

Comment Morgane allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle pour rejoindre la bataille malgré son interdiction ?

Alors même qu'elle se posait cette question, la dragonne blanche tourna vers elle ses yeux brûlants et accusateurs. Morgane frissonna. Jamais encore elle n'avait senti Aithusa à ce point fâchée ou furieuse contre elle. Sa Reine _bouillonnait _intérieurement.

-Que crois-tu faire au juste, Morgane ? dit la dragonne, d'une voix glaciale, avec un regard qui la jugeait et qui la condamnait en même temps.

-Aithusa..., dit Morgane.

Elle réalisa que nier ne servait à rien en l'état actuel des choses. Très bien. Elle était prête à assumer ses décisions...

-Je sais que tu y es opposée,mais je _dois _y aller, reprit-elle, d'un ton déterminé, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

-Tu dois, répéta Aithusa, incrédule.

Morgane s'immobilisa devant elle et dit d'un ton péremptoire :

-Laisse-moi passer.  
La dragonne découvrit ses dents tranchantes. Ses yeux d'argent courroucés se plissèrent. Et elle répondit :

-Non.

-Mes disciples. Où sont-ils ? Qu'as-tu fait d'eux ? s'énerva Morgane.

-Wildor, Blanche, Séléné, Marika, Adèle, Jaïre, Dorian, et Grèse, énuméra Aithusa. Je les ai tous envoyés méditer dans leurs chambres. Maintenant, c'est ton tour, prêtresse.

Morgane ressentit une flambée de rage à ces mots.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, pour que tu puisses m'envoyer _méditer dans ma chambre _! Je prends mes propres décisions. Je fais mes propres choix ! Je vais aider mon frère. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher.

-Pas le droit ? _Pas le droit ? _J'ai tous les droits sur _toi, _Morgane. Sans moi, tu serais morte. Et je ne t'ai pas ramenée à la vie pour que tu gâches stupidement ta chance. Je l'ai fait pour que tu la saisisses de la _bonne façon. _Alors, de gré ou de force, tu m'obéiras, et _tu ne bougeras pas d'ici_.

A présent, Aithusa avait l'air _dangereuse, _et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Morgane éprouva de la peur en la regardant. Où étaient passés son amour et ses paroles tendres ? Le nouveau visage que lui montrait la dragonne était bien différent de celui auquel Morgane était habituée... Mais elle n'était pas sa _chose, _contrairement à ce qu'Aithusa pensait. Et elle n'allait certainement pas reculer _maintenant._

La jeune femme redressa la tête, et, ignorant l'avertissement de la dragonne, elle tenta de forcer le passage. Aithusa la repoussa d'un coup de patte qui l'envoya voler en arrière. Elle atterrit sur le sol, complètement sous le choc.

-J'ai dit : tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, gronda sourdement Aithusa.

Morgane était furieuse à présent. Elle incanta ses yeux flamboyèrent et elle ouvrit un couloir. La dragonne exhala son souffle magique et le couloir se referma. Morgane serra les poings de rage.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici contre mon gré !

-Je suis ta Reine, tonna Aithusa. Et tu vas _m'écouter _!

-Arhur a _besoin _de moi ! cria Morgane en retour. Je dois intervenir !

-Veux-tu vraiment que je te montre ce qui se passera si tu t'obstines à aller là-bas ? Alors regarde, humaine stupide, regarde bien, toi qui te dis_ prêtresse, _et comprends qu'à côté de moi, oui, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une enfant, dont l'arrogance et la présomption sont une menace pour l'avenir tout entier !

Morgane avait dépassé les bornes de la patience d'Aithusa en l'obligeant à se traîner jusqu'ici alors qu'elle était épuisée par l'Envol et par la charge magique qu'elle devait consacrer à ses œufs; elle aurait dû être lovée dans sa caverne, à accumuler de l'énergie, au lieu de quoi, elle était là, à tenter de faire entendre raison à cette humaine obstinée.

Aithusa n'avait aucune envie d'être tendre en cet instant et elle ne le fut en rien.

Morgane sentit le pouvoir de la dragonne blanche la propulser dans le cœur de la vision qu'elle voulait lui partager, et elle suffoqua comme une noyée. Jamais auparavant Aithusa n'avait utilisé ainsi ses dons sur elle, avec une violence qui menaçait de la broyer; sa Reine s'était toujours montrée tendre et aimante à son égard. A présent, elle la tenait serrée dans l'étau de sa puissance, et elle la plongea vivante et pantelante dans l'impétueux torrent du destin sans faire montre de la moindre pitié envers elle.

Morgane se retrouva en plein cœur de l'action, au sortir du couloir qu'elle avait invoqué pour pouvoir rejoindre la bataille. Ses disciples étaient juste derrière elle. Wildor se tenait à sa droite. Adèle et Marika, à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait. Jaïr, Dorian et Grèse formaient leur arrière-garde. Blanche et Séléné étaient leurs ailières.

C'était une formation qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentée dans l'Arène, mais à présent, il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple entraînement.

Face à eux, le chaos de la guerre faisait rage.

Sur leur gauche, les chevaliers de Camelot combattaient âprement sur les remparts de la citadelle de Nemeth. Le choc des épées contre les épées et les rugissements furieux des combattants étaient assourdissants.

Sur leur droite, se découpait la plaine où se déroulait un autre combat sans merci. Il opposait le dragon rouge de Saxe et son maître Horsa aux silhouettes vaillantes et solitaires d'Arthur, et de Merlin.

Horsa incantait d'une voix sinistre, et son pouvoir frappait les deux courageux combattants en rafales incessantes. La silhouette immense et menaçante de Smaug volait juste au-dessus d'eux et les harcelait sans relâche. Merlin avait activé un bouclier de protection magique d'un bleu translucide qui réussissait à faire dévier le jet de flammes presque continu que Smaug leur infligeait. De sa seconde main, il s'efforçait de parer les coups que lui assénait Horsa. Mais il ne soutenait qu'à grand peine la double attaque continue dont lui, et Arthur étaient la cible. Malgré ses efforts pour permettre au Roi de se rapprocher de Smaug, il était constamment obligé de se replier face au sorcier Saxon, et même ses grands pouvoirs étaient en souffrance face à la magie violente qu'exerçait contre lui le nécromancien. Morgane pouvait voir la transpiration couler le long de son visage, et elle pouvait sentir sa peur. Elle savait que cette peur n'était pas pour lui-même. Merlin était d'une bravoure insensée, et il n'aurait jamais redouté de mettre son existence en péril. Tous ses efforts présents étaient concentrés sur la protection d'Arthur... et focalisé sur sa défense plus que sur son attaque, il était en train de perdre.

_J'ai bien fait de venir, _pensa-t-elle. _Aithusa avait tort. Albion a besoin de moi pour remporter cette victoire._

Elle était calme, et déterminée. Elle activa son bouclier de protection et fit apparaître dans sa main droite son arme de prédilection, la lance enchantée. Le vent de la magie faisait flotter derrière elle ses longs cheveux noirs, et ses yeux étaient brûlants comme de l'or liquide.

-Horsa ! gronda-t-elle, en se dressant face au nécromancien, d'une voix remplie de défi.

Lentement, le sorcier Saxon se retourna vers elle. Son corps couvert de runes rougeoyait. Son visage était implacable, son sourire incisif.

Morgane planta sa lance dans le sol, dans une grande décharge de pouvoir, et la terre se souleva sous elle. L'onde de sa magie lézarda la plaine, fonçant vers son ennemi, les crocs déployés.

-_Aselbel ! _dit le Saxon, en étendant la main, pour parer son attaque.

Blanche et Séléné s'élevèrent dans les airs, et fondirent sur lui, en tirant des flèches de magie en rafale. Elles étaient vives et rapides; et elles avaient développé le talent d'apparaître et de disparaître à volonté; elles l'attaquèrent comme l'auraient fait deux oiseaux furieux et minuscules. Horsa avait beau tourner furieusement sur lui-même, il n'était jamais assez réactif pour réussir à les toucher avec son pouvoir. Morgane regarda Adèle. C'était à son tour d'attaquer. La jeune femme frappa le sol de sa main, et une gerbe de terre monta vers le ciel en escalier. Marika fit souffler un vent de tempête pour accélérer la vitesse du torrent de boue. Wildor s'élança. Il courut pour chevaucher la vague de terre qui fonçait contre Horsa. Il cria un mot de pouvoir et se retrouva avec à la main une lance en tout points semblable à celle de Morgane; il ressemblait à un chevalier de légende paré pour la joute, surfant sur la vague de terre, prêt à embrocher Horsa... Le Saxon furieux rugit et une déflagration de pouvoir éclata autour de lui. La lance de Wildor se brisa. La vague de terre resta suspendue dans les airs... Jaïr, Dorian et Grèse incantèrent pour briser le bouclier de protection du nécromancien. La vague de terre reprit sa course. Wildor étendit la main et son pouvoir jaillit par ses doigts eux-mêmes alors que son attaque percutait Horsa. Morgane se dématérialisa. L'instant d'après, elle était aux côtés de Wildor. Sa lance s'enfonça dans le cœur du Saxon. Les irradiations flamboyantes de son pouvoir dessinèrent sur la poitrine du Saxon des cercles d'or qui se propagèrent en ondes concentriques sur sa peau.

_Meurs, _pensa-t-elle, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents dans un rictus agressif.

Aucun sorcier ne pouvait résister à une pareille attaque.

Mais alors que Morgane était sur le point de crier victoire, elle vit un phénomène anormal se produire sous ses yeux.

Les runes tatouées sur le corps d'Horsa absorbèrent le rayonnement de sa magie... puis l'inversèrent. Les cercles d'or se teintèrent de rouge sombre alors qu'ils refluaient vers son cœur en se rétrécissant, jusqu'à se focaliser autour de la pointe de la lance... La vague sanglante remonta la hampe bleue que Morgane tenait entre ses mains, en modifiant rapidement la couleur. Les lèvres d'Horsa bougeaient, lentement, sa voix, se répandant dans un murmure rauque, hypnotique. Son pouvoir écarlate rampa jusqu'aux doigts de Morgane et entra en contact avec eux. Elle vit avec horreur la matière fluide remonter le long de ses mains, grimpant jusqu'aux poignets, puis jusqu'aux coudes, envahissant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et le pouvoir d'Horsa pénétra à l'intérieur d'elle par ses lèvres avant d'aveugler ses yeux.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle, en cherchant à se débarrasser du poison qui coulait en elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le nécromancien était tout autour d'elle, il était avec elle, il était _en elle. _Elle le sentit déscendre, coulant toujours plus profond, et là, dans le secret de son for intérieur... il rencontra... le démon. Les chaînes qui l'enferraient sautèrent. Morgane sentit la haine se réveiller, et la submerger.

-Non, non, non ! répéta-t-elle, en luttant, avec désespoir, contre la bête qu'elle portait en elle-même.

Mais le démon gronda, enfin libre après des années de servitude, et il commença à prendre de l'ampleur. Elle se jeta sur lui pour reprendre le contrôle et ils luttèrent ardemment l'un contre l'autre. Mais les incantations d'Horsa gonflaient le pouvoir du démon, et soudain, les chaînes se refermèrent sur les poignets de Morgane. _Elle _était enferrée en elle-même à présent, tandis qu_'il _avait le contrôle sur elle_._ Elle se tordit en tous sens pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise et de retrouver sa liberté perdue, se débattant comme une furie.

Mais la voix d'Horsa résonna dans sa tête, affaiblissant ses forces. Le démon s'empara de sa volonté, décuplant ses pouvoirs, tandis qu'elle retombait, paralysée, en proie à une souffrance terrible.

-Maintenant, tu es à moi, Morgane Pendragon, dit Horsa avec délices, en se penchant sur elle pour poser une main sur son front.

La rune qu'il dessina sur elle la dédoubla. Son moi maléfique était maintenant aux commandes de son corps. En son for intérieur, les yeux baignés de larmes, elle voyait _tout, _et il l'obligea à regarder en lui promettant : _ils vont tous mourir de ta main; tous ceux que tu aimes, les uns après les autres..._

Le démon Morgane se retourna vers ses disciples. Instinctivement, Wildor recula en voyant ses yeux d'or, tout flamboyants de haine. Il était le seul de ses élèves à qui elle avait parlé de ce que lui avait fait Morgause, et elle l'implora en pensée... _fuis, Wildor ! _Il fit un pas en arrière. Puis un autre.

Marika, au contraire, se précipita vers elle en l'appelant : _Dame Morgane !_

Le démon saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains dès qu'elle fut à sa portée. Morgane eut le temps de contempler l'expression de stupeur qui passa sur les traits de Marika, un instant avant qu'elle n'implose, irradiée vivante par l'onde de pouvoir projetée par son double maléfique.

Adèle hurla : _non!_et voulut s'échapper en courant, prenant soudainement conscience du danger que représentait sa maîtresse. Le démon Morgane arma sa lance rouge et la frappa par derrière, la clouant au sol où elle périt en quelques soubresauts.

Contrôlée comme une marionnette, la prêtresse se retourna vers ses deux ailières qui volaient au-dessus d'elle, et cracha un jet de flammes bleues, les transformant en torches vivantes. Blanche et Séléné poussèrent des hurlements de souffrance tandis que leur peau noircissait et se racornissait sous le feu brûlant de la magie; en l'espace de quelques secondes, elles furent réduites en cendres... Le démon étendit la main, et Jaïre, Doriane et Grèse s'effondrèrent à terre comme des poupées désarticulées, la gorge tranchée.

Dans l'air crépitant d'étincelles, le moi maléfique de Morgane se retourna pour faire face à Wildor, qui le dévisageait avec horreur.

Morgane regarda son disciple, au désespoir, et comprit qu'il la cherchait, elle, en-dessous de la créature monstrueuse qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps et de sa magie...

-Ne le laissez pas gagner, Morgane ! l'implora-t-il en la regardant tout droit dans l'âme.

Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour reprendre le dessus...

_Je te demande pardon, _pensa-t-elle, les yeux rivés à ceux du jeune homme.

Les doigts du démon saisirent Wildor à la gorge. Le jeune magicien secoua la tête. Le double maléfique de Morgane serra. Wildor étendit la main devant lui, en position d'attaque. Elle pouvait sentir sa répugnance et sa douleur. Il pleurait, comme si tout son être se révulsait à la pensée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle.

Elle se souvenait de la manière dont elle l'avait sauvé des flammes, alors qu'il était encore si jeune...De son regard la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied sur l'Ile des Bénis. De la manière dont elle lui avait enseigné son savoir. De toutes ces nuits où il était venu la veiller lorsqu'elle était en proie aux cauchemars de ses visions. De toutes ces discussions qu'ils avaient eues ensemble sous la lumière des étoiles. De tous ces entraînement au cours desquels ils s'étaient combattus dans l'Arène... Wildor était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un fils pour elle. Il lui était insupportable de l'imaginer mourir, et plus encore si c'était de ses mains...

Prisonnière au fond d'elle-même, Morgane, au désespoir, cria vers son premier disciple: _Tue-moi, Wildor. Je t'en prie. Si tu ne le fais pas, Horsa se servira de moi pour tout détruire... _

Peut-être Wildor l'entendit-il, car ses yeux flamboyèrent. Elle admira son courage, sa combativité et sa résolution. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans résister. Il défendrait chèrement sa vie... Ils frappèrent en même temps, elle et lui. Ils furent l'un et l'autre projetés en arrière, à plusieurs pas de distance.

Elle se releva.

Lui, non.  
Morgane-le-démon se retourna vers Merlin, et Arthur. Ils étaient à terre, face à la bête. Merlin protégeait Arthur de son corps, son bouclier, ployant sous l'assaut furieux de la magie de Smaug qui pesait sur eux de toute sa fureur. Le dragon les écrasait d'une patte, et ses griffes cherchaient à les déchirer tandis que ses dents claquaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Arthur fit une vaine tentative pour se servir d'Excalibur. Horsa souffla sa magie sur lui pour l'obliger à lâcher prise sur la garde, tordant celui de ses doigts qui était déjà brisé. Le Roi poussa un cri de douleur, mais s'accrocha désespérément à son arme. Horsa tira violemment. L'épée s'envola dans les airs, où elle resta en suspension, engluée dans une nappe de son pouvoir rougeâtre.

Horsa incanta, d'une voix sourde et satisfaite, et un cercle de runes se dessina autour de Merlin, d'Arthur, et du dragon qui les surplombait, les isolant du reste du monde.

Le sorcier Saxon traversa la fournaise magique, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Smaug qui rugissait de triomphe.

Merlin était à bout. Son bouclier était en train de craquer. Morgane pouvait presque ressentir l'élancement de son bras brisé, la nausée que lui infligeait la magie noire d'Horsa, et la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de faillir à Arthur. Il se servait de son corps comme d'un bouclier pour protéger son Roi, et elle pouvait sentir sa résolution. _Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord._

-Laisse faire notre invitée, dit Horsa, à Smaug. Après tout, c'est à elle que revient cet honneur.

Morgane crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle se mit à se démener dans ses chaînes comme une damnée. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui souriait face au regard horrifié de Merlin...

Ce n'était pas elle qui disait à son frère désarmé :

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te voir mourir.

-Je croyais...

La voix désespérée d'Arthur lui brisa le cœur

-Tu te trompais. J'ai fait _semblant _de vouloir t'aider, mais en réalité... je n'ai jamais cessé un instant de désirer ta mort.

D'un geste de la main, elle joignit son pouvoir à ceux d'Horsa et de Smaug, envoyant Merlin voler dans les airs.

Le dragon saisit le magicien vol entre ses mâchoires, le transperça avec ses dents et le jeta au-dessus de sa tête.

-Merlin !

Le cri déchirant d'Arthur acheva de faire tomber Morgane en petits morceaux...

Merlin heurta la terre, fracassé. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore. L'or teinta son regard brouillé et il tendit une main tremblante vers Arthur, entièrement focalisé sur lui malgré sa souffrance. Morgane pouvait presque entendre son esprit paniqué s'écrier _protéger, protéger, protéger,_ ce puissant impératif surpassant toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait...

-Arthur ! appela-t-il, avec horreur.

-Il est trop tard, _Emrys._

Horsa resserra ses doigts avec un sourire et Morgane entendit les os des jambes de Merlin craquer .Le magicien poussa un cri pitoyable et se mit à sangloter, submergé par la souffrance.

-Vous êtes... des monstres, haleta Arthur, le regard noirci par l'effroi. C'est moi que vous voulez. Laissez-le en paix !

La Morgane maléfique étendit la main et Excalibur déscendit vers elle.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de l'épée.

-Adieu, petit frère, dit le démon à Arthur, avec un sourire glacial.

L'instant d'après, Excallibur transperçait la poitrine d'Arthur, frappant en plein coeur. Il émit un son étranglé, puis, il eut un hoquet sanglant. Ses yeux bleus embrumés de douleur rencontrèrent les siens, écarquillés par l'incompréhension, alors qu'il tombait sur le flanc... Il eut un soubresaut, et tourna son visage vers elle.

-Morgane... appela-t-il, d'une voix suppliante. Morgane... je t'en prie...

Morgane ne pouvait plus parler. Elle avait envie de hurler à n'en plus pouvoir. Dans le regard mourant d'Arthur, elle contemplait la réalisation de tous ses cauchemars. Tout était exactement comme dans sa vision, celle qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil depuis des mois... Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se précipiter vers son frère, arracher Excalibur à sa chair et le guérir. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, et lui demander pardon. Lui dire _je suis ta soeur, je t'aime, et ça ne changera jamais... _Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, car le démon exultant qui la gouvernait continuait à sourire, et, soudain, elle pensa avec des remords déchirants : _Comme j'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû écouter Aithusa._

Parce qu'Arthur mourait sous ses yeux, et c'était _elle _qui l'avait tué.

Puis, ce ne fut plus le pouvoir du démon qui l'enserrait, comme dans un étau, mais les serres d'Aithusa qui était penchée sur elle sur l'Ile des Bénis, superbe et furieuse, alors qu'elle la ramenait dans laréalité aussi brutalement qu'elle l'en avait écartée. Morgane mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait tant elle était désorientée. Puis le soulagement la submergea alors qu'elle réalisait la vérité.

_Ca n'avait été qu'une vision._

Pourtant, tout lui avait paru si terriblement ré en était encore sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer...Arthur était mort, et elle l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Elle se mit à sangloter comme une enfant.

-Veux-tu que je te montre tes soixante-treize autres versions possibles dans lesquelles les choses se terminent mal parce que tu m'as désobéi ? tempêta Aithusa. Il y en a soixante-cinq dans lesquelles tu finis par tuer Arthur. Dans les autres, soit tu meurs, soit c'est Merlin... Pas un seul de ces futurs ne se termine bien pour vous trois.

-Non, sanglota Morgane. Je te crois, Aithusa.

-Est-ce vraiment _cela _que tu désires ? dit la dragonne blanche, d'une voix courroucée.

-Non, dit encore Morgane, le coeur en lambeaux.

-Pourtant, te voilà avertie. Si tu vas à Nemeth aujourd'hui, Horsa prendra l'ascendant sur toi avec sa magie de nécromancien, parce qu'il a le pouvoir de commander aux esprits et aux démons. Il libèrera la bête qui est prisonnière en toi et il te fera détruire tout ceux que tu aimes. Il brisera l'avenir que je me suis tant battue pour préserver en l'espace de quelques instants. Tout ça, parce que tu auras été trop sotte, et trop présomptueuse, pour obéir à mes ordres, prêtresse.

-Je suis désolée !

Morgane haletait.

-Je croyais...

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pardonne-moi, Aithusa.

-Morgane. Tes visions sont puissantes, pour une humaine... , dit Aithusa, d'une voix plus douce. Mais elles sont incomplètes et c'est pourquoi elles t'induisent en erreur. Je ne peux pas laisser aucun de ces futurs se produire.

-Je comprends. Je comprends, je n'irai pas, promit Morgane. Mais laisse-moi au moins... envoyer Wildor et les autres à leur secours. Aithusa, je leur ai donné ma _promesse. _Si personne ne vient, Arthur croira que je l'ai trahi...

-Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir, répondit la dragonne blanche. Et de faire des promesses que tu ne seras pas en mesure d'honorer. Ni Wildor, ni aucun de tes disciples n'ira là-bas, parce que j'ai _besoin d'eux, _ici, et bien vivants. S'ils se sacrifient aujourd'hui ils ne pourront pas accomplir pour moi ce qu'ils devront faire demain.

Morgane regarda Aithusa, les yeux dilatés par l'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas sans raison si j'ai choisi Kilgarrah pour aller à leur secours, dit Aithusa, d'un ton sans réplique. Lui seul peut faire en sorte que l'issue de cette bataille nous soit favorable...

-Mais les Saxons... souffla Morgane, défaite. Les Saxons détruiront Camelot. Ils briseront Albion. Je fais ce rêve, nuit après nuit. Je vois venir cette grande bataille... Je vois les bannières écarlates et les soldats morts... Je sais qu'il n'y a _pas _d'issue favorable à ce combat. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est aujourd'hui que tout prend fin...

-Tu te trompes, dit Aithusa.

Elle soupira.

-Tu crois que tes visions te montrent une seule et même bataille. Alors qu'en réalité, elles te montrent deux guerres distinctes. La première a lieu aujourd'hui. Quant à la seconde...

Aithusa s'interrompit.

-Son heure n'a pas encore sonné, dit-elle enfin. Tu as raison d'affirmer que les Saxons sont puissants, Morgane. Mais je sais une chose que tu ignores... Ils n'ont pas encore rencontré le chef qui les mènera à la victoire. Ce chef n'est pas Horsa, mais le sorcier qui lui succèdera un jour, aux côtés d'Hengist. C'est cet homme qui est destiné à tuer Arthur. Lui, et nul autre.


	14. Chapitre 13

**_JenMerizi : ça fait super plaisir de voir ton com (le premier mais pas le dernier j'espère :)) Le côté obscur de la Force a bien réussi à avoir cet adorable petit garçon blond qu'on trouvait tous si mignon aux commandes de son booster (Anakin, Anakin... mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?). Julie : n'oublie pas qu'Aithusa voit loin ;), effectivement s'allier aux Saxons juste pour avoir été battu un peu trop froid serait une réaction excessive ! Sabrinabella : j'adore tes questions mais je ne peux quand même pas répondre là maintenant tout de suite XD un peu de suspense, quoi... Ma: c'est décidé, tu es sadique ;). Tu as AIMES la version de la bataille où tout le monde meurt ! J'y crois pas. LeoSam : je sais... figure-toi que moi aussi je l'aime bien ce petit Solel ! Legend : comme tu le dis si bien... ! C'est fragile ce truc-là... Mais donnons tout de même un peu de crédit à Solel/Mordred... _**

**_A LolOW qui reviewe maintenant l'Age d'Or de Camelot : profite bien de tes congés ! Merci de continuer à reviewer fidèlement :). Effectivement, j'ai poussé "Merthur" vers une amitié beaucoup ouvertement assumée à partir du fameux "sort de vérité" qui a eu pour effet secondaire de débloquer notre Arthur préféré d'un point de vue émotionnel (il fallait au moins ça, lol)!. Pour résumer : Arthur sait maintenant que Merlin est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans sa vie (sa deuxième moitié de pièce). Il reconnaît combien ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre... et il arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mieux, il a enfin cessé d'avoir peur du regard des autres par rapport à cette amitié peu conventionnelle, au contraire il s'en AMUSE (hourra !). Je suis Merthurien ++ pour le côté blagues, déconne, affection, et amitié-à-la-vie-à-la-mort (à noter que je ne suis pas du tout antislash, mais pour moi Merthur avec ou sans slash est avant tout Merthur). Dans l'Age d'Or j'ai donc Merthurisé tout ce que je pouvais (et sans complexes en plus). Sinon, t_****_u auras amplement le temps d'apprécier Solel à sa juste valeur, car son personnage devient de plus en plus complexe (au point que plein de lecteurs l'aiment maintenant XD)._**

CHAPITRE 13

_-Morgane, où es-tu ? Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi..._

La voix de Merlin déchira les pensées de Mordred. Elle semblait si désespérée... Il pouvait sentir sa souffrance...et sa peur... Cette image était à mille lieues du sorcier puissant et sûr de lui qu'il avait vu ce matin, aux côtés de Morgane. _Emrys, _qu'il jalousait tellement...

Elles appartenaient au Merlin qu'il avait appris à apprécier, celui qu'il avait pris pour modèle... le serviteur qui aurait été prêt à sacrifier cent fois sa vie pour le bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait et qui n'utilisait jamais sa magie que dans l'intérêt d'Albion.

Le jeune homme arrêta son cheval et frissonna. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Relâchant son pouvoir, qu'il était habitué à tenir bridé, il sonda le champ de bataille, et comprit que tout avait mal tourné. Les chevaliers de Camelot étaient en train de perdre le combat. Il pouvait le sentir... Merlin... Arthur... Léon... Perceval... ses amis étaient tous en grand danger.

Et Morgane n'était pas auprès d'eux... Quelque chose l'avait retenue.

Puis, soudain, comme si elle avait été à l'écoute de ses pensées, il l'entendit qui l'appelait.

_Solel._

Jamais jusqu'alors, elle n'avait essayé de le contacter par télépathie.

Mordred savait que Merlin lui parlait de cette manière, et il avait peur qu'il n'intercepte leurs communications... il lui avait donc interdit de le faire...

Quelle expérience bouleversante, d'entendre la voix de sa bien-aimée résonner en lui ! C'était comme si elle se tenait en personne à ses côtés...

_-Solel, mon amour, _implora-t-elle. _Réponds-moi. Je t'en supplie._

Elle l'avait appelé : «_mon amour ». _Ces mots le touchèrent en plein cœur, le faisant flancher, ravivant en lui l'espoir... Il pouvait sentir sa détresse, et il était incapable de la laisser seule dans le silence alors que tout son être se tendait vers lui, malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait encore en se souvenant de sa froideur... En entendant la tendresse dans sa voix, il comprit... Cette froideur n'avait été qu'un masque, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que Morgane _tenait _à lui. Et comment aurait-elle pu agir différemment qu'en prétendant ne pas le connaître ? Elle l'avait fait pour protéger son secret... Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle tenait à lui. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait été si prompt à la juger... Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être rejeté par elle. Elle tenait son âme entre ses mains... elle avait le pouvoir de le détruire, ou de le sauver. Il n'était rien sans elle...

_-Je suis là, Morgane, _s'exclama-t-il, avec ferveur_._

Il entendit son hoquet de soulagement.

_-Je t'en prie... fais quelque chose. Arthur et Merlin sont en danger... Toi seul peux les aider, avec ta magie. Je ne peux pas venir...Sois mon cœur et mes mains le temps de cette bataille, Solel. Sauve-les, je t'en conjure. _

Il entendit une voix brouiller leur communication, une voix qui n'était pas humaine... Une voix glacée, et furieuse. _A qui parles-tu ? _Morgane répondit faiblement: _A p__ersonne... _La réponse du dragon lui glaça le sang. _Morgane, je ne veux pas que tu t'adresses à lui en ma présence... _Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était certain que c'était bien de lui que parlait Aithusa, et il y avait tant de mépris dans ses paroles qu'il en frissonna d'horreur. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette haine ?

Un instant plus tard, le lien télépathique se rompit.

Morded se retourna sur sa selle, et regarda vers la citadelle... La magie faisait rage dans le ciel au-dessus de la forteresse de Nemeth... Et il était là, tournant les talons, comme un lâche, tandis que ses amis se battaient pour leurs vies. Oui, les autres l'avaient mal traité... mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer souffrir. Surtout pas Arthur... après ce qu'il avait fait pour tous les magiciens d'Albion, après la bonté qu'il avait témoignée envers lui... Le savoir en danger lui était insupportable.

_Sois mon cœur et mes mains le temps de cette bataille, _l'avait imploré sa Dame. _Sauve-les..._

Peut-être, en fin de compte, avaient-ils vraiment besoin de lui. Même s'ils étaient incapables de s'en apercevoir. Peut-être le moment était-il venu, pour lui, de faire en sorte que _sa _magie fasse toute la différence.

Il hésita un instant... mais dans son coeur, le choix était déjà fait, et il redevint le chevalier qu'il aspirait à être au fond de lui. Solel était tout ce que Mordred avait toujours rêvé d'être... Rebroussant chemin, il s'élança au grand galop, déterminé à faire la différence dans l'issue de la bataille.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin était épuisé. _Physiquement _épuisé. Son bras le pulsait atrocement, il était couvert de bleus à cause des chocs qu'il ne cessait d'encaisser, et il avait du mal à respirer à cause de la sensation de nausée permanente qui l'envahissait par vagues. Dans la bataille qu'il livrait contre Horsa, il n'arrivait plus depuis longtemps à prendre l'avantage. Le sorcier Saxon et son dragon mort l'avaient totalement coincé en défense, et il était acculé... Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il tiendrait plus très longtemps, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : éloigner Arthur du danger le plus vite possible. Il avait essayé de se dématérialiser. Horsa avait contré son sortilège aussitôt pour l'empêcher de lui glisser entre les doigts. Il avait tenté de conjurer un couloir de déplacement instantané. Son ennemi avait refermé la fenêtre presque aussitôt. La réalité lui était alors apparue, comme un choc: le nécromancien Saxon était plus puissant que lui, parce qu'il tirait son pouvoir de Smaug. Il s'alimentait directement de la magie qu'il avait volée à Frendorargh lorsqu'il avait ressuscité son corps, et cette source était inépuisable, du fait de la nature même des dragons.

D'habitude, Merlin n'avait aucun problème pour puiser sa magie directement à la Source, mais le pouvoir perverti d'Horsa lui barrait l'accès facile et illimité auquel il était habitué, comme si le nécromancien polluait tout autour de lui avec ses pouvoirs corrompus. Merlin se sentait lourd, et lent, la magie qui filtrait si facilement dans ses veines en temps normal était pénible à manipuler et le laissait exsangue et affaibli... le ramenant à sa nature humaine et faillible.

Aucun homme ne pouvait résister éternellement à un traitement comme celui-là.

Horsa lui envoya une décharge qui fissura son bouclier. Au même instant, les griffes de Smaug s'abattirent sur lui, et il bascula en arrière, écrasé par le poids du dragon. Il mit un genou en terre et renforça sa défense par réflexe, grimaçant de douleur.

Arthur était juste derrière lui, sa main gauche posée sur son épaule, et ce fut en pensant à lui que Merlin réussit à résister encore...

-Vous allez mourir tous les deux, dit Horsa.

Smaug rugit. Ses griffes labourèrent le bouclier. L'une d'elles réussit à percer, et Merlin bascula en arrière, protégeant Arthur avec son corps. «Merlin !» s'exclama le Roi en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Le visage du magicien était un masque de pure souffrance, et Arthur était impuissant à l'aider... de rage et de frustration, il tenta d'atteindre le dragon avec Excalibur pour l'obliger à battre en retraite. Horsa eut un rire moqueur, et il immobilisa sa main, lui comprimant le poignet si fort qu'Arthur se retint de ne pas hurler.

Merlin envoya une salve de sa magie chaude et dorée pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de l'épée, soulageant brièvement la pression qu'Horsa exerçait sur son poignet. Puis le pouvoir rouge et sanglant du sorcier Saxon rejeta celui du jeune homme et s'enroula comme une liane autour de la garde d'Excalibur. Arthur crut que le sorcier allait lui arracher la main. La magie du nécromancien le brûla comme si elle était capable de chauffer ses os à blanc. Il lâcha prise avant que ses doigts ne soient pulvérisés. Excalibur s'éleva dans les airs, engluée à la magie d'Horsa...

Merlin émit un son étranglé en suivant l'épée du regard.

Elle s'immobilisa au-dessus d'eux, menaçante...

Smaug rugit et l'écrasa un peu plus. Arthur entendit le bras fracturé de Merlin craquer, et il se mordit la lèvre de douleur pour lui. Merlin poussa un cri à fendre l'âme, et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son bouclier disparut alors qu'il basculait dans l'inconscience, les laissant à la merci du dragon rouge de Saxe, qui pointa sur le magicien une griffe meurtrière.

Le cerveau d'Arthur devint blanc. Une seule pensée tournait encore en boucle en lui.

_Merlin ne peut pas mourir, Merlin ne peut pas mourir, Merlin ne peut pas mourir. _

A l'horizon, un point apparut dans le ciel...

Smaug rugit. Arthur sentit un vent de panique souffler sur lui. Leur plan avait été si bien préparé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, plongés dans une telle débâcle... _Morgane, _pensa-t-il, le cœur plein de haine. Voilà qui leur apprendrait à croire aveuglément aux promesses de cette traîtresse... Comment avait-elle pu les abandonner ? Il se souvenait encore de ses bravades de ce matin. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait cette soeur-là entre toutes ?

Puis il réalisa que ça n'avait plus d'importance quand la tête de Merlin roula contre sa poitrine. Arthur voulut se dégager d'en-dessous de lui, mais le magicien eut un soubresaut de lucidité à travers le voile noir qui était tombé sur son esprit et lui résista faiblement en disant «non... ». Le cœur du Roi se fendit en deux. Même maintenant, qu'il était à demi assommé, Merlin s'interposait encore entre lui et la mort, refusant de l'abandonner...

Smaug ouvrit sa gueule meurtrière et sa patte se souleva, prête à frapper.

Arthur fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

-Attendez ! cria-t-il à Horsa, en tendant la main vers lui.

-Attendre... quoi ? demanda le nécromancien, stupéfait.

Arthur fit désespérément travailler ses méninges. Merlin haletait de douleur dans ses bras, les yeux étroitement clos, luttant visiblement pour ne pas perdre pied complètement avec la réalité. Si Smaug choisissait de le déchirer avec ses serres, son ami ne réussirait pas à se défendre dans l'état où il était... Il devait gagner du temps, et il ne restait plus que la négociation pour ce faire. Par tous les Dieux, il était prêt à raconter n'importe quoi pour gagner quelques _secondes _de plus et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Pourquoi le tuer ? argumenta-t-il, en désespoir de cause. Vous l'avez déjà battu, regardez-le. Faites-le prisonnier, il vous servira tout aussi bien vivant !

Horsa dévisagea Arthur avec curiosité.

-Il a bien trop de volonté pour être manipulé vivant. Il sera beaucoup plus docile une fois mort.

-Sa volonté peut être brisée, si vous utilisez les bons arguments, contra Arthur avec une énergie née de la peur. Il suffit de disposer d'un moyen de pression, et vous l'avez. Avec moi. Merlin ne cherchera pas à s'opposer à vous si sa désobéissance risquait d'entraîner ma mort.

Il sentit la réaction de Merlin contre lui : à peine perceptible, mais clairement indignée. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de mots pour traduire.

-_Arthur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_ _Je ne travaillerai jamais pour ce monstre, je préfère encore mourir._

-_La ferme, Merlin, et reprends des forces, _lui répondit-il à l''oreille_._

Horsa ricana, incrédule.

-Le grand Roi d'Albion serait-il en train de marchander sa vie ?

Le point dans le ciel grossissait à vue d'oeil. La créature était décidément trop imposante pour être un oiseau. Arthur dit une courte prière en lui-même. _Faites que ce soit Kilgarrah. _Si ce n'était pas lui, il n'osait pas imaginer comment tout cela s'achèverait...

-Si vous me gardiez en otage, vous pourriez lui faire faire n'importe quoi, insista-t-il. Peut-être même réussirait-il à convaincre les autres magiciens d'Albion de vous obéir. Ils ne l'écouteraient jamais mort, mais vivant, c'est une autre histoire. Il est très influent parmi eux.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Horsa, d'un ton pensif.

Il s'approcha de Merlin.

-Quand je vois à quel point il est faible..., dit-il en le poussant du pied.

Horsa heurta Merlin à hauteur du bras. _Celui qui était cassé. _Arthur l'aurait étranglé à mains nues. Il interposa son épaule entre la botte du Saxon et son ami blessé, du meurtre dans les yeux.

-Vous dites ça parce que vous ne connaissez pas son pouvoir secret, répondit-il vaillamment.

-Ah, parce que maintenant, il a un pouvoir secret, dit Horsa, qui semblait franchement amusé.

-Oui, parfaitement.

-Et lequel, je vous prie,_ Majesté _?

Un bref coup d'oeil en direction du ciel fit bondir le cœur d'Arthur dans sa poitrine... _C'était_ Kilgarrah. Et il arrivait vers eux à tire d'aile...

-C'est un Seigneur des Dragons, lâcha-t-il, en reportant son regard sur Horsa.

Le nécromancien haussa un sourcil, visiblement décontenancé. _Inculte, _pensa Arthur avec dédain, stupéfait face à tant d'ignorance.

-Un... quoi ?

-Il a le pouvoir de commander aux dragons. Aux dragons _vivants, _précisa Arthur, avec insolence. Vivants et intelligents et _magiques. _Rien avoir avec votre... chose, là, qui ne sait même pas parler.

Il lança un regard méprisant à Smaug.

La créature étrécit les yeux de colère.

-Il n'y a plus de dragons vivants, dit Horsa, d'un air très sûr de lui. Frendorargh était le dernier, et il est mort il y a de cela bien des années...

-Vous vous trompez, dit Arthur. Nous avons des dragons en Albion. Nous en avons même _deux_.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, dit Horsa, franchement amusé à présent.

Arthur lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Accordé, dit-il en pointant son doigt en l'air.

Le regard du sorcier dévia vers le haut. Arthur eut envie d'éclater de rire en voyant son visage se décomposer. Le nécromancien émit un son estomaqué. Kilgarrah déscendit en piqué, tout droit sur Smaug. Il l'enfonça par le flanc à pleine vitesse avec un rugissement furieux, l'envoyant voler dans les airs à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Il rafla Horsa au passage, l'embrochant avec ses serres . Excalibur s'envola dans le sillage du sorcier. Le dragon rouge percuta le sol dans un désordre d'ailes mal repliées, envoyant des gerbes de terre vers le ciel alors qu'il mordait la poussière. Son maître qui s'écrasa à côté de lui rebondit par-terre avant de s'immobiliser dans une position désarticulée et ne se releva pas. Smaug, si. Il se redressa d'une torsion du flanc, les dents à découvert, la tête pointée vers le ciel. Le Grand Dragon venait d'opérer un rétablissement aérien et fonçait droit sur lui.

_Vas-y, Kilg' ! C'est toi le plus fort, _pensa Arthur, avec enthousiasme.

Il resserra sa prise sur son ami, et le redressa en position assise. Le front de Merlin reposait sur son épaule. Sa respiration était entrecoupée. Arthur l'avait rarement vu aussi mal en point. Il était si pâle...

-Reste avec moi, Merlin, pria-t-il à son oreille. Notre Kilgarrah est là, il nous reste encore une chance de nous en sortir vivants...

La réaction de Merlin ne fut pas celle qu'il escomptait. Il secoua faiblement la tête en s'accrochant à lui, et il gémit:

-Non, pas Kilgarrah... _Il ne devrait pas être là... _J'ai promis... j'ai promis...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Kilgarrah avait volé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre Nemeth. Mais il savait que ce trajet serait pénible... Dans l'Envol, il avait brûlé, tout comme Aithusa, une grande quantité de ses réserves de magie. Créer cinq œufs ne nécessitait rien de moins... Tout au long de son périple, il avait été obligé de lutter contre l'épuisement. Il savait qu'il disposait d'une marge de temps extrêmement serrée pour arriver avant qu'Horsa ne donne le coup de grâce à Merlin et Arthur... L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il arriva en vue du champ de bataille, il crut que tous ses efforts avaient été vains, et qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Puis il réalisa avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de l'avenir où Arthur avait décidé de _parler. _Brave Arthur. Kilgarrah aimait ce garçon. Toujours partant pour un looping en plein air, toujours trop fier pour admettre quand il était effrayé, et parfaitement adorable quand il arrêtait de regarder son nombril pour s'occuper des autres. Bien que son esprit se soit ouvert à la magie sur le tard, il s'y était finalement avéré étonamment réceptif. Arthur Pendragon allait lui manquer...

Bien sûr, Kilgarrah savait déjà ce qu'Horsa et Smaug avaient fait endurer à Merlin : _son _Merlin. Mais voir l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient mis fit quand même monter en lui une flambée de rage, et ce fut avec un plaisir tout particulier qu'il envoya le dragon rouge de Saxe et son maître le nécromancien valdinguer dans les airs en les percutant à pleine vitesse. Horsa était hors jeu pour un moment. Smaug, lui, c'était une autre histoire...

Kilgarrah jaugea rapidement son adversaire, lorsqu'il se redressa d'une torsion et se précipita à l'attaque, les ailes déployées, les crocs à découvert. Il l'estima des plus dangereux. Cela aussi, il le savait déjà...

Frendorargh avait été l'un de leurs Anciens les plus puissants; il avait vécu pendant près de deux mille ans. Il avait une taille que peu de dragons atteignaient jamais, et ses pouvoirs étaient redoutables. Lorsqu'il avait disparu, bien des années auparavant, Kilgarrah et les siens ne l'avaient pas senti revenir à la magie, et ils avaient supposé que Frendorargh attendait quelque part, plongé en hibernation, de glisser lentement vers la mort. Mais quand ils avaient cessé de sentir son empreinte, la Source n'avait pas absorbé sa magie, et ils en avaient été étonnés. A la mort d'un dragon, ses pouvoirs retournaient naturellement à la Source. Sauf, bien sûr, quand ils se retrouvaient piégés dans leur carcasse grâce à la nécromancie...

Kilgarrah avait pitié de Frendorargh, car il savait que son âme, séparée de la magie, ne pouvait reposer en paix. Il pouvait la sentir se convulser et se révolter à la vue de ce que ce misérable magicien d'Horsa avait fait de son corps et de ses dons. Il était temps de rectifier les choses, et de permettre au vieux dragon de reposer en paix...

Mais c'était un adversaire redoutable qui lui faisait face. L'existence même de Smaug renversait le pouvoir qui émanait de la Source. Sa gueule s'ouvrait sur une magie de mort. Sa stupidité n'avait d'égale que sa force brute et aveugle. Il était plus puissant, plus grand, et plus déterminé que Kilgarrah. _Je ne te ferai pas défaut, ma Reine, _pensa le Grand Dragon en invoquant l'image d'Aithusa. Cette bataille était peut-être sa dernière, mais il la livrerait avec tout son cœur. Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre de Smaug toucher à Merlin. Merlin était sa famille, le fils de son ami Balinor, et le dernier Seigneur des Dragons. Il l'aimait à la fois pour la personne qu'il était, si remplie de joie, de bonté et de générosité, et pour ce qu'il représentait : le salut de la magie elle-même.

Faisant face au géant rouge, Kilgarrah cracha les torrents de sa magie avant de fondre, sus à l'ennemi, tout de serres et de crocs.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Cela faisait des années que Solel n'avait pas sollicité librement ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant qu'il chevauchait vers la citadelle à bride abattue, le souvenir de l'époque où il s'en servait sans les brider l'aida à échapper aux restrictions qu'il s'était imposées à lui-même. Il se rappela qu'il était puissant...

Assez puissant pour rayer tout un village de la carte dans une seule explosion alors qu'il avait juste prévu d'_effrayer un peu _ses habitants. Peut-être aussi puissant que Merlin lui-même.

Il se souvint de la magie qui lui était instinctive, et il jeta un voile d'invisibilité sur son cheval avant de le faire décoller du sol pour galoper à travers les airs en direction des remparts de la citadelle.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit les deux gigantesques dragons qui se combattaient en tournoyant dans le ciel. L'un d'eux était Smaug et l'autre devait être Kilgarrah. Solel n'avait jamais vu Kilgarrah face à face. Il redoutait trop que le dragon le reconnaisse au premier regard pour s'attarder dans les parages lorsqu'il passait à Camelot. Il avait appris à se montrer extrêmement prudent pour garder son secret...

Mais Morgane, Merlin, Arthur et les chevaliers parlaient souvent du Grand Dragon, et, d'après leurs descriptions, Solel savait qu'il était cuivré, contrairement à Aithusa, qui, elle, avait les écailles blanches. Il croyait aussi avoir cru comprendre que Kilgarrah était imposant, et, cependant, il semblait minuscule en comparaison de Smaug, qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille. Les regarder lutter l'un contre l'autre à coups de crocs, de griffes, de flammes et de magie était fascinant et terrifiant à la fois.

On aurait dit deux titans venus d'un autre monde, prêts à changer la terre entière en fournaise ardente...

Solel regarda en contrebas dans la plaine et constata qu'Horsa était à terre, immobile. Il vit un peu plus loin Arthur qui soutenait Merlin. Tous deux étaient vivants, et ne semblaient pas menacés, mais Merlin semblait assommé. Tant mieux : de cette manière, il ne risquait pas de s'apercevoir de son intervention. Solel se voyait mal justifier le fait qu'il était magicien après quatre ans passés à se comporter comme un chevalier ordinaire. S'il devait sauver la journée, ce serait de manière anonyme.

Il dépassa les deux dragons en plein combat et dirigea son regard vers les remparts. De ses yeux magiques, il analysa rapidement la situation.

Léon et ses hommes avaient été forcés de déposer leurs armes. Hengist et ses Saxons les tenaient en joue avec leurs arbalètes... Les troupes de réserve, qui auraient dû attendre à cheval au pied des murailles le moment de pénétrer dans la citadelle, s'étaient dispersées en attendant leur heure.

Et les portes étaient closes.

Cela signifiait qu'Alator, Gili et Perceval avaient dû rencontrer des problèmes en chemin. Etaient-ils parvenus à libérer les prisonniers et à les conduire jusqu'à la tour ? Solel sonda le bâtiment avec les yeux de son esprit : c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, les lieux étaient vides.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du château en pensée, et trouva les cachots déserts eux aussi. Il parcourut mentalement le chemin qui menait des cachots à la grille, et soudain, il les repéra : ils étaient pris au piège dans une section de tunnel dont les deux extrêmités s'étaient effondrées. L'eau montait rapidement tout autour d'eux. D'ici quelques minutes, ils finiraient tous noyés.. . Solel pouvait percevoir la panique des hommes, des femmes et des enfants douchés par les torrents d'eau froide, qui tentaient désespérément de surnager pour avoir accès à la dernière poche d'air restante.

Pourquoi les magiciens ne réagissaient-ils pas en faisant sauter le barrage ?

Solel examina méthodiquement les parois rocheuses, et découvrit les runes meurtrières qui y avaient été gravées. Horsa, le félon, avait bien travaillé en créant son piège. Il ne leur avait laissé aucune échappatoire.

Solel éperonna violemment son cheval, qui se cabra dans les airs avant d'amorcer au grand galop sa déscente, dans la cour intérieure de la citadelle, courant sur les ailes du vent. Ils atterirent à hauteur des murailles du château, à l'emplacement où, la veille encore, se trouvait la grille qui était censée fournir un passage aux prisonniers.

Solel mit pied à terre et posa sa main sur la paroi rocheuse pour trouver l'endroit où elle avait été modifiée par magie. Il concentra son pouvoir et le relâcha brutalement. La roche éclata dans une gerbe de pierres, et un torrent d'eau glaciale se rua à l'extérieur par l'ouverture qu'il venait de pratiquer. Il n'attendit pas que les prisonniers émergent à l'air libre, toussant et crachant.

Remontant vivement en selle, il propulsa à nouveau son destrier dans les airs, remontant vers les remparts où Hengist et ses hommes achevaient de désarmer les chevaliers de Camelot. Il étendit la main contre les Saxons, et leurs arbalètes prirent feu, tombant en poussière. Au même instant, les armes de Léon et de ses hommes, qui avaient été déposées en tas aux pieds de leurs ennemis, volèrent en direction de leurs propriétaires médusés pour s'ajuster à leurs poings. Il y eut un instant de confusion totale sur les remparts, au cours duquel la situation s'inversa. Les Saxons désarmés se mirent à fuir en panique direction des escaliers tandis que les chevaliers de Camelot revigorés les prenaient en chasse...

Solel les devança tous et se posta à hauteur des portes de la citadelle. D'une poussée de son pouvoir, il les ouvrit toutes grandes, puis, fit éclater à destination des troupes de réserve le signal lumineux qui sonnait le début de la charge. Ils réagirent aussitôt en se regroupant, en formation serrée...

Les Saxons chassés des remparts atteignirent la cour intérieure de la citadelle à l'instant où les chevaliers montés sur leurs fiers destriers déferlaient par les portes, et ils se retrouvèrent pris entre deux feux : d'un côté, Léon et ses hommes, qui les rabattaient inexorablement loin des murailles de l'autre, les cavaliers lancés en plein galop, qui les enfoncèrent par le milieu.

Solel hocha la tête, satisfait de sa manœuvre, et dégagea les lieux pour céder la place aux combattants. Alors qu'il ressortait de la citadelle, son regard se leva instinctivement vers le ciel.

Il vit Smaug saisir Kilgarrah à la gorge de ses dents tranchantes, et lui labourer le poitrail avec ses serres. Kilgarrah, étouffé, se débattit furieusement, mais le dragon rouge de Saxe,plus grand et plus fort, s'enroula autour de lui comme un serpent avant de le précipiter vers le sol...

Kilgarrah s'écrasa à terre, provoquant un séisme violent.

Smaug attérit au-dessus de lui et ouvrit sa gueule acérée pour souffler dans sa direction le feu noirâtre et purulent de sa magie... _Relève-toi, Kilgarrah, _pensa Solel. Mais le Grand Dragon ne bougeait plus...

Le regard paniqué du jeune chevalierl sauta vers Arthur et Merlin, et ce fut alors qu'il vit, qu'Horsa s'était relevé.

Le sorcier Saxon marchait vers le Roi de Camelot, et l'épée qui se trouvait dans sa main n'était autre qu'Excalibur.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, Morgane regarda Aithusa, le cœur étreint par la souffrance.

-Je le vois mourir, souffla-t-elle. Arthur. Je le vois mourir, transpercé par sa propre épée. Il gît à terre, dans son sang, il lève les yeux sur moi, et il murmure mon nom. Cette vision me réveille, nuit après nuit. Sans fin, je l'entends murmurer «Morgane», sans fin, je vois l'expression de son visage.

Elle se tut. Elle se sentait oppressée...

-La bataille dont tu rêves a un nom, Morgane, répondit tristement la dragonne blanche. Et ce nom est Camlann. C'est là que tout s'achève. C'est là que le Roi Arthur doit trouver la mort, et que le rêve de Camelot doit s'éteindre.

-Mais elle ne doit pas de produire... aujourd'hui, dit Morgane.

-Elle pourrait, répondit Aithusa. Mais si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, Kilgarrah et moi aurons réussi à la retarder.

-A la retarder... mais pas à l'empêcher ? dit Morgane, qui s'efforçait de comprendre..

-Camlann ne peut être empêchée. Quels que soient les avenirs possibles, répondit la dragonne blanche, je l'ai vue dans chacun d'entre eux sans exception. Il n'existe pas d'alternative...

-Alors, Arthur va mourir,... comme dans ma vision, souffla Morgane la gorge serrée.

-Tous les hommes sont mortels, Morgane, répondit Aithusa. Ce n'est pas cela le plus important.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'est, dans ce cas ? demanda Morgane en frissonnant.

-Ce que tu choisiras de faire, Prêtresse, répondit la dragonne, en la dévisageant de ses yeux d'argent.

-Toujours cette décision que je suis censée prendre, n'est-ce pas ? dit Morgane, bouleversée. Comment peux-tu savoir que je ferai le bon choix ? Comment peux-tu le savoir avec certitude ?

-Je ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude, répondit Aithusa. Mais j'ai foi en toi, Morgane.

-Si je choisis bien, qu'arrivera-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, désorientée.

-Si tu choisis bien, la magie survivra, affirma Aithusa. Si tu choisis bien, la magie restera libre.

Morgane baissa les yeux, en proie à la douleur. Elle était complètement perdue, mais une chose au moins était claire dans sa tête...

-Cet homme, qui va tuer Arthur. Le sorcier d'Hengist... Dis-moi son nom.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je le tue avant Camlann... il ne pourra pas tuer Arthur. N'est-ce pas ?

La dragonne blanche la regarda en silence, ses yeux d'argent, pensifs et immobiles.

-Les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples.

-Au contraire. Elles sont _limpides. _Quoi qu'il advienne... je protègerai mon frère, dit farouchement Morgane.

Aithusa soupira.

-Si je te révèle son nom maintenant, je briserai ton cœur, Morgane. Car la perte d'Arthur ne doit pas venir d'un inconnu... elle sera le fait de quelqu'un que tu aimes de toute ton âme.

Morgane leva sur la dragonne son regard dilaté par l'effroi. Une seule personne correspondait à cette description...

-Non, dit-elle, à voix basse.

-Tel est le destin de Mordred, dit solennellement Aithusa. C'est toi qui as voulu savoir.

-Non, non, _non _!

Morgane secoua la tête. Les larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues. Aithusa sentit la compassion l'étreindre. Elle savait combien c'était dur. Mais parfois, les Reines et les magiciennes devaient se montrer fortes et accepter ce qui ne pouvait être changé.

-Je sais qu'il vient te visiter la nuit, dit la dragonne blanche, à voix basse. Et je sais que pour toi son visage n'est pas celui d'un meurtrier. Il est celui d'un compagnon, et d'un amant. Il est celui de la grâce. Mais l'avenir est implacable. Mordred tuera Arthur. C'est écrit dans tous les futurs de l'Arbre des Possibles.

-Je refuse d'y croire !

Morgane sanglotait, les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, en proie à une détresse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Oh ! Aithusa avait raison. Son cœur se brisait maintenant... Elle avait connu des heures sombres, et elle savait que d'autres s'annonçaient encore...Mais _cela... _non, c'était inconcevable. Elle _aimait _Solel. Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé... Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle voyait en lui à la fois l'enfant, et l'homme, mais surtout, elle_ savait _quel chevalier, quel magicien il était. Elle le savait comme seule pouvait le savoir celle qui dormait à ses côtés peau contre peau... comme elle savait les traits de son visage ou la beauté de son regard quand il rêvait à des lendemains plus lumineux. Elle se souvenait de chacun de ses sourires, de la tendresse de ses mains, de la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa voix. Un homme qui touchait sa bien-aimée comme Solel la touchait elle pouvait-il se transformer en assassin, en meurtrier ? Cet homme-là était _sien. _Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. S'il avait arpenté la voie des ténèbres autrefois, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti abandonné, et elle avait eu pitié du petit garçon esseulé qui avait grandi sans amour, témoin de la mort de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Mais l'enfant au cœur rempli de colère avait grandi. Il avait mûri. Il était devenu _sage, _et _fort. _Il avait sacrifié ses ambitions et son pouvoir pour _servir, _comme Merlin avant lui...

-Il a changé, dit-elle avec assurance. Je sais qu'il a changé. Je le connais. Son cœur est plein d'amour et de courage. Il ne pourra jamais tuer Arthur. Il ne pourra jamais me trahir...

-Comment pourrais-tu réfléchir autrement, souffla Aithusa, d'un ton calme. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fera. Reste à savoir ce que tu feras, toi...


	15. Chapitre 14

**_LeoSam : Nooon je n'ai pas honte, parce que je sais que vous aimez ça XD Emelyne 35 : merci de revenir commenter !, c'est vrai que j'essaie de mettre des petits indices pour vous aiguiller sur la voie sans vendre la mèche entièrement, histoire de distiller le suspense... le dosage n'est pas toujours facile, mais je m'applique ! Legend : c'est ce que tout le monde s'accorde à penser... le destin est une force étrange ! Merci d'avoir reviewé même un petit mot, je sais que je poste vite mais j'espère que vous prendrez le temps à la fin de me donner votre impression globale sur l'épisode. JenMerizi : tiens, encore une sadique ! lol. C'est bien aussi de mettre les personnages à l'épreuve pour changer ;). Qu'ils nous montrent ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre, mince alors..._**

**_Ma et Julie : je vous espère pour demain ! (et plein d'autres aussi... :))_**

**__****_LolOW : mmm... si tu accélères la lecture, c'est bon signe ! (enfin pour cette histoire, puisque ça veut dire qu'elle te plaît). Je vois que toi aussi tu succombes au pouvoir des pâtés en croûte (si ça n'est pas une arme secrète...) Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres aussi ont mis longtemps à faire confiance à Solel... il a encore ses preuves à faire au stade où tu en es ;). Sinon, les deux méthodes de review me vont bien, à moi ! Tes coms me font toujours autant plaisir XD_**

**__****_Pour ceux qui se posent la question : oui, j'ai une vie (lol) et en plus je gagne ma croûte, mais quand je suis une histoire, ça me frustre trop de pas savoir la suite, donc, je fais aux autres ce que j'aimerais qu'on me fasse XD. J'avoue que certains jours je galère à boucler ! Mais je pense à vous (faut continuer à me motiver ;))_**

**_C'est la fin de la bataille, on en arrive au but de tout ce chaos... (car il y en avait un...). Oui, dans la légende, Mordred tue Arthur... mais personne parmi vous ne s'est demandé avec quelle arme ? Parce que quand même, Arthur a Excalibur... et dans cette histoire, il a aussi, non pas un, mais deux dragons derrière lui ! Et en plus, il a Merlin ! Alors moi, Mordred qui tue Arthur... je veux bien, hein... mais comment notre petit Mordred réussit-il ce tour de force alors qu'il a contre lui : Exca, Kilg, Aithusa ET Merlin ? C'est trop pour un seul sorcier ! Ou alors, il lui faut une arme très spéciale... J'ai galéré, j'ai sué sang et eau, mais voilà, j'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé comment Solel, sans arrière-pensée, a réussi à obtenir qu'un dragon lui forge une arme unique en son genre. Qui peut éliminer dans la foulée deux des trois obstacles restants. _**

CHAPITRE 14

Kilgarrah était à terre. Il ne bougeait plus... Arthur, horrifié, retint Merlin contre lui pour l'empêcher de voir la silhouette inanimée du Grand Dragon au-dessus de laquelle se dressait un Smaug victorieux. C'était déjà terrible pour lui de savoir que Kilgarrah ne se relèverait peut-être pas... il en avait la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

Arthur était bien conscient que le lien du magicien avec le Grand Dragon allait bien au-delà de l'amitié teintée d'admiration qu'il éprouvait lui-même pour Kilgarrah.

Dans l'état où était Merlin, se rendre compte de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer risquait de l'achever... et Arthur ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il était déjà bien assez catastrophé lui-même par la situation apocalyptique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, au point de ne plus du tout savoir quoi faire...

Lorsque Kilgarrah avait écarté Smaug et Horsa de leur chemin, il avait essayé de déplacer Merlin pour le mettre à l'abri, mais chaque mouvement semblait mettre le magicien blessé au supplice.

Arthur avait peur qu'il ne perde définitivement conscience s'il s'acharnait. Il n'osait pas non plus le laisser seul pour essayer d'aller récupérer Excalibur... L'épée était tombée beaucoup trop près d'Horsa pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir sans risquer d'éveiller l'attention du sorcier inconscient.

Alors Arthur avait renoncé et il était juste resté où il était, à tenir Merlin dans ses bras en espérant qu'il recouvrerait ses forces. Son ami avait toujours eu d'incroyables facultés de récupération. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parier dessus...

Le jeune magicien semblait souffrir un peu moins, maintenant. Sa respiration s'était calmée, et ses traits s'étaient détendus. Son front était appuyé contre la poitrine d'Arthur, et ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme s'il concentrait toute son attention sur lui-même. Arthur espérait de tout son cœur qu'il était occupé à se guérir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi pâle...

_-_Arthur... souffla-t-il en frissonnant.

-Accroche-toi, Merlin, répondit Arthur, avec force.

Son ami ouvrit des yeux immenses et désemparés et les leva vers lui.

-J'ai froid, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu as toujours froid, je ne connais personne qui soit aussi frileux que toi, répondit nerveusement Arthur, en lui frictionnant le dos. Une vraie fille, comme d'habitude. Jusque là, rien d'inquiétant...

Merlin cligna des yeux en esquissant un vague sourire. Il avait du mal à focaliser son regard. Il semblait frêle et minuscule dans les bras de son Roi.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir...

-Ne me fais pas le coup du dernier discours avant la mort, le prévint Arthur, d'un ton menaçant, pour essayer de masquer sa frayeur.

-Non... ça n'a rien à voir..., protesta faiblement Merlin

A nouveau, il frissonna contre lui. Arthur jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus ses cheveux noirs, pour prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Dressé au-dessus de la silhouette inerte de Kilgarrah, Smaug regardait à présent vers eux d'un air mauvais...

-Arthur... nous allons... avoir un bébé..., murmura Merlin.

-Ca y est, maintenant, je suis vraiment inquiet dit Arthur, en ramenant son regard éberlué sur Merlin. Même si j'ai toujours su que tu étais une fille, pour que tu te croies enceinte, Horsa a dû te donner un plus gros coup sur la tête que ce que je croyais. Je t'aime beaucoup, Merlin, mais le jour où nous aurons un enfant ensemble, les poules auront des dents et il pleuvra des vaches les cornes à l'envers. Dis-moi la vérité.

L'expression d'Arthur se fit dangereuse alors qu'il brandissait sa main sous le nez de son ami.

-Combien de doigts est-ce que tu vois ?

-Deux, idiot... répondit faiblement Merlin, en roulant des yeux.

-Et là ?

-Trois... J'y vois tout à fait clair... Et je n'ai jamais dit que nous allons avoir un bébé _vous et moi, _quelle sottise_. _Si seulement vous me laissiez terminer mes phrases, s'indigna Merlin.

Arthur eut un choc en voyant qu'Horsa était en train de se redresser. _Rien ne pourra en venir à bout_, pensa-t-il, terrifié. Le répit serait bientôt terminé... et Merlin n'était plus du tout en état de combattre. Est-ce qu'Horsa avait Excalibur ? Oui, évidemment. Oh. Parfait. Parfait, vraiment...

Arthur se désintéressa de ses ennemis et ramena son attention sur son ami, déterminé à entendre avant la fin ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-A Camelot, articula Merlin.

-Comment ça, à Camelot, dit Arthur, perdu.

-_Nous allons avoir un bébé à Camelot. _

-Oh, dit Arthur, sans comprendre. Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Fréquemment, même.

-Non, pas comme ça, c'est... Gwen. Gwen est enceinte, lui annonça Merlin.

Arthur le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. _Gwen ? Enceinte ? _Son ami lui sourit d'un air extatique et s'exclama :

-Sire, vous allez avoir un fils.

-Oh, répéta Arthur, en écarquillant les yeux.

Puis, comprenant à retardement :

-Ca n'était pas la grippe, alors !

Merlin secoua la tête.

-Non.

Arthur laissa la nouvelle infuser en lui tout le bonheur qu'elle était faite pour provoquer. Un fils_. _Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en rêvait, sans oser l'espérer... Au début de leur mariage, il avait attendu le début de chaque mois avec impatience en se demandant si ce serait celui où Guenièvre viendrait le trouver avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Mais ça ne s'était jamais produit... alors qu'ils étaient amoureux, et qu'ils dormaient ensemble presque tous les soirs.

Il avait commencé à soupçonner un problème de fertilité... Sa mère, Ygraine, n'avait jamais réussi à tomber enceinte par des moyens naturels. Si Guenièvre était dans le même cas de figure, Arthur ne voulait surtout pas réagir comme Uther l'avait fait. Le seul résultat de son obstination avait été de perdre l'amour de sa vie, pour se retrouver seul, amer et malheureux...

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à redouter d'être confronté au même dilemme, Arthur avait pris sa décision sans en parler à personne : si lui et Guenièvre étaient destinés à ne pas avoir d'enfants, il l'accepterait tout simplement. Cela ne changerait en rien son amour pour sa femme, et il s'efforcerait de lui faire oublier l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir ensemble en étant pour elle le meilleur mari possible.

Depuis deux ans, il n'attendait plus ce bébé. Et voilà que Guenièvre...

-Guenièvre attend un enfant. _Mon enfant._

Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent alors qu'il réalisait, incrédule :

-_Et tu es au courant avant moi ?_

_-_Elle avait peur que ça ne vous déconcentre, se justifia Merlin.

-Comment ça ?

-Pendant la bataille...

-C'est sans doute pour ça que tu choisis ce moment entre tous pour me l'annoncer ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Tout va déjà tellement mal,... ça ne peut pas vraiment être pire, répondit Merlin, avec un regard d'excuse.

_-_Ne parle pas trop vite, grimaça Arthur.

-Oh.

Le jeune magicien eut une expression inquiète, mais Arthur l'empêcha fermement de bouger pour regarder ce qui se passait, estimant qu'il était amplement suffisant qu'il y assiste _lui_.

Horsa revenait vers eux d'un pas décidé. Il brandissait Excalibur dans sa main droite.

Smaug ouvrit ses ailes, et Arthur se surprit à penser qu'il ne leur restait sans doute pas très longtemps à vivre.

A moins que...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin, dont le visage avait repris des couleurs pendant leur discussion.

Il savait de quoi son ami était capable lorsqu'il était en danger. Merlin avait inversé le cours du temps pour le sauver. Quelle que soit sa fragilité, ou son épuisement, la force qui couvait en-dessous de son humanité épuisée, celle de la pure magie qui venait de la Source, existait toujours. Il fallait juste... la ramener à la surface, pour qu'elle puisse prendre le dessus. Pouvait-il faire cela ? Convoquer la magie, et lui _ordonner _d'agir ? Cela pouvait sembler bien présomptueux, peut-être... Mais Arthur savait une chose. Cette magie, la magie de Merlin, existait pour l'aimer, pour le servir, et pour le protéger, _lui._ Des années auparavant, lorsque Merlin avait lancé son sortilège de vérité, elle était entrée en contact avec Arthur. Et dans le lien qu'il partageait avec Merlin, il était aussi en lien avec _elle. _Peut-être était-ce le moment ou jamais de vérifier que ses folles théories étaient justes... Peut-être était-ce le moment ou jamais de découvrir s'il pouvait la libérer.

-Merlin..., dit-il, avec douceur.

-Oui, Arthur.

-Je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, maintenant.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Sire répondit Merlin avec un sourire épuisé.

-Je veux que tu montres à ce Horsa qui est vraiment _Emrys, _ordonna Arthur. Fais-le pour moi. _Maintenant. _Ou je ne pourrai jamais serrer cet enfant dans mes bras...

Ces mots étaient destinés à la magie. Il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait, mais à l'instant où il les prononçait, il sentit la magie remonter vers lui à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec son ami, rugissant littéralement en réponse à son appel comme si elle n'attendait qu'une parole de lui pour éclater...

Elle était aimante, mais elle était aussi féroce,, et surtout, immense...

D'une puissance qui aurait pu être effrayante sans son visage humain.

Arthur vit une transformation spectaculaire se produire en Merlin sous ses yeux. Ce fut comme si toute la magie qui imprégnait le monde alentour se condensait en lui... Ses yeux bleus se mirent à brûler comme de l'or en fusion. Ses traits si expressifs se figèrent dans un masque impassible. Le vent vint agiter ses vêtements. Le magicien se redressa en flottant au-dessus du sol, irradiant de pouvoir. Le Merlin que connaissait Arthur avait disparu Il était transcendé par la puissance qui culminait en lui. Il était l'expression même de la Source...

Sur la plaine se dressait _Emrys, _le magicien de légende_. _

Il se retourna vers Horsa et le nécromancien eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

_Bon courage, _pensa ironiquement Arthur en regardant le sorcier.

Un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage quand la peur apparut dans les yeux d'Horsa.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

_Emrys_ étendit la main devant lui et frappa. Horsa l'imita en miroir... leurs pouvoirs se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, à puissance égale, et luttèrent l'un contre l'autre avec acharnement : la chaude magie dorée affrontait le rouge noirâtre de la sorcellerie corrompue avec ardeur... une gerbe de couleurs resplendissantes éclata en-dessous du ciel.

Les deux sorciers s'élevèrent dans les airs, face à face. Tout autour d'eux, l'air crépitait d'étincelles. La combinaison de leurs magies était en train de créer un vortex dont ils étaient le centre. Tout autour d'eux, le vent soufflait en rafales... Des nuages commencèrent à s'accumuler, à une vitesse spectaculaire, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient noirs et menaçants et ils se mirent à cracher des éclairs par dizaines. Puis des tornades se formèrent, ravageant la plaine dans une danse effrénée tandis que le rouge et l'or continuaient à s'affronter.

C'était le duel de la magie noire contre la magie blanche...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo)

Les Saxons ne pourraient plus résister bien longtemps. Pris en étau entre les troupes de Camelot, ils avaient lutté avec acharnement... jusqu'à ce que les pouvoirs de Gili et d'Alator viennent s'ajouter aux forces des chevaliers contre lesquels ils bataillaient pour les obliger à déposer leurs armes.

Les deux magiciens firent toute la différence...

Lorsque Perceval se porta aux côtés de Léon pour mener la charge finale, Hengist, furieux, voulut ordonner à ses hommes de combattre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que d'admettre leur défaite... mais à cet instant-là, le ciel se mit à changer de couleur; des éclairs frappèrent le sol; et le Roi des Saxons reconnut l'évidence : les Dieux avaient parlé contre lui.

L'issue de cette bataille ne lui serait pas favorable. Il était temps de reconnaître qu'il était vaincu... pour l'instant tout au moins.

Hengist déposa sa hache sur le sol, imité par ses guerriers.

Face à lui, Léon, Perceval et leurs chevaliers poussèrent un cri de victoire.

Les envahisseurs furent prestement encerclés et placés sous bonne garde.

Gili et Alator commencèrent à parcourir fiévreusement les rangs des blessés pour leur porter secours à l'aide de leur magie.

-Je me demande ce qui se passe ? dit Perceval à Léon, en regardant les couleurs aveuglantes qui éclataient dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

A cet instant, l'un de leurs chevaliers, qui pour satisfaire à sa curiosité était monté sur les remparts, répondit à leur question en s'exclamant :

-Venez voir, vous tous ! C'est Merlin livre bataille contre le sorcier Horsa !

Léon et Perceval remontèrent aussitôt vers les remparts, pour assister à la scène qui se jouait sur la plaine. Ils avaient envie de contempler aux premières loges la grande bataille magique...

Au dernier moment, Léon décida d'emmener le Roi des Saxons avec eux. Ca ne ferait pas de mal à Hengist le Rouge de se rendre compte en personne du genre de sorcier qu'Albion pouvait engendrer...

Les habitants de Nemeth les escortèrent et bientôt le chemin de ronde fut bondé.  
La scène qui se jouait dans le ciel les réduisit tous au silence.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Solel pouvait sentir les remous qui agitaient la Source tandis que les deux forces antagonistes de Merlin et Horsa se déchiraient à coups de griffes. Il fut forcé d'atterrir sur la plaine pour ne pas être emporté par les vents violents qui la balayaient, puis, continua à regarder les deux sorciers s'affronter, fasciné par le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

_Emrys _était redoutable. Il montrait enfin le visage que lui prêtaient toutes les prophéties : celui de la puissance à l'état brut. Il ne semblait plus y avoir la moindre trace de Merlin dans l'être de pure magie qui déchaînait les éléments tout autour de lui au point de dérégler l'équilibre de la nature elle-même. Son visage, son regard, sa posture, tout en lui semblait surnaturel et effrayant...

La détermination qui était inscrite sur ses traits était implacable...et le visage d'Horsa face à lui reflétait plus de peur que de rage, comme s'il pressentait d'instinct qu'il ne pourrait remporter la bataille.

_-Tu as cru pouvoir souiller impunément le principe même de la magie et la transformer en abomination, _tonna la voix surhumaine d'Emrys._Tu osé tenter de plier le pouvoir de la Source à ta volonté, pour le corrompre à tes méthodes. Mais la magie d'Albion ne saurait être utilisée ni dominée par aucun homme. Elle est libre. Et c'est à cette terre, seule, qu'elle est liée à jamais. Pour avoir osé essayé de l'enchaîner à ton désir, tu vas maintenant payer le prix fort, Horsa de Saxe. Prépare-toi à mourir._

Solel frémit. La magie qui se manifestait en Merlin, et parlait à travers lui, faisait bondir d'enthousiasme son cœur de sorcier. _Un jour, _pensa-t-il, avec ferveur. _Un jour, moi aussi, je serai puissant, comme lui. Le pouvoir courra librement à travers moi et pourra parler par mes lèvres comme il s'exprime par les siennes..._

Arthur, de son côté, était terrifié. Il se sentait minuscule face au déchaînement spectaculaire des éléments, tout autour de lui... Lorsqu'il avait invoqué la magie de Merlin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pouvoir qu'il avait relâché sur le monde, et, à présent qu'il voyait l'étendue de sa manifestation, il se sentait rempli de révérence, mais aussi, de peur... pour Merlin.

Etait-il possible que son ami soit toujours vivant, quelque part, sous la forme épurée d'_Emrys _? Retrouverait-il jamais son compagnon, quand cette bataille prendrait fin, ou avait-il juste été soufflé par le surgissement de tout ce pouvoir en lui alors qu'il était affaibli et épuisé ? Avait-il fait disparaître son Merlin pour toujours ? Si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... _Je n'ai pas eu le choix, _pensa-t-il, en serrant les dents. _C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore nous sauver. _Peut-être, oui, mais... si _Emrys _faisait _partie _de son Merlin, elle n'était _pas _lui. Merlin était bien plus que cela... Il était l'homme qui donnait à la magie un visage, et un cœur humain... et il était son ami le plus cher.

Face à Emrys, Horsa grimaça de colère et de peur. Se sachant dépassé, il appela désespérément sa Bête à son aide.

-Smaug !

Le dragon prit son essor pour voler dans sa direction, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible...

Emrys frappa le nécromancien. Une spirale de pouvoir doré jaillit par ses doigts, par ses yeux et par sa bouche. Elle détruisit le pouvoir rouge d'Horsa et ensevelit le sorcier Saxon comme une vague irrésistible. Elle le _traversa. _Puis elle le secoua de l'intérieur. Il se mit à irradier d'une lumière aveuglante, et son hurlement de douleur résonna sur la plaine... Il explosa en une pluie d'or pur. Instantanément, la tempête retomba. Les tornades disparurent. Le ciel s'éclaircit.

Le regard de Merlin redevint bleu. Son visage reprit une expression humaine, et un voile de douleur tomba sur ses traits. Il eut un hoquet, puis, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba comme une pierre en direction du sol.

Arthur se précipita pour recevoir son corps inconscient dans ses bras... Merlin respirait à peine.

_Il a brûlé toutes ses réserves, _pensa-t-il, paniqué.

A cet instant, Smaug attérit lourdement face au Roi. Le dragon rouge de Saxe semblait furieux, et exultant à la fois. Plus personne ne le contrôlait...

Arthur regarda en direction d'Excalibur, qui avait échappé à Horsa lorsqu'il s'était désintégré, et se trouvait plantée dans le sol, à dix pas de distance. Smaug suivit son regard et vit l'épée. Il vomit un torrent de flammes, et la lame disparut, environnée par la fournaise. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le Roi de Camelot, qui se tenait seul face à lui, Merlin, inerte dans ses bras, sur le seuil de la mort.

Arthur recula d'un pas.

_C'est la fin, _eut-il le temps de penser.

Smaug ouvrit sa gueule et cracha un jet de flammes tout droit sur lui.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux en prenant une inspiration bruyante, comme s'il revenait du royaume des morts.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même; seules de faibles étincelles d'or brillaient dans son regard.

Pourtant il réussit à dévier les flammes de justesse. Arthur sentit l'effort surhumain que cela exigeait de lui. Le corps de son ami trembla dans ses bras et du sang se mit à couler de son nez et de ses lèvres.

_Il est en train de se tuer, _réalisa-t-il, horrifié.

_(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)_

Solel se précipita vers Excalibur. Mais les flammes magiques que Smaug avait soufflées tout autour d'elle le repoussèrent. Il tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour les éteindre. Impossible : elles se ravivèrent au contact de son pouvoir. Paniqué, il regarda Smaug, qui se dressait face à Arthur. Rien ni personne ne s'interposait plus entre eux. _Non ! _pensa-t-il, mais Merlin réussit à dévier le torrent de feu.

Solel sentit l'agonie du magicien. Il comprit alors que le déchaînement pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé pour réduire Horsa à néant avait été trop grand pour son corps humain et mortel. S'il continuait à utiliser la magie sans avoir au préalable reconstitué ses réserves, il mourrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes...

Solel devait faire quelque chose. Alors, il défit le sort d'invisibilité qui le dissimulait, et se tourna vers le seul être qui pouvait l'aider.

Kilgarrah.

Le grand dragon gisait sur le sol, là où il était tombé. Ses yeux d'or était mi-clos. Solel pouvait sentir ses forces décliner... Kilgarrah mourait. Sa magie était tournée vers la Source, comme si elle avait hâte de s'échapper de son corps à l'agonie. Avec crainte et révérence, Solel immobilisa son destrier devant la gueule du Grand Dragon, se révélant à son regard. Il vit une étincelle de rébellion danser dans les yeux dorés de Kilgarrah alors qu'il soulevait légèrement ses paupières...

-Kilgarrah, souffla-t-il, d'une voix étranglée. Je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es... Mordred.

Le Grand Dragon avait parlé d'une voix qui le jugeait, et le condamnait en même temps.

Et Solel sentit la révolte poindre dans son cœur.

-Non, tu n'en sais rien, répondit-il, âprement.

-Tu es le fléau d'Arthur... celui qui le tuera.

Solel secoua la tête, avec ferveur.

-Je veux le sauver, au contraire.

Il fit avancer son cheval.

-Aide-moi, Kilgarrah. Je t'en prie. Aucun sorcier, si puissant soit-il, ne possède le pouvoir de tuer un dragon... à moins qu'un dragon ne décide de le lui donner. Si je ne tue pas ce monstre, il détruira Arthur, Emrys, et le monde qu'ils étaient destinés à construire ensemble... Pour l'amour d'Albion... je te demande de m'aider.

Solel tendit son épée devant lui, l'arme, reposant sur ses deux mains, et il inclina respectueusement la tête en priant :

-Donne-moi ce pouvoir. Ensorcelle ma lame.

Les yeux de Kilgarrah s'étrécirent de colère.

-Le pouvoir de tuer un dragon, aucun homme n'est autorisé à la détenir s'il n'est aussi un Seigneur des Dragons. Et tu me demandes de te le donner, à toi qui n'es pas de mon sang, à toi qui ne fais pas partie de ma famille, à toi, dont la destinée est d'être le fléau d'Arthur... Comment oses-tu ? Je sais ce que tu feras de ce sortilège demain si je te le donne aujourd'hui... Je sais quelle arme de destruction il deviendra entre tes mains...

-Non, tu n'en sais rien, se révolta Solel. Tout homme est libre de choisir sa voie et son destin. Et malgré tous les futurs que tu as pu voir, je sais ce qu'il y a dans mon coeur. Alors la seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que si tu ne m'aides pas maintenant, Arthur mourra aujourd'hui. Il mourra ici même, entre les griffes de Smaug. Il mourra dès que Merlin aura sacrifié la dernière étincelle de vie qu'il possède pour le protéger.

Kilgarrah regarda le jeune chevalier, avec impuissance.

-C'est toi qui seras la perte d'Arthur, répéta-t-il.

-Je veux le sauver, pas le tuer, s'exclama Solel, au désespoir. Je crois dans le grand Roi qu'il est, et je crois dans le monde qu'il veut construire. Je t'en prie, Kilgarrah. Donne-moi le pouvoir de terrasser le Dragon rouge, et de protéger le Roi Présent et à Venir. Quoi que tu redoutes à mon sujet, je te jure, que tu te trompes...

Kilgarrah émit un son qui ressemblait à un rire.

-Les dragons ne se trompent jamais.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter Smaug maintenant. Même toi, tu as échoué. Et je sais que je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide.

Kilgarrah haleta.

La vie le quittait... Il n'avait pas la force de se relever pour combattre le monstre, et il sentait que Merlin faiblissait d'instant en instant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Il avait tenté d'avertir Merlin de ce qui arriverait autrefois, quand il espérait encore pouvoir empêcher la suite tragique des évènements qui mèneraient à Camlann. Il avait tenté de le convaincre de se débarrasser de Mordred quand il en était encore temps. Mais la bonté de Merlin l'avait conduit à refuser de l'écouter... et il n'avait pas voulu faire le sacrifice qui était nécessaire, celui de l'enfant-druide.

Kilgarrah soupira. Il avait été fou, de croire qu'il pourrait modifier le destin en se servant de Merlin comme d'un pivot... Aithusa avait été la seule à comprendre que certaines choses pouvaient être changées, et d'autres, non. Elle, avait eu la sagesse de ne jamais espérer qu'elle pourrait empêcher la grande bataille d'advenir... seulement, en changer l'issue. Maintenant, le moment était venu de payer la contrepartie pour le temps qu'Aithusa leur avait acheté au prix fort...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'elle ait vu juste... et que la magie survivrait.

Sur le seuil de la mort, le Grand Dragon capitula.

-Approche ton épée, dit-il à Mordred.

Le jeune chevalier obéit, la déposant sur le sol, devant lui, puis reculant à distance respectueuse pour le laisser procéder à l'enchantement.

Kilgarrah exhala son pouvoir avec son souffle. La lame s'éleva dans les airs, gravitant devant lui, nimbée de flammes bleues, et Solel sentit la puissance que le dragon infusait en elle avec sa magie extraordinaire.

-Fais-en bon usage, souffla Kilgarrah, alors que l'épée volait jusqu'à Solel pour s'ajuster à son poing.

Il hocha solennellement la tête, et dit :

-Vous avez ma parole.

Les yeux d'or de Kilgarrah papillonnèrent.

Une dernière fois, le Grand Dragon regarda vers Merlin.

_Je suis désolé, jeune magicien, _pensa-t-il, avec une grande tristesse. _Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit que tel était mon destin, de placer aujourd'hui entre les mains de Mordred l'arme par laquelle il accomplira le sien demain... J'ai vécu plus de mille ans, Merlin, mais à présent, mes jours s'achèvent... Tu vas devoir continuer ta route sans moi, mais à travers la magie... je serai toujours avec toi... mon frère._

_-_Va, dit-il farouchement à Mordred. Fais aujourd'hui ce que tu déferas demain, chevalier Solel...

Solel recula d'un pas. Les yeux du Grand Dragon se fermèrent, et il mourut. Sa magie se dissipa, retournant vers la Source, ne laissant là où elle s'était condensée pour former sa puissante empreinte quelques instants plus tôt qu'un vide béant que tous les magiciens présents ressentirent comme un deuil irréparable.

A travers le rideau de feu, où Arthur et lui avaient été faits prisonniers par Smaug, Solel entendit Merlin hurler d'une voix déchirante : _Kilgarrah !_

Il sentit son cœur se briser en éprouvant au plus profond de lui la perte irrémédiable de la mort du Grand Dragon.

Mais il était droit et fier lorsqu'il se retourna vers le dragon rouge de Saxe.

Son armure étincelait de blancheur, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des joyaux. Il brandit son épée enchantée, puis, bondit sur sa monture, et fit face, comme seul un noble chevalier de Camelot pouvait le faire.

Il galopa sus au monstre sans hésiter.

Les sabots de son cheval quittèrent le sol, et sa lame se mit à étinceler, comme la lumière du soleil, alors qu'il se préparait à frapper. Smaug se retourna vers lui à l'instant où il le chargeait à pleine vitesse, mais il eut à peine le temps de montrer les crocs... L'épée de Solel transperça la bête en plein cœur... Une déflagration silencieuse éclata. Le dragon rouge hurla. Puis, sous l'action de l'épée enchantée, une onde de choc le traversa, et il s'abattit sur le flanc.

Mort.

Tous les chevaliers de Camelot qui s'étaient massés sur les remparts regardaient Solel le Brave, qui se dressait victorieux au-dessus du cadavre de la bête, illuminé de jour, dans son armure blanche, son épée étincelante à la main.

Et Hengist, plissant les yeux, songea en lui-même : _ce jeune homme-là sera un jour un plus puissant sorcier que ne l'était Horsa lui-même, parce qu'il a le coeur d'un guerrier._

Camelot avait trouvé son nouveau champion, un chevalier dont la bravoure surpassait jusqu'à celle que Lancelot avait prouvée autrefois.

Solel abaissa son épée.

C'était son moment de gloire, celui de son zénith, mais il ne ressentait aucune joie.

Il était choqué et bouleversé, parce que, jusqu'au bout, Kilgarrah n'avait vu en lui qu'un assassin...

Face à lui, Arthur eut un hoquet de soulagement, et tomba à genoux, Merlin, inanimé, toujours dans ses bras.

Le Roi Présent et A Venir leva lentement les yeux sur son chevalier. Son regard débordait de gratitude. Il eut un sanglot sec, né du trop-plein d'émotion, et il souffla :

-Merci.

Solel se mit à pleurer. Ce simple mot de reconnaissance, il avait eu tellement besoin de l'entendre. A présent, tout irait bien. Son Roi était vivant. Albion était sauve. Camelot, victorieuse. Mais en vérité, plutôt que d'être là, à baigner dans cette gloire qu'il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir méritée, il aurait aimé être ailleurs, dans le seul endroit où il s'était jamais senti en sécurité. Plus que jamais, en cet instant, il avait besoin de reposer son front contre celui de la magicienne qui seule avait le pouvoir d'apaiser son tourment, de sentir les lèvres tendres et aimantes de sa Dame essuyer ses larmes, et de savoir que, quoi qu'aient pu voir tous les dragons de ce monde, elle, qui l'aimait, n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui...

_Je l'ai fait pour toi, Morgane, _pensa-t-il, en tremblant, et il leva la main pour cacher ses larmes. _Je serai tes yeux, tes mains et ton coeur, aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Sur l'Ile des Bénis, Aithusa ferma ses yeux d'argent et dit :

-C'est fait.

La brise agita les branches des cerisiers.

Morgane porta une main à son coeur.

-La magie pleure, souffla-t-elle.

La dragonne blanche rouvrit les yeux, et dit à voix haute :

-Kilgarrah est mort aujourd'hui. Le Grand Dragon est retourné à la Source où son âme vaillante repose éternellement. Faisons en sorte que son glorieux sacrifice n'ait pas été fait en vain.

Sur ces paroles, la Reine déploya ses ailes, et s'éleva vers le ciel dans un envol gracieux et solennel, laissant Morgane seule, sur le seuil du Temple, les yeux brouillés de larmes dans le soir qui tombait.


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Julie : je compatis :(. Merci d'être revenue ! C'est vrai que l'accident pourrait être une théorie... _**

**_JenMerizi : c'est trop tôt pour faire mourir Arthur :). Et pour Solel... un début de réponse dans ce chap :). Mais un début seulement._**

**_Legend : J'adore Merlin submergé par la magie qui devient le pur sorcier Emrys. J'ai lu deux trois fics où le déchaînement de ses pouvoirs le plongeait en transe pour un effet spectaculaire et je voulais absolument l'avoir dans cet état dans la mienne ! A propos, toutes les idées qui sont ici ne sont pas "mes" idées. Je reprends à droite à gauche des choses qui m'ont plu chez d'autres auteurs et je les arrange à ma sauce... une sorte de mégamix ;). Il y a tant de fics géniales qui ont été écrites sur Merlin ! Le passage sur l'annonce du bébé m'a fait rire quand je l'ai écrit. Je voulais quelque chose de drôle au milieu de tout ce bazar ;). "Nous allons avoir un bébé"- fallait bien que je le sorte. J'ai lu quelques mpreg est je dois dire que le concept (révolutionnaire) est toujours difficile à intégrer pour moi (ah ces fanficeurs !). Je suis vraiment content en tout cas que la bataille ne t'ait pas laissée sur ta faim. Et pour Solel (aaaah, Solel). Je te donne un indice : j'ai pensé : "Anakin". _**

**_Valir : merci beaucoup pour ce superbe com. L'amitié de Merlin et Arthur est un tel plaisir à écrire ! Pour les bébés, la réponse est dans la suite... Et la réponse à ta question est : non, rien n'est écrit d'avance ! J'ai juste mon plan en tête. J'écris vraiment dans la journée ce que je poste le soir. Basiquement, je brosse les lignes directrices de mon chap du jour pendant mon heure de pause à midi et je développe le soir une fois posé chez moi. C'est mon activité de détente (je regarde pas la télé, donc quand je lis pas, j'écris ;)). Heureusement je vais vite sur mon clavier ;). Ca prend du temps, c'est sûr, mais je m'en sors en râclant un peu sur mes heures de sommeil... je suis assez obstiné, j'aime "bien finir" ce que j'ai commencé alors quand j'ai une idée en tête... lol._**

**_Lolow : Je suis très honoré que tu me gratifies de ta plus longue review jamais écrite sur FF. C'est un effort que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ! Merci! L'Age d'Or est une bonne lecture anti-déprime ;) Ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que je t'apporte un peu de bonne humeur en quelques phrases les jours où tu as le moral à zéro... courage ! Moi aussi j'aime lire des fics quand ça ne va pas trop, elles me rendent le sourire :) _****_Morgane en grande soeur d'Arthur : je m'inspire d'une des versions de la légende. Ygerne était mariée avec le père de Morgane (le duc de Cornouailles ?) avant qu'Uther ne vienne la séduire en prenant les traits de son mari, aidé par Merlin, pendant la bataille où le duc trouve la mort... Morgane a alors six ou sept ans. Arthur est conçu cette nuit-là. Au matin, Ygerne apprend que ce n'est pas dans les bras de son mari qu'elle a passé la nuit, mais dans ceux d'un usurpateur. Dans la plupart des versions de la légende il me semble que Morgane est l'aînée de Merlin._**

**_Merlin/Dragoon/Emrys : la confusion était censée expliquer pourquoi quand on pense à Merlin on se souvient de lui vieillard et non jeune homme L'a_****_ppel téléphonique, tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! XD. En écrivant ces passages, je me disais en riant : télépathie = téléphone portable, miroir magique=skype et couloir de déplacement instantané= jet privé (vu que la NASA n'a pas encore inventé la télétransportation ;)). Doter Merlin et Morgane des moyens de communication modernes donne vraiment un aspect amusant à la situation. Et pour Solel... tu verras bien XD_**

**_Sinon... mince, tu m'as eu (oui, oui, je suis la réincarnation de Merlin... euh... mais sans les pouvoirs... sauf celui de faire voler mes doigts sur le clavier (histoire, histoire, écris-toi toute seule, lol) ! Parce que pour le reste, je galère autant que lui à tout caser dans ma journée... !)_**

**_Bon j'arrête là, sinon il y aura plus de commentaire que d'histoire dans ce chapitre :). Mais merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vous êtes adorables ! LeoSam, une pensée pour toi ;). Dollophead, je ne renonce pas à te voir subitement revenir parmi nous pour commenter à retardement ! _**

**_C'est l'avant-dernier chap de l'épisode ;)_**

CHAPITRE 15

Il n'était pas question pour Arthur et les siens de quitter Nemeth sur-le-champ après la bataille.

Les chevaliers de Camelot avaient besoin de repos après le violent combat qu'ils venaient de livrer, et l'organisation d'après-siège restait à mettre en place dans la citadelle. En l'absence de la Princesse Mithian, Arthur tenait à remplir les devoirs qu'il lui avait promis d'assumer envers son peuple, en s'assurant que tout rentrait dans l'ordre autant que faire se peut.

Mais avant de commencer à organiser quoi que ce soit, il s'attacha à répondre à ses deux priorités immédiates.

La première : trouver une chambre confortable où installer Merlin. Son ami n'avait pas repris conscience depuis que Solel avait tué Smaug, et Arthur se faisait du souci pour lui. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé un lit digne de ce nom où le déposer à l'intérieur du château, il soupira devant son visage pâle, et caressa affectueusement sa tête noire. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la manière dont _Emrys_ avait _détruit _Horsa. Et il n'arrivait pas du tout à réaliser que Kilgarrah soit vraiment _mort. _Il l'était, cependant, et le cœur d'Arthur était en deuil quand il pensait à tous ces envols auxquels il ne goûterait plus, à toutes ces réflexions mystérieuses qui s'étaient tues à jamais, et à l'ami puissant et bienveillant dont Albion serait dorénavant privée...

Le corps du Grand Dragon, tout comme celui de Smaug, avaient disparu peu de temps après la fin de la bataille. Ils s'étaient dissous dans une nuée d'étincelles bleues, qui étaient remontées vers le ciel avant de fuser en direction de la Source. Arthur le savait car c'était une des innombrables choses que Merlin lui avait apprises en terme de magie : _tout ce qui vient de la Source, retourne à la Source. _Le spectacle de cette disparition avait été magnifique et poignant. Le vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle était lourd, et silencieux.

En un sens, Arthur était soulagé, de ne pas avoir eu à décider ce qu'il convenait de faire de la dépouille du Grand Dragon. Comment monter un bûcher funéraire pour un être aussi massif que Kilgarrah ? Il méritait les plus belles funérailles... mais les organiser aurait exigé de traiter son corps avec moins de respect qu'il n'en méritait... Voir sa magie s'élever dans le ciel en scintillant était une fin bien plus noble pour un être comme lui. En un sens, il s'était envolé une dernière fois...

Arthur aurait aimé rester là à veiller Merlin, pour être absolument certain de se trouver à son chevet quand il ouvrirait les yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'alors, la douleur de la mort de Kilgarrah viendrait le terrasser. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il avait beaucoup trop à faire. Alors il le laissa aux mains attentionnées d'Alator, et de Gili, certain que les deux magiciens sauraient prendre soin de lui et l'aider à recouvrer ses forces bien plus efficacement qu'il ne le pourrait lui-même.

Sa seconde priorité était tout aussi vitale: trouver le pigeonnier de Mithian pour envoyer un message à Guenièvre. Il voulait l'informer au plus vite que l'issue de la bataille leur avait été favorable pour de mettre fin à l'angoisse dans laquelle elle devait être plongée. Il se souvint de son étonnement lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle ne les accompagnerait pas à Nemeth. Entre cette décision et ses nausées, il aurait dû faire le rapprochement avec une grossesse beaucoup plus tôt ! Maintenant, il savait que la seule chose qui l'avait retenue de chevaucher à ses côtés était l'enfant... _Leur enfant. _Comme il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas assisté au terrible combat ! Si elle avait été présente, il aurait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'inquiétude qu'il aurait éprouvée à l'idée de la perdre... C'était déjà bien assez dur de regarder Merlin se mettre en danger, malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait posséder. Guenièvre était _sa femme, _et hormis son courage, elle n'avait aucune arme secrète redoutable pour mettre leurs ennemis en déroute. Il hésita à parler du bébé dans la missive qu'il lui écrivit, mais il se ravisa finalement, au dernier moment. Elle préfèrerait sans doute lui annoncer de vive voix la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui gâcher son plaisir en lui avouant que Merlin avait vendu la mèche avant l'heure !

Arthur était complètement émerveillé à la pensée de ce bébé dont il était le père, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les tendres pensées qu'il suscitait en lui...Lorsque l'oiseau voyageur se fut envolé, il revint aussitôt à ses obligations, aidé en cela par Perceval, Léon et Solel, qui agirent comme ses lèvres et ses mains dans les missions qu'il leur délégua.

Les guerriers Saxons furent mis sous les verrous en attendant d'être jugés par les Souverains d'Albion, qui seraient amenés à décider de leur sort dès qu'ils se réuniraient en Tribunal des Pairs.

Arthur s'occupa de cette tâche lui-même. Il apprécia l'attitude du Roi Hengist, qui refusa d'être séparé de ses hommes. Il savait reconnaître la valeur d'un adversaire lorsqu'il faisait preuve de noblesse dans la défaite...

Pourtant, le regard belliqueux que lui lança le géant aux cheveux rouges lui donna le frisson malgré lui lorsqu'il lui accorda son souhait, sachant qu'à sa place, il n'aurait pas agi autrement.

-Le peuple d'Albion possède de vaillants combattants. Mais la guerre n'est pas encore terminée, Arthur Pendragon, murmura le Saxon, avec un sourire énigmatique. Vous n'avez remporté que la première bataille...

Arthur ne releva pas ce qu'il prit pour une bravade. Lorsque les barreaux des cachots où ils avaient jeté le peuple de Nemeth quelques jours auparavant se refermèrent sur eux, il espéra que les envahisseurs venus d'au-delà des mers appréciaient pleinement l'ironie de la situation.

Cette première tâche effectuée, il lui en resta beaucoup d'autres à accomplir.

Les conseillers de Mithian devaient être secondés tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs fonctions officielles, les blessés, soignés, le plus gros des dégâts causés à la cité et au château pendant la bataille, évalué, et la population, rassurée.

Arthur perdit le compte des heures qui défilaient. Il était tard dans la nuit quand il prit enfin le temps de repasser voir Merlin. Ce fut alors qu'il constata que son ami avait disparu.

Il ressentit une terrible frayeur avant de trouver la brève missive qu'il lui avait écrite avant de s'éclipser.

_Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai de retour bientôt._

Arthur soupira profondément, et il espéra du fond du cœur que _la chose _dont Merlin devait s'occuper n'impliquait pas qu'il se mette en danger _encore une fois. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si inconsidérément brave, et qu'il prenne si peu en compte ses propres besoins ? Il aurait dû savoir que _même lui _avait ses limites. Arthur les avait vues de beaucoup trop près, lorsque le magicien était retombé dans ses bras après avoir détruit Horsa... Avec ce par quoi Merlin était passé aujourd'hui, une nuit de sommeil réparateur aurait été _nécessaire, _mais non... Il préférait continuer à tirer sur la corde, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Le souvenir d'_Emrys _pendant la bataille fit frémir le Roi, et il se fit une promesse. _Plus jamais, _pensa-t-il. _Plus jamais je ne convoquerai sa magie de cette manière-là._

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo)

Merlin se matérialisa sur l'Ile des Bénis, chancelant sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, affaibli et épuisé, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas s'épargner ce voyage. Il avait puisé dans les quelques forces que son sommeil lui avait permis de reconstituer pour ouvrir le couloir, totalement focalisé sur son objectif. La bataille était peut-être terminée. Smaug, et Horsa, étaient peut-être morts. Mais il lui restait quelque chose d'essentiel à régler, et il ne pouvait pas le faire à distance...

_Morgane._

Il prit corps à côté du Temple de la Magie, et la distingua immédiatement, assise à côté des colonnades, ses jambes, repliées sous elle. Elle était très pâle. Ses yeux étaient rougis et épuisés. Sa tempe était pressée contre la pierre. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille perdue qu'à la prêtresse qu'elle était... mais parfois, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Quand elle le vit apparaître, elle se redressa, et dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Merlin ?

Comme si elle doutait que ce soit bien lui.

Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il soit mort ?

Il tourna vers elle son regard furieux et glacial.

-Où étais-tu, Morgane ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

C'était la réponse à cette question, qu'il était venue chercher.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

La question de Merlin était remplie de reproches, et Morgane sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'elle l'entendait s'exclamer :

-Nous avons combattu comme prévu... Nous comptions sur toi, à midi sonnantes... _et tu n'étais pas là._

_-_Arthur est-il en vie ? demanda-t-elle, parce que c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-La situation était désespérée... les pouvoirs d'Horsa et de Smaug étaient trop pour moi seul... _et tu n'étais pas là, _tonna Merlin. Quelle explication as-tu à offrir, Morgane ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, quel mensonge ? Pour justifier ta désertion, ta trahison.

-Arthur... insista-t-elle.

-Il vit, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi, répondit Merlin, avec colère. Et je m'attends presque à lire de la déception sur ton visage à présent que tu sais qu'il va bien. Tu nous a _trahis, _Morgane. Et maintenant, j'exige de savoir. A quel genre de double jeu joues-tu avec moi ? Réponds !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Aucun, souffla-t-elle. .

-Je ne te crois pas, rugit Merlin.

-Aithusa m'a empêchée de vous rejoindre.

-Tu mens.

-Non, je dis la vérité.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu de visage aussi dur, aussi déterminé. Lentement, il étendit sa main contre elle. L'or brûlait dans ses yeux. Le sang coulait par son nez, sur son visage blême. Elle resta immobile, face à lui. Il était furieux. Elle le comprenait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais commis d'erreurs. Ce n'était pas comme si la confiance entre eux avait été inébranlable. Il la regardait, et il savait qu'un démon sommeillait en elle. Aujourd'hui, comme jadis, à l'époque des chevaliers de Médir, entre elle et Arthur, son choix était fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire me tuer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle se sentait si lasse... de ce destin qu'elle ne gouvernait pas, de la mort qui semblait si déterminée à lui arracher un à un tous ceux qu'elle aimait. La mort, qui avait Mordred pour visage... Cette idée lui était insupportable.

-Vas-y. Fais-le, dit-elle, d'une voix résignée. Maintenant ou plus tard, quelle importance ? Libère moi du poids des choix que je suis censée faire, et unis-moi à Avalon. Je suis prête.

Ce fut la douceur de sa voix et le calme avec lequel elle prononçait ces mots qui brisa la détermination implacable de Merlin. L'or se fana dans les yeux, sa main retomba, et face à lui, il cessa de voir Morgane, la traîtresse, pour voir à la place Morgane, son amie. Elle était aussi éplorée et épuisée que lui, parce qu'elle pleurait, comme lui, la mort de Kilgarrah. Sa détresse n'était pas feinte. Il n'y avait ni faux semblants, ni fourberie dans l'expression de ses yeux.

Il la regarda, réalisa brusquement où l'épuisement, la peur et la rage avaient failli le conduire, et des larmes horrifiées roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il redevenait enfin pleinement lui-même.

-Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir, et elle le reçut dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'épuisement, et elle eut peur pour lui quand elle vit que le sang épais qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche...Dans quel état s'était-il mis ?

-Merlin... ta magie... tu t'es complètement épuisé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû entreprendre le voyage dans cet état..., s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je devais venir, souffla-t-il. Je devais savoir. Et maintenant que je suis là, je retrouverai mes forces beaucoup plus vite, à proximité de la Source...

Elle le soutint, et le conduisit vers l'entrée du Temple. Il s'appuya contre elle. Il boîtait, et sa respiration était pénible.

-Je t'ai dit la vérité, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Aithusa m'a empêchée de vous rejoindre. Horsa aurait pris le contrôle de mon démon si je l'avais fait, et il se serait servi de moi pour vous détruire. Elle me l'a montré... Je me suis vue, tuant Arthur, de mes propres mains, dans l'avenir qu'elle m'a dévoilé. Il fallait que je reste à l'écart.

-Je te crois, dit-il, très pâle. Je te crois, Morgane.

Il s'accrochait à elle comme à sa seule planche de salut, à présent. Elle l'aida à entrer dans le Temple et à s'asseoir, à côté de l'autel, là où chantait le cœur de la Source. Il retrouverait plus rapidement ses forces s'il restait là. Quand elle s'installa à ses côtés il leva les yeux vers elle, avec angoisse. Il semblait terrifié.

-Morgane... si je devais perdre Arthur, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je peux endurer beaucoup de choses, encaisser bien des coups... mais je sais que je serais incapable de survivre à ça.

Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle pensait comme lui.. et pas seulement en ce qui concernait Arthur. Depuis qu'Aithusa lui avait appris que Mordred était destiné à tuer son frère, elle était déchirée intérieurement. L'amour qu'elle avait pour son amant était aussi fort que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour son Arthur. Si le choix qu'elle devait faire était censé la conduire à trahir l'un pour sauver l'autre, elle craignait bien d'en être incapable. Elle se mit à trembler, de fatigue et de désorientation.

-J'ai perdu tant de gens que j'aimais, souffla Merlin, éperdu. Mon père, Gaïus, Kilgarrah, Freya...

-Freya ? dit doucement Morgane, étonnée par ce nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Merlin tourna son regard vers le cristal, qui s'anima sous son toucher, et sur sa surface miroitante apparut le doux visage de la druidesse...

-Ma Dame du Lac, dit-il, avec une lointaine nostalgie. Je l'ai aimée le temps d'une journée fugitive... mais cet amour n'était qu'un mirage, destiné à me faire goûter à ce qui ne m'a jamais été destiné. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver, et je l'ai perdue. Mais je l'ai aussi délivrée de sa malédiction avant que la mort ne lui donne son baiser final... Elle est la gardienne des Portes d'Avalon, à présent. La maîtresse de l'eau, et de l'au-delà. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons jamais nous retrouver vraiment.

Merlin ferma les yeux.

-Elle a renoncé à moi quand elle a choisi d'endosser ce devoir sacré.

-J'ignorais que...

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-il, en secouant la tête. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'Arthur vive. Ce monstre... le dragon rouge de Saxe... quand il s'est dressé devant nous, j'ai cru notre dernière heure arrivée. J'ai cru que tout était perdu. Qu'Arthur allait mourir...

-Mais tu l'as vaincu, lui rappela Morgane.

-Pas moi, dit-il en secouant la tête. Solel.

Elle le dévisagea, sous le choc. _Solel ? Son Solel ? _Le Solel qui était aussi Mordred, celui qui était destiné à tout détruire ? Solel avait sauvé Arthur ?Aithusa n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il le tuerait ? Morgane ne savait plus où elle était. Elle sentait un tel espoir gonfler son cœ ardent, si désespéré. Si seulement Aithusa pouvait avoir fait erreur. Si seulement tout n'était pas écrit d'avance...

-Tu parles bien... de ce jeune chevalier qu'Arthur m'a présenté ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, en s'efforçant de cacher à quel point elle était bouleversée.

_-_Oui. Kilgarrah a enchanté son épée avant de mourir... et il a donné à Smaug le coup fatal. Si ça n'avait été Solel le Brave... Plus rien ne se dressait entre Arthur et la mort. Après mon duel avec Horsa... je n'étais plus en état de combattre un dragon... Sans lui, Albion pleurerait son Roi à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai eu... tellement _peur _pour lui, Morgane.

-Nous ne laisserons rien de mal arriver à Arthur, dit Morgane, avec ferveur. Tant que je vivrai, je serai à tes côtés pour le protéger. Je te le jure, Merlin.

Il frissonna, et tourna vers elle son regard bleu, assombri par la douleur. A présent, tout ce qu'il avait laissé de côté pour venir la voir lorsqu'il avait repris conscience revenait vers lui de plein fouet, et il réalisait pleinement, l'atrocité de la perte qu'ils avaient subie aujourd'hui. Arthur vivait. Mais...

-Morgane, souffla-t-il, sous le choc. Kilgarrah... Kilgarrah est...

Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux, et il secoua la tête.

-Mort.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, et se mit à sangloter.

Morgane le prit dans ses bras, et posa son menton sur ses cheveux. Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, ses larmes se joignirent à celles de son ami, pour pleurer le Grand Dragon disparu. Sans Kilgarrah, les choses ne seraient jamais plus les mêmes.

-Je t'avais donné ma promesse, souffla Merlin, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Ma promesse de ne pas l'appeler... et je jure... que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir. Mais il est venu, néanmoins.

-Je sais, répondit Morgane.

-La bataille a été terrible...Horsa était l'adversaire le plus puissant que j'aie jamais eu à combattre. Et Smaug... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit plus fort que Kilgarrah, mais... il l'a tué... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher...Par la Source, Morgane, Kilgarrah est _mort. _Lui et Aithusa étaient les deux derniers dragons d'Albion. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'elle... Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire... ? Leur race va disparaître. _La magie va disparaître. _Et tout cela est _ma _faute. Je suis le seul Seigneur des Dragons survivant, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. C'était ma responsabilité,... mon devoir sacré. Et j'ai échoué.

-Non, Merlin. Non, ne dis pas ça.

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est Aithusa qui a envoyé Kilgarrah à Nemeth, et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est vrai, elle est la _dernière. _Mais... il en naîtra d'autres. Et _tu _les appelleras à la vie, comme tu l'as fait pour notre Reine. Elle m'a parlé... de cinq œufs.

-Cinq ?

Merlin avait redressé la tête, et lui adressait à présent un regard incrédule. Il lui saisit les mains, avec passion.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre, Morgane ?

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Alors, rien n'est perdu ? dit-il, d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

-Non. Rien n'est perdu, confirma-t-elle, avec force. Kilgarrah a donné sa vie pour Albion, et pour la magie. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en agissant ainsi. Le futur n'est pas condamné.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo)

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de ses bras, de sa tendresse, de sa douceur. Il était si fatigué, si bouleversé. Il avait besoin de son amour. C'avait été une torture d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le libère de ses devoirs pour pouvoir s'éclipser, et entreprendre le voyage jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Mais il avait tenu bon. Ensuite, quand tout ce qui devait être accompli l'avait été, il s'était écarté du château à cheval, et il avait ouvert son tout premier couloir de déplacement. Pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il arriva sur l'Ile des Bénis sous l'éclat de la lune, à bout de forces, sachant qu'elle seule pouvait le faire revivre. Parce qu'elle savait qui il était vraiment, et que, néanmoins, elle l'appelait _mon amour. _Et non _assassin, _comme les autres. Parce qu'elle croyait en lui quand tous le condamnaient sans même le connaître.

Il se matérialisa dans le jardin, et il sentit aussitôt sa présence à l'intérieur du Temple. Son cœur s'élança dans sa poitrine, et il s'avança sur ses jambes tremblantes en direction de sa délicieuse empreinte. Quelques secondes encore. Quelques secondes et tous ses maux s'effaceraient dans son étreinte.

Lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer sa silhouette, par-delà les colonnades, la hâte qu'il avait de la revoir retarda de quelques secondes l'atroce réalisation.

Elle n'était pas seule.  
Elle étreignait _lui. _

_Emrys._

Leurs visages étaient inclinés l'un contre l'autre, ils se tenaient les mains, et ils pleuraient ensemble la mort de Kilgarrah, comme seuls pouvaient le faire deux amants inconsolables. Leurs gestes étaient tendres, leurs mots étaient doux, et comme ils tremblaient l'un comme l'autre... si proches... proches comme jamais Solel ne les aurait soupçonnés de l'être. L'intimité de leurs regards et de leurs voix était terrible, parce qu'elle était authentique. Là, sous ses yeux, se trouvait la preuve que toutes ses peurs avaient été fondées.

Puis Morgane attira Merlin à lui, et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres pendant qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras.

_A ma place._

Le cœur de Solel implosa alors qu'il se souvenait. Les mille fragments qui retombèrent ressemblaient à une pluie d'échardes.

-_Qui choisiras-tu de soutenir ? Lui ou moi ?_

_-Ne me demande pas de choisir..._

Non, elle n'avait pas pu choisir... Elle les avait gardés tous les deux. Un pour le jour et l'autre pour la nuit. Un pour le regard public et l'autre dans le secret. Mais il en était un qu'elle aimait plus que l'autre... Et c'était celui qu'elle serrait contre elle, maintenant.

Solel entendit à nouveau la voix de sa bien-aimée qui le suppliait : _mon amour... Merlin et Arthur sont en danger... sois mes yeux, mon cœur, et mes mains... sauve-les... _ô, douce voix mensongère, dont l'amour et la terreur étaient destinés à un autre que lui... celui que Morgane l'avait envoyé aider, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre sans lui. Pas Arthur, non, pauvre frère...

Mais Merlin, qu'elle aurait pu perdre pendant cette bataille si son pion n'en avait pas changé l'issue...

Et Solel, pauvre fou, avait couru pour sauver son rival, et ramener à la dame de son cœur l'homme qui le lui avait ravi depuis longtemps déjà... C'était à cet homme-là qu'étaient destinées ses larmes, ses caresses et son amour. A _Merlin. _

Et non à lui.

Toutes ces nuits de quiétude délicieuse, n'avaient été que des illusions. Toutes ces promesses, tous ces regards, des mensonges éhontés.  
La douleur s'ouvrit en lui, brutale, dévorante. Au milieu d'elle, la rage fit son nid, terrible et glaciale. _Traîtresse. Menteuse. Manipulatrice. _La dame de ses pensées était un serpent, une louve. Elle avait fait de lui sa marionnette, son pantin. Elle l'avait utilisé, manoeuvré, envoûté.

Mes écailles étaient tombées de ses yeux...

Morgane était une sorcière.

Jamais plus il n'aurait confiance en elle à dater de ce jour.

Un froid glacial s'insinua dans son cœur alors qu'ils les regardait tous les deux, penchés l'un contre l'autre.

Une part de lui venait de mourir sans doute, la meilleure des deux. Dans sa bouche, le goût de sa récente victoire était amer comme les cendres...

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Dans les cachots de la citadelle de Nemeth, Hengist regarda l'artefact magique que lui avait laissé Horsa. C'était l'un des pions de leur échiquier, la Reine des Tempêtes avec laquelle il avait mis en échec son Navigateur... C'était le dernier cadeau que lui avait fait le sorcier puissant qui était aussi son frère. Aujourd'hui, les Saxons avaient perdu une grande bataille. Et Horsa était tombé.

Mais après avoir posé les yeux sur les richesses, et la magie, de la terre d'Albion, Hengist savait une chose. Qu'importait le temps que cela lui prendrait, qu'importaient les efforts qu'il aurait à fournir. Il reviendrait. Et ce royaume de légende, celui de l'île enchantée, finirait par lui appartenir.

Activant la magie d'Horsa d'une pression de ses doigts, il déclencha l'ultime sortilège du nécromancien.

En l'espace d'un instant, le Roi Hengist et ses Saxons disparurent sans laisser de traces...


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Julie : c'est sûr... mais en même temps, Merlin lui a piqué son créneau horaire XD_**

**_Jen : la grosse tempête n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais les nuages d'orage s'accumulent :)_**

**_Legend : beaucoup, j'en ai lu tellement ! tu lis l'anglais ? si tu aimes Merlin qui rentre en transe magique, je te suggère Ransoming Emrys, d'Emachinescat, sur FF, une superbe variante sur la saison 3 qui part en révélation spectaculaire (ou comment Emrys botte le cul de toute une armée ;)). J'ai adoré, énorme !_**

**_The Dawn of Albion, de Peonywinx, (d'où vient le titre français de mon premier épisode) m'a inspiré ma variante sur la progression du personnage de Morgane. Tu le trouveras aussi sur FF. Comme mes EV il commence après la saison 4. La théorie de Peonywinx sur les conséquences du souffle d'Aithusa est juste géniale et la fin vaut vraiment le coup d'être lue. Sinon je checke régulièrement FuckYeahMerlinFanFic, parce que leurs listes sont juste excellentes (après certaines histoires peuvent être MA, bien sûr... Mais les deux que j'ai citées sont plus bromance et très in character si je me souviens bien, pleines d'idées brillantes (et assez longues, en plus)_**

**_Je vous offre une fin Arwen :). Il était grand temps..._**

CHAPITRE 16

Guenièvre caressa la tête de l'oiseau qui venait de se poser sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et saisit délicatement le message qui était attaché à sa patte entre ses doigts. Elle le déroula le cœur battant, et elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture élégante d'Arthur.

Sa première conclusion ôta de ses épaules le poids terrible avec lequel elle avait vécu durant les derniers jours : son mari était vivant.

De bonheur, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle dut les essuyer rapidement pour ne pas se transformer en fontaine. Elle mit quelques instants pour se ressaisir, et à déchiffrer la missive qu'il lui avait envoyée.

Elle sentit son cœur fondre dès les premiers mots.

_Mon amour,_

_Nous avons remporté la bataille. Nos amis sont saufs. Nemeth est libérée. Les Saxons ont été vaincus. Tu peux informer Mithian que son peuple est hors de danger et que ses conseillers ont d'ores et déjà repris le contrôle de la cité. Nous serons de retour à Camelot sous quelques jours, le temps d'organiser les derniers détails sur-place._

_Il me tarde de te revoir,_

_Arthur Pendragon._

_-_C'est Arthur ? demanda Elyan, derrière elle.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle hocha la tête.

-Ils vont bien, dit-elle. Ils ont remporté la bataille.

-Comment vont Léon ? Perceval ? Solel ? demanda Elyan, d'un ton inquiet.

-Ils sont tous vivants et en bonne santé. Arthur a écrit : _nos amis sont saufs_.

Elle se retourna vers son frère, et lui saisit les mains. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de soulagement, puis, s'étreignirent brièvement, pour partager plus étroitement l'immense réconfort qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux...

-Mithian, s'exclama Guenièvre, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je dois l'informer de cette bonne nouvelle sans tarder...

Elle se précipita hors de la salle du conseil, en direction de la cour du château.

La Princesse de Nemeth s'était réveillée ce matin de la transe de guérison dans laquelle Merlin l'avait plongée, remise de ses blessures. Ne supportant pas de rester enfermée, elle avait insisté pour que Thomas l'emmène faire quelques pas dehors. Gauvain les accompagnait. Il était chargé de leur servir d'escorte. Gwen redoutait à moitié que son amie ne saute sur la première occasion pour voler un cheval dans les écuries et foncer à bride abattue en direction de Nemeth...

Lorsqu'il la vit déscendre quatre à quatre les marches du parvis pour les rejoindre, Gauvain fronça les sourcils, et, délaissant Mithian et Thomas avec lesquels il plaisantait, se dirigea vers Guenièvre d'un pas vif. Elle vit son expression de désapprobation et elle sut ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

-Vous ne devriez pas courir comme ça, ma Dame, pointa-t-il, du ton de la réprimande. Ce n'est pas bon pour... vous savez quoi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, Gauvain se montrait extrêmement protecteur envers elle. Au point qu'elle redoutait la manière dont se comporterait Arthur quand il découvrirait sa grossesse à son tour... La situation était déconcertante. Si les chevaliers de son mari se transformaient en mères poules avec elle, qu'en serait-il de son mari lui-même ? Si elle n'y mettait bon ordre immédiatement, elle craignait fort de n'être plus autorisée à bouger d'un cil avant la fin de la semaine, et de se retrouver coincée dans son lit sous la garde d'un bataillon d'hommes inquiets, à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et à enfler comme une outre pendant les neuf mois à venir.

-Combien de fois avons-nous parlé de cela ? Je suis enceinte, pas malade, Gauvain, dit-elle, avec amusement, mais autorité.

-Peut-être mais ce sera à moi de m'expliquer auprès d'Arthur si vous ratez une marche dans votre précipitation, protesta-t-il, en haussant les sourcils.

-Ces neuf mois vont être les plus longs de toute mon existence si les autres chevaliers prennent ma santé autant à cœur que vous, dit-elle d'un air dépassét.

-Mais j'espère bien qu'ils le feront, dit Gauvain, avec un vaste sourire. Et toute Reine que vous soyiez, vous serez obligée d'endurer nos recommandations et nos conseils jusqu'à la naissance de notre petit Prince.

Elle secoua la tête, riant malgré elle. Elle n'avait mis personne d'autre que Merlin, Mithian et Gauvain dans la confidence. Pas même son frère, Elyan. Avec Mithian inconsciente, et Merlin auprès d'Arthur, elle devait avouer qu'elle était reconnaissante à Gauvain pour le soutien inconditionnel qu'il lui avait apporté pendant ces derniers jours difficiles où elle n'avait eu rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre... Ils avaient passé d'innombrables heures à parler dans les appartements de Gaïus, plongés dans l'obscurité, lorsqu'elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Quand ses pensées devenaient trop sombres, Gauvain la faisait rire, déployant pour ce faire des trésors d'inventivité, et il réussissait toujours à lui redonner l'espoir. Elle plaça sur son bras une main amicale, et il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Allez-vous me dire, maintenant, pourquoi vous courez si vite ?

-Arthur a envoyé un message... Les troupes de Camelot sont victorieuses.

-Par ma foi ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à avaler d'avoir manqué ça, se rebella Gauvain.

Il plissa les yeux d'un air charmeur, et se ravisa:

-Ceci dit... si j'étais parti avec eux, jamais je n'aurais pu avoir autant de conversations privées avec la charmante souveraine de Camelot...

-Le cachot en punition pour tentative de séduction devrait vraiment être une loi incontournable, lui répondit-elle en riant.

Puis elle s'exclama :

-Mithian ! Les troupes de Camelot ont remporté la victoire !

Sous la fine cicatrice dont il était barré, le visage de la Princesse s'éclaira d'un sourire hésitant.

-Mon peuple ? dit-elle.

-Les gens de Nemeth sont saufs, répondit Guenièvre, avec joie. Les Saxons ne vous menaceront plus.

Mithian chancela légèrement contre Thomas. Le jeune magicien entoura son épaule d'un bras aimant, et, lorsqu'elle inclina la tête vers lui, il murmura : «Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, Princesse ? Arthur et Merlin ont réussi ».

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

-Disparu, comment ça ? dit Arthur, furieux, en regardant Léon.

Il regrettait tellement de s'être endormi. S'il avait été plus vigilant, Hengist et ses hommes seraient peut-être encore en lieu sûr, au lieu de leur avoir échappé. La nouvelle de leur évasion avait été un choc.

-Nous l'ignorons, Sire, répondit le capitaine de ses chevaliers, d'un ton d'excuses.

-Enfin, Léon ! protesta Arthur. C'est d'une armée que nous parlons, pas d'un prisonnier isolé ! Ils ne peuvent quand même pas s'être volatilisés comme ça ?

-Les barreaux des cachots n'ont pas été forcés... les gardes ont juré ne pas avoir quitté leurs postes. Les verrous étaient fermés de l'extérieur... Je crains que l'usage de la magie ne soit en cause, répondit Léon d'un ton résigné.

Arthur soupira.

-Préparez-vous au départ. Nous partons pour les côtes de Gedref sur l'heure. Les Saxons ont dû se replier vers la mer; si nous avons la moindre chance de les intercepter, ce sera là-bas.

-S'ils ont usé d'un sortilège pour s'enfuir, je doute que nous arrivions à temps pour les empêcher d'embarquer, objecta Léon.

-Qu'importe, répondit Arthur, avec détermination. Nous devons au moins essayer.

Il se surprit à penser, que, dans sa hâte de rejoindre Nemeth, il avait négligé certains détails qui révélaient maintenant toute leur importance... Il avait été un bien piètre stratège dans la préparation de la bataille, pour oublier de couper toute retraite aux envahisseurs. Il aurait été si facile d'envoyer une escouade sur les côtes pour incendier leurs navires pendant que la majeure partie de leur armée les combattait ici à pied ferme. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour prendre cette initiative...

Léon avait probablement raison. Si Hengist avait pu utiliser la magie pour se transporter jusqu'à l'océan, il y avait fort à parier que ses vaisseaux aient déjà pris le large...

Néanmoins, sur ordre du Roi, l'armée fut prête à partir dans l'heure qui suivit.

Arthur espérait à moitié que Merlin serait de retour au moment du départ pour voyager avec eux, et peut-être, les aider à dépêcher vers Gedref une mission de reconnaissance, mais son ami ne se manifesta pas. _J'espère qu'il va bien, _pensa-t-il, avec inquiétude. Qui savait, même, où il était parti ? Il espéra de tout son coeur que c'était vers la Source, et pour se reposer.

Alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la citadelle, Solel remonta les rangs des chevaliers pour venir chevaucher à la droite de son Roi. Arthur se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de lui de toute la matinée. Il nota aussi les regards admiratifs que ses hommes portaient au jeune chevalier, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En terrassant Smaug, hier, Solel était entré dans la légende.

D'ici à ce qu'ils rejoignent Camelot, son nom serait sur toutes les lèvres...

-Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Arthur, en l'accueillant chaleureusement.

-Au lit, répondit Solel, avec un sourire d'excuses. Je crains que la bataille d'hier ne m'ait épuisé.

-Non sans raison ! dit fièrement Arthur. Tu as été superbe. A ce propos... as-tu entendu comment les hommes t'ont surnommé ?

Le jeune chevalier secoua la tête.

-Solel le Brave, Tueur de Dragons, dit le Roi.

C'était un titre ronflant, mais il pensait que Solel pourrait l'apprécier.

L'expression flattée du jeune homme, cependant, disparut aussitôt...

-Je n'aime pas ce nom, souffla-t-il. Il me rappelle trop que nous avons perdu Kilgarrah...

-C'est vrai, mais ils ne pensent pas à mal en t'appelant ainsi, répondit Arthur. Ils ne font que saluer l'exploit dont ils ont été témoins...

-e ne serais arrivé à rien sans l'aide du Grand Dragon, lui rappela Solel.

-C'est vrai, et moi, dit solennellement le Roi, j'aime ta modestie, autant que ta bravoure. Je suis mille fois honoré de te compter parmi mes amis, Solel. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tu es le meilleur chevalier que Camelot ait jamais eu.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard plein d'émotion, et son visage peiné s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère. Après la trahison de Morgane et de Merlin, après la nuit affreuse qu'il venait de passer à imaginer sa bien-aimée sorcière dans les bras de son rival, la gentillesse d'Arthur lui allait droit au cœur, lui rappelant que tous ses amis n'étaient pas à juger de la même façon, et que, quels que puissent être les torts des autres, le Roi de Camelot, lui, avait toujours été sincère à son égard...

Arthur pensait ce qu'il venait de lui dire maintenant et le compliment n'en était que plus beau.

-Merci, Sire, murmura-t-il, profondément touché.

Arthur hocha la tête avec un sourire, et ils poussèrent côte à côte leurs montures au galop sur les traces des Saxons.

Mais le jour suivant, après une chevauchée effrénée, ils atteignirent enfin la mer pour constater que les côtes de Gedref étaient désertes...

Les derniers navires Saxons avaient depuis longtemps disparu à l'horizon.

Arthur soupira alors et dit :

-Rentrons à Camelot.

Il avait hâte de revoir sa femme.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo)

Guenièvre était dans la cour pour accueillir Arthur à son retour. Elle l'avait attendu là toute la journée. Mithian s'était gentiment moquée d'elle, lui rappelant ce qu'elles s'étaient promis : ne jamais rester en arrière, à espérer que les hommes de leurs vies rentrent vivants de leurs glorieux combats, pour les accueillir à la porte de la maison après avoir raté toute l'action.

Mithian pouvait bien jouer les mauvaises langues : les hommes de _sa _vie (présente, tout au moins) étaient là, avec elle. Thomas ne la quittait pas un instant, et Gauvain, qui semblait être tombé sous son charme, semblait hypnotisé par le moindre de ses sourires. Gwen aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils rivalisaient d'esprit et d'attentions pour courtiser la princesse, chacun d'eux à sa manière.

Elle savait son amie particulièrement attachée à Thomas, mais la façon dont Mithian regardait Gauvain était hilarante : quelque part, entre désir et incrédulité, l'envie de succomber se disputait en elle à la raison qui lui disait de n'en rien faire. Ceci dit, Gwen s'inclinait à penser que trente ans de célibat pouvaient fort bien étouffer les voix de toute la raison du monde, et elle savait aussi que Gauvain, qui n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, pouvait être un adversaire redoutable à ce petit jeu-là.

Alors, quoi que dise Mithian sur leurs promesses passées, pour aujourd'hui, Gwen allait manquer à sa parole. Pour être honnête, peu lui importait de ressembler à une vulnérable demoiselle guettant son bien-aimé avec impatience, parce que c'était précisément _comme ça _qu'elle se sentait. Bouleversée, nerveuse, pressée. Amoureuse.

Lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans la cour du château, à la tête de ses chevaliers, il la vit immédiatement, silhouette fidèle et solitaire que caressait tendrement le soleil couchant.

Elle était vêtue simplement, d'une de ses robes lavande d'autrefois, et ses longs cheveux défaits tombaient sur ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles sauvages. Il vit au premier regard quelle épreuve ç'avait été pour elle, de l'attendre et d'espérer qu'il survive au chaos. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses traits tirés, mais le bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait illuminait tout son visage.

Il mit pied à terre en hâte, et il marcha vers elle comme un jeune amant au petit matin, la fatigue du voyage s'effaçant miraculeusement dans la hâte qu'il avait de l'étreindre. Elle déscendit les escaliers, et elle courut vers lui comme une fiancée, sa robe flottant derrière elle.

Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière étreinte.

Quand il referma ses bras sur elle, la joue posée contre les boucles de sa chevelure noire, et qu'il put enfin respirer son parfum familier, il comprit qu'il était rentré _chez lui. _

Loin de la violence des batailles et des défis de sa destinée, dans le havre de paix et de joie que représentait pour lui cette femme, son amie, sa compagne, sa bien-aimée, son épouse, celle qu'il avait choisie entre toutes et qu'il aimait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule, le serrant étroitement contre elle, et il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre, à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui, et à quel point elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

-Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis enceinte, répondit-elle.

-Je sais, dit-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour, et soudain, ils furent à nouveau jeunes, euphoriques, et heureux, lavés de toutes les ombres qui avaient pesé sur eux le temps d'une bataille.

-Quand je pense que Merlin n'a pas su tenir sa langue, gronda-t-elle, faussement fâchée.

-Quand je pense que c'est à Merlin que tu as annoncé la nouvelle en premier, répondit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle chassa tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombait sur ses yeux.

Il frissonna, et posa son front contre le sien, en fermant les yeux.

-Cet enfant est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir, Guenièvre, dit-il d'une voix tendre. Aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, je suis l'homme le plus heureux qui soit au monde.

(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo)

A bord de son vaisseau, le Roi Hengist regarda s'effacer les contours des côtes d'Albion... _  
_

Ce n'était pas une défaite, ce n'était qu'une trêve. Il reviendrait, qu'importait le temps que cela lui prendrait, et ce jour-là, il serait prêt. Prêt pour la guerre, prêt pour la victoire. Prêt à faire en sorte qu'Horsa ne soit pas tombé en vain.

FIN (de l'épisode 5)

_**J'espère que vous voulez toujours la suite ! Après tous ces chapitres, ce serait normal que vous commenciez à vous lasser. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que cet épisode serait aussi long mais j'aime écrire les scènes de bataille et je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le récit répétitif ou ennuyeux (à un moment les rebondissements du combat ont commencé à se ressembler, non?). En tout cas, nous allons changer d'ambiance pour le prochain épisode. Il y aura beaucoup moins de confrontations directes...et un peu plus de psychologie (si on peut appeler ça comme ça, hein.) Mais évidemment, la déscente aux enfers continue... (je vous promets Camlann pour l'épisode 7.**_

_**Le titre de l'épisode 6 : Les Larmes de la Reine.**_

_**Et... il est possible que je fasse un break demain soir pour attaquer le premier chapitre samedi:)**_

_**Ca dépendra de la forme (je vous avouerai que je suis bien fatigué!)**_

_**En attendant, j'espère vos impressions globales sur l'épisode 5... surtout en comparaison du 4, qui était très joyeux et léger. Est-ce que le glissement vers Camlann est à votre goût ? Est-ce que c'est assez progressif ? Ou est-ce que vous trouvez ça trop dark ? Tous ceux qui n'ont jamais rien dit... à vos claviers si you plééé !**_


End file.
